


Magnus Bane 101 (Malec AU)

by HelloHeidi_101



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Art, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bullies, College Football, Coming Out, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Farm, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Java Jones, Love, M/M, Making Love, Malec, Malec AU, Math Tutor, Music, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sizzy - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, clace, dance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 101,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHeidi_101/pseuds/HelloHeidi_101
Summary: Alec Lightwood has always known who he was... Right?He has everything he ever wanted and needed in his family, his farm and his cows... Right?So why does a chance encounter, on his first day at college, change everything he has ever known?Why is it that he can't get the beautiful boy with the bowtie and the glasses and that confident walk off his mind?Alec couldn't possibly know that Magnus Bane is about to change his world irrevocably and show him just what he never knew he was missing all along.Malec College AUA couple of disclaimers;These characters do not belong to me.And this story is NSFW, it is 18+





	1. Chapter 1

Alec took in the large building, hoards of students and the smell of fresh cut grass as he walked up the steps to start his first day. He never imagined he'd made it to college, he hadn't exactly been the best student, but he'd earned a full ride on a football scholarship to the local small town college.

The college specialised in the arts, music, dance, theatre, that sort of thing, but Alec had chosen to major in Math and Accounting. Hoping to one day be able to take over the family farm and keep it running as a successful business.

He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, pulling his backpack strap square onto his shoulder. He'd taken his time that morning over what to wear, he'd settled on classic blue jeans and white T-shirt, with tan brown work boots, he hoped it would look good with his letterman jacket when he picked it up later that day.  
He smiled an optimistic smile as he pushed the door open to the long crowded hallway, lined with lockers and open doorways to classrooms. Strange, it seemed a lot like high school.

He'd picked up his class schedule, locker number and football practice schedule the week before at orientation, but now it was all starting to feel a little more real.   
His heart skipped a beat when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.  
Jace, his best friend. He smiled a wide, toothy smile as he playfully slapped Jace on the back in a classic 'bro' hug.  
The fact that his friends and twin sister were still going to be with him through it all, kept him confident and grounded. Jace had made it onto the Lacrosse team and was taking most of the same classes as Alec, so he would always be close by. That made Alec happy, he and Jace had been best friends since the sandbox, they liked to do everything together.  
Then there was Clary, Jace's girlfriend, she was the artistic kind, an extraordinary painter, she was truly in her element here, studying for an Arts degree and minoring in Art History as well.  
Next was Simon, Clary's best friend since the first grade, Simon was a musician and singer, majoring in, surprise, surprise, music. He would also be in Alec's accounting class, really he was only taking that one to please his mother.  
And last but not least was Isabelle, Alec's beautiful twin sister and Simons girlfriend. Ever the dramatic kind, she was majoring in dance and drama and also taking a Math class on the side, which would keep her close to Alec, she loved spending time with her brother.

He loved his friends and was so happy they had all managed to stay together going into college. Also their lockers were pretty close together too, that was a nice surprise. They walked down the hall with excitement, backpacks and books at the ready, excited to start a new chapter in their lives together.

Alec looked to his left at Jace and Clary walking hand in hand, Jace carrying Clary's books for her, and then to his left to see Simon walking with his guitar case in 1 hand and an arm around Isabelle's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek.  
He loved them all dearly, they had been inseparable since Middle School, but even though he pretended like it didn't bother him, Alec always felt like a 5th wheel, like the odd one out. He desperately wanted someone by his side that was all his, someone that he could love and that his friends would too.

He felt a brush against his shoulder and heard a small 'Sorry' as the guy walking by turned to look him in the eye to apologize for bumping into him. Alec met his eyes for a second as he carried on walking, taking in his glistening deep brown eyes behind those black thick-rimmed glasses, his golden complexion and tight-lipped sweet smile. He had silky black spiked hair and was wearing a chequered blue, red and white button up short sleeve shirt, buttoned right to the top, finished with a cute dark blue bow tie.  
'He's beautiful' Alec subconsciously thought, not allowing his mind to consciously say the words to himself. The guy turned and carried on walking while Alec's eyes lingered for a moment. 

His world turned to tunnel vision and his ears blocked out every other sound before he was snapped back to reality.  
"Alec?..... Alec?" he heard Izzy asking.  
"Hm? Yeah?" Alec replied, snapping out of his daze.  
"You okay?" Izzy asked, confused and concerned at her brothers daydream.  
"Yeah. Yeah, just wanna get to class" he answered, smiling back at Izzy as he and Jace found the Math class they were looking for.

Jace kissed Clary goodbye as he and Alec walked into their first class and settled into their seats, notebooks at the ready.  
The class hadn't even been going 10 minutes before Alec's mind started to wander back to the cute guy he'd bumped into in the hallway.  
Tapping his pen on the notebook in front of him, he wondered what class he was in right now, why he had never seen him in high school, was he from out of state?.

"Alec" Jace whispered, "Buddy are you in there? C'mon we've gotta ace this class if we have any chance of getting through this year" he reminded Alec.  
"Sorry" Alec smiled, focusing his eyes on the lecturer, "Just pretty overwhelming being here. It's a lot to take in" Alec said, eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah, same here" Jace agreed "Don't worry, it's my favourite class next" he finished. Alec raised his eyebrows in question. "Lunch" Jace stated, laughing.  
Alec laughed back and turned his focus back to the lesson.  
'I wonder if that guy's getting lunch after this too' his mind silently asked him.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec enjoyed his first class more than he thought he would. He and Jace headed to their lockers, to drop off their books before heading to the cafeteria to meet Clary, Izzy & Simon.  
And after that, it would be time to head to the gym to pick up their jackets and meet their coaches.

"So who's your football coach?" Jace asked Alec as he pulled his backpack up onto his shoulder. Alec studied the folded slip of paper with his schedule on,  
"Coach Garroway" he replied, "How about yours?"  
They closed their lockers and started walking the halls, studying the helpful direction signs put up for the freshman, to find the cafeteria,  
"Coach Wayland" Jace replied. "He seems pretty cool; I met him at orientation" 

Alec dropped his backpack at his feet as he sat on the mess hall chair next to Isabelle who was sat in Simons lap.  
Clary came walking back to their table with a tray of what she called 'Celebratory First Day Hot Dogs' loaded with mustard, ketchup and onions, much to Jace and Simons happiness.

As first days go, they all seemed to be having a good one. Simon talked about how much he enjoyed his first music class and had everyone laughing as he told them about how this big jock, that seemed like a total jerk got up to sing and it turned out he was totally tone deaf.  
Alec's bright smile was lighting up the room as he laughed, listening to Simons story. His eyes wandered to the lunch line he could see forming behind Jace and Clary who were sat across from him, where he saw the guy from this morning, looking over at him with a sweet smile. Alec discreetly and naively looked around, wondering if the guy was looking at him or at someone else.  
When he realised it was him that the guy was looking at, he felt a blush coming to his cheeks, he shyly smiled back before looking down at the can of soda in his hand, absent mindedly swirling his drink trying to distract himself from looking back up at the cute boy.

Just a few minutes later his head snapped up when he heard a Simon, calling to someone.  
"Magnus. Hey Magnus, come join us" he said, pulling out an empty chair and beckoning over the lost looking soul that stood, tray in hand, looking around the room for a free table to sit at. Alec's heart rate jumped a little as he realised that it was the smiley guy.  
"Guys, this is Magnus, he's in my music class" Simon announced as Magnus sat down, smiling at them all. He went on to introduce everyone.  
"Magnus, this is my girlfriend Isabelle," he said squeezing his arm around Izzy's waist "This is Jace, Clary," he said gesturing "And this is Alec," he said nodding his head towards Alec, who was sat to his right. Magnus smiled, finding out Alec's name. His smile was so bright and sweet, he was certainly a heartbreaker.  
"Nice to meet you all" Magnus exclaimed, as confident as someone could be meeting a new group of people.

"So where are you from Magnus," Clary asked "I haven't seen you around town before"  
"New York" he exclaimed, proudly. "I was going to go to school there, but my father got a new job here and we found out that this school specialised in the arts, so really it was a no-brainer for me"   
"So you're a musician?" Jace asked, tucking into some of Clary's fries. "I enjoy making music. I'm also taking an advanced Math class. But my passion is to dance" he said with a beautiful smile and a twinkle in his eye. It was clear from the way he said it just how much he loved to dance.  
"So you're in my dance class?" Izzy asked, excited, her eyes lit up at the thought of knowing someone she could share her love with. Magnus smiled in response, he liked Izzy right away.  
"And what about you Alec?" he asked, looking at Alec a little flirtatiously.  
"Me? I, uh, oh I'm not a -" Alec stuttered out before Izzy interjected  
"Alec's not much of a dancer" Izzy laughed, teasing her brother with a gentle shove to the shoulder.  
"Math" was all Alec managed to say to a wide-eyed, inquisitive Magnus "Math and uh, football" he finished before taking a sip of his drink, his mouth suddenly very dry. 

Magnus moved on to asking Jace and Clary about their majors, feeling like he might have intimidated Alec, but that didn't stop him sneaking little peeks at Alec as he talked with Clary about her oil painting class from the morning.  
Alec nervously met Magnus eyes once again just for a second before looking away again, considering leaving early for football practice, to avoid this strange unfamiliar feeling he was feeling deep down in the pit of his stomach. But he didn't want to be rude. His wish was granted when Jace asked if he wanted to head to the gym a little early, to which he gratefully responded "Sure" a little too eagerly, grabbing his backpack. "See you guys later," he said to all, his eyes lingering on Magnus for a few seconds,  
"Catch you later Magnus," Jace said, patting him on the shoulder as he walked past, throwing his backpack onto his shoulder.  
"Hey, you okay?" Jace asked. "Dude, you've been weird since this morning. Is something wrong?"   
Alec realised that he probably had been acting weird, he sighed "I'm sorry. Yeah I'm okay" he smiled, "let's get to practice," he said, pulling Jace into what was almost a headlock.

Alec met with Coach Garroway, who he liked instantly, picked up his red and yellow jacket, which he stowed away in his gym locker for later before changing into his black shorts and grey university issue gym t-shirt.

"Alright" Coach Garroway called out to the team as they changed into their gear "I want everyone out on the field in 2 minutes. We're running laps. Before we start the season, I wanna make sure every last one of you is up to the fitness standard that I want on my team. Very simple, you go until I say we're done. Anyone that quits before then is off the team"  
Alec was strong, fit and healthy, but even he went a little wide-eyed with shock at this. He sat on the bench to tie his sneakers before squaring his shoulders and jogging out to the field.

After half an hour of lapping the field, he was starting to feel the burn in his legs and sweat was pouring from him, darkening his light grey t-shirt and sticking some of his hair to his forehead. But he was determined to prove himself to the coach, who was watching him with awe as he kept his head held high, running with perfect form.

As Alec passed by the doorway back into the locker room for what felt like the 100th time, he spotted Jace breathlessly drying the sweat from his face with a towel after coach Wayland had had him doing sit up and push up combinations since the second he got there, obviously having a similar idea to coach Garroway. Alec smiled and high fived Jace on his way past. He knew he had at least 5 more laps in him. As his eyes left Jace after running past, they drifted up the bleachers that lined one side of the training field, seeing Magnus with his face buried in a book, the title of which he couldn't see, but he was almost certain that it was something intellectual that he wouldn't understand. He was so focused on the cute way that Magnus adjusted his glasses as he read that he didn't notice the rock in the middle of the track and tripped falling to his knees, scraping them along the grit and grazing them enough to draw a little blood from one.

"Lightwood. You okay?" Coach Garroway yelled from across the field.  
"All good" Alec called back as he stood and brushed the dirt from himself, chancing a glance back up to the stands to see Magnus walking towards him, book bag slung over one shoulder, and book in hand as he teetered down the narrow steps.  
"Alec! Are you alright?" Magnus asked, concerned, seeing the scrapes and blood on his knees and palms.  
"I'm fine" Alec replied softly and slightly embarrassed before smiling nervously and taking off once again.

As he rounded the field once more, he found his coach waiting by the locker room door as he reached it, along with all of his teammates, breathless and sweating.  
"Alright guys, good job. Hit the showers and I'll see you all on Wednesday for player assignments" coach Garroway stated, blowing the whistle around his neck to signal the end of practice.  
"Lightwood," he said, approaching Alec "Nice Job", patting him on the shoulder.  
"Thank you sir" Alec replied, smiling and getting his breath back. He sat down on the field for a moment to stretch out his muscles before heading to the shower.

Getting dressed back into his jeans and white t-shirt after showering, Alec sat on the little locker room bench to towel dry his hair, letting it set in messy almost windswept natural style. He pulled his red and yellow letterman jacket and slipped his arms in. It fit perfectly and Alec smiled, wearing his new jacket with pride as he left the locker room, meeting Jace in the hallway, to find him wearing his red and white jacket that was issued to all members of the Lacrosse team. He patted him on the shoulder as they headed to the Library to collect their books and meet their friends. They'd decided the week before that after their first day they would head to the local coffee shop together to hang out for a while before heading home. 

Alec was surprised to see Magnus standing with Izzy and Simon as they approached, "No, not at all" Simon was saying as they got closer, "You guys don't mind if Magnus tags along do you? He doesn't know anyone here yet, I figured we could show him around" he said to Alec and Jace.  
"Not at all man, the more the merrier" Jace said, wrapping Clary in a hug as she walked up beside him.  
"Yeah" Alec exclaimed, "No problem," he said, looking nervously in Magnus' direction, smiling when he saw Magnus smile back, clutching his books against himself.

"Here," Magnus said, handing Alec the last book that he was scouring the shelves looking for. "I like this one, definitely helped me out with advanced calculus in high school"  
"Thanks" Alec replied, smiling cautiously at Magnus and their fingers brushed.  
"You don't talk much do you?" Magnus asked, causing Alec to look up to make eye contact again after flipping through a few pages of the book. Magnus could see his mind racing for words.  
"It's okay," Magnus said, brushing past Alec "I like the strong silent type" he finished with a whisper, making Alec laugh to himself as he looked away blushing.

They paid for their course books and headed out the main university doors, down the steps and to Simons bright yellow Van. Simon opened up the side door for them. He'd customised the van with a bench seat in the back for his friends, seeing as he was the only 1 with a means of transport right now. They'd all chipped in helping him customise it 2 summers ago and Clary had even spray painted a graphic design on the side.

Jace and Clary climbed in the back, sitting side by side, leaving the other half of the seat for Alec and Magnus. Alec, always the gentleman, gestured for Magnus to climb in first and then followed sitting pretty close to him, it was a tight squeeze with 4 of them. Izzy climbed up into the front seat alongside Simon just as Clary pulled the side door shut.  
"All in" she called up to the front, tapping twice on the ceiling. Simon started up the van and drove the 5-minute drive down to the local coffee shop, 'Java Jones'

Alec desperately wanted to break the awkward silence that was going on in the back of the van, but he spent the whole time with his mind racing for a subject topic that wouldn't make him sound stupid. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous. Jace and Clary did, they'd seen how nervous Alec had been around Magnus. They'd all known for years that Alec wasn't straight, but no one had ever been brave enough breach the subject with him, trying to give him the space to come out in his own time. He had to figure it out by himself. But they would all be there for him when he did, it didn't change anything for any of them, he was still Izzy's brother, still Jaces best friend. Nothing would change that, least of all his sexuality. But Alec was starting to struggle with so many questions that he didn't know how to talk to his friends about. He didn't even know where to start. How do you ask questions about something that you know nothing about?

They squeezed around their regular table at Java Jones, laying their backpacks and books at their feet.  
"Usual everybody?" Simon asked "My treat" much to everyone's surprise.  
"Sounds good" Clary responded, looking around at everyone for approval.  
"Magnus, what're you having?" Simon inquired.  
"Oh. I'll take an Iced Tea" he said sweetly, getting up to give Simon a hand with getting the drinks in.   
"Simon can I ask you something? About Alec" Magnus quietly asked as they walked up the counter.  
"Yeah sure" Simon said, curious to know what Magnus wanted to ask.  
"Is he..." Magnus checked over his shoulder to make sure Alec couldn't hear "....single?" he finished, much to Simons delight as he smiled the biggest, brightest smile anyone had ever seen before a silent little nod and wink, making Magnus smile back.

They rejoined the group, with drinks all around, laughing and talking about their day. As far they were all concerned, Magnus was free to hang with them any time he wanted, they all liked him a lot and he felt instantly accepted by this great group of people.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days later, Alec decided to walk to class, rather than catching a ride with Izzy & Simon. His classes didn't start until 10:30 and it was a beautiful sunny day, so he thought he'd seize the opportunity to take a walk and get some fresh air.  
He thought about meeting his new accounting teacher, getting lunch with his friends and spending a quiet afternoon in the library to get a head start on his homework assignment. The last thing he wanted to do was fall behind.  
He dressed in classic blue jeans and brown boots once again, it was as much his signature look as Jace's leather jacket was his.  
Only today, he'd decided to go with a light blue V neck T-shirt, that tastefully showed off his biceps.

He shouldered the weight of his backpack and set a slow pace, walking past the fields of cows and lilacs, taking in the warm air and sunshine, Alec really was a country boy at heart. He let his mind wander back to the other day in the library when Magnus had handed him that book, his fingers lingering against his just for a second, and how Magnus had whispered to him, sending shivers down his spine. He smiled, recalling the feeling, before telling himself that he was being silly. The things he was feeling was just because Magnus was new to him, he thought to himself.

 

Later that day in the library, Alec was sitting at an empty work desk, book open in front of him. He leaned his elbows on the table, resting the side of his head against his fist, using the other hand to turn the pages, trying to make some sort of sense of what he was reading. His Math professor sure hadn't been shy with the workload. He started to make some notes when a soda can slid across the table towards him. Izzy.  
"Hey" Izzy said, sitting down in the chunky wooden seat opposite Alec.  
"Thanks" Alec smiled, holding up the can before cracking it open to take a big gulp.  
"What're you doing here, don't you have class?" Alec asked.  
"Alec it's 4 o'clock, class finished an hour ago" Izzy responded.  
"Oh man" Alec muttered, looking at the clock and rubbing his temples. "I don't know about this Izzy, it's only been a few days and I already feel like I'm not college material" Alec confessed, looking around at the focused students sitting at the surrounding tables.  
"Alec don't be silly. You're over thinking it. Just relax. You're smarter than you think you are" Izzy said earnestly.  
"Yeah maybe" he sighed, relaxing back against his chair. His eyes wide and sweet.   
"Come on" Izzy smiled at him, nodding her head towards the door. "We're all going to see a movie tonight" she finished.  
"Oh great, I get to sit between you 4 making out while I'm the only one watching again" Alec laughed, hiding the twinge he felt in his gut as he painfully recalled all the times he'd felt like the odd one out.  
"Oh don't worry" Izzy smiled, knowingly, "You'll have some company. Magnus is coming too"  
Alec did his best to hide the blush that rose in his cheeks as his eyes widened slightly for a second at the sound of Magnus' name, but Izzy was no fool when it came to Alec, she could see that he liked Magnus. She just hoped for his own sake that he would figure out his feelings sooner rather than later, it wasn't healthy for him to be so repressed. She studied the look on Alec's face as he got up from his seat, stuffing his books into his backpack, trying not to seem too eager at the idea of seeing Magnus again, but also trying not to see rude either, it was a delicate balance. 

 

At the movie theatre, Alec settled in his aisle seat, Magnus to his right, Simon, Izzy, Clary & Jace had opted to sit in the 4 free seats on the row in front of them.  
"I hope you don't mind me tagging along again" Magnus whispered in Alecs direction as the previews began.  
"No.. no not at all" Alec whispered back a little nervously, finished with a tight lipped little smile. Magnus smiled back, watching Alec as he turned to face the screen again. Jace came shuffling back down the aisle with some popcorn, handing one to Magnus, 1 to Izzy and keeping 1 for him and Clary. "We'll have to share guys, they were almost out" Jace whispered as he settled back into his seat.  
Magnus took a few pieces from the box before offering some to Alec, who accepted with smile.  
Magnus liked making Alec smile. As the movie played, he kept finding himself sneaking glances at Alec. He felt an urge to move his hand over to Alecs knee, but he didn't want to scare him. He'd spoken with Simon earlier that day and Simon had told him how Alec was not out yet, that he was a good guy but was just sensitive and easily overwhelmed. If Magnus wanted to make a move on Alec he would have to take it slowly.  
When the movie ended and the lights came back on, Alec rubbed at his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He leaned forward and put his hands on Jace and Izzys shoulders  
"It was a good movie, shame the 4 of you missed it" he said, referring to the fact that they basically spent the whole movie with their faces stuck to their partners.   
"Come on" Simon said, leading the way out, "I'll give everybody a ride home" he kindly offered.

Alec, finding a little confidence inside himself to talk to Magnus without blushing, asked Magnus what he thought of the movie.  
"It was good" Magnus smiled in response as he walked beside Alec, his hands sliding into his jeans pockets "I didn't expect the ending" he confessed.  
"Me either" Alecs eyes lit up, finally seeming to be able to have a conversation with Magnus. "It's a shame these guys missed most of it" he said gesturing to his 4 friends walking just up ahead of him, which made Magnus chuckle.  
"Yeah maybe you and I should just come alone next time" he semi-joked, instantly thinking that he'd spooked Alec, but breathing an inward sigh of relief when Alec shyly smiled,  
"Yeah. Yeah that sounds like fun" much to Magnus' delight.  
Alecs brain was screaming at him. 'Alec did Magnus just ask you out on a date? Did you just agree to a date? You're going on a date with him! Quick say something... something not stupid'  
"I, um, I only have 2 morning classes tomorrow. If you're not busy, we could meet back here after that?" Alec said, pushing the door open for Magnus, not really realising how much of an endearing gentleman he was being.  
"Oh I have a dance class at 2. But if you wanna meet me after that, we could walk together?" Magnus asked. His eyes, wide and sweet.  
"Okay" Alec shyly smiled, once again.   
Izzy had noticed Alec and Magnus talking as they walked back to Simons van, she was happy to see Alec smiling, enjoying Magnus' company. All she'd ever wanted was to see her brother happy.

 

Later, back at home, Izzy walked into the kitchen for a glass of water before bed to find Alec standing with his back leaning against the sink, a glass of water in his own hand. His eyes, distant as he looked deep in thought.  
"So what were you and Magnus talking about?" Izzy asked, a knowing smile across her face. Alec's head snapped up, not realising anyone had walked in.  
"Nothing" he said, trying to seem innocent, but not really working. "Just about going to see a movie tomorrow" he shrugged, turning to put his water glass in the sink, but really just wanting to avoid eye contact so that he could at least pretend like he didn't feel nervous.  
"Just the two of you?" Izzy asked, trying to be cool and not seem overly excited.  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't know" Alec said, still trying to pull off the innocent charade. He was fooling no one, not even himself. Izzy didn't say a word, she just smiled.  
"What?" Alec asked.  
"Nothing" she responded sweetly, still smiling. "Wear something nice" she said, softly teasing as she walked back out of the kitchen, taking her glass of water to bed.  
Alec sighed, trying to shake the nerves, suddenly now going over outfit combinations in his head.  
He padded, barefoot, up to bed and fell back onto it with another sigh, wondering if maybe the 'date' was a bad idea... was it even really a 'date'? What did that mean? He'd never been on a date with a man. He'd barley been on a date with a woman. He was feeling so conflicted about the whole thing.   
He surrendered to sleep as his tired eyelids drifted closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec's eyes snapped open to the sound of his alarm clock beeping furiously at him. He caught his breath and sat up, hitting the button to stop the deafening sound piercing at his ears.  
His mind instantly went to Magnus. What time was he meeting him? 3:30? Yes, that was right. Right after his dance class. Alec would meet him there after Math class. He gulped down any fear he was feeling, straightening up and telling himself he was being silly for over thinking it.

He stepped into the steaming hot shower, letting the hot water crash over his skin and clear his mind.  
Stepping back out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, he started to rifle through his closet, trying to find a good outfit. He settled on black jeans, with black work boots and a classic white V neck T-shirt. He brushed his teeth, shaved, moisturised and styled his hair, taking a little longer than usual checking himself over in the mirror.  
'What am I doing?' he thought to himself, shaking his head as he made eye contact with himself in the mirror. 'This isn't a date. A cool, smart guy like Magnus wouldn't be interested in you. Are you even into guys? You have never been before. You're overthinking again Alec. You're stressed out about School. You're just hanging out with a new friend, seeing a movie and maybe showing him around town a little, that's all' Alec thought to himself. He'd gotten so good over the years at convincing himself that he wasn't different, that he really started to believe it. He'd never even met anyone gay before, he didn't really know what it even meant. Sexuality wasn't something that he and his friends or parents had ever spoken about.   
"Alec! Are you coming? We're gonna be late! Hurry up, Simon's waiting" Isabelle yelled from downstairs. "Coming" Alec replied, pulling on his red and yellow jacket and squaring his backpack onto his shoulder.

Math class seemed to be dragging. But Alec was really learning a lot, it was amazing what he could do when he focused. He even got the answer correct when his professor called on him with an equation problem. It gave him a real sense of pride to know that he could do amazing things when he set his mind to it. Nothing could wipe the smile from his face right now. Of course, this was only his basic Math class, his second class of the day, Algebra, was proving to be a lot more difficult for him to grasp. But it had only been a week, he had plenty of time to focus and get better, even if that meant getting a tutor.

"Ok class dismissed" Professor Penhallow called out, as the school bell rang.  
Alec had a short break before his next class, so he headed out to the courtyard for a little fresh air. "Hey" he greeted Simon as he sat down on the wooden bench next to him, inspecting the book that he was reading.  
"Hey bro" Simon greeted him, closing the book. "You coming to Java Jones after school today? Apparently, there's like a 2 for 1 deal for freshmen for making it through their first week" Simon grinned.  
"I can't, I uh, I'm going to see a movie" Alec replied, knowing that Simon was going to reply with a question.  
"Wait, you're going to see a movie by yourself?" Simon questioned, smiling and frowning "That's a little sad dude" he advised Alec, making him laugh.  
"Actually, I'm, uh, I'm going with Magnus," he said, pausing before saying Magnus' name and waiting, wide-eyed and innocent to see Simons response.  
"Oh" Simon responded after what seemed like an eternity, his eyebrows practically in his hairline. "You're going with Magnus" he finished, grinning with a slight nod.  
"Yeah" he shrugged, "I figured he'd need a friend, y'know, Someone to show him around" Alec explained, trying to seem completely innocent.  
"Yeah" Simon agreed, part of him wanting to be that annoying friend that would tease him about his 'not a date date', but reigning it in, because he could see Alec was nervous enough as it was. "Yeah, that's, that's real sweet of you. He could use a friend. I saw a few of the jocks in the hallway earlier, teasing him, kinda shoving him. Assholes" Simon frowned, shaking his head and looking back down at his book. It was beyond him how anyone could be mean to Magnus, he was the sweetest, most inoffensive person he had ever met.  
"What?" Alec asked, looking up, frowning "Who?"  
"I'm not sure, they looked like football guys maybe. I don't know. I asked if he was okay. He said he was, but it looked like it might have gotten to him a little" Simon explained.  
Alec was frustrated, frowning, looking off into the distance, thinking about how ridiculous it was that anyone would pick on someone like Magnus, for what? because he liked to dance? because he wore glasses? because he was a little different? he was ashamed to be a part of a team that had those kinds of naive, narrow-minded people on it.  
"I gotta go," Alec said, checking his watch and pulling his backpack up onto his shoulder again as he fist bumped Simon before heading off to his Algebra class.  
"Later bro" Simon called back to him as he jogged off towards the building.

 

Alec stared up at the giant blackboard at the front of the classroom at the equation that professor Verlac had written.

If f(x) = 5 - 2x, then f-1(-3) = 

His eyebrows narrowed as he stared at the problem, getting frustrated when he realised he had no idea where to even start. All he could do was pray that he wasn't called on to solve this problem. He breathed a sigh of relief when the girl sat to his left offered up the answer,  
"Three" she exclaimed, proudly. Alec looked back at the board, trying to see if he could figure out how she came to this conclusion. But still, nothing. He made what notes he could, trying to follow along with the pace of the rest of the class until the 3 o'clock bell rang. He thanked the lord because his brain was starting to ache.  
He packed his books away in his backpack and walked down the hall to find his locker to store them away for the weekend. And also wanted to grab his back leather jacket that he'd left in there the day before. He figured he would leave his letterman jacket in there over the weekend. He emptied what he didn't need out of his backpack, leaving just a few pencils, 1 Math book and his book of notes along with his wallet and house keys. He headed down the hallway, looking for the dance studio, following the signs that he had been relying on all week. 3:20 pm, so he still had a few minutes before Magnus' class finished, but he was eager to get there on time, he had no idea why.

He found the studio and pulled his backpack straight up onto his shoulder once more as he found himself mesmerized and wide-eyed, catching sight of Magnus, wearing just dark greys sweatpants, rolled slightly at the bottom, and a black tank top, showing off his golden skin and rippling muscles in his arms. A light sheen of sweat across his brow. His feet bare on the shiny wooden floor, he stood tall, pushing himself into an angelic and effortless looking spin, with perfect form, his back straight and head held high. He looked truly happy like he was in his own world, Alec could see Magnus' mind travel to somewhere else as he danced and it made Alec smile a tiny half smile as he found himself lost in watching the way Magnus moved. Alec's frown from his intense morning of learning had melted away and he donned 'heart eyes' as he watched Magnus pat his forehead with a towel and talk with his friend and dance partner, smiling as he pulled his book-bag up onto his shoulder, getting ready to leave the class. He headed towards the doorway in what seemed like angelic slow motion, smiling and brushing his silky black hair back from his forehead. His smile widened when he caught sight of Alec, whom he snapped out of his trance by uttering his name with a little glee.  
"Alexander" he exclaimed with a smile. Alec smiled in response, blushing just a little, wondering if Magnus had noticed him admiring his beautiful body. "Give me 2 minutes to clean up and then I'm all yours," Magnus said as he headed through the bathroom door just behind Alec.  
"Oh sure" Alec quickly responded, desperately trying to act cool. He folded his arms, leaning back against the wall while he waited. He noticed a few of his teammates heading up the hallway, he wondered in the back of his mind if these were the guys that had been picking on Magnus, but he didn't want to accuse anyone unless he knew for sure. But the big guy, Jonathan, Alec recalled, seemed like a total douche bag. Alec wasn't a violent person, but at the same time, he wouldn't stand back and let someone be victimised.  
He prayed that Magnus wouldn't come out of the bathroom until these guys had gone. His wish, however, was not granted, as Magnus came walking out, having changed into dark grey skinny jeans and purple sneakers with a white T-shirt and matching purple V neck cardigan. as he closed the door behind him, he stopped and watched with a small stare of fear as the 3 big football players carried on down the hall, walking in between where Alec and Magnus were standing on opposite sides, one of them made eye contact with Magnus, causing his stomach to twinge before looking down at the floor while pulling his bag back up onto his tense shoulder. The guy turned away, allowing Magnus to look up. All his fear was dissolved when he saw Alec, still there waiting for him, he headed across the hall towards him, stopping when he noticed Alec frowning.  
"What was that all about?" Alec asked, clearly angry, but more concerned than anything.  
"It's nothing" Magnus assured him, "I'm fine Alexander. There's always a few meatheads in every school. I guess these ones have just decided they don't like me" he finished, looking down the hallway to make sure that they had gone before touching Alec's shoulder, calming him down. Alec skin tingled under his jacket where Magnus touched him, pulling him back to focus on him, both smiling at each other for a moment before that cute blush crawled across Alec's cheeks and he started to lead the way back down the hall.  
"So, what kind of movie do you wanna see?" Alec asked, desperate to find some sort of topic of conversation,  
"Hmmm" Magnus hummed in thoughtful response, "I'm in the mood to laugh, let's see if we can find a comedy" he finished, smiling an angelic, tight-lipped smile.  
That sounded good to Alec, a little comedic relief to finish off a stressful week sounded perfect.

They hadn't spoken much on the short walk to the movie theatre, but it wasn't awkward, or at least Alec hoped it wasn't.   
"Two please," Alec asked the young girl at the counter, handing her the cash. He wasn't intentionally trying to be a gentleman, that was just how Alec was. He didn't even realise what he'd done as he handed Magnus his ticket, but Magnus had as he smiled, accepting.  
"You wanna find us some seats? I just gotta run to the bathroom" Alec asked.  
"Oh sure," Magnus said, before heading over to the counter to pick up a couple of sodas and heading into the dark theatre hall, finding a short row of empty seats on the back row to the left of the room. He relaxed into his seat, putting his book bag in the seat to his right, saving it for Alec, who had just come walking in, he removed his bag from the seat, pushing it under his own as Alec settled down and did the same with his backpack, taking the root beer that Magnus offered him.

They watched the movie, laughing hysterically in unison at the comedic scenes, catching each others eye from time to time, continuing to laugh. Magnus hadn't realised that he hadn't heard Alec really laugh before, it was a beautiful sound, like music to his ears and of course, his smile was stunning, so bright and genuine. Magnus placed his hand on Alec's wrist as they both erupted in a huge fit of, almost silent, laughter. Alec noticed of course and thought about pulling away, mostly just out of fear of the unknown, but he didn't want to be rude. Magnus seemed to sense this and went to pull away before Alec brought his other hand up to rest on top of Magnus' as they carried on laughing. Magnus sighed in relief as he admired Alecs laugh and side profile once again. The feeling of Alec's hand over his was exciting and warmed his heart from the inside out. 

After the movie finished and Alec led the way out, he asked Magnus if he wanted to head to Java Jones. He knew his friends would probably still be there and he hadn't hung out with them much in the last few days, being preoccupied with school work.  
"Yeah, that sounds good. You don't mind if I tag along?" Magnus asked.  
"Of course not" Alec assured him "You're always welcome to come hang with us" he smiled, causing Magnus to smile back with a slight blush to his cheeks. Truthfully Alec liked having someone to talk to while Izzy/ Simon and Jace/ Clary were focused more on each other than on the group, which he understood, but it always made him feel kind of awkward.

They were greeted with a chorus of "Heyyy" as they entered to find Jace, Izzy, Simon & Clary at their usual table. Alec didn't miss the happy glance between Izzy and Simon as he and Magnus walked in together.  
"Iced tea?" Alec asked Magnus, turning to head towards the counter,  
"Oh that's okay, I'll get these" Magnus replied, stopping Alec with a hand on his forearm, "You paid for the movie. Black coffee?" he finished.  
"Yeah, okay, sure" Alec stuttered out. He hadn't consciously realised that he had been being such a gentleman, but Magnus obviously had. Alec settled into his seat and looked around at his friends who were all staring at him with raised eyebrows and knowing smiles on their faces.  
"What?" Alec asked innocently, looking at them all wide-eyed.  
"You guys went to see a movie?" Clary asked, "Alone?" smiling.  
"Yeah. And?" Alec asked, shrugging.  
"No, nothing. Good movie?" she finished.  
"Yeah it was funny" Alec replied, smiling as Magnus returned, handing him a white mug of steaming black coffee and settling in the seat next to him.  
They talked about school, laughed and joked about some of their uptight professors, made a plan to head to the local park for a picnic tomorrow which of course Izzy made sure that Magnus knew he was coming too, not feeling the need to 'invite' him per say, just informing him that he was coming, which made him laugh.  
"Well, how could I refuse?" he smiled back at a happy Izzy as she sipped her Latte. 

"We better go, Alec. Mum asked if we could pick Max up from baseball practice on our way home" she said standing up and leaning down to kiss Simon goodbye. Who responded by trying to pull her back down to his lap. "I gotta go, baby, I'll see you tomorrow" she giggled, butterfly kissing his fake-pouting lips. Alec rolled his eyes, smiling at Izzy and Simon being almost sickly sweet as usual. He stood, chugging the last of his coffee and pulling his backpack up onto his shoulder once more.  
"See you guys tomorrow," he said, his eyes lingering a little longer than normal on Magnus as he and Izzy headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus rolled over in his bed on the sunny Saturday morning, pulling his alarm clock into view. 9:22am. What time had Izzy said they were meeting? 12 o'clock? He had plenty of time to lay in bed for a little longer, letting the warm sunlight cascade through the gap in the curtains and kiss the contours in the flowing muscles all over his body as he usually slept in just his plain black boxers.  
He laid on his back, on top of the chequered blue sheets, picking up his phone from the bedside table, hoping that maybe some of his friends from New York may have tweeted or texted him, but nothing. He'd tried to talk to some of them since he moved a few weeks ago, but it seemed like they had just forgotten about him. He sighed, sad, but knowing that he was making a good group of friends here that really seemed to care about him.

He flung himself out of bed, eloquently and headed to the shower, washing quickly, before drying off and dressing in dark blue long jean shorts, black sneakers and black and purple striped T-shirt, topping the look off with a little glittering black eyeliner, a messy, yet styled swish through his hair, a purple strapped watch and his favourite pair of ray ban sunglasses. He put his keys, phone and wallet into his back pockets and headed downstairs greeting his parents good morning with a kiss on the cheek.  
"You're in good spirits, honey! You headed to the Library?" his Mum asked as he grabbed a cookie from the jar before heading towards the door,  
"Just going to meet some friends" he exclaimed with a smile "I'll see you guys later. Love you" he called back over his shoulder. His parents were definitely happy to see him settling in and making friends so quickly. 

Magnus wasn't sure of the way to the park exactly, but it was a small town, so he figured that if he wondered around a little, he would find it eventually, or at least be able to find a local that he could ask for directions. He was running a little late, it was almost 12 already. He found himself walking down a large open street, with a few stores, and what looked kind of like a small town square. It was a beautiful sunny warm day and he found himself smiling as he spun, admiring the architecture as he walked down the main town streets. A thought suddenly crept up on him, Izzy said this was a picnic right? Should he have brought something? He didn't want to be rude. He looked around hoping to find a convenience store or maybe even a supermarket.  
He was in luck, he spotted a small convenience store across the street, so he ran over and picked up a 6 pack of root beer and a large sharing bag of potato chips. Paying the young lady sat at the counter he asked for directions to Idris Park, knowing he would be late if he didn't hurry. Luck struck again as she told him it was just a 2 minute walk down the street.

When he arrived, he walked under a large stone archway to a beautiful looking park, dotted with a couple of stone sculptures, pink and white blossom trees and a huge fountain off in the distance. He looked around in awe, it was like something off of a postcard, before he was snapped from his daze by hearing Jace's voice in the distance and looking over to see Alec taking a dive into a small shrubbery of bushes to catch the football that Jace had launched in his direction.  
He laughed as Alec rolled to his feet, throwing his head back in a roar of laughter at his own clumsiness.  
"He such a cutie" Magnus chuckled to himself before walking over and finding Isabelle and Clary laying on a huge picnic blanket just soaking up the sun and watching guys play catch with the football. "Hey" Magnus greeted them as he sat, instantly making himself at home.  
"Heyyy you made it" Izzy happily exclaimed.  
"I didn't know if you wanted me to bring anything," he said, pulling the potato chips and root beers from the brown paper bag before folding it up and tucking it under the edge of the blanket.  
"Oh, you are the best!" Clary squealed, picking up 1 of the cold glass bottles and cracking it open. The guys noticed and came running over to pick up a drink themselves.  
"Hey, Magnus" Simon called, running over. They all sat on the blanket, enjoying the intermittent shade that the flowing tree above provided.  
"Hey" Alec smiled happily as he sat down cross-legged next to Magnus, who proceeded to hand him a cold glass bottle, which he gratefully accepted, wiping the sweat from his brow with the neck of his T-shirt.

Simon was donning the shirtless look, with camouflage board shorts and a backwards baseball cap and sneakers. The shirt that he was at some point wearing the folded into a pillow under Isabelle's head as she laid back, soaking up some rays as she draped her legs over Simons lap.  
Izzy was, of course, wearing something cute too. A pair of black high waist shorts with black suspenders and a white short sleeve T, showing just a touch of midriff and little black tennis shoes.   
Clary who was leaning up against 1 of the huge trees behind them, just a stylish as Izzy had gone with 3/4 length light blue skinny jeans and a red and white striped tank top, finished with a white headband and a pair of white tennis shoes.  
Jace, whose head was laid back in Clary's lap, had gone with black combat shorts with several pockets lining each side, black sneakers and a classic, muscle-hugging, light blue T-shirt.  
Magnus couldn't help but notice what everyone was wearing, he had an eye for fashion. But he was, of course, more interested in Alec's outfit. He'd not seen Alec in gym shorts since the day they met when he'd tripped and scraped his knees on the gravel on the university training ground. He noticed there were still some faded scratches there, but he was more interested in seeing that Alec was wearing a dark green tank top, the muscles in his shoulders alone sent Magnus' mind a little haywire as he got distracted wondering what they felt like, wanting to find any excuse to lay his hands on Alec. It was all he could think about before he looked up to see Alec's bright white smile and soft hazel eyes looking back at him. He was suddenly very grateful for the fact that Alec couldn't see him ogling him behind his sunglasses, which he quickly removed before smiling back. 

Jace, Alec & Simon spent a few minutes cooling off after having been tossing the football around for the last half hour before getting right back up to carry on.  
"You wanna join?" Alec asked Magnus, optimistically, tossing the football between his hands,  
"Me?" Magnus asked, surprised "Oh, I uh... me and sports, we're not..." Magnus tried to explain, somehow getting his point across that it wasn't really his sort of thing. Alec accepted this with a smile, finding it very endearing, before turning on his heels to head off to the open space, pelting the football in Simons direction.  
He watched Alec with fascination at his physical prowess. This didn't go unnoticed by Izzy.  
"You like him don't you?" she whispered, happily. Magnus was a little lost for what to say before he saw Izzys smile.  
"Alexander certainly is... impressive" he replied to a sweetly laughing Izzy, making them both laugh. "It's hard to tell if he's interested though" he finished, resting his elbows on his knees, his statement more of a question and his eyes cautiously optimistic.  
"Oh I think he is" Izzy assured him "He's just nervous. Give him a little time. He's already taking longer to pick his outfits in the morning when he knows he's gonna see you" she assured him, with a wide smile, placing her hand on his.  
"Alec is still figuring out who he is. But my brother has a good heart. And nothing would make all of us happier than to see him with someone. Let me talk to him, I know it's a little 'middle school' but I know Alec, sometimes he just needs a gentle push in the right direction to find his way" she explained.

Magnus laid back on the blanket alongside Izzy as he soaked up some rays, relaxing and losing himself in thought. Did Alec really like him back? What would it be like to kiss Alec? His lips looked amazing, plump, sweet and delicious. And his skin smelled like sunshine. Being on the football team, would it be okay for him to even be seen with Magnus? The assholes that he'd had trouble with this week were all on the football team too, if they saw him with Alec, would they go after him too? That was the last thing he wanted. He knew how much Alec loved playing football, he didn't want to turn his life upside down. But those lips, all Magnus could think of was wrapping his own lips around Alecs. He sighed, smiling at just the idea alone. 

After a long afternoon of sunbathing and throwing the football around and generally just doing nothing productive at all, Jace and Simon were walking around with Clary & Izzy sat on their shoulders, attempting some sort of weird wrestling to push the other duo over, Magnus wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but he and Alec were laughing hysterically watching it. Jace grunted, laughing uncontrollably as he covered Simons face with 1 hand, trying to throw them off. "Heyyy! foul!" Alec chuckled. 

Magnus and Alec started to gather up some of the wrappers and bottles that were on the blanket before walking over to the trash can behind the trees.  
Magnus didn't know what came over him as he said "Alexander...", catching his attention, he held his breath for a second before very quickly leaning forward nervously, standing on his tiptoes and quickly but softly kissing Alec's lips. For a very brief second, it was everything he had wanted since the moment he met Alec, but his heart shattered as Alec quickly pulled away, stunned, looking around nervously to see if anyone saw. He looked dumbfounded and completely lost for words, his eyes wide in shock and fear.  
"I'm so sorry" Magnus mumbled nervously, his eyes wide with fear and regret, so afraid that Alec was going to go ballistic. He turned and took off, running out of sight within seconds. He exited the park through the arch where he'd entered earlier, pressing his back up against the stone wall and panting breathlessly. He'd done exactly what he'd promised himself he wouldn't do, moved to fast and scared the life out of Alec. He sighed and slumped, putting his palms over his face. 'Magnus Bane, what have you done?' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Magnus?" Izzy asked Alec as he came walking back over. She and Clary were folding the large picnic blanket back up before twisting into a roll and placing it under her arm. Alec tried to quickly school his shocked expression before saying  
"He, uh, he had to go" he tried to explain, pointing his thumb back behind him in the direction that Magnus had run off, not looking Izzy in the eye.  
He almost felt like if he made eye contact with her, then she would know what just happened.  
She seemed confused but accepted.

They started heading towards the edge of the park where Simon had parked the van. Alec coming up the back of the group, frowning with his shoulders tense and hands stuffed into his pockets. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He knew he liked Magnus, was attracted to him. But he was so afraid of what people would think and say about him when he was still trying to figure it out himself. 

Back at the van, with the side door open, Clary and Izzy were sat on the edge of the doorway, swinging their feet, while the boys changed their sweaty shirts before Alec, out of the blue, said  
"I think I'm gonna take a walk home" much to everyone's surprise and confusion.  
"You sure man? I can give you a ride. I mean, I know Izzy's staying at my place tonight, but I don't mind dropping you off first. It's gettin' kinda dark" Simon asked.   
"No it's okay, I uh, kinda feel like I need to take a walk," he said "See you guys on Monday" he smiled, before stuffing his hands back in his pockets and heading off down the street.

It was only a few seconds before he heard footsteps running up behind him.  
"Alec? Alec are you okay?" he heard Jace ask. He stopped, turning, not making perfect eye contact for more than a second.  
"He kissed me" he blurted, as hushed as he could without causing suspicion. Not really sure why he was saying anything at all, but needing someone to confide in and who better than his best friend. "Who, Magnus?" Jace asked, surprised but not shocked.  
"No, Simon" Alec replied sarcastically, "Yes, Magnus" he finished after Jace nonchalantly looked him in the eye.  
"Nice. That didn't take long!" Jace smiled, much to Alecs surprise.  
"Wait, what? You knew he was going to do that?" Alec asked, his eyebrows twisted in confusion.  
"Alec look. We all love you. But man... you gotta wake up and smell the coffee. Look, I'm not gonna tell you who you are. That's not my place to do that, you have to figure that out for yourself. But you need to know that we all love you no matter what. Nothing would ever change that. Magnus likes you, everyone's seen it. Everyone except you" he finished, gently teasing Alec by shoving his arm with a little smile. Alec looked a mixture of relieved and confused.  
"Don't over think things" Jace added "All you need to ask yourself is, Do you like spending time with Magnus? Are you happier when you're around him?"  
Alec knew the answer to that. So did Jace. But neither said a word.   
Jace patted Alec on the shoulder before heading back to the van to rejoin Simon, Izzy and Clary.  
Alec turned to start walking as dusk was quickly approached.

\--

'You're an idiot! You went way too fast! Yes, he's cute! Yes, he's interesting! Yes he's adorably sweet! But you should've taken it so much slower! You scared the crap out of him! He's never gonna speak to you again! And say goodbye to the group of friends you thought you'd made! Uhh Izzy's gonna flip!' was all Magnus could think as he walked aimlessly, head down, hands in his pockets, feeling like he'd destroyed any chance he might have ever had. He was so focused on beating himself up that he didn't notice the group of guys walking down the street in his direction, he looked up, absent-mindedly apologising after bumping into one of them before he realised who they were. It was the guys from the hallway the day before. Fear crept onto his face as he looked around to see there was 4 of them, surrounding him in a predatory fashion. "I don't want any trouble" he mumbled as he looked between them, all he wanted to do was get home. His shoulders tensed defensively as he tried to back away against the wall behind him before he felt a shove in his back.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!" the one to his left sneered. "Heard you had a little crush on one of our boys" he finished, getting way to close for comfort. Magnus looked embarrassed and afraid, not sure how to respond, so he decided it was best not to at all. The talking guy, Magnus didn't know his name, pressed a finger into Magnus' chest before adding "well we don't want your kind around here. Stay away from Lightwood. Go spread your fairy dust on some other town"   
That got Magnus' attention, he looked up, angrily looking him straight in the eye.  
Obviously, this was the wrong thing to do. He realised this as he felt a sudden burning sensation in his jaw and a ringing in his head, what had happened? His vision was blurred by the sudden shock and his skin was burning as a trail of hot blood poured from his bottom lip. He steadied himself against the wall that was suddenly behind him, realising he'd moved backwards. It took a second for the pain in the side of his face to register, but as soon as it did, he felt the thud of another punch just above the previous one, causing a sharp pain to shoot through his eye socket, knocking the sunglasses that were rested on top of his head, to the ground, shattering one of the lenses.  
Just as his body had enough time to register that another was probably coming his way, he had time to defensively raise his arms to cover his face before he heard a roar from the other side of the street.  
"HEY!!" Alec! He came running over, pushing each of them away from Magnus one by one "What the hell are you doing?! Back off Morgenstern!!" he growled to the guys that were supposed to be his team-mates. Who looked at each other, with a disgusted look of contempt, before looking back at Alec and then Magnus, turning and walking off without saying a word.

Alec wanted to go after each one of them and rip them a new one before he heard the slumping sound of Magnus falling back and to the ground. He ran towards him, grabbing his face in 1 hand and arm in the other. "Are you okay?" he desperately asked, checking him over. Seeing the blood running from his lip and bruise instantly forming around his eye, broke Alecs heart. He tenderly ran his thumb over Magnus' cheek, trying to soothe him, but all it did was make him wince in pain.  
"I'm okay" Magnus managed to stutter between a few light sobs, trying desperately not to cry. Alec helped him to his feet, keeping his hands wrapped around Magnus', he didn't know what to say, all he could think about was the heartbreaking look on Magnus' face. He tilted Magnus' chin up with his finger, trying to assess if anything was broken. Satisfied that it wasn't, his protective instincts took over,  
"I'm gonna kill them! What the hell was their problem?" he finally asked, seething, pacing back and forth along the concrete.  
"I don't know" Magnus answered after thinking for a while "I guess they've just decided they don't like me" he finished, not wanting to hurt Alecs feelings, he didn't want to tell him that it was about him.

"Let me walk you home" Alec offered, feeling bad for letting Magnus attempt walking home alone in the first place, not that he'd had much of a choice after he'd run off. Magnus suddenly looked terrified as he turned around and saw his reflection in the dark shop window beside him.  
"I can't" he gasped "I can't go home like this. My parents will pitch a fit!" he looked terrified, knowing that his parents would fly off the handle, calling the school, in an attempt to help, but in reality, it could make things a thousand times worse for both he and Alec. His eyes filled with tears as he realised he had no idea what to do as he stared down at his scraped hands, feeling completely lost.  
"Come on," Alec said, placing a hand tenderly on Magnus' shoulder, causing Magnus to turn and look at him worryingly through heartbroken eyes, "you can stay at my place tonight. My parents won't mind. You can call your parents, just tell them we're studying or something" he laughed trying to create a little levity. Magnus smiled a grateful little smile, brushing away his tears before they had a chance to fall. All Alec wanted to do was hold Magnus' hand as they walked.

 

They were both grateful that it was just a short 10 walk to Alecs farmhouse. He, Izzy, his parents and his little brother, Max, lived on a small farm with a few chickens, pigs and a big field of cows. A very classical little yellow farmhouse with a small red barn, surrounded by huge oak and blossom trees. 

Alec held the front door open for Magnus after unlocking it, before closing and locking it again behind them. Magnus looked around nervously, feeling out of place in this unfamiliar house.  
"Alec?" they heard a female voice coming from the kitchen.  
"Yeah Mum, it's me" he called back just as Maryse Lightwood came walking into the living room, stopping in shock as she caught sight of this sweet, scared looking young man with a tear-stained face, blood still dripping from his lip. "Oh my gosh. What happened?! Alec, get your friend a towel and a glass of water" she said quickly, Alec rolled his eyes. As if he wasn't going to do that anyway? "Come here sweetheart, sit down" she instructed, taking Magnus' hand. He liked Mrs Lightwood right away. She sat him on the couch. "What's your name dear? Do you need me to call your parents?" she said, checking his face over for any more injuries.  
"No!" he blurted "thank you. I'm fine, really. I just don't want my parents to see this. Alexander offered me a place to stay for the night. I hope that's okay? If it's not, I can go" he almost tripped over his words trying to get them out quickly. Which Maryse found very endearing as she took his hands trying to calm him down.  
"It's okay sweetheart, you can stay here. What on earth happened?" she asked again.  
"Some of the guys from school have been giving Magnus a hard time" Alec explained as he came walking back in the room with a glass of water, a small towel for his bloody lip and an ice pack for his eye. He sat next to Magnus, without thinking, taking his chin in his hand and cleaning the blood from his lip and chin with the wet corner of the towel. Maryse and Magnus both looking at him with surprise and adoration at the kind tenderness that he treated Magnus with. Alec briefly looked up into Magnus' red-rimmed eyes, smiling sweetly, before focusing on cleaning around the split in Magnus' lip that the blood was coming from.  
"Here," he said, setting the towel aside and handing him the ice pack. Magnus held the ice pack to the side of his face, wincing at even the slightest bit of pressure there. Maryse patted Magnus' knee before standing,  
"I'll get some pillows and make up the couch for you"   
"It's okay, Magnus can stay in my room, I've got a couch," he said, much to both of their surprise.  
"Oh, Alexander, that's fine. I'll be okay down here on the couch. Thank you Mrs Lightwood" Magnus interjected.  
"Okay," she accepted, looking back at them both "You boys get some sleep and we'll sort this mess out in the morning. There's some leftover chicken in the fridge if you wanna make some sandwiches"  
Magnus' stomach rumbled at the thought, he hadn't realised how hungry he was until the mention of food. Neither had Alec.  
He led Magnus to the kitchen, sitting him in one of the little wooden chairs at the table before rustling up a couple of sandwiches and handing one to Magnus, who gratefully accepted, taking small bites as not to agitate the cut in his lip again. He pulled his phone from his pocket and fired off a text to his Mum.

'Studying with a friend tonight and staying over. I'll be home tomorrow. Love you X'

 

"We should probably talk about what happened" Alec suddenly said, both elbows resting on the table in front of him with his sandwich held in both hands as he tucked into it, causing Magnus to look up from his own sandwich.  
"It's okay Alec, like I said, they're just a bunch of assholes who have decided I offend them in some way," he said, shrugging like it was the most normal thing in the world to say.  
"Actually that's not what I was talking about" Alec replied, concentrating on looking at the food in his hand rather than at Magnus, who was nervously staring at him, lost for words. Alec, looking just as nervous, if not more so, took another bite of his sandwich.  
"I, um" Magnus slowly stuttered, meeting Alecs nervous yet understanding eyes for a brief moment, "I'm sorry Alexander. I shouldn't have done that, I wasn't thinking. I.. I got carried away I suppose and just read too much into the situation. I've just never met anyone like you before. But It won't happen again. I like being your friend, I wouldn't want to ruin that" he finished.  
Alec didn't know what to say, but he accepted with a sweet, grateful smile, hoping Magnus would know that he wasn't angry at all, just confused.   
"Come on. I'm sure I've got a T-shirt you can borrow for bed if you want" he said, leading the way upstairs, switching off the lights as they made their way to Alecs bedroom. Ignoring the fact that Magnus had said he would be happy to sleep downstairs. 

Alecs room looked exactly like Magnus thought it would. A well made double bed with red and blue chequered sheets and duvet, wooden bookshelves up one side lined with a few books, DVDs, a small TV and sports trophies, pictures of him and his friends on the walls, some football memorabilia and high school mementoes. Magnus found himself smiling as he glanced around, seeing how classical Alecs bedroom was.

Alec rifled through one of the draws in his dresser, pulling out a white T-shirt that he handed to Magnus before pulling out a black T-shirt for himself. Which he changed into, removing his shorts, shoes and socks, with no second thought to the fact that Magnus was standing right there. Magnus waited until Alecs back was turned before he quickly did the same, suddenly feeling a little insecure.  
He places his wallet, keys, phone and watch onto the top of the dresser next to Alecs laptop.  
Alec turned back to see Magnus standing, ringing his hands together, looking down at the floor, not sure what to do with himself. Alec tried to stop himself from looking Magnus up and down, but he couldn't, the sight of Magnus in just black boxer shorts and his, slightly over-sized, white T-shirt was absolutely beautiful to Alecs eyes. Alec had a feeling come over him that he'd never felt before, a need to look after Magnus, to protect him and show him that someone cared. But also an urge to try that kiss all over again, without panicking this time.

He pulled a throw blanket and cushion onto the couch on one side of his room for himself to use before showing Magnus to his bed "Here. You take the bed" he said, pulling back the duvet for Magnus, who silently accepted his generous offer, wanting to wrap himself up in the covers of Alecs warm and comfortable looking bed, but a part of him not wanting to crawl in there alone. His heart ached as Alec left him to head back over to the empty couch before turning out the light and laying himself on the lumpy looking couch. A few seconds passed before he heard "Goodnight" coming from Alec. "Goodnight" he whispered back.

Magnus turned onto his side, facing the window, the blue moonlight coming through the uncovered window, lighting up his face. All he could think about was Alec being just a few feet away and yet somehow so far. Magnus had had a couple of boyfriends in the past and a girlfriend once too, but he couldn't remember ever feeling the way about anyone in his past the way he felt about Alec. How was that even possible after knowing him for just a week? Had it really only been a week? He felt like he'd known him for a lifetime already.

Alec, facing the back of the couch, seemingly asleep, but in actual fact, wide awake, could not stop thinking the same thing about Magnus. It had only been a few minutes but he wanted nothing more than to crawl into his warm and familiar bed. He had no idea what came over him as he slowly swung his legs around, placing his feet on the floor and standing with a slight creek to the sofa, causing Magnus to turn back over, facing in Alecs direction.  
Alec paced over, trying not to seem intimidating, but his body had taken over from his mind and he was letting it. He pulled back the duvet and laid on his side facing Magnus, making perfect eye contact with him. His eyes soft and loving, he accepted Magnus' gaze right back into his own eyes. His head rested delicately on the pillow, making no physical contact with Magnus and not saying a single word. But his presence laying next to him was reassuring Magnus more than he could possibly know. This was an intimacy unlike either of them had ever known before. Pure and beautiful. Almost effortless. Both had a hand resting on their respective pillows and Alec found himself fighting the urge to reach out and take Magnus' hand.  
Once he knew Magnus was okay with him being there, he let his eyes drift closed into blissful sleep as Magnus continued to gaze at him, just for a moment, before surrendering to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus snapped awake the next morning to the sound of birds tweeting right outside the window. It took him a moment to remember where he was and why this bed felt different from his own. He was laying on his stomach, the bed sheets in a total mess around him and the T-shirt he was wearing had ridden up at the front, so his bare skin was against the sheet.

He pushed his body up slightly, looking around nervously, wondering if anyone else was in the room. Alec was no where to be seen. Magnus sat up, pulling the T-shirt back down over his stomach and sitting on the edge of the bed for a minute, not sure what to do with himself. He could hear voices coming from downstairs through the, slightly ajar, chunky wooden door. He supposed everyone must be awake and Alec was down there with his parents.

He gathered himself, blinking away the sleep from his eyes, and heading to the en suite bathroom in Alecs room. He ran the cold water, washing his face to wake him up and running his fingers through his hair to tidy it up a little. He patted his face softly with the towel laying on the rack to dry off the excess water before looking up into the mirror. He had almost forgotten.  
His eye had a deep crimson, slightly purpling line wrapping around his cheekbone and eye socket and a small but deep split in his bottom lip, with a dry scab of blood sealing it. He examined the bruise closely in the mirror, not that he could see very well without his glasses, everything seemed to have blurry edges, before realising there was no way he could hide it. He sighed, accepting that he would have to go home at some point and explain this to his parents. But not right now, Right now all he could think of was getting some coffee and finding out where Alec was.

Being unable to brush his teeth, he helped himself to a little mouthwash from the bottle he found inside Alecs bathroom cabinet, it would have to do for now. He headed back into Alecs bedroom and pulled his denim shorts and sneakers back on, but kept on the white T-shirt that Alec had loaned him, being unable to put back on his blood stained purple T.

He slowly pulled the door open, looking up and down the hallway nervously, before heading down the stairs, hands stuffed into his pockets and head down. Of course as he got to the bottom of the stairs, into the living room, he immediately saw Mrs Lightwood, who was talking to who he assumed was Mr Lightwood, Alecs dad, about what had happened the night before.  
"Good morning" he stuttered, nervously.  
"Good Morning dear" Maryse greeted him in surprise with a sweet, motherly smile. "How are you feeling. Oh sweetheart, your face!" she stated, concerned. "Come. Sit down" she finished, taking his hand.

Alec came walking back into the room, much to Magnus' relief and delight, which Maryse and Robert silently noted as they saw his face light up.  
"Morning" Alec greeted Magnus with a smile, handing him a mug of black coffee and sitting in the armchair across from him. As Alecs eyes met Magnus', his face went pale, taking in the damage that had been done to his beautiful face, the dark bruising, the dried scab of blood. Alec wanted to rip all of these guys limb from limb. His rage suddenly dissolved when this tiny voice came from behind him.  
"Good Morning Alec!" a little voice called before his little brother crashed into him and climbed into his lap in the big comfy arm chair.  
"Morning Max" Alec chuckled, ruffling the little boys hair with his free hand, having a mug of hot coffee in the other. Max's smile turned to curiosity when he caught sight of Magnus, who greeted him with a tight lipped smile.  
"Who are you?" Max blurted, much to Magnus' surprise. Magnus' eyes went wide with a smile at the little boys blunt question. Alec laughed.  
"Max, this is Magnus" he explained "He stayed here last night after he got hurt, so be nice" he teased the little boy with a poke to the ribs.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Max bluntly asked, causing Alec to choke a little on the mouthful of coffee he'd just gulped, immediately making eye contact with his mother, like he wanted to know what her reaction would be if his answer had been yes. She just smiled a knowing and loving smile. That was comforting to Alec. Maybe Jace was right, maybe his friends and family really wouldn't care if he was... gay. Gay? That was a new thought. He supposed it made sense. He had never felt an attraction to women, he'd never really felt a sexual attraction to anyone until he'd met Magnus.

"No, no" he chuckled, trying not to cause any offence as he explained to Max "Magnus and I are just friends" he stated with a smile "...right now" he finished, nervously meeting Magnus' eyes before smiling down at the sweet little 7 year old sitting his lap.  
Magnus didn't say a word, just smiled down at his coffee that he held between both hands.

A few minutes later, after Maryse had taken Max to the kitchen to get him some breakfast, Robert asked Alec if he could feed the animals this morning, which Alec was happy to do, he loved feeding the cows especially. He stood, placing his empty mug on the coffee table and stretching. Back to his regular jeans and brown boots look today, he had gone with a pale green T-shirt this morning.  
"Magnus, you wanna give me a hand?" he asked.  
"Uh, yeah, sure" Magnus agreed, happy to help.  
He left his coffee cup next to Alecs before they headed out the front door, down the porch steps and over to the barn, where they collected a few hay bales and loaded them onto the huge wheelbarrow. 

"You've never done this before have you?" Alec laughed seeing the awkward way Magnus handled the bales and looked nervously out to the cow field. Magnus raised his eyebrows.  
"Obviously not" he chuckled, much to Alecs amusement. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets as Alec hefted the weight of the wheelbarrow, obviously experienced at this, wheeling it out to the open field. Magnus didn't think he'd ever been this close to a cow before as one came walking over. Alec snapped the string around the hay bale with his hands and started the pull it apart and drop it into the large trough.  
"Don't worry, they don't bite" Alec chuckled as he saw Magnus backing away from the approaching cow. Magnus accepted this, kind of, before helping Alec break up the hay bales, still looking over his shoulder every so often at the cow, like it was going to start chasing him at any moment.   
"Hey beautiful" Magnus heard Alec say, looking up he saw his patting and hugging one of the cows as she brushed up against his side. Alec was so charming and endearing, it was no wonder Magnus could feel himself falling for him. He was so sweet with all the animals and with everyone around him. He had such a beautiful innocence about him.

 

Alec and Magnus left the cows to their breakfast, wheeling the empty wheelbarrow back to the barn.  
Alec felt like he needed to say something to Magnus. He needed to try and explain what was building up inside of him, but he wasn't sure how.  
"Magnus, I, look I'm not very good at, uh, talking about how I feel. I mean I've never..." Alec stuttered, really trying to make some sense,  
"It's okay Alexander" Magnus tried to reassure him. He understood that Alec wasn't ready for anything serious or any kind of label yet.  
"Actually, It's not. When you... kissed me yesterday, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Just kind of... caught me off guard, y'know. I'm sorry if I scared you, that's the last thing in the world that I wanna do" Alec explained.  
"I understand, really. Please don't feel like you have to explain yourself" Magnus assured him, as they dropped the wheelbarrow back in the barn.  
"Magnus, I..." Alec started, trying to talk with his hands, but stopped when he realised he didn't know what he wanted to say, so he leaned forward after thinking for a moment, tenderly pouting his lips into a sweet little kiss on Magnus' cheek, unable to make eye contact with him as he pulled away, so he couldn't see the shy smile that crept over Magnus face, but he certainly felt the deep blush in his own cheeks. He was soothed by the touch of Magnus' hand on his arm, as he continued to smile shyly off into the distance.

Alec turned to pick up a couple of buckets of chicken feed, handing one to Magnus and leading him out of the barn once again.  
"Okay, So I'm not good at talking, but..." he paused, like he was too scared to say the words out loud "...I like you" Alec stated with a slight wince, not because he was afraid of what Magnus thought of that, but more so because it was probably the first time in his life he had really opened up to someone, he felt totally exposed and his heart beat so furiously in his chest, it felt like it would burst.  
Magnus smiled the widest smile Alec had seen from him since they'd met. Stunning, heartbreaking, beautiful.  
"I like you too Alexander. But there's no pressure. You've got to figure out who you are. I've always known who I am" he shrugged "We can take this as slow as you need to. I'm not going anywhere. How about we just be friends for now? I'd like to get to know you better, if you want to get to know me too that is. So maybe let's just start from the beginning. Hi, I'm Magnus Bane" he said, with an outstretched hand for Alec to shake, which he smiled, accepting "Alec Lightwood"  
Their fingers lingered together for a little longer than was necessary, but neither was complaining. 

Alec led Magnus over to the chicken run, laughing as Magnus cringed at the flapping, over excited birds flittering around at his feet while he tried to feed them.

 

Maryse and Robert Lightwood were watching their son from the kitchen window as he and Magnus laughed, enjoying each others company, which somehow resulted in pelting each other with chicken feed. Magnus threw his head back in laughter as Alec brushed dusty seeds out of his hair.  
"Look how sweet Alec is with him. I like Magnus" Maryse smiled adoringly out the window before looking over her shoulder at her husband.  
"I think Alec does too" Robert replied, coming up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist. They smiled, watching their son, for the first time in a long time, totally relaxed and just having fun.

 

"I better take you home" Alec said to Magnus after a while, grateful to him for helping him with his morning chores, "Your parents are probably gonna start worrying" he finished, to a terrified looking Magnus. "Don't worry" he said, taking Magnus' shaking hand, "I'll help you tell them what happened, It'll be fine" he tried to reassure him, stroking his thumb over the back of Magnus' hand.

"Dad can I borrow the truck" he asked his dad as they came walking back into the house.  
"Sure, son" Robert replied, tossing him the keys after digging around in his jeans pocket for them. "Gas her up for me when you're done"

Magnus ran back upstairs to Alecs bedroom to grab his T-shirt and things that he'd left on top of the dresser, taking a second to make Alecs bed for him, realising he'd left it in a mess that morning. He came back down to find Alec waiting by the door for him, tossing the car keys from one hand to the other.  
"Thank you for letting me stay last night Mr & Mrs Lightwood" he said, to Alecs parents. They were as taken with him as everyone that met him was.  
"You're always welcome dear" Maryse said, pulling him into a hug.  
"Bye Max" he waved to the little boy sat at the kitchen table, doing his homework.  
"Bye Magnus" Max called as he ran over to hug Magnus, wrapping his arms around his leg as Magnus patted him on the back. Being an only child, this was an all new feeling to him.

Alec led Magnus out to the driveway where Roberts beat up old pick up truck was parked. Magnus climbed up into the bench seat on the passenger side, pulling the door closed with a rusty creak, holding his blood stained T-shirt in his lap with 1 hand, the other on the gap in the seat between them. Alec started up the truck and drove down the long driveway 1 handed, the other hand over the top of Magnus', rubbing his thumb over it to soothe him once again. Alec never realised just how sweet he was, but nothing he did went unnoticed by Magnus.

 

The drive didn't take long, it really was a small town, It never usually took more than 10 minutes to get somewhere by car around here. Alec put the car into park by the curb outside the little blue and white house. He looked at Magnus, who was staring up at the house without almost no expression, maybe just a slight hint of worry.  
"You gonna be okay?" he asked.  
"Gotta face the music sometime I guess" Magnus replied, still just staring at the house.

"This isn't the first time this has happened" he added, just as Alec was turning to open the door, causing him to turn back, inquisitive and concerned.  
"New York is a really diverse place, people of all kinds, most very accepting, but there's always those few. Actually hate crimes are higher in New York than most other states" he recalled, he didn't look like he wanted to be telling this story, but a part of him needed to.

"My ex boyfriend George and I were walking home from school one day when these 3 huge dudes jumped us. They knocked me to the ground and George, they just.... They were just so full of hate...." he paused, shaking his head and looking down at the blood stained T-shirt that he held in a vice like grip in his hand, running his thumb over the dried on blood spatter around the collar. "I still think they would have killed us if that police cruiser hadn't been driving past. They managed to get them off and got us to the hospital. I was lucky enough just to have a few bruises, but George was pretty beat up, he spent a week in the ICU"

Alec was horrified, wondering how someone could have that much hate inside them that could do that to someone else. Magnus brushed tears from his eyes before carrying on as Alec held silently on to his hand, not letting go for a second.

"George was a good guy, he didn't deserve that. After he recovered, he broke it off and he and his parents moved out of state. I never blamed him. But Alec the reason I'm telling you this is because those kinds of small minded people exist all over the world. You need to be prepared for that. I would never want to see you get hurt because of me" he finished, looking at Alec through red rimmed eyes.  
Alec shuffled along the seat, closer to Magnus and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, letting him sob, his breath catching in his throat for a moment before he got a hold of himself and squared his shoulders, feeling like a weight had been lifted from him as he exhaled.

Alec didn't know what he could say, but he didn't need to. Just being there was more than enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Alec let Magnus lead the way inside, finding his parents sitting on the couch.  
"Hi" he greeted them, nervously, knowing that his mothers tone was about to reach a pitch that only dogs could hear.  
"Hi honey" she said casually as she turned her head. A look of horror crept over her face as she took in her sons bruises.  
"OH MY GOD MY BABY!! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED! WHO IS THIS?" she screamed, running around to cup Magnus' face in her hands, gesturing at Alec, who stood back, raising his hands, his eyes wide with fear at the small screeching woman.

 

"Mum!! Calm down. It's not that bad. This is Alec, he helped me. He let me stay at his place last night, Mum I'm fine, really, calm down. I'm okay... I'm okay" Magnus' attempt to calm his mother seemed to stop the screaming, but definitely not the panic. His father came walking over to try and calm his mother, putting a hand on her shoulder "Son what happened? Who did this?!" he asked, just as concerned, but not screaming. An angry look in his eyes that kept darting to Alec, which had Magnus worried.  
"It's okay, just... let's just sit" he said, gesturing to the couches in the living room.

 

"Hi" Alec greeted Magnus' parents "I'm Alec Lightwood" he added, extending his hand for a handshake with a charming smile.  
"Magnus has been having some trouble with some of the guys at school. They were shoving him and it got really out of hand . He'll be fine, I swear, I'll look after him, you don't need to worry" he said, much to Magnus' surprise as he looked up at Alec, so grateful to him for explaining and defusing the situation so quickly and easily.

His mother looked between the two of them, unsure "Honey are you sure you're okay?" she muttered, still shaken.  
"I'm fine, really. It's not that bad, honestly, it doesn't even hurt that much" he tried to reassure her, hoping his optimistic tone was doing the job. It was a complete lie of course, his face was in agony.

She sighed, accepting it eventually as she finally calmed down. His dad didn't say much, just listened.  
"My friends and I all go to school with Magnus. You have my word, we'll look after him" Alec reiterated.  
"Such a sweet boy" Magnus' mother said, making Alec smile, he was every mother's dream.  
"Why don't you ever bring home a nice boy like that?" she probed Magnus, gently slapping him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes, laughing and looking at Alec with a mixture of amusement and irony. Alec smiled a bright smile back at Magnus and his mother.

 

His mother spotted the T-shirt he was clutching in his hand and took it from him, examining the splatters of blood around the collar "Let me see if I can get this out for you sweet pea" she said, taking the shirt to the laundry room to soak.  
"Thanks, Mum" he smiled. 

"I better get home" Alec said, not really wanting to leave, but knowing he still had an assignment to complete before his next algebra class on Tuesday.   
"I'll walk you out," Magnus said, rising to his feet and following Alec towards the door. He followed him out to the porch, pulling the door almost shut behind him. "Thank you Alexander" he said, softly looking him in the eye. He meant every letter.   
"Anytime" Alec winked, before striding back to his dads truck. Magnus tucked his hands into his pockets, shyly blushing and smiling before heading back inside.

Magnus headed straight up to his bedroom and fell back onto his bed, swinging his feet and daydreaming.  
His relief that Alec was never mad at him at all was so comforting that the ordeal he had experienced the night before seemed to just melt away. Although that didn't mean he was looking forward to going to class on Monday morning, other than to see Alec of course.

 

He thought about Alecs bright smile, the way if could light him up from the inside out in just a second. About his soft and delicate hazel eyes, sweet and understanding. But the thing he really couldn't get out of his head was the soft pressure of Alecs lips against his cheek. He rolled his head to one side in a romantic haze, just daydreaming about Alec doing that all over again, only next time being on his lips.  
He was sadly brought back to reality when he caught sight of his book bad hanging from the back of his desk chair, remembering that he too had a homework assignment to finish.

He forced himself to sit down at his desk and get to work on it before his mind started to wander again.   
He managed to get through about half of it before his phone, face down on the desk, beeped. He glanced over, a tiny frown, wondering who it could be. Alec. Of course. Magnus couldn't help the smile that crept over his face.

 

"Simon's giving us all a ride to school tomorrow. We'll pick you up around 7:30?"

 

It took Magnus a second to realise that he was probably offering a ride so that Magnus wouldn't bump into Jonathan and his buddies by himself. He was touched by the concern.

"That sounds good. Thank you x"

Magnus grinned before setting his phone back down and carrying on. It was harder to concentrate now though.

\--

 

Alec grinned from ear to ear when Magnus replied. He wondered if he should have added a 'x' too.  
He slipped his phone back into his pocket, rejoining the discussion his family were having around the dinner table. He glanced up to see Izzy smiling at him.   
"What?" he chuckled.  
"Was that Magnus?" she asked, with no shame, knowing full well she might be embarrassing him, but knowing her brother, she knew he needed a gentle push, "You like him don't you?"

His eyes went wide, darting between Izzy and his parents. Max was paying no attention what so ever. His heart rate shot up before he saw the inquisitive look that his mother was trying to hide. Did she look... hopeful? No, that couldn't be right. Was this really something everyone else but he himself knew? Was it that obvious? And if they all knew he was gay, why had no one said something earlier? It would have saved him a lot of confusion.  
"So what if I do?" he shrugged, trying to be casual, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, he looked down at his plate, just focussing on his food. 

Maryse gripped Roberts knee under the table in a burst of long-awaited relief for Alec to finally feel comfortable enough and sure enough to just be himself. All they had both ever wanted was for their son to be happy.  
Isabelle was practically screaming on the inside, so proud of her brother that she could just reach across the table and smother him in a bone crushing hug right then and there.   
"He's a sweetie, that's for sure," she said, scooping some food on to her fork, trying her best to play it as cool as Alec was also trying to.

Was that it? Alec thought. Did I just come out of the closet? His heart was still beating furiously. All of his fears, insecurities and doubts had been melted away into nothing in just a few seconds.  
Robert just smiled, giving Alec a reassuring pat on the shoulder. What had he been so afraid of? 

"So anyway..." Robert said, continuing the story he was telling before, which Alec hadn't been paying attention to in all honesty. He and Maryse seemed to be talking more to each other than the whole room anyway. He tentatively glanced up at Izzy. 'Thank you' he silently mouthed to her. She didn't say anything back, but a wink and a smile said it all.

 

Alec offered to do the dishes after dinner, needing a little breathing room. Not that he was granted any, as Izzy picked up a dish towel, drying the plates as he stacked them in the rack.  
"So everybody knew?" he finally asked.  
Izzy, glad that Alec was saying something, anything, smiled "Everybody except you, yeah, pretty much" she giggled, lovingly bumping shoulders with him.  
"That's what Jace said too" he said, frowning. Had he really been that clueless? He felt a little embarrassed, but mostly just like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Mum told me about what happened last night. About Magnus getting grief from some guys and staying over here. Is he alright?" Izzy asked, concerned for her friend.  
"It was Jonathan Morgenstern and his tagalongs" Alec said, frowning and angry as he stared out the window, starting to scrub a little harder at the plate in his hand.   
Izzy rolled her eyes, "Jackass!!" she sighed, agreeing with Alecs silent protest at Morgensterns existence.

 

"You should have seen his face when he found out we were both on the football team," Alec said, widening his eyes at Izzy. She scoffed, "Like I said... Jackass!" she paused "Don't worry, we'll look after Magnus"  
"Well good because I promised his Mother we would" he smiled informing her, wide-eyed.  
"Oh so you've met his parents already?" she smiled, as wide and bright as any smile Alec had ever seen from her.  
"Shut up" he laughed, feeling a blush creeping up on his cheeks and turning his head as Izzy tossed the dish towel to him, for him to finish drying the last dish.  
"Have you kissed him yet?" Izzy asked, not shy at all and wanting to hear all the details. She'd been waiting for years to be able to talk about cute boys with her brother.  
"No, no" Alec chuckled "no we're just friends" he finished.  
"Oh come on Alec. He likes you, you like him. What's the holdup?" she asked.  
"The hold up is I've only known him a week. I have no idea what I'm doing. What if I do something wrong?" Alec asked, a tinge of genuine concern in his voice.

 

He set the dish towel on the counter and sat at the kitchen table, wondering why he hadn't properly kissed him when they'd been alone in the barn. Izzy pulled out the chair opposite him, an earnest look on her face.  
"Alec. Do you really like him?" she asked. He didn't have to answer that, the look on his face said it all, he was smitten with Magnus. "Then you don't need to worry about a thing. You like him, he likes you. When it's meant to happen, it'll happen. And hey, if you don't wanna wait, then just gulp down that fear and go for it! Screw what anyone thinks" she finished with a smile.  
Izzy was right, what was he afraid of? It's not like he gave a damn what Jonathan Morgenstern, of all people, thought, let alone anyone else. He made the decision right there and then, that as soon as the moment felt right, he was going to make sure Magnus knew how much he liked him.

 

Alecs phoned vibrated in his pocket again as he rose to his feet to head upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled it out and leaned back against the counter as he read;

"Do you want to get lunch with me tomorrow? x" Magnus asked

"I'd love to" Alec paused for a long moment before adding 'x' at the end before sending. He smiled a flirtatious half smile, his eyes not really focusing on anything, before sliding his phone back into his pocket and taking the stairs 2 at a time as he headed to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus swung his feet, as he sat, casually waiting, on the little brick wall at the end of his front yard for Simons van to come around the corner.  
His eye socket and cheekbone had started to turn into a paint palette of reds and purples, but thankfully the pain was less intense than it had been yesterday. He used a little make up this morning to try and subdue the colour, there was no use in trying to hide it, but he could at least play it down a little. It had been both a terrible and amazing weekend and he was just looking forward to starting a fresh week with his new friends. 

He'd taken a while picking his outfit this morning. Spending a little longer than usual, checking his choices in the mirror. He's gone with dark blue skinny jeans, red sneakers and a red and white chequered short sleeve button up shirt. His regular black, thick-rimmed glasses back in place and a little black eyeliner too. A couple of red and white rubber wristbands finished off his look. 

He adjusted his glasses before yawning into his hand. He'd been up for about an hour but was still pretty tired. He and Alec had been texting into the early hours of the morning. 

He heard a honking noise coming from Simons van as he pulled up alongside him at the curb.  
"Morning dude" Simon called out the driver's side window just as Jace opened up the side door from the inside.  
"Morning everyone" he greeted the group as he climbed up inside the back of the van, situating himself between Alec and Clary.  
"Oh, Magnus sweetie are you okay?!" Clary asked, clearly concerned for her friend after seeing his bruises and the, just slightly healed, cut in his lip. Alec had told them all what had happened, but they hadn't expected it to be as bad as it was. Jace was visibly seething, so angry that someone could do this to his friend.  
"I'm okay. It looks worse than it is" he tried to assure her. Still a lie, he was still in a lot of pain.  
"Don't worry buddy, he comes anywhere near you again and I'll put him on his ass" Jace promised, extremely confident that he could take Jonathan down, which none of his friends doubted.  
"No, it's okay, really. I mean, thank you" Magnus replied with a smile "but I don't want any trouble"  
Jace accepted this with a smile but knew in the back of his mind that he would be totally ready to break Jonathan's nose if he had to. 

Magnus held his book bag on his lap, with one hand on his knee underneath. Alec, feeling brave and flirtatious, having woken up with Magnus on the brain this morning, decided he would chance a little intimacy before he was too afraid to try again. He, as casually and cool as he could, slid his hand over to lay on top of Magnus' hand. He didn't grip, just let his fingers sit delicately on top of Magnus' hand where no one else could see. Magnus looked at Alec from the corner of his eye, careful not to spook him and smiled when he saw how nervous Alec looked. He secretly smiled to himself before carefully turning his hand over, palm up and laced his fingers with Alecs, who smiled off into the distance, meeting Magnus' eyes for just a brief second.

 

They didn't want any of their friends to see. Not because they didn't trust them, they just liked having a little secret between them for a moment, it was exciting and sexy. Alec was so glad that Izzy was sat up front with Simon. She would have caught them out straight away and wasted no time in giving Alec a sweet teasing smile. 

Their hands broke apart when they felt the van come to a squeaking stop just a few minutes later.  
Alec and Simon walked Magnus and Izzy to their dance class as the group separated, he and Jace would meet back at their Math class after he'd walked Clary to her Art History class.  
"Later bro" Izzy chanted as she skipped into the dance studio. Magnus lingered for a little longer than Izzy had. Alec thought about kissing Magnus goodbye but then thought again.  
"See you at lunch?" Magnus asked.  
"Yeah" Alec smiled in response "I'll see you there" he finished, before turning to carry on down the hall to the Math wing, taking a second to glance back over his shoulder. 

 

Math class was of course dragging, but Alec tried his best to focus. He was mortified when Professor Penhallow issued a pop quiz, praying to god that enough had sunk in for him to at least scrape by with a C. As the bell rang, he handed in his test, squared his bag onto his shoulder and turned to leave.  
"Hey, wanna head out to Java Jones for lunch?" Jace asked, knowing that Clary's class didn't finish for another half hour.  
"Actually I can't. I'm, uh, I'm meeting Magnus for lunch" Alec stuttered nervously.  
"Ah, so you took my advice?" Jace asked with a chuckle, making Alec smile. "I'm proud of you buddy. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jace finished with a wink, before patting him on the shoulder and heading off to the vending machines for lunch, not wanting to be a third wheel. Jace didn't need to say anymore. He'd managed to reassure Alec that he still loved him and always would, no matter what, in just those few seconds.

\--

Magnus practically skipped up the couple of stone steps and into the cafeteria before grabbing a pre-packaged salad, some apple slices and bottle of water. As he left the counter after paying, he looked around for a table before spotting a little stone bench outside, underneath a huge swaying willow tree, that was vacant. He headed straight over, out the open double glass doors to claim the seat. 

Alec arrived just a few minutes later, taking his sandwich and coke out to the courtyard when he spotted Magnus sitting on the stone bench.  
"Hey" he greeted Magnus, not wanting to disturb him from the book he was reading as he sat down next to him.  
"Alexander! I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me" Magnus chuckled, tucking his book away in his bag.  
"What? Of course not!" Alec scoffed as he smiled, making Magnus blush.

 

They talked about their morning classes and Alec was laughing hysterically as Magnus explained how Izzy almost knocked out one of the girls in their class as she did a spin, raising her arms, accidentally hitting her straight in the face. He knew he shouldn't laugh, but he at least waited to let out a roar of laughter until after he knew she was okay.  
"So I have some studying to catch up on that I kind of didn't do over the weekend" Magnus chuckled, "but did you want to go see a movie again or something on Friday night?"  
"That sounds great" Alec smiled, "but actually, I can't do Friday. I promised my Mum I'd babysit Max, so she and dad could go out"  
"That's very sweet of you" Magnus replied, not surprised at all. He finished his salad and disposed of the plastic box in the trash can before opening up his pack of apple slices and sharing them with Alec.  
"You could uh..." Alec hesitated for just a second "..come over if you like?" he finally finished, his heart pounding.  
"I would love to" Magnus smiled, offering Alec another apple slice.

They carried on talking until the bell rang and Alec took off to football practice and Magnus to his music class with Simon. 

Alec had so much to be proud of right now, he had come out to his friends and family and in a way, also to himself. He had been trying his best in class and felt like he was doing okay, he'd been made 'wide receiver' on the team and was looking forward to their first competitive game in a couple of weeks and he'd had the guts to tell Magnus how he felt and even arrange an unofficial 'date'. He smiled from ear to ear as he walked to the gym, just 2 weeks and his life was changing for the better right before his eyes.

\--

While running his way through the training assault course that coach Garroway had set up, Alec noticed that Jonathan was hot on his heels. There was no way he was going to let him pass him. Alec's competitive side was second to none and to have Jonathan beat him would be like a punch in the gut. 

As Alec tiptoed his way through the tyres that were laid out in front of him, he felt a shove in his back, knocking him off balance and he fell forward, hitting the side of his head on the hard ridge of one of the tyres, "Move it Lightwood" he heard from behind him as his head was ringing from the shock.

Alec was back up on his feet almost immediately, face burning, not just from the impact but from sheer rage and wanting to tear Jonathans head off. He shoved him back as hard as he could muster with his head still spinning, knocking him off balance but sadly not putting him on his ass.  
"Dude! What is your problem?!" Alec growled back at him before Jonathan swung his fist trying to knock Alec back down. Alec managed to duck just in time and catch Jonathan's arm in a vice-like grip before Jonathan threw the pair of them to the ground, wrestling for control and screaming insults at each other.

 

"BREAK IT UP!!" Coach Garroway roared as he broke the 2 of them apart, holding a hand to each of their chests to keep them separated. "What the hell was that about?!" he finished as he managed to get the 2 of them under control  
"Lightwood's a wuss and was holding everyone up!" Jonathan spat, causing Alec to try to swing for him again. Stopping as his coach held him back.  
"Watch your mouth Morgenstern!! Unless you want me to tell everyone what you did?" Alec yelled, raising his eyebrows in question, just daring Jonathan to take it any further. He wasn't surprised when Jonathan turned his back, scoffing and taking off back to the locker room.

 

"Alec. What was that about?" Coach Garroway turned to him, asking earnestly.  
"It's nothing," Alec said, frowning angrily as he stared towards the locker room. His Coach didn't buy that at all, he tried staring Alec down, eyebrows raised.  
"Really it's nothing. The guys just a bigoted asshole!" Alec finished.  
"Yeah, well. The kids a jerk, but two of you need to leave your problems off the field. I need my team to be united when we train and play, whether you like the guy or not. You don't have to like each other, but you do have to respect each other" he explained to Alec.  
"Sorry Coach," he said, not meeting his eyes and feeling disappointed in himself for letting Jonathan sink him down to his level. Alec almost never got into trouble.

By the time Alec got back to the locker room to change, Jonathan was long gone. Which he was glad for, but in the back of his mind, he just hoped and prayed that he was nowhere near Magnus.

\--

 

"Alexander, what happened to your face?" Magnus asked, concerned and frowning at the deep red mark along his cheekbone and temple.  
"It's nothing" Alec sighed, not realising there was even a mark there until Magnus asked. He raised his hand to probe the area with his fingers, yeah there was gonna be a bruise there in the morning.  
"Turns out Morgenstern just has a problem with everybody" Alec explained, trying to play it down as he saw the rage burning in Magnus' eyes. He hadn't seen Magnus get angry before, it was sweet, protective... it was hot!  
Alec smiled, comforting Magnus with a hand on his arm. "I'm fine" he reassured him. "Java Jones?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah sure" Magnus accepted with a smile, knowing that Alec was trying to distract him, but needing some caffeine after a long day.

"Are your friends coming too?" Magnus asked, hopeful.  
"Yeah, I'm just texting them all" Alec replied, waving his phone. "They're your friends too you know? They all like you. You're a part of this family now, whether you like it or not" Alec finished with a shoulder bump and a chuckle, making Magnus laugh. 

They decided to walk rather than wait for everyone else's classes to finish and they would all just meet there when they were done.  
Alec, feeling this new confidence in his flirtatious side, wanted to hold Magnus' hand as they walked. He'd loved the feeling of holding his hand this morning on the way to class. As usual, he didn't want to scare Magnus, but he was feeling this new confidence within himself. Something he had never felt before. He decided to test the waters by letting his fingers brush against Magnus swinging hand as they walked and talked. He could have been knocked down by a feather and his heart was in his throat when Magnus casually linked their fingers together, while he carried on talking. He wasn't even sure if Magnus was aware of what he was doing, but Alec certainly wasn't complaining as he looked around, proud and sweet.  
He could really feel himself falling for Magnus. Big time!  
Magnus made him feel brave, comfortable, flirtatious, sexy and just completely himself for the first time in years. There was something almost magical about him.

 

Izzy and Simon were already at Java Jones, sat at their usual table with 4 more empty chairs, just as Raphael, brought their drinks order over. Raphael worked at Java Jones part-time after school.  
"Hey bro" Alec greeted Raphael with a fist bump "How's senior year of high school treating you?" he asked.  
"Oh just slowly kicking my ass, you know" Raphael replied, his eyes darting to Magnus, wondering who the new addition was.  
"Oh, sorry, Raphael, this is Magnus, he's new in town. Magnus this is Raphael, he's one of our neighbours, he and his Dad, Step Mum and Sisters live in the house just down the street from the farm"  
Magnus extended his hand into Raphael's handshake. "Nice to meet you" he smiled.  
"You too" Raphael replied before hearing his boss calling him back to work "Back to work," he said rolling his eyes, "You guys want anything" he added before turning on his heels to jolt back to work.  
"Black coffee and an Iced Tea. Thanks, buddy" Alec called.

"You seem to know everyone in this town" Magnus chuckled as he and Alec joined Izzy and Simon.  
"Yeah, you know how it is" Izzy chuckled, "Small town, everybody pretty much knows everybody. Raphael, his step-sister Maia and Simon's little sister Becky are all in the grade below us, so no doubt we'll be seeing them all around school next year"

It was about 15 minutes before Jace and Clary turned up, talking heatedly about how much of an ass Jonathan Morgenstern was.  
"What happened?" Alec asked, clearly concerned as he saw the mess of Clary's books and papers she was carrying.  
"It's nothing" she tried to assure them as they all stood, ready to defend their friend "Just Morgenstern thought it would be funny to knock my books out of my hands and kick them halfway down the hallway" she recalled, angrily rolling her eyes as Jace sat, silently and visibly seething because Clary had made him swear that he wouldn't go after him. He sat, shoulders tense and arms crossed, looking like he wanted to tear Jonathan limb from limb for even being in Clary's general vicinity, which was actually pretty accurate.  
"Such an ass" Simon muttered, accepting that Clary was okay, but still concerned for his friend.  
"Why is he so hateful?" Magnus asked, wondering what could have possibly happened to him to make him such an evil little brat.  
"He's just always been like this" Clary explained, "His father is the town drunk, his mother ran out on them when he was a baby. We all tried being friends with him so many times, tried to include him, get to know him, but that guy... he's just rotten to the core" she said, disdainfully.  
"Alec, what happened to your face?" Clary asked, suddenly realising the red mark around his temple.  
Izzy, Simon and Jace looked up to stare at Alec, trying to see what Clary was talking about.  
Izzy felt bad for not noticing before, but it didn't look too bad, certainly not as bad as the bruise Magnus was sporting.  
"I'll give you one guess," Alec said, looking at her earnestly.  
They all huffed, rolling their eyes, but accepting that Alec was okay.

 

They all got out their books, thinking maybe they could all help each other with homework assignments and studying, that's what friends were for right?

Magnus leaned just slightly into Alec's side as he used his pencil to point to something in the Math book, trying to explain the concept to Alec, leaning his free hand on Alec's knee. Alec was trying to concentrate but was finding it increasingly difficult the closer Magnus leaned and the more he could smell his light sandalwood shampoo scent. "Uh huh," he muttered, totally in a daze, thanking the angels above that his friends were too focused on their own books to notice what a love-struck fool he was probably acting. Magnus knew he was being a flirt, but as long as Alec wasn't complaining, he wasn't going to stop any time soon. He inched his foot closer to Alec's under the table and smiled silently to himself when he realised that Alec was slowly doing the same thing.  
A few minutes went by before his phoned suddenly beeped in his pocket, snapping them both out of their mini flirt war.  
"It's my Mum" Magnus sighed, "I gotta go," he said, regretfully, gathering up his books and sliding them back in his book-bag.  
"I'll walk you home," Alec said, shoving his book back into his own bag and rising to his feet, squaring the bag onto his shoulder, noticing the teasing little smile Isabelle gave him.  
They said goodbye to their friends and took their cups back to the counter, to hand to Raphael, who was loading piles of them into the under counter dishwasher.  
Alec laced his and Magnus fingers together once more as they walked the few blocks to Magnus' house. 

Jonathan Morgenstern brushed past Alec's shoulder on his way past, rolling his eyes in disgust,  
"Ugh disgusting" he muttered. Alec's blood boiled,  
"What did you just say?" he snapped, breaking his hand free to follow Jonathan, making him turn around.  
"Alexander stop! Please don't! He's not worth it!!" Magnus pleaded with a hand on Alec's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Magnus was right, he wasn't worth it.  
Jonathan just smirked and turned to carry on walking.  
"He's just trying to bait you into a fight. He's not worth getting angry over" Magnus tried to explain to a fuming Alec as he tried to calm him by linking their hands together again.  
Alec walked Magnus the rest of the way home, pressing a tiny kiss to Magnus' cheek as he dropped him off at the garden gate.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week seemed to drag as Magnus eagerly awaited Friday. He was grateful that his last class finished at 3 o'clock, so that he would have plenty of time to go home and change before his date with Alec.  
Was it a date? Alec had invited him over, to hang out, with no parents around, Izzy would be at Simons and Max would be in bed by 8, it sure seemed like a date.

He tapped his pencil, absent-mindedly on the open book in front of him as his mind drifted away from the lesson, he already knew most of what his professor was talking about any way. He pouted, glancing at the clock once more, only 10 minutes to go.

As he left class, he found Alec leaning up against the wall on the other side of the hallway, waiting for him. That was sweet, he didn't even know how Alec knew what class he was in, but he supposed he may have heard from either Simon or Izzy seeing as he shared classes with them both. 

"Hey" Alec greeted him "I just wanted to let you know that my mother, in her infinite wisdom, has volunteered my services to look after little Madzie from next door tonight. Apparently, Raphael and Maia have a school dance and their parents have volunteered to chaperone so my mother told Catarina I would baby-sit seeing as I was already taking care of Max. So if you didn't wanna come over tonight, I'd totally understand" he explained, talking with his hands once again, as he usually did when he got nervous.

"No, it's fine, sounds like you could use an extra pair of hands" Magnus chuckled, "And I've been looking forward to spending time with you. I'll be over around 6?" he added a little shyly.   
"Okay, yeah sounds good" Alec smiled  
"Cool. Okay well, I'll just go home and drop my books off and I'll see you a little later" Magnus said, turning to head down the hallway towards to the main doors, Alec waving him goodbye and heading towards the library to return a book. 

\--  
'Come on Bane. This isn't like you' Magnus whispered to himself, staring in the mirror at his wardrobe choices.  
He'd showered, shaved, dried his hair into a slight Mohawk, adding a few temporary red streaks of colour before pulling on some black skinny jeans, red and white converse sneakers, white V neck T-shirt and Red and white striped V-neck cardigan. He spent way too long deciding whether to button up the cardigan or not, eventually, he settled on leaving it unbuttoned. He sat at his desk to apply his eyeliner, before checking his phone. 5:37 pm. He needed to hurry if he was going to make it there before 6. He grabbed his keys and phone, shoving them in his pockets before darting downstairs and stopping to grab a bag of microwave popcorn from the kitchen cabinet, thinking maybe he and Alec could watch a movie when they got the little ones to bed. 

"I'll see you later guys" he called to his parents  
"Uhh... and where are you going?" his mother asked, "Dinner is almost ready"  
"Oh, I'm uh, I'm helping Alec babysit tonight. Put some aside for me?" he asked, rushing so she didn't have time to answer before kissing her on the cheek "Thanks Mum, Love you, Bye" he called as he rushed out the door and down the stone steps. He squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath before, tucking his hands in his pockets and taking off towards the Lightwood Farm.

 

His nervously knocked on the door, hoping it would be Alec that would answer.  
"Magnus! Hello dear, what're you doing here" Maryse greeted him,  
"Oh Alexander didn't tell you?" he asked, surprised, "He invited me over to help babysit, I hope that's okay?" he looked worried  
"Oh sweetheart, I'm joking" she reassured him, "Yes, Alec said you were coming over to lend a hand" she laughed as Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, laughing at her 'mum joke' as he stepped inside.

Alec came walking downstairs with little Max in his arms.  
"Magnussssss" Max yelled, running over to Magnus to hug his leg again "Are we having a sleepover again?" Max asked, hopeful.   
"No" Magnus chuckled, "I'm just here to help your big brother look after you" he smiled down at the little boy.  
The 3 of them sat on the couch as Maryse tried to hurry Robert up, they hadn't had a night out, just the two of them in months. Finally, Robert came downstairs and Maryse tried to rush him out the door.  
"Okay honey, there's some dinner in the oven," she said, giving both Max and Alec a kiss on the cheek "All the emergency numbers are on the fridge. And if you need anything, just call, I'll have my cell on. Make sure Max takes a bath and in bed by 8. Catarina will be by to drop off Madzie in a few minutes, she tells me she's already had a bath and is in her PJs, just make sure she gets some dinner. And we'll be home around 9:30 " she rattled off, quickly,  
"But don't wait up" Robert added, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and practically dragging her out the door, the pair of them giggling like teenagers.   
Alec rolled his eyes, laughing at his parents.

A few minutes later, Alec heard a car pull up outside before a knock at the door,   
"Heyyyy, how's my favourite little lady?" Alec said, wrapping up the excited little 6 year old in his arms.   
"Thank you for this Alec," Catarina said, handing him Madzies toothbrush and cuddly bunny. "We'll be back to pick her up in a couple of hours"  
"No problem" he smiled, "Have fun" he called before closing the door and walking back to the couch and sitting Madzie next to Max between him and Magnus as they watched cartoons.  
"Who's that?" Madzie whispered to Alec, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"That's Magnus" Alec whispered back, just as loud, making Magnus laugh.  
"He has pretty hair" she replied before looking back at Magnus and climbing over Max's lap to inspect the little red streaks in Magnus' hair.  
"Wow," she marvelled.   
"Hi, Sweet Pea" Magnus greeted the adorable little girl who smiled back at him, still playing with his hair.

The oven timer beeped furiously so Alec jumped up to take it out of the oven, serving up a couple of little servings for the kids and calling them to wash their hands and sit up at the table. He poured each of them a cup of Juice before serving up 2 plates of the casserole for himself and Magnus, offering him a can of soda to go with it before they settled at the table too, sitting opposite one another. They talked between themselves as the kids did the same.

"Wow, did your Mum make this? It's delicious!" Magnus said, enjoying his meal, realising that his mother would be putting him some dinner aside for when he got home.  
"Yeah, she's one hell of a cook" Alec agreed, "Just don't ever eat anything that Izzy cooks" he finished, joking, but wide-eyed, making Magnus chuckle.   
Magnus, feeling flirty, pushed his foot slowly towards Alec's under the table, gently running his foot up the side of Alec's leg. Alec coughed, in a little shock, almost choking on his mouthful of food, before pouting into a flirtatious smile and looking across the table at Magnus. 

After dinner, Alec took Max upstairs for a bath while Magnus sat with Madzie, watching more cartoons. He hadn't realised that after about 10 minutes, she had fallen asleep against his side.  
He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through Twitter for while before covering Madzies ears after he heard stomping coming down the stairs. Max.

Max was running around the living room, in a bathrobe, running away from Alec who was desperately trying to get his little brother into his dinosaur PJs.   
"Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, you get your butt back here" Alec called to the little boy, chasing him around the coffee table, making Magnus throw his head back in laughter as he tried to shush them both, so as not to wake Madzie up.  
Alec finally managed to wrestle the giggling little boy into his Pyjamas, before scooping him up and laying him in his lap while they watched some more cartoons and Max, completely exhausted finally drifted off to sleep.

"I'm gonna put this little monster to bed, would you mind carrying little one there up too, she and Max can top and tail until her parents come back to get her," Alec asked  
"Sure" Magnus whispered, delicately scooping up the little lady sleeping with her head in his lap.

 

They collapsed back onto the sofa with a sigh of relief after tucking the 2 little ones into bed. Alec's arm laying across the back of the couch, behind Magnus. Magnus sat with his hands in his lap  
"Oh I uh, I brought Popcorn" Magnus chuckled, pointing to the little flat packet on the coffee table.  
Alec was too exhausted to even think about getting up to microwave it.  
"You want me to make it?" Magnus asked, suddenly feeling a little awkward and shy.  
"No" Alec replied, looking softly at this beautiful boy, glowing in the soft lamplight of the room.  
"Dooo you wanna watch a movie?" Magnus suggested, trying to find something for them to do to kill time.  
"No" Alec replied even softer, smiling flirtatiously.

It wasn't like Magnus to be this clueless, but something about Alec made him nervous in the most wonderful way.

"What do you wanna do?" Magnus asked, genuinely sweet and coy.  
Alec continued to smile, raising his eyebrows just a little before pushing aside the fear he was feeling in the pit of his stomach, but was masking very well, and leaning forward to softly and delicately wrap his lips around Magnus', who accepted the kiss with ease after the initial shock. His heart rate skyrocketed as Alec deepened the kiss just a little, testing the waters before he could feel Magnus smiling shyly behind the kiss. Alec smiled back, softly invading Magnus mouth with his tongue as he giggled, reciprocating.  
Magnus moved his hand over to Alec's thigh, stroking his thumb tenderly back and forth over the soft grey sweatpants Alec had on, as Alec moved the hand he had on the back of the sofa to play with the hair at the back of Magnus' neck, tickling him, but not in that annoying way. 

Alec broke the kiss, happily, if a little nervously, looking a shy, giggling Magnus in the eye, before he placed a few soft, sweet kisses along Magnus' jawline and down to his neck.  
Magnus let out an involuntary sigh of pleasure as Alec's other hand cupped the side of his face, stroking his thumb tenderly over his cheek.

He eventually came back up for air before meeting Magnus' lust filled eyes, nipping at his lips just a little and pulling Magnus closer with both of his strong hands, careful not to spook him. The look in Magnus' eyes said it all, 'I trust you'

Alec gripped Magnus' hips tentatively before pulling him up and over him to straddle his lap.  
Magnus leaned in to catch Alec's lips in a tooth clashing kiss, both of them breathing deeply as Alec ran his hands up Magnus' back underneath his cardigan and Magnus clasped his hands together behind Alec's neck, playing with the ends of his hair as their lips curled together, perfectly synchronised.

Magnus absent-mindedly pushed his glasses back up his nose a little to stop them hitting Alec in the face. He was in heaven, he had had to resist the urge to kiss Alec like this every time he saw him, he felt like he had been waiting for this for a lifetime. He had to resist the urge he had to bite gently bite Alec's bottom lip.

Alec's heart was racing with a mixture of fear and arousal. Magnus' lips were as perfect as they looked and the feeling of having this beautiful guy sitting in his lap, kissing him like this, Alec felt he had been missing these lips his entire life. Like these lips were made to fit together with his own.  
He'd kissed a girl once before in high school but never knew what a real kiss was like. He sank his tongue a little deeper, not able to get enough of this beautiful, wonderful guy. He couldn't imagine ever kissing anyone else like this.

He was ignoring his phone beeping on the coffee table, he knew it was Izzy, she had already texted him 4 times asking how it was going.

Alec's dreamy haze came crashing down around him when he felt Magnus leap from his lap to sit back down on the couch, an innocent look on his face.   
It took Alec a second to realise that his parents had just barged in the front door. It was almost 10 o'clock, but Alec would swear they had only been gone an hour.

They both did their best to school their blushing and flustered expressions, but Maryse Lightwood was no fool.  
"Everything okay?" she asked, settling into the armchair opposite Alec.  
"Mmhmm" Alec hummed with a smile, fooling no one. "Max and Madzie are in bed" he finished, trying to change the subject to anything that would take his mind of the fact that his Mum and Dad had just walked in on him making out with a hot boy, practically grinding in his lap.  
"Mmhmm" Maryse hummed in response, knowingly smirking, meeting Magnus eye for a second before he looked away, blushing furiously. 

"Come on Magnus" Robert chuckled, "I'll give you a ride home" he offered.  
"Oh, thank you. Yes, it's uh, it's getting late, I have a little homework..." Magnus rambled quickly, talking with his hands. Robert grabbed his keys and headed out the door back to his truck.

Alec, not wanting to kiss Magnus in front of his mother, but also not wanting for Magnus to think he was embarrassed or ashamed of him, walked Magnus to the door, before glancing back over his shoulder at Maryse, who graciously looked away, before kissing Magnus on the cheek, lingering for a little longer than necessary to breathe in Magnus' scent. Everything Alec did was so endearing to Magnus that he couldn't help himself, he quickly and cheekily nipped a small kiss to Alec's lips before turning and heading out the door with a smile.  
Leaving Alec alone in a room with just his mother, wide-eyed and blushing furiously.

"Cat will be over in a few minutes to pick up Madzie," she said, breaking the awkward silence and providing a little relief.  
"Cool, okay, she's uh, she's up in Max's room" Alec stuttered, "I'm gonna turn in" he finished, single clapping his palms together, smiling a tight-lipped smile before all but running up the stairs, taking them two at a time and leaning against the bedroom door as he closed it behind him.  
He immediately tore off his greys sweats and black T-shirt to jump straight into a cold shower. 

He returned to his bedroom, scrubbing his hair dry before pulling on his black boxer shorts and collapsing back on his bed, after grabbing his phone from the top of the dresser. 

2 new messages from Magnus, he smiled from ear to ear tapping the notification.

"Tonight was wonderful. Thank you ;) x"

"Would you like to do something tomorrow? x"

Alec loved the thought of spending his weekend with Magnus again. Since this weekend was supposed to be the last of the hot summer weather, he thought maybe they could go back to Idris Park and spend some time with their friends. He would text them all in the morning to ask if they wanted to come too, but he replied to Magnus' text right away.

"Meet me at Idris Park tomorrow morning? 10:30? x"

"Sounds good to me x" Magnus replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Alec had woken up with a smile on his face, thinking of his boyfriend.  
Woah, that was a strange thought. Was Magnus his boyfriend? He wasn't quite sure, how did he ask a question like that without sounding like a total idiot? He supposed he could try and broach the subject with him later.

He washed his face, brushed his teeth, styled his hair and took a look outside to see what the weather was like.  
Gorgeously bright hot sunshine, not a cloud in the sky. He pulled on some black combat shorts, running shoes and a muscle-hugging light grey V-neck T-shirt before tucking his things into his pockets and grabbing a picnic blanket from the linen closet.

His dad was the only person up at the moment, outside feeing some of the animals, his Mum and Max having a lazy morning. Alec unfolded the picnic blanket slightly, grabbing 2 bottles of water from the fridge and 2 bags of potato chips, wrapping them up in the blanket and tucking it under his arm, before grabbing his sunglasses from the table by the door and heading out.

"Hi, Dad. Bye Dad" he called as he ran past and down the driveway, barely giving his father a second to say "Good Morning"

It was only when Alec got to Idris Park he realised that he was about 20 minutes early and Magnus wasn't there yet.

'Cool it, Alec, you're being too eager. Don't come on too strong' he told himself as he sat on a little wooden bench shaded by a beautiful blossom tree. He pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a WhatsApp message to his friends and sister on their group chat asking if they wanted to meet in the park in an hour. He wanted a little bit of alone time with Magnus before they turned up.   
They all replied, Jace saying that he and Clary would stop by Java Jones and pick up some take-out Lemonades on the way, Simon saying he'd bring the football and a Frisbee.  
Just as he tucked his phone back in his pocket and started laying out the picnic blanket in a grassy patch of shade, he saw Magnus approaching him in what seemed like slow motion, looking angelic in his dark blue denim knee length shorts and a bright green tank top. He'd gone with contact lenses today so that he could wear his non-prescription sunglasses. His hair was styled into perfect spikes and his golden skin was shimmering in the bright sunlight, but his smile was brighter than any sunshine when he caught sight of Alec.

"Heyyy" he greeted him, kissing him with a sweet hello kiss, making Alec's lips tingle as he smiled in response. Alec had chosen a beautifully secluded spot, without it being hidden, plenty of room to sit in the shade or sun and plenty of room for the guys to toss around the football again if the mood took them.

Alec was very interested in picking up where they left off the night before as he and Magnus settled on the blanket, leaning up against the massive tree behind them. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder, not being shy at all, as it turned out, Magnus was the shy one. Alec hadn't expected that, he had seemed so confident when they'd first met, but he loved the fact that he could make Magnus go all sweetly shy and coy. It gave him a kind of confidence he didn't know he had, but he wanted Magnus to know that he never had to be nervous around him at all. He took Magnus hand that was in his lap, not saying a word, just skimming their noses together briefly before sinking into a sweet but sexy kiss, not giving a damn who saw.

Magnus flirtatiously danced his fingers with Alec's in his lap, secretly loving how much confidence and self-assurance he had given Alec. He laughed a shy laugh as he felt and heard a small hum of pleasure and happiness come from the back of Alec's throat.   
Alec started placing sweet little kisses all over Magnus' cheek and jaw, making him chuckle flirtatiously.

They'd lost all track of time but were suddenly snapped back to reality when they heard an attention-grabbing cough come from Izzy, who was standing just a few feet away, Simon next to her, grinning from ear to ear.  
Alec coughed, suddenly as nervous as he had ever been. How long had they been standing there? Alec brushed his bottom lip with the back of his hand, just trying to act casual.  
"Hey guys," he said, not meeting their eyes, particularly Izzy.   
Magnus, suddenly the self-assured one again, greeted them normally as they sat down "Hey guys" he smiled. He rolled his eyes at the shy way Alec adjusted his shirt, trying to play it cool when he met eyes with Izzy and both of them had to smile just to keep from laughing. 

"Hey, guys. We miss anything?" Jace asked, settling down with Clary on the blanket, handing out ice cold lemonades all round.  
"Yes actu---" Simon started  
"Nope, nothing, Izzy and Simon just got here" Alec interjected quickly before taking the Frisbee in his hands and twisting it around, just fidgeting to keep his mind occupied.

As Alec and Magnus talked with Izzy about how the babysitting had gone last night, Simon met Jace and Clary's eyes and discreetly made a kissing motion with his two hands before silently pointing at Magnus and Alec. They both just smiled to each other, so happy for their friends. 

'Alec, what are you so afraid of? They're your friends!' he silently said to himself.  
He nervously moved his hand back over to the hand Magnus had in his lap, keeping everything as casual as he could. He didn't want to specifically draw attention, but at the same time, still didn't want for Magnus to think he was ashamed. He wasn't. The last 2 weeks since he'd met Magnus had been pretty intense, but he'd really found himself and was starting to realise that he didn't have to lie to himself anymore, let alone to anyone else.  
Magnus shuffled closer to Alec, leaning up against his side as he and Izzy chatted about their dance class.

Simon was trying to tune the little radio he'd brought from his van to a decent station. He finally settled on a soft rock station, letting the music just play quietly in the background.

"So are you guys like official now, or?" Simon asked suddenly.  
Alec met Simons' eyes, mortified as he felt a blush rising in his cheeks.  
"Yes," Magnus answered for both of them before meeting Alec's eyes and smiling, caressing his tense arm. Alec was grateful that Magnus had saved him the embarrassment of stuttering out an answer himself.   
"Yeah" he added proudly, meeting Simon's eyes, just daring him to probe them with questions any further.  
Simon took the hint, leaving it alone. He just held up the football, silently asking if anyone wanted to play catch. Alec and Jace practically bounced to their feet, following him over the open area to toss the ball the same as they had been doing the week before. 

\--

"My mum wants you guys all over for dinner on Tuesday. She's making her famous Chicken Cacciatore, so I know Simons's in. Plus she wants to introduce this new guy she's been seeing" she laughed.   
"Yeah I'll be there" Izzy chuckled.  
"Magnus?" Clary asked.  
"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude," he said.  
"Don't be silly. You're always welcome. You're important to Alec, so you're important to all of us" Clary assured him.  
His sweet smile could light up the night sky. Magnus had never been the sort of person that was short of people to hang out with, but he'd never been part of a group of friends quite like this one before. He finally felt like he was a part of something that he'd been searching for his whole life.

Magnus laid back, leaning on his elbows, the sun beating down on his golden skin. He savoured every bit of it, knowing that by next weekend the warm weather would be gone and Fall would start setting in. He smiled adoringly, watching Alec light and happy and he, Jace and Simon tossed the football back and forth.

 

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about man" Jace explained as he over-arm tossed the ball to Alec.  
"Yeah I know," Alec said, catching the ball between his hands, bouncing it back and forth for a second before throwing it to Simon.  
"It's not so much that I thought you guys would judge me. I guess it was more a case I was judging myself. I don't know" he finished, ruefully.  
"But you're happy?" Simon asked, tossing the ball back to Jace  
"Yeah" Alec smiled, "Yeah I am. He makes me feel alive. Like I'm walking on clouds and my whole body is tingling"  
"Oh I don't know if I want all the horny details" Simon added, grinning, making them all throw their heads back in laughter.  
"Dude I've spent years seeing you suck face with my sister. You will listen to the horny details, like it or not" Alec joked, pointing and chuckling.

After getting worn out and rejoining the group, Alec sat with his back leaned up against the tree again, waiting for Magnus to get back from the bathroom. He missed him. How was that even possible? He'd been gone two minutes.

Magnus returned to find Alec, leaning back against the tree, hot and slightly sweaty. But that didn't bother him at all as he settled between Alec's left leg that he had laid straight out in front of him and right leg that he had bent at the knee with his arm laying across it. He leaned back into Alec's chest, accepting Alec's left arm coming around his waist.  
The group talked, laughed and enjoyed each others company as always. Magnus was mostly enjoying Alec's warm body pressed against his back and his breath on the back of his neck was making the hairs stand on end.

As Magnus made a joke, making everyone crack up laughing, Alec leaned his forehead onto Magnus' shoulder. The sound of Alec laughing quickly became Magnus' new favourite sound.  
As Alec lifted his head, he kissed Magnus' cheek, still laughing, making them both tingle as their skin brushed together.

"Hey do you guys wanna go to the pool tomorrow?" Jace asked "May as well get 1 last trip to the pool in before the summer's gone"   
They all agreed, loving the idea. Magnus looked at Alec over his shoulder, hoping that Alec would get the hint that he would need someone to go with because he had no idea where he was going.  
"I'll pick you up in the morning" he whispered in Magnus' ear, making him smile and his skin tingle.

\--

Alec honked the horn of his Dads truck as he pulled up outside Magnus' house. He didn't have to wait long as Magnus had been ready to go for a while, a little over-eager if anything. He had a towel and bottle of sunscreen wrapped into a roll under his arm. His bathing suit was on under his shorts.  
His look this morning screamed summer too, flip flops, black combat shorts and a bright yellow tank top, finished with sunglasses and a white beaded bracelet.  
He hopped up into the bench seat next to Alec, greeting him with a sweet little kiss. He tasted like toothpaste and coffee.  
"Morning" Alec hummed, smiling.  
His look this morning was similar to Magnus' all except he'd gone with a red T-shirt instead. His bathing suit and towel were wrapped in a roll on the seat beside him.  
It didn't take long to drive to the local pool and it wasn't anywhere near as crowded as it had been during the height of summer, most of the families were in the indoor pool, which meant there was a lot of room in the outdoor pools for some tomfoolery. 

Jace and Simon were already in the pool, tossing a small basketball through the hoop at one end.  
Clary and Izzy were soaking up the sun on a pair of sun loungers nearby, with the boys and their things dumped on a few of the surrounding seats to save them.

Izzy was donning a black bikini was silver straps and edging and the biggest pair of sunglasses she could find. He hair in a French braid.  
Clary had gone with a white and red striped one piece, also with huge sunglasses and her hair in pigtails, hanging over his shoulders.   
"Hey guys" Alec and Magnus greeted everyone in unison, giving each other a look and laughing. 

"Wanna just get straight in?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah, let's get to it," Magnus said, beaming.

Alec took off to one of the cubicles to change, while Magnus just whipped off his tank top and shorts right there, folding them neatly into a pile and placing them on a seat with his flip flops, wallet and phone before sitting at the edge of the pool, hanging his feet in the water, letting himself get used to the temperature. 

Alec came walking back out, casually laying his things on the chair next to Magnus' before sitting next to him at the edge of the pool, leaning back and sighing contently as he soaked up the sun.  
He gazed over Magnus' form with lust in his eyes, taking in all the notches and ripples in his golden complexion, the sun lighting every dip and definition of his abs and muscles.   
'God my boyfriend is hot' he chuckled in the back of his mind, a smile finding its way to his lips.   
"What?" Magnus chuckled, noticing Alec's smiley stare.  
"Nothing" Alec hummed, leaning into Magnus' side and nuzzling his neck, laying a little kiss or two, making Magnus giggle.

"Come on," Alec said, before jumping in the pool, splashing Magnus slightly as he did so.   
Alec dipped himself fully underwater, flicking his head back as he rose back up, his now wet hair, setting in a swishing motion. He took Magnus' hands in his own, his eyebrows raising, letting Magnus know he was going to pull him in.

"Alexanderrrr...." Magnus started, chuckling, his tone jokingly saying 'don't you dare!'  
Alec smiled cheekily, taking tiny steps back and not letting go of Magnus' hands, eventually pulling him down into the water.   
"No, no, no Alec....." Magnus continued to chuckle before he hit the water with a splash.

Magnus let out a gasp of shock at the change in temperature before his body adjusted to it.   
Chewing on the inside of his cheek, he looked at Alec's cheeky smile, unable to be mad at him when he smiled like that. He just splashed him with water, acting mock wounded like he was never going to talk to him again.  
Alec came up to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him under the water and gently pressing Magnus up against the side of the pool, nuzzling him into submission.  
Magnus eventually gave in to the puppy eyes that Alec was giving him, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet to jump up and wrap his legs around Alec's waist.  
Alec brushed his nose against Magnus' before enveloping his lips in a tender kiss, pressing his warm wet body against Magnus' as he deepened the kiss with a slight flick of his tongue, paying no mind to anyone else around them.  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, holding the wrist of one hand in the other, his heart fluttering in his chest as Alec managed to press his body so perfectly against him that they were practically moulded together.  
Alec pulled back for a second "Forgive me?" he whispered before nipping softly at Magnus' jawline and brushing his thumb against his abs under the water, much to Magnus' surprise and excitement. He wasn't complaining even one bit.  
"Hmmmm maybe" Magnus hummed, pouting.  
"How. About. Now?" Alec punctuated each word with a kiss to Magnus' neck, tickling him, making him sweetly giggle.

"So is this a private party or can anyone join?" Simon said, suddenly right beside them, a huge grin splitting his face. Jace throwing his head back in laughter behind him.   
Alec didn't even look up, just palmed Simons' face and pushed him back at arm's length while he carried on kissing Magnus. 

Eventually, he released Magnus from the position he had him held in.  
"Mind if I join the guys for a game?" he asked.  
"Of course not. You don't have to ask Alexander" Magnus smiled at Alec's sweet naivety before nipping his lips in one last quick kiss before Alec dove under the water to swim the few metres towards Jace & Simon, grabbing the ball from Simon in one quick motion as he rose from the water like an angel. 

Magnus bounced himself back up onto the edge of the pool, landing gracefully before brushing his damp hair back from his face and watching Alec with adoration in his eyes.

"I've never seen Alec like this" Izzy whispered to Clary, "He's so sweet with him, I can't believe he's finally really becoming himself," she said past a slight lump in her throat, a slight burn from the sting of tears of pride threatening her eyes.   
"I know" Clary echoed, "We're all so proud of him" she smiled, linking pinkies with Izzy.   
Alec's happiness was evident. His smile was more genuine than it had ever been, he was light on his feet and was enjoying himself truly for the first time in years. 

When the mini basketball tournament ended, Alec offered to go get drinks for everyone, jogging over to the refreshments kiosk. Magnus hoped up onto the sun lounger beside Izzy, noting that Alec's things were on the lounger on the other side of him. He, Izzy and Clary were drenched with drips of water as Jace jumped out of the pool and decided to shake his blonde locks dry like a dog, making the girls scream in shock, much to Jace's amusement. Magnus didn't care, he was still drenched from head to toe anyway. He unwrapped his towel and started to ruffle his hair dry while engaging in conversation with everyone about school and about how his Math teacher had asked him if he wanted to assist her with some extra credit work, which he loved the idea of.

Alec came back over with a tray of lemonades, laying them on the end of Izzy's seat as she moved her legs to one side. They dove in like vultures. Alec snatching up his own drink quickly before sitting behind Magnus, ignoring his own seat, in fact, he moved Magnus' things over to the next set beside his own things.   
He leaned back on the angled chair back before wrapping one of his legs around Magnus' waist, silently asking him to join him. Magnus obliged, of course, leaning against Alec casually and sweetly.

The group enjoyed their last summer weekend together before the guys dried off and changed, back into their shorts and T-shirts and the girls both pulled on their denim shorts. They went their separate ways home, Izzy and Alec dropped off Magnus on their way, Izzy waiting in the car while Alec walked Magnus to the door, while Simon dropped off Clary and Jace.


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday morning, Alec got up and headed to school early, wanting to get in a warm up session before football practice.  
As Coach Garroway came out to the field to start setting up, he noticed Alec jogging around the track, he admired Alec's sense of commitment.   
Actually he was glad to see him there, he needed to have a talk with him, but he decided to let him finish his run first.  
"Morning Coach" Alec panted as he jogged past.  
"Morning Lightwood" he smiled back.

After Alec was done with his jog, he headed back to the locker room to sink a protein bar and bottle of water for breakfast before his day got properly started.  
"Alec can I talk to you for a sec?" Coach Garroway asked  
"Yeah, sure" Alec said, the concern at his Coach's tone pretty obvious on his face as he straightened up and Coach Garroway sat next to him on the little locker room bench.  
"Is everything okay?" he added.  
"Yeah it's fine. Just I was talking with Professor Verlac and he's a little concerned about how you're doing in your Algebra class. Alec you know if you let your grades fall behind you won't be eligible to play" his Coach informed him.  
"What?" Alec added, hurt. He'd thought he was doing okay enough to get by.  
"Look you're a bright kid Alec, the 2 of us just think you might need some help to get your grades up a little. There's no reason that a guy as smart as you can't get at least a B" Luke reassured him with a pat on the shoulder, "So I've set you up with a tutor that's happy to spend an hour or two with you once or twice a week, just to help you keep up. You okay with that?" he finished.  
He didn't want to offend or upset Alec, but he wanted him to stay on the team and he wanted to see him do well, a tutor would be the best thing for him.  
"Yeah. Yeah okay" Alec agreed, eager to do anything that he needed to do to keep him on the team.  
"I'll get my grades up Coach, I swear" he promised.  
"I know you will buddy" he said with another pat to the shoulder as he stood, glad that Alec had taken it so well. "He's gonna meet you in the Library at lunch to arrange a schedule that fits with you both, okay?" Luke added as he started to head towards the door to the field once again.  
"Yes Sir" Alec smiled, feeling pretty determined. He knew that with classes, practice, friends, chores and a new boyfriend that he would have a lot on his plate taking on the tutoring sessions too but he knew he had to.

\--

At 12:30, after a shower, Alec made his way to the Library. He spotted Magnus sitting at one of the work tables. His first reaction was to smile at seeing his cute as a button boyfriend, but then fear from knowing he would have to explain why he was there, the Library wasn't Alec's usual place to just hang out for no reason. He supposed maybe he could play it down a little if Magnus asked.

"Hey" Alec greeted Magnus with a shy kiss to the cheek.  
"Ah there you are" Magnus replied with a dorky smile.  
"Here I am? Did you know I was coming here?" Alec frowned, confused at the casual way Magnus had said that.  
"Of course, I'm your Math tutor" Magnus smiled proudly.

 

The look of surprise on Alec's face was a picture. Magnus thought it might be the most adorable thing he had ever seen.   
"What?" Alec asked, wide-eyed and a little embarrassed as he felt a light blush rising in his cheeks.  
"I saw your name on the list of students that needed some extra help so I snapped you up right away" he said with a flirtatious smile.

 

Alec sat in the seat opposite him, not sure what to say. Magnus took in the look on his face.  
"Alexander there's no need to be embarrassed" he said sympathetically as he reached across the table to take Alec's hand. "You just need a little extra help. There's no shame in it. I'll have you up to getting B's in just a few weeks, I promise"  
How could Alec resist that face, sweet smile and tone. He supposed Magnus was right, he would rather have someone he knew than some know it all nerd that just thought he was stupid.

 

He smiled, coyly, dancing his fingers with Magnus' atop of the table.  
"You're right" he sighed, smiling a tight lipped smile.   
"Okay" he said, ready and determined as he pulled his books from his bag "show me what ya got" Alec finished.  
"Oh we're gonna get no where if you start flirting like that" Magnus chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows at a blushing Alec, who hadn't really realised what he's said.

 

They arranged an hour or so session twice a week for the next eight weeks and agreed that they could go to Alec's place rather than the Library. Magnus knew Alec would feel more relaxed at home at would be more likely to absorb the information. They'd start tonight as they were both going to Clary's for dinner tomorrow night.  
If Alec could pass his end of term exam with a B, then Magnus' work would be done and he would earn the extra credit he desperately wanted. It was a win-win for both of them. Not to mention a great excuse to spend even more time together, not that they needed one. 

 

"Come on, let's go grab a hot dog before we have to head back to class" Magnus suggested, holding Alec's hand as they walked down the hallway.  
For the most part, people didn't seem to notice or care, it is the 21st centaury after all. But Alec did notice one or two people staring. He tried not to let it make him feel uncomfortable and he refused to let go of Magnus' hand, all that would do was let them know that it was getting to him.  
"Let them stare Alexander. They just wish they were half as brave as you've been" Magnus whispered when he noticed Alec's eyes shifting around.  
Their relationship had become an equal measure of them both being happy and comfortable and then feeling insecure and shy, but wanting to protect each other from the rest of the world. A tentative balance, but it seemed to work.

They managed to grab 20 minutes at the little stone bench they'd had lunch on last week.  
Alec had Magnus in fits of hysterical laughter, telling him about how one of his team-mates, Steven, had managed to tackle Jonathan to the ground during practice.   
"It was pretty satisfying to watch him hit the ground" Alec roared, with a huge smile on his face.

The bell rang and Alec walked Magnus to his Math class before heading to his own.

\--

Later on, at home, Alec gathered up his Math books and notes, laying them out on the kitchen table and waiting for Magnus to arrive. He wondered if maybe he should have made some food, but the thought was squashed when he heard a knock at the door, which he went running for.

 

"Hey" he greeted Magnus with a smile as he swung the door open. Magnus had all his books and some stationary in his arms, reading to get down to business, but business mode was quickly melted when he saw Alec's sparkling Hazel eyes and bright white smile. This was going to prove difficult for both of them to concentrate.  
"Your parents are okay with me coming over?" Magnus asked.  
"Of course. My parents really like you. Plus the doors on this house are always open. Mum & Dad have always welcomed Jace, Clary and Simon like family" he reassured Magnus.

"Magnus! Hello sweetheart, Alec said you were coming over. How are you?" Maryse greeted him as she walked into the kitchen.  
"Good evening Mrs Lightwood. I'm well thank you, How're you?" he smiled in response.  
"Oh please dear, call me Maryse," she asked, patting his shoulder as she walked past.  
He smiled, knowing there was no way he'd be doing that. He couldn't bring himself to address his boyfriend's mother by her first name just yet.

 

\--

"... where X is a variable because it represents a value which we don't know at the moment" Magnus tried to explain to Alec. He looked like maybe he was getting it, but also like he was getting a migraine. It had been over half an hour already of Magnus trying to explain it and getting Alec to try some simple equations, which he got most of.   
Magnus realised after a while that it wasn't that Alec didn't get it, just more of a case that he thought he didn't. He had no belief in his own ability. It became clear that Alec's confidence was more what he needed to help him with. 

They finished up their work for the evening, leaving Alec rubbing his temples with a little frustration.  
"Don't worry Alexander. You're getting it just fine. We'll have you passing that test no problem" Magnus assured him with a hand on his arm.  
Alec sighed, not knowing if he believed that, but he loved that Magnus cared enough to try and reassure him.

Needing to take his mind off of things, his eyes flirtatiously wandered down to where Magnus' hand was on his arm, making the skin tingle. His eyes smiled as he looked back up at Magnus, who was smiling back as he ran his fingers up and down Alec's arm. 

Alec pushed his chair back, pulling Magnus up with him before he softly pushed Magnus back against the kitchen counter, skimming their noses together.  
"Alec, your parents are in the next room" Magnus giggled as his fingers skimmed up Alec's shoulders and up to his neck.  
"You know what? I don't care" Alec chuckled, gripping Magnus' hips, lifting him up to sit on the kitchen counter.

Magnus was dumbfounded, smiling from ear to ear in surprise and wonder at his sweet, strong, sexy boyfriend, who he could feel himself falling deeper and deeper for every single day.   
They sank into a deep, passionate kiss as Alec ran his hands up from Magnus' knees and thighs, stopping at the waistband of his jeans, his fingers absent-mindedly playing with the hem.   
Magnus lifted his knees, wrapping his legs around Alec's waist, linking his feet together, his hands gripping at the front of the neck of Alec's T-shirt, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Alec deepened the kiss with a flick of his tongue, Magnus allowing him in without hesitation.  
Alec hummed low in his throat as their tongues wrestled for dominance, Alec eventually winning as Magnus' body went weak with happiness and a little arousal.

Their kiss was so intense, that they didn't even realise Robert had walked into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. The first they knew of it was when Robert said, nonchalantly while walking back towards the living room, "Jeez Alec, let the boy up for air once in a while" with a chuckle.  
Alec's eyes snapped open in embarrassment, his lips still curled around Magnus', who was holding back a laugh as his slipped their lips apart and buried his face in the crook of Alec's neck, giggling with amusement at the look of horror on Alec's face.

When he eventually came back up to meet Alec's face, it was bright pink with a blush unlike he'd ever seen. He kissed his hot cheeks, hoping it would cool the blushing down.  
"He's gone Alexander" he assured him with a whisper, Alec had been to afraid to turn around and look. He breathed a sigh of relief, assuming that the kiss was over, he started to pull Magnus forward to help him down off the counter.  
"Oh don't you dare. I'm not done with you yet" Magnus chuckled, shuffling back on the counter, pulling Alec towards him into a spine-tingling kiss once again.

Alec's heart was pounding furiously in his chest as Magnus' hands ran up his stomach under his shirt, his fingers tracing all the notches between his muscles.  
He pulled back after a moment, feeling a little insecure, causing Magnus to snap his hands back out from under his shirt.  
"I'm sorry Alexander, was that too much?" Magnus asked, feeling bad for maybe going too fast.  
"No, it's okay, Sorry, I just... " Alec stuttered, pulling his shirt down, his cheeks blushing furiously again. He smiled sweetly, letting Magnus know he wasn't angry.  
Magnus felt bad. He was experienced, but he knew that Alec wasn't and he didn't want to take things too quickly. He hopped down off the counter, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck.  
"Please don't be embarrassed about your body Alec. You are..." he paused, gliding his eyes over Alec's perfect form, "I'm sorry, I just lost control a little. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you don't want to do. I'm happy to take things as slowly as you want to" Magnus finished. He really meant it, he wouldn't want to do anything to scare or pressure Alec.  
"No I'm sorry, that was just, uh... new" Alec chuckled a little shy before nipping a little kiss into Magnus' lips once again.   
They held each other, swaying for a moment to the sound of the soft music coming from the TV in the next room before a car horn honked outside.  
Magnus rolled his eyes "That'll be my Dad" he sighed before gathering up his books and kissing Alec goodbye, lingering for a moment longer than usual.  
"I'll see you tomorrow" he hummed, not wanting to let Alec go.

\--

The next day, after spending most of it in the library after his one class, Alec pulled his phone from his pocket to text Magnus.

"Do you want me to meet you at your place so we can walk to Clary's tonight? x"

"Please. I have no idea where I'm going haha x" Magnus replied

"I'll be over around 5:30. I'm heading home to drop my books off now x" responded Alec.

He headed home, changing into a pair of black jeans and boots with a dark blue and white flannel shirt, just a couple of buttons undone. He finished his look with a simple black belt, tucked his shirt in and rolled the sleeves up neatly to the elbow. He added a little fragrance then grabbed his things, tucking them in his pockets and he and Izzy headed out.   
Izzy was of course, looking beautiful too in her little black dress and black and gold ankle boots, finished with the gold necklace that Simon had given her for her birthday last year.

They walked to Magnus' place to pick him up. Alec greeted him with a little hello kiss before taking his hand as they walked. He couldn't stop himself from looking Magnus up and down, the deep purple shirt with a black waistcoat and skinny jeans was one of the sexiest looks he'd seen Magnus go with since he'd met him. Magnus also had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, making his look both elegant and casual.

"Alec you know that Jocelyn is gonna freak out, right?" Izzy asked him.  
"What? Why?" he asked, confused at his sister's question.  
"She's been waiting for you to find a boyfriend just as long as the rest of us have" she chuckled, glancing at Magnus, who smiled down at the ground as he walked in between the 2 of them.  
"And I don't think Clary has told her yet that you two are dating, just that we were bringing an extra guest" she finished. 

Alec almost wished that Clary had told her, at least then her reaction would be a little more tame. He wasn't embarrassed of his relationship in the slightest, but Alec hated being the centre of attention in social situations. 

 

"Hey guys" Clary greeted them all as she answered the door and they all made their way through to the living room where the group were gathered while dinner was finishing up in the oven.  
"Alec! Isabelle!" Jocelyn called, coming over to hug each one of them, having not seen them in few weeks, which was a long time for them not to have seen each other.

"And you must be Magnus" she said, offering him a hug, which he accepted with a sweet little smile.  
"Yes, nice to meet you Miss Fray" he greeted her.  
"Oh honey please, call me Jocelyn" she asked him before her eyes went wide having travelled down to see Alec and Magnus holding hands. Alec thought maybe it was best to get it over and done with.  
Her eyes travelled back up to meet Alec's, her mouth gaping open. "Finally!!" she yelled with a sigh, pulling Alec into a bone-crushing hug, which he reciprocated after rolling his eyes and laughing.   
"Oh Alec honey, I'm so happy for you," she said into his ear, "And he's a cutie!!" she finished with a whisper.

Clary brought in some drinks for everyone as they settled down on the couches, talking amongst themselves for a few minutes before the doorbell rang.  
"Oh, that'll be Luke," Jocelyn said, leaping to her feet to answer the door.

"Everyone this is Luke" Jocelyn stated proudly introducing him, "This is my daughter, Clary. Her boyfriend Jace. And this is Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and... "  
"Alec" Luke finished, with a smile.  
"Coach Garroway" Alec greeted him with a smile and a little surprise.  
"Oh you already know each other" Jocelyn asked  
"Football coach" Alec answered.  
Jocelyn felt stupid for not putting two and two together, she knew Luke was a football coach at the university and that Alec loved football.

 

They sat down to dinner, enjoying the ambient atmosphere and of course each others company. Clary was so happy that her Mum had met someone, she and Luke really got along well.

"So, how's the Halloween planning going?" she asked the room, making them all chuckle as Simon and Clary just looked at each other with pure excitement.  
Magnus looked confused, which Jocelyn noticed.

"Ah of course. Okay, Translation; Clary and Simon take Halloween very seriously. It takes at least 2-3 weeks of planning every year, it has done since they were 6 years old. And Jace, Izzy and Alec have just kind of been dragged into it every year" she chuckled to a bemused Magnus.

"We all love it. Halloween is just kind of our thing. It's like a tradition now" Alec finished. 

"Sounds like a lot of fun" Magnus agreed "Mind if I tag along this year?" he asked a very excited Clary.

"One of the girls in my drama class said she's having a big party. She said we're welcome to go, she said I could bring as many people as I wanted" Izzy informed everyone.  
"Okay, we all need to meet up on Friday to discuss costumes" Clary and Simon agreed between themselves, taking it way too seriously, making everyone else roll their eyes and laugh.

"I'll bet your parents have already started planning for their annual New Years party too?" Jocelyn asked Alec and Izzy.   
"You know Mum. She's a forward thinker" Alec said.

Jocelyn's Chicken cacciatore recipe was always a crowd pleaser, evident by the fact that Simon practically inhaled it

 

"We better get going soon," Izzy said, checking her watch, it was getting late and they all had class in the morning.  
They all thanked Jocelyn for a great meal and headed off their separate ways, Simon drove Izzy, Alec and Magnus all home, while Jace only lived just down the street from Clary so he decided to walk it.

Alec took advantage of the fact that he and Magnus were the only ones sitting in the back, finally grateful for a little privacy, kissing his sweet boyfriend before he had to bid him goodnight. He hated having to say goodbye to him, even though he would be seeing him again tomorrow. Spending time apart was quickly becoming Alec's least favourite thing on earth.

"Look, about last night" he suddenly said, "I'm sorry I reacted like that. It's not that I don't... you know... it's not that I'm not..." he started to stutter,  
"Alexander please don't feel like you have to explain" Magnus reassured him. "There's no pressure. Like I said, we can take things as fast or slow as you want or need. I'm not going anywhere" he smiled, lovingly gazing into Alec's eyes.   
Alec was grateful for his understanding. He wanted Magnus so much that it hurt, but he wasn't ready for more than kissing just yet. He just hoped that Magnus wouldn't get bored of him and move on.   
He kissed him once more before Magnus bid everyone goodnight as jogged up the stone steps to go inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please join the campaign on Twitter, facebook, tumblr, instagram and all other social media platforms to help #SaveShadowhunters / #PickUpShadowhunters


	13. Chapter 13

2 weeks later.

Clary had invited Izzy and Magnus over for the afternoon to finish putting together Halloween costumes.   
So they gathered in her room, sewing together outfits, put together from old clothes they had gathered up and fabrics and art supplies that Clary always had laying around.   
"I assume Simon's going with Vampire again" Clary asked, rolling her eyes with a laugh at Izzy's nod.  
"Every year" Izzy chuckled. "I'm gonna join him this time actually. I've always resisted the vampire thing, but hey, Why not?" she finished with a little shrug. 

"What about Alec?" Izzy asked Magnus.   
"Alec and I decided to go super random. Alec is going as some sort of Hawaiian beach dude. Pineapple shirt and all" he laughed. "I'm thinking I might just borrow Alec's football jacket and go as a jock" he chuckled shrugging one shoulder. He an Alec had planned to talk about costume ideas the night before after their tutoring session but they'd ended up making out on Alec's couch in his room instead.

"Magnus could you hand me those scissors?" Clary asked from her cross-legged position on the floor.  
"Jace and I are going with Clark Kent and Lois Lane" Clary explained. "We almost went with that last year, but we went with Peter Parker & Mary Jane instead"

Magnus picked the scissors up from on top of a big thick brown covered book on Clary's desk. He noticed a little Polaroid picture of the 5 of them on the front.  
"What's this?" he asked. Noting the cute picture of Alec.  
"Oh that's my photo album," Clary said proudly. She'd been putting this album together since the 8th grade.   
"Do you mind if I?" Magnus asked, gesturing to the book.  
"Not at all. Here" she said, patting the cushion beside her on the floor as Magnus brought the book over, Izzy coming to sit on his other side. It'd been a while since she'd seen the book too.  
They flicked through all the photographs on the thick pages, laughing as they recalled and explaining the stories behind some of them to Magnus.   
"Oh god remember this one? Our camping road trip from last summer!" Izzy pointed out.  
"I remember Simon falling in the lake with all his clothes on" Clary howled.  
"What?" Magnus laughed, needing to know the full story.

"So Simon and Alec were on this dock, skimming stones over the water, while the rest of us were trying to get this little mini barbeque going, all of a sudden we hear this huge splash and turn around to see Alec pulling a drenched Simon up out of the water" Izzy explained,

"He'd thrown a rock so hard that he knocked himself off balance and tripped head first into the water. And he was down to his last clean shirt and socks" Clary finished.  
Magnus could picture the whole thing as he laughed along with the girls, flicking through the rest of the pictures. He loved hearing their stories, especially the ones about Alec.

"Oh remember this one when you and Alec did that half marathon for charity" Izzy pointed out a photo of Alec and Clary.  
"My thighs still remember that one yeah" Clary laughed. 

"Oh my god, that one of me and Alec" Clary howled, pointing to another picture, she and Magnus burst into fits of laughter at the derpy look on Alec's face.  
"I got you guys totally unaware" Izzy wheezed between roars of laughter.

Magnus felt like he should feel like the odd one out after hearing their stories, but he didn't, if anything, he just felt closer to them all.

\--

2 days later

Magnus perched himself on Alec's living room couch, casually laying his legs over Alec's lap as he kicked off his shoes and started to read the textbook open in his perfectly manicured hands. Alec looked down at his lap, shaking his head with a smile at Magnus laying his thighs over his own before he continued to read his own book.  
Study dates had become their thing and Magnus was really proud of how much Alec had learned in the short time he'd spent teaching him.

Magnus leaned his back, back against the arm of the soft, comfy couch and settled into reading his book, while Alec chose to silently close his book and lean his head against the back of the sofa to gaze at Magnus, lovingly, thinking that Magnus wasn't paying enough attention to notice.   
He was wrong though. Magnus raised his index finger to his lips, kissed the tip and then pressed the finger to Alec's lips without once taking his eyes off of the book he was reading, making Alec giggle at the cute gesture. 

Before Magnus could put his hand back down, Alec softly took it in his, kissing the back of it, once, twice, slowly moving towards his wrist.   
"Alexander" Magnus sighed with a smile as Alec continued to slowly move his kissed up Magnus' bare arm and slowly adjusting his position to crawl over Magnus, spreading his weight evenly over his body, skimming his nose over Magnus' chest when he'd reached edge of his shirt sleeve and up to his neck, laying delicate and sexy kisses into his boyfriends neck.  
Magnus giggled coyly as Alec nipped his way up his jaw and over his cheek before enveloping his lips in a kiss that could only be described and lustful and desperate. 

Alec ran his hands up Magnus' leg that he had teetered, bent at the knee, at the edge of the couch cushions. He stopped at his waistband, breaking the kiss for just a second, his eyes questioning Magnus' for permission. 

Magnus nodded gently as Alec ran his fingers under his boyfriends' baggy T-shirt to caress his abs, running his thumb between all the notches as he deepened the kiss once more.  
They both breathed raggedly as the lust and need for one another started to take over.  
Alec wrestled his tongue with Magnus', fighting for dominance and winning once again as Magnus allowed him better access, moaning with satisfaction into the kiss.  
Alec could feel his own temperature raising and an unfamiliar feeling spreading in the pit of his stomach. Wait, no, that feeling wasn't in his stomach, it was...

"Alec?" a little voice questioned, causing Alec to sit up so fast his head started to spin.   
He instantly put an innocent look onto his face that only a 7-year-old would be fooled by, barely though.  
Magnus quickly pushed himself up, just as flushed, trying desperately to cool himself off and giving Max a little smile.   
Max's eyes darted between the 2 of them, contemplating the looks on their faces.  
"What's up Max?" Alec said, enthusiastically, hoping that seeing him grinding up against his boyfriend hadn't scared the little boy for life.   
"Mum wants you to take a look at the generator in the barn. She says it's not working" Max explained, prettymuch forgetting everything he'd just seen. Alec sighed, rolling his head back before standing.  
He didn't expect Magnus to follow him, it probably wouldn't take long. But he and Magnus both didn't like spending any time without each other. 

As Alec rolled up his sleeves and pulled over his dad's tool box from behind one of the chunky wooden beams, Magnus jumped to sit on a couple of stacked hay bales, swinging his feet as he admired seeing Alec get his hands dirty.  
"I've been meaning to ask you..." Magnus started, "Would you mind if I borrowed your football jacket for the party next week?" he asked, receiving a questioning look from Alec. "I was gonna go as a Jock" he finished, laughing.   
Alec laughed in response, "Yeah sure. Might be a little big on you though" he stated.

Alec finished doing whatever it was he was doing, Magnus didn't have a clue, before testing the power on the generator again, satisfied that it was now working, he went to screw the panel back on but let out a hissing sound of pain as he cut his hand on the sharp edge.  
"Alexander!" Magnus almost yelled, jumping down from his position atop the bales, grabbing a clean(ish) rag and pressing it to Alec's palm to stop the blood. Alec gritted his teeth at the pain, wincing as Magnus put pressure on the cut.   
"Here hold this, tight," he said, sitting Alec down on the hay bale behind him. He picked up the screwdriver and finished screwing the panel back on quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked Alec, his worry almost palpable.   
"It's fine, I'm okay" Alec reassured him, swooning over his concern. His fussing and worrying was almost amusing to Alec as he tried to calm him down. "Magnus, I'm okay" he promised, placing a quick little kiss to his lips to stop him from flapping and panicking. "There's a first aid kit in the kitchen, it just needs cleaning," Alec said, leading the way to the kitchen, with Magnus' hand in the small of his back. 

Magnus pulled Alec over to the sink to put his bleeding hand under the running water to clean off the sweat and blood. Alec was flattered by his concern. He ran his free hand up and down Magnus' back, trying to calm him down. It was almost funny how he was the worrying one, while Alec was totally calm.

Magnus pulled the first aid kit from under the sink and sat Alec at the table as he started to clean around the cut with an alcohol wipe, making Alec wince again from the stinging sensation.   
He noticed after a moment that Magnus was staring down at the cut on his hand with a thoughtful look of worry on his face.  
"Hey, you okay?" Alec asked softly, ducking his head to get Magnus to meet his eyes.  
Magnus looked up, concern and fear etched on his face. He thought for a moment.  
"I just... I saw the blood and... and all I could think of was..." he stuttered, trying to explain and feeling stupid for probably over-reacting.  
"George?" Alec asked, making Magnus look up to meet his eye.   
Alec smiled a sweet, tight-lipped smile as he started to wrap the dressing around his now clean hand. He fastened it together, standing from his chair and leaning against the corner of the table, taking Magnus' hands in his own.   
"I promise I'm okay. It's just a cut. It'll heal up fine" Alec explained, "but if you wanna talk... you know, about George..." he tried to say,  
"No. No, it's okay" Magnus brushed it off, pulling a reassuring smile on to his face. "It was stupid, I don't know why I..." he tried to finish.  
"It's not stupid" Alec interjected as Magnus stood to let Alec pull him into a hug, wrapping him tightly into a protective shield from the rest of the world.   
Magnus thought for a moment. "Maybe another time," he said, almost like a question.  
Alec accepted this. Magnus would talk more about it when he was ready.

 

Alec sighed a tired sigh, bringing the conversation and situation to an end.  
"Now... I do believe we were in the middle of something Mr Lightwood" Magnus whispered to Alec, who was now sitting on the edge of the table, Magnus stood between his knees facing him and playing with the hem of his shirt, a flirtatious smile creeping onto his lips.   
Alec wasted no time in leaning into Magnus' neck to carry on placing soft damp kisses to his sensitive skin, surprising Magnus when he ran one hand down his back to cup his ass, squeezing just a little.   
Magnus chuckled sweetly as he wrapped his arms behind Alec's neck, linking his fingers together before nudging Alec's face back up to meet his own to nip kisses into his beautiful lips, catching the bottom one between his teeth for a second.  
Right now Magnus wanted nothing more than to push Alec onto his back on the kitchen table and climb over him, but if Alec's parents had walked in, he knew Alec would be traumatised for life. He contemplated asking Alec if he wanted to take this party upstairs, but he didn't want to spook him again. For a second, it looked like Alec was going to suggest the same thing until Maryse walked into the kitchen. 

"Alec, honey, what have you done?!" she said, concerned after seeing the first aid kit on the table and then the dressing around his hand.   
"It's fine Mum, it's just a cut. Generator is fixed though" he replied. Absent-mindedly playing with the hem of Magnus' T-shirt.   
"You boys done with your studying?" she asked as she got herself a glass of water.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. All done" Alec smiled, innocently.  
Maryse smiled in response, leaving them alone again.

"Oh hey. Here" Alec suddenly said, pulling his red and yellow football jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He wrapped it around Magnus' shoulders, holding it up for Magnus to run his arms into the sleeves. It swamped him, hanging at least 3 inches over his hands, but he adjusted it to sit right and it didn't look too bad. Alec glanced up and down Magnus.  
"What?" Magnus asked as he checked the sleeve length.  
"Just, uh..." Alec thought for a moment "kinda hot!" he finished, running his hands around Magnus' waist, under the jacket.  
"Oh really?" Magnus asked flirtatiously, surprised at the compliment, giggling as Alec nuzzled into his neck once more. 

They sank into a slow and longing kiss, full of need and passion. Magnus decided to test the waters again by slowly lifting the hem of Alec's shirt. He ran his fingers over the notches and dips in Alec's abs, humming his approval as he caressed Alec's stunning body.  
Alec's first response was to tense slightly, mostly out of fear, the unknown, a little shock. But he soon relaxed under Magnus' touch. He trusted him, probably more than he had ever trusted anyone.

Alec let out a contented sigh as he felt Magnus' palms running over his abdomen, their tongues wrestling once again, only this time, Magnus had the upper hand as he wore Alec down by raising his hands higher to run his thumbs over Alec's nipples, making Alec hiss, just slightly, into the kiss. It was in a good way though, Magnus seemed to get this, so he carried on.  
Alec could feel himself getting flushed and hot, his lips becoming numb and his back tensing from the new sensations running through his body. Fuck, Magnus was good at this. He only hoped that the effect Magnus was having on him, was the same effect that he could have on Magnus. He'd give anything to be able to make him feel this way too.

After a while, Magnus sighed with content as he pulled back from the kiss, seeing Alec's lips damp and swollen, turned him on in ways he didn't even know how to explain. 

"I better take you home" Alec sighed, not wanting to say the words, but he knew they both had an early start in the morning.  
"Yeah, I guess" Magnus sighed a bittersweet sigh as he started to take off the jacket.  
"No," Alec said softly, "Keep it for the night. Party is tomorrow, I'm sure I can manage without it for tonight" he smiled as he pulled it back up onto Magnus' shoulders, readjusting the collar back into position.   
Magnus smiled shyly before nuzzling Alec into a hug. He loved the idea of keeping it for the night. That jacket was a real piece of Alec to keep with him and he knew how much he loved that jacket.   
"You sure?" Magnus asked, knowing that Alec might feel naked without it.  
"Absolutely. I love seeing you wear it" he said proudly as he kissed Magnus' cheek.

Alec took Magnus' hand and walked him the 10-minute walk home, stopping to kiss him at the door, for just a little longer than necessary, not that Magnus was complaining.  
Eventually, Magnus closed the door, saying goodnight to Alec before heating up the dinner that his mother had put aside for him.   
He still hadn't taken the jacket off, he couldn't bring himself to. 

He finished his dinner and talked with his dad for a little while about how school was going before he decided to retire to bed and get some sleep.  
Taking the jacket off to hang on the back of his desk chair was almost painful. Before he did, he pulled it closed at the front for just a second, snuggling into it and breathing in Alec's beautiful scent.

Magnus fell asleep that night, smiling, wondering if Alec was thinking of him the way he was thinking of Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please support the #SaveShadowhunters campaign on Twitter. Check out ShumDarioNews, Bane&Lewis and BasicShadowStuf for details and information on how you can help out and get involved <3


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus pulled on a pair of regular black jeans, plain white T-shirt and pair of plain black sneakers. It was the most standard and ordinary thing he had ever worn, he thought as he looked himself up and down in the mirror. His look fell perfectly into place as he pulled on Alec's jacket. It still smelled like him, he smiled as he nuzzled his nose into the collar.

"Magnus! Alec is here!" his mother called from downstairs. His heart rate shot up as he grabbed his things, shoving them in his pockets and racing downstairs, stopping just a few steps from the bottom to walk the rest of the way.  
His smile brightened when he was Alec in board shorts and a pale blue Hawaiian shirt with little pineapples on it, with a white T-shirt underneath. He loved the fact that he'd just gone with black sneakers against it.  
"Hey handsome" he greeted Alec with a little hello kiss. He had no qualms about kissing Alec in front of his parents, even if it did make Alec blush. 

He took Alec's hand and told his parents that he would probably be home late and not to wait up for him. They'd always trusted him to be responsible and they knew that his friends would look after him.

As they left, Magnus stopped Alec while they were on the stone steps, stepped back up onto the steps behind him and jumped onto his back for Alec to carry him. Alec giggled, loving having Magnus' arms and legs wrapped around him. As light as Magnus was, Alec knew he'd only be able to make it a few blocks before he'd have to put him down, so he savoured the feeling. 

They met up with Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon outside the local convenience store, just a block or so from the party.   
"He's not gonna bother us if we're all together, it's a party.. we'll all just keep our distance from him" they heard Izzy saying as they approached the group.  
"Who?" Alec asked, not really needing to.  
"Jonathan" Jace said, his arms crossed, shoulders tense.

Alec's jaw tensed as he let Magnus down from his back and took his hand, protectively. Magnus glanced up at Alec's tense expression and tried to soothe him with a soft touch to the arm of the hand he was holding.   
"Look, he's not important. We've all been looking forward to this party. Let's just have some fun" Magnus tried to convince the group. It seemed to work a little.  
They started heading down the street, Izzy leading the way as she had the address.

Alec held Magnus' hand tightly as they walked into the loud and crowded house. It wasn't what any of them had expected, it was like a frat party, beer kegs everywhere, music as an ear splitting volume, and drunken couples making out and grinding all over the place.  
They felt a little out of place. 

"Hey Lydia" Izzy greeted the girl she recognised from her class as she approached.   
"Isabelle!" the drunken girl chanted "You brought your friends. Oooh who's talk dark and handsome here?" she asked, practically draping herself over Alec. She had clearly already had more than a few already. Alec, wide-eyed and terrified, respectfully held the drunken girl up straight, giving her a sympathetic smile.  
"Sorry, but, Tall dark and handsome is taken." Magnus chuckled, taking Alec's hand again.  
"Ugh" she grunted, "of course, all the best ones are" as she turned and headed off towards the kitchen, obviously looking for another drink.

Alec let out a surprised laugh at the brazen girl before the group made their way out to the backyard, finding several large buckets full of beers, water bottles and sodas, each helping themselves to a drink and sitting along the brick wall at the edge of the deck. 

"Your friend is uh, interesting Izzy" Jace piped up, an eyebrow raised, laughing when Izzy looked mortified.  
"Yeah sorry guys. She didn't seem like the frat party type" she laughed, not knowing what else to say.  
"It's cool, we're here now, let's just make the most of it," Simon said, pulling his phone from his pocket to snap a selfie of the group.   
"Come on," he said, pulling Izzy to her feet to dance with him.

Magnus looked at Alec like he wanted to ask him if he wanted to dance, but didn't want to pressure him, Alec noted the way Magnus was looking at him before horror crept over his face "Oh I don't... I mean I can't.... I'm not a dancer" he stammered out, making Magnus chuckle.  
"You're cute when you're nervous Alexander" Magnus whispered in his ear, stealing the beer Alec held in his hand, taking a sip and then handing it back to him. He snuggled into Alec's side when Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus' waist, gripping at his hip. 

"You surprise me Alexander," Magnus said, romantically, gazing at his boyfriend.   
Alec tilted his head, looking at Magnus questioningly. "I just mean, I never thought you would be this confident in yourself so soon. It's refreshing. I once dated a guy that wasn't out yet and he made it his mission to push me away every time we were out in public. It got very draining. Obviously, it didn't last. I'm all for being who you are at your own pace, but he was so far back in the closet, he was in Narnia" he finished with a roll of his eyes, making Alec laugh.

"Yeah well, we only live once right?" Alec smiled "Look I'm not gonna lie, this is terrifying but..." he paused, looking for the words he wanted to say "...I feel alive. I feel myself for the first time in my life. I don't know how else to explain it, but, You've changed my world, Magnus Bane. It's like I was walking through life asleep, not feeling a thing, the highs or the lows of life. And then I met you. I didn't know what I felt until I saw Jonathan attacking you and it was like something sparked in me, lighting everything in my world on fire. Suddenly everything was so bright and clear. I had to have you, had to take care of you." he finished.

Magnus looked at Alec, mystified and so in love he felt like he could cry, for the first time in his life he was speechless. He didn't need to say anything, Alec just kissed his cheek and rested his head on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus spotted Jonathan and his goons stood over one side of the garden, drinking beers and clearly talking about them. He glared right back at him, not backing down. He hoped that Alec wouldn't notice them, but he realised that he did when he heard Alec whisper "Ignore them."  
Alec lifted his head from Magnus' shoulder and saw the sad smile he was using to try and mask his fear. He lifted Magnus chin with one finger and kissed him sweetly and softly, not giving a damn who could see. He glared at Jonathan for a second as he pulled back, before meeting Magnus' eyes again, the softest look on his face, but strong and determined like he wanted Magnus to know that he would go to the ends of the earth to protect him.   
Alec handed Magnus his almost full beer, grabbing another from the huge ice bucket behind him.

"So" Magnus said, trying to ignore Jonathan and just focus on having a good time with his friends. "Izzy told me it's your birthday next week?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Alec looked a little embarrassed "I just... I don't really 'do' birthdays. Everyone singing at you and all those eyes on you. Just.. not my thing" Alec said, trying to brush it off as he sipped his beer. "Well then how about just you and I do something?" Magnus asked, snuggling into Alec's side, "I can cook. Well... a little" Magnus suggested.   
"Magnus, you don't have to..." Alec smiled  
"But I want to" Magnus said "My parents are going out of town for a couple of days next week. You could come over" he finished, delicately.  
Alec felt the blush rising in his cheeks again, he knew what Magnus was suggesting.  
"No pressure" Magnus tried to explain as he saw the look on Alec's face. 

Alec thought for a second, "Okay" he stuttered out, trying to pull a convincing smile onto his face. He cared deeply about Magnus, but the thought of intimacy scared him. He worried that he would do something wrong, or that if they took things too fast that Magnus might lose interest in him. He worried that it would hurt, that he would feel awkward or embarrassed about his body. Even though Magnus told him how gorgeous he was all the time, he never truly believed it himself. 

Magnus took the hint from the shy look on Alec's face and tried to change the subject. "I love this song," he said as 'Wide Eyed' by Billy Lockett started playing and couples gathered together throughout the house and garden to slow dance and sway together. Alec rolled his eyes with a smile knowing that Magnus was trying to get him up to dance with him. Magnus looked at him through his lashes, with a pleading pout on his lips.

Alec rolled his head back with a sigh, giving in as he pulled Magnus up to stand with him.   
He pressed their foreheads together, wrapping his arms around Magnus, his clasped hands resting in the small of his back.  
Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, playing with the ends of his hair, adoring him softly as they swayed together, feeling like they were the only two people in the world in that moment.  
Alec returned his gaze for a moment before closing his eyes after Magnus did the same, their bodies moving such tiny movements from side to side, so perfectly synchronised.  
Alec brought one hand up to brush his thumb over Magnus' cheek, causing Magnus to open his eyes to glance up into Alec's for a second before Alec, softer than he ever had, kissed him tenderly with every part of his soul. 

Alec could feel that he wanted to say something, but fear took over him and his opportunity was squashed when some drunk frat guy barged past, knocking Magnus into Alec with a force.  
"Hey!! Watch it!" Alec roared, catching Magnus in his arms and bouncing on the balls of his feet ready to deck someone if he had to.   
"What?" this drunk guy sneered at Alec, daring him to try something.  
"You heard him!" Simon said as he came walking up beside Alec, who was moving Magnus, protectively, behind his back. Jace coming up on his other side "Get lost Duncan" Jace added as the 3 of them stared him down. Alec and Simon weren't the violent type but were protective of those they loved, but Jace, Jace was a fighter, he'd gotten into way too many scrapes in his life to be taken lightly when he told someone to back off.   
Duncan scoffed before brushing them off and walking, well staggering, away. 

"Maybe we should just get out of here" Jace suggested, it wasn't really their scene and his grandmother was out of town for a few days visiting a friend, so they could all go back to his place and have their own party.   
They all silently agreed, it was only about 2 blocks to Jace's house.  
As they walked towards the door to leave, Jace and Simon were walking at the back of the group, whispering. They let the guys walk on a little before the 2 of them turned back, running to each grab a six-pack of beers and a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen counter, all the other partygoers way too drunk already to try and stop them.  
"Run for it" Simon howled as the 2 of them came running back to the group, who set off at a sprint. He had no idea how Izzy and Clary could run that fast in heels, but they didn't run that far, just until they were around the corner and out of sight, laughing and high-fiving.  
Magnus tucked the bottle of whiskey into his jacket pocket and Alec and Jace carried the beers while Izzy jumped up for a ride on Simons back.

 

When they got to Jace's house, most of them had already ditched the fussy and annoying parts of their costumes as they all fell back onto the couches in the living room.  
Jace went off to the kitchen to grab some shot glasses for the hard stuff and some potato chips as they were all ravenous as Simon started to crack open the beers and hand them out.  
"Happy Freakin' Halloween" Clary bellowed enthusiastically holding up her beer, to an eruption of cheers from everyone just as Jace came walking back, throwing bags of chips and pretzels onto the table. 

Somehow, no one was quite sure how, a few hours later after the adrenaline had calmed, Alec, Magnus, Clary and Jace found themselves sitting on the floor around the coffee table playing cards with a deck that Jace had found in the kitchen. While Izzy and Simon were ignoring the rest of them as they made out on the couch.

"Ew. Can you keep that down" Alec laughed as he turned to Izzy and Simon, horrified at the lip-smacking sounds they were making. Clary turned the radio up to drown out the sound.  
"Gin!" Magnus proudly stated once again  
"What? Again?" Clary argued, laughing, this was the 4th time in a row Magnus had won.   
Alec roared with laughter and pride, throwing his head back before snuggling into Magnus and pulling him up into his lap. Magnus giggled sweetly, moving with ease before humming into the kiss that Alec planted on his lips, deepening it slightly as he realised he hadn't gotten the chance to kiss him properly earlier like he'd wanted to and his inhibitions now lowered by the alcohol. 

"Oh, not you guys too!" Jace laughed, launching a throw pillow at them, "Come on, one last game" he finished, pouring out 4 more shots. There was no use pouring some for Simon and Izzy, they were in a world of their own by the looks of it.

The 4 of them downed their shots before Alec, unsteady and slurring a little, tried to deal out the cards for one more game, which didn't last very long.  
"Gin!" Alec shouted, excitedly as Magnus pointed at his cards, whispering something in his ear. He laid them on the table proudly for all to see his first win of the night.

Apparently, Jace and Clary were the responsible adults tonight, or maybe they were just able to hold their liquor better, they thought as Alec fell backwards onto the rug, chuckling a drunken laugh as Magnus tried to pull him back up.

 

"Guest room's all yours guys" Jace said, winking at Alec before taking Clary's hand to head upstairs to his own room, glancing for a second at Izzy and Simon, thinking it was best to just leave them where they were on the couch.

Alec tried his best to focus as he stood. It's not like he and Magnus hadn't shared a bed before, but this was different. They'd been together a few weeks now, things had gotten pretty heated a few times, they were a little drunk, there were no parents around, was Magnus expecting something? He looked worried, behind his slightly bloodshot eyes.  
"Alexander..." Magnus started, knowing he was a little soberer than Alec was.  
"Don't worry so much" he kissed him delicately before taking his hand to lead him upstairs.

 

Alec seemed to sober slightly as he walked up the stairs behind Magnus, their hands still laced together. His heart was pounding in his chest.  
Magnus closed the door and hung his/ Alec's jacket over the little armchair in the corner. He turned back to see Alec stood awkwardly by the door, wringing his hands, looking nervously at the bed and then at his hands then at the floor. He walked over and kissed him, a sweet and understanding smile on his face.  
"Magnus, I'm..." Alec stuttered  
"I know" Magnus replied,  
"I'm not ready" he amended, his lip quivering.  
"Alexander, I know" Magnus reassured him, running a hand along his arm to calm him. "Please don't feel like you have to explain yourself. I never want you to feel like you have to do anything you don't want to. I don't ever want you to feel pressured like I just want you for one thing because it's not true. You mean a lot to me, Alexander, I hope you know that" Magnus did his best to make sure Alec knew that he wasn't going to be that guy that would just walk out once he got what he wanted, he was in this for the long haul.

Alec hated having to say it. But he knew that Magnus understood and he was so touched by what he said, he felt like he could almost cry.  
They just held each other for a moment before Alec tried to break the slightly awkward silence by whispering, "Well maybe just 2nd base and we'll see how it goes" laughing a little as Magnus smiled, skimming their noses together.

They skimmed down to boxers, Alec kept his white T-shirt on too and they crawled into the comfortable double bed, snuggling against each other under the covers.  
Alec pressed their bodies together, wondering if maybe he should have removed his shirt, wanting to feel the skin on skin contact with Magnus' beautifully smooth chest.  
Magnus could see him thinking about it and although he didn't want to pressure him, he also didn't want to discourage him either. He bit his bottom lip for a second, somehow silently letting Alec know that he would be more than happy if he did want to remove his shirt.

Alec pulled back a little, turning to be able to pull his T-shirt off over his head, much to Magnus' happiness. Alec snuggled into him again, the skin on skin contact making him tingle from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes and although his heart was pounding in his chest, he was glad that he'd done it.

Magnus ran his hands gently up and down Alec's arm as he kissed him while Alec let his fingers dance around the hem of Magnus' boxers.  
Magnus was desperately trying not to show how much Alec was turning him on because he didn't want to scare Alec into pulling back.

They both breathed raggedly through their noses as their kiss deepened, their hands starting to wander for a while.  
Alec didn't know what he was so worried about. He knew that his body wasn't unattractive and it's not like he wasn't extremely attracted to Magnus too, but he was so innocent and inexperienced that it made him feel insecure. But he was enjoying what they had right in there here and now, it gave him a sort of sexual confidence that he didn't know he had.

Alec laid back letting Magnus snuggle against his chest as they fell asleep, wrapped delicately around each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus woke before Alec. Facing the window, he could see the sun shining but didn't want to hazard a guess at the time. He rolled his head over to the other side to see Alec, sleeping like an angel, tiny little snores echoing from him. He smiled, gazing at him for a moment, wishing he could wake up next to him every morning. He wanted to snuggle into him and get back to sleep but he didn't want to wake Alec and he also knew that now he was awake, he wouldn't be getting back to sleep.

He carefully swung his legs out of the bed and pulled his jeans and T-shirt back on before kissing Alec's forehead softly and trying to quietly open the door to go and find the bathroom.

When Magnus made his way quietly downstairs, he wasn't sure what to expect in the living room, knowing that Simon and Izzy had slept down there last night. He walked in slowly, reading to go running back out if he saw anything too mortifying.   
To his surprise, he found them lying beautifully wrapped around each other asleep. He smiled, wishing he and Alec had woken up like that.

He took a look around the room, horrified at the sight of the mess they'd all left behind. The thought that Mrs Herondale could be coming home today to this mess turned his stomach. He was every parent's dream that way.

He started to gather up the trash and empty shot glasses, taking them through to the kitchen to wash and dry them, making himself a coffee at the same time. He'd never been to Jace's house before, but with his friends around him, it was strange how at home he felt.  
He tidied everything up, putting the cards back in the little box, getting rid of the glass beer and whiskey bottles and cleaning off the coffee table. He even went as far as to fluff all the cushions, that he could reach anyway, back up.

He stood back to check that it looked convincing enough before grabbing the coffee he'd made and heading out the patio door to take a seat on the deck, enjoy his coffee and wait for everyone else to wake up. He checked his phone, only 12% left on the battery life.

He was in luck for company. Clary had obviously smelled the coffee pot brewing and come downstairs to grab herself a cup.   
She looked a little worse for wear, maybe a little bit of a hangover. Magnus felt almost a little smug that he was fine, he wasn't so sure that Alec would be and the thought made him smile.   
"Morning" she almost croaked as she sat beside Magnus, laying her head back to take in the fresh air and smell of coffee.  
"Morning" Magnus smiled, resisting the urge to chuckle.   
"I think Alec is awake. I could hear someone moving around up there" she said, pointing back upstairs as she sipped her coffee.   
They all made their way out to the deck eventually, helping themselves to coffee on the way. Alec had his football jacket, that Magnus had left upstairs, draped over his arm.   
He was pale, his hair a mess and little dark circles under his eyes and was clearly going to be nursing a pretty wicked hangover for the rest of the day. But Magnus smiled as he thought to himself that he'd never seen Alec look more real to him. He patted his lap for Alec to come and snuggle up to him, which he did, grunting out what sounded like "Good Morning" to everyone. 

Jace went to grab himself and Alec a coffee, also finding a bottle of aspirin in the medicine cabinet, which he underarm tossed in Alec's direction before handing him his coffee too. Alec had laid the jacket across his and Magnus' laps like a blanket as they snuggled together.  
Alec laid his head back onto Magnus' shoulder, letting him try to kiss away the pounding in his head as he downed a couple of aspirin with a big gulp of coffee, hoping it would kick in soon.   
All Alec wanted to do was snuggle back up in bed with Magnus and sleep until the headache was gone. But he knew they all needed to get home. They had homework and responsibilities.  
They were all grateful that they just had a short school week to look forward to as it would be closed down for maintenance and repair work at the end of the week, so they got a long weekend.

They talked amongst themselves, with the radio playing quietly in the background.  
"Hey" Alec said softly to Magnus. "Thank you. For what you said last night. I know I'm asking a lot asking you to wait..."  
"You're not Alexander. I'm more than happy to wait until you're ready. And I'll be right here when you are" Magnus smiled, skimming their noses together before nipping a sweet little kiss into his lips. Alec hummed with a smile as Magnus kissed him.

"I better get you home before you Mum freaks out and screams at me again" Alec laughed.  
"She's not gonna scream at you" Magnus chuckled at the idea.  
Alec stood eventually, taking Magnus' hand and bidding goodbye to everyone before walking Magnus home.

"So, you wanna come over on your birthday next week? I'll make some dinner, we can watch a movie?" Magnus suggested, "Unless you have other plans" he amended quickly.  
"That sounds good to me" Alec smiled, "Pretty sure that Izzy is staying at Simons anyway, so if she can get out of another birthday dinner with the parents then so can I" he laughed.  
"Sometimes I forget that you and Isabelle are twins" Magnus added, making Alec chuckle.  
"Yeah we get that a lot" Alec said.

"Hey we've got our first game next week" Alec changing the subject to football "You gonna come and cheer me on?" he smiled a big bright and beautiful smile.  
"I'd love to" Magnus said proudly. He'd been unsure as to whether Alec would want him being at his games, what with Jonathan and some of his teammates being total douche bags.   
They walked with their hands linked together, swinging between them. Alec's head was still pounding, he wished he's thought to wear some sunglasses with his Hawaiian get up, they would really help right now.

Magnus was starting to shiver a little at the November chill in the air. Alec felt like the worst boyfriend in the world as he quickly dropped Magnus' hand so that he could remove his jacket and wrap it around Magnus' shoulders. As he pulled the collar up around his neck, he pulled him into a cute little kiss before taking his hand again and walking him the couple more blocks home. 

Alec walked him right up to the door, initially intending to just give him a goodbye kiss, but it quickly turned into a hot desperate kiss, filled with need and desire and arms wrapped tightly around each other. Alec cupped Magnus' face in his hands for one last little kiss before snuggling into his neck for a moment.  
"Hmmm Alexander Lightwood, are you trying to seduce me?" Magnus hummed as he rested his chin on Alec's shoulder, while Alec nipped tiny little kisses onto his neck.   
Alec giggled into Magnus' neck, making the skin tingle under his breath. 

Magnus unwrapped Alec's jacket from his shoulders, handing it back to him.  
"I'll call you later," Alec said as he descended the steps, keeping their hands laced together until they were both stretched to arm's length.

 

Alec made it maybe a block or so before he bumped into, surprise, surprise, Jonathan Morgenstern 'Jesus, this guy is everywhere' Alec thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Where's your boyfriend, Lightweight?" Jonathan spat as he walked past.   
"You know what man? Back off! Stay away from me, my friends, my sister and stay away from Magnus! If you dare go near him again, I swear to god I'll..." Alec spat, rage building on his face as Jonathan turned back to him, just inches from his face.   
"You'll what? Huh? What you gonna do Lightwood? You touch me and bye bye football team, bye bye scholarship" he threatened Alec. 

Alec's face tensed with the strongest desire he'd ever had to punch Jonathan square in the jaw, but he turned to walk away, taking the moral high ground and not rising to the bait, when all of a sudden he was knocked off balance and into the brick wall to his side, scratching his cheek and temple hard enough to draw blood. He breathed heavily for a second at the shock and searing pain in the side of his face before spinning around to find that Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. Coward. 

Alec's hangover was now worse with his head still thumping and now the scratches down the side of his face stinging. He wiped his face with the back of his hand to check for blood, wincing at the pain. He sighed and walked the rest of the way home with a frown that was tense enough to give him more of a headache.

 

"Hi honey. Oh, Alec what happened?" Maryse Lightwood asked concerned as Alec walked into the house, almost slamming the door closed behind him.  
"It's fine" Alec almost snapped on his way past as he took their stairs 2 at a time, heading straight for his bedroom, where this time he did slam the door.

He pulled off his jacket, took one look at his bed and all he wanted to do was crawl in and take a nap to get rid of this headache, but he thought he'd better check his face in the mirror and clean it up.

The bloody graze stretched from his cheek right up to his temple, but luckily it didn't look as bad as it felt. He cleaned his face with a little warm water before pulling the curtains shut, stripping off to get into bed for a much-needed nap. He flopped down on his stomach and yanked the covers over himself, falling asleep pretty much right away.

Alec awoke a couple of hours later, still a slight headache but bearable now.   
He picked up his laptop and sat up in bed to get on with his coursework that he needed to get finished by Monday. He was stuck on an equation that he didn't recognise, he couldn't remember going over one like this with Magnus or in class.   
He picked up his phone from the bedside table to text Magnus.

"Hey. I'm stuck on this Math question. help? x"

He set his phone back down, carrying on with other parts of the work until he phoned beeped.

"Of course. What is it? x" Magnus replied. 

Alec thought for a moment. It would be easier to call Magnus to explain, plus it would mean he would get to hear his voice. Always a bonus. He dialled and held the phone to his ear with his shoulder while it rang, still typing away on his laptop.

"Hello, handsome" Magnus flirtatiously answered the phone.  
"Hey, beautiful" Alec chuckled, steadying the phone with his hand.

Alec explained the problem before Magnus walked him through it step by step. Explaining it in a way that he knew Alec would understand.

"I'm sorry for calling you with that. That was kind of a lame excuse" Alec laughed after he was done.   
"Not at all. I love hearing your voice" Magnus replied. Alec could tell he was smiling, from his tone.

"So, listen..." Magnus continued "My parents are going out of town on Thursday and won't be back until Sunday. So if you wanted to, you could come stay for the weekend? Bring an overnight bag, we could watch movies, snuggle up on the couch?..." he recited, romantically.  
"That sounds great" Alec smiled, it really did.  
"The game is on Thursday, so I could just come back to yours straight after" he finished.  
"Oh, don't tease me, Alexander, now I'm thinking about getting you in the shower," Magnus said, biting his lip flirtatiously. He knew Alec couldn't see him do that, but it didn't matter.  
"Yeah?" Alec smiled "Well maybe we both...." he was cut off by Maryse knocking on his bedroom door. "Alec, dinner's on the table" she called through.

Alec sighed, "I'm sorry cutie, I gotta go," Alec said regretfully.  
"Okay," Magnus smiled, blushing furiously at the word 'cutie'. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.  
"Uh, Yeah" Alec replied, the thought that he hadn't told Magnus about his encounter with Jonathan bringing him up short. He didn't intentionally lie, he just didn't think enough of Jonathan to bring him into a conversation. But there was no way he could hide it from Magnus, this scrape and bruise weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

\--

The next morning, Alec awoke, pretty late in the day for him, at 9:30 to the sound of his phone ringing on the bedside table. Magnus.  
"Hey" he croaked a little when he managed to wake up enough to answer the phone.  
"Hey. Are you okay? you sound..." Magnus asked  
"I'm fine. I uh, just woke up. What's up?" Alec asked  
"Oh, I'm on my way over. Actually, I'm walking up the driveway" Magnus chuckled.  
Alec's eyes widened before he looked out the window to see Magnus walking towards the house, messenger bag over his shoulder and a little flower in his hand that he'd obviously picked from somewhere on his way over.  
"Oh! Uh.... okay, I...uh, I'll be down in a minute" Alec stuttered before hanging up quickly and running to the bathroom to take the fastest shower he'd ever had in his life and brush his teeth.  
He threw on the first clothes he could find. A pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green muscle-hugging T-shirt and padded downstairs in bare feet after scrubbing his hair semi-dry. He held his breath for a second, knowing the Magnus was going to notice the scrape on his face right away.

"It's fine," he said, holding up his hands when he met Magnus' face and saw his expression turn from happiness to horror.  
"What happened?" Magnus blurted in shock, coming right up to Alec to run his hand over the graze on his cheek. The look of worry on Magnus' face almost broke Alec's heart. He held onto Magnus' arms as Magnus cupped his face.  
"Baby, it's okay. It's just a scrape. I'm fine" he assured Magnus, whose tension was starting to ease. Alec kissed him reassuringly, guiding him over to the couch to sit down.  
"What happened?" Magnus asked again.

Alec took a few breaths, preparing himself, hating himself for letting the idea of lying cross his mind for even a second as he sighed and made eye contact with Magnus.  
"It was Jonathan" he finally admitted.  
Magnus' eyes went wide with shock, before settling on anger, his jaw tense like he was ready to tear the world apart to find Jonathan and make him suffer a fate worse than death for daring to touch Alec.

Alec assured him that he didn't need to worry. Rubbing circles into the back of Magnus' hand to soothe him, he explained what happened.  
Alec had never seen Magnus so angry.   
"Are you okay?" Alec asked delicately after finishing telling Magnus what had happened. Taking in Magnus' frown and angry expression, Alec did his best to calm him down by pulling him up on to his lap to sit in a sideways hug. 

"What do I have to do to convince you I'm okay?" Alec chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.  
Magnus pouted, playfully frowning.   
"Well, last night you were saying something about a shower..." Magnus reminded him with a smile before he enveloped Alec's lips in a loving and sweet kiss, softly pressing his weight into him.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Magnus asked, pulling back for a moment, clearly upset.  
"I'm okay. He's not even worth getting upset over. Plus we've got our first game next week and we really need to prove ourselves to the coach. I can't stand the guy, but as much as it pains me to say it, we need him on the team" Alec rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, let's get to studying," Alec said, picking up Magnus' bag of books and walking him over to the kitchen table.  
Alec really was making improvements in his Math tutoring sessions with Magnus and it made them both so proud.  
Alec couldn't help playing footsie with Magnus under the table as they worked on formulas and equations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep joining the fight on Twitter #SaveShadowhunters and visit @ShumDarioNews @baneandlewis or @BasicShadowStuf for details and info on how you can get involved and help <3


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later

Magnus pulled his pea-coat style jacket tightly around him as he braced against the cold November air. He was happy to be there to support Alec, but he could think of nothing better than getting home to a hot shower right now.

Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon joined him in the front centre row of seats on the bleachers that lined one side of the football field at the university. Simon was carrying little Max on his shoulders and Maryse and Robert joined them after a few minutes. 

They cheered the team on, all getting very vocal and excited whenever Alec had the ball. Nothing could wipe the smile of pride from all their faces when they saw Alec running for his life to score a touchdown. He pulled his helmet off, revealing a sweaty mop of hair and smile that could set the world on fire.

At halftime, Alec sat himself down on the bench, panting and sweating he took a few breathless gulps of water before standing and brushing sweat from his forehead and wandering up to see everyone at the edge of the bleachers.   
"That was amazing. I'm so proud of you" Magnus exclaimed excitedly "Did... did you win?" he asked after a moment, looking up at the scoreboard and then back to Alec who was laughing at Magnus' sweet and naive expression.   
"Baby, That was only the first half" Alec chuckled "But yeah we're up by 3," he said, high-fiving Jace who was stood to Magnus' left.  
"Oh," Magnus said, surprised and slightly disappointed but trying to hide it from Alec.  
"You don't have to stay, I can come over after the game if you want?..." Alec tried to say to Magnus.   
"No, no, no I wanna stay" Magnus cut him off, being sweet and supportive.   
Alec leaned forward to kiss Magnus through the gaps in the fence before Coach Garroway called him over.

 

After the second half was finished and they'd won, Alec's friend Steven wrapped him in a bro hug as the team gathered together, hollering and chanting. Alec shook his teammates hands, everyone except Jonathan obviously, he just reserved a glare of contempt for him.

"Alec, are you coming to the after party?" Steven asked.  
"No, I uh, I got somewhere to be," Alec said, smiling as he took off back towards Magnus and his friends who were walking down the steps towards him.  
Alec grabbed Magnus by the lapels, pulling him into the sweetest and most surprising kiss Magnus had ever received.   
Half of the team scoffed in disgust, silently walking away when Maryse directed a death stare in their direction. The other half just looked surprised but indifferent. 

Alec thanked all his friends and family for coming to support him, giving Max, who was in Robert's arms, fast asleep a little goodnight kiss to the forehead then headed off to the locker room to grab his backpack with his clothes in for staying at Magnus'.   
When he came back out, everyone was gone except Magnus who was spinning a football between his hands while he waited. Alec admired him from afar for a second before walking over to take his hand and walk home with him.

 

"Make yourself at home," Magnus said as he took his coat off, closing the door and putting his keys in the bowl.   
"Sure," Alec said, looking around. He really hadn't spent much time at Magnus' place, they tended to hang out at Alec's most nights.  
"You can use my shower" Magnus chuckled at the expression on Alec's face that clearly said 'I don't wanna sit on anything, I'm too sweaty'   
"Thanks," he said, grabbing a clean change of clothes and taking the stairs two at a time, straight to Magnus' room.  
He dumped his clean clothes on the chair before stripping off his football gear and jumping in the hot shower.

Magnus followed Alec upstairs after a couple of minutes.  
"Alexander" he called through, cautiously from his bedroom through the open bathroom door.  
Alec's heart raced as he mustered up the confidence from somewhere to say "Come in" over his shoulder.   
Magnus tentatively stepped inside, glancing up and down Alec's wet, naked form as he scrubbed at his face and hair.  
Alec tried his best to be casual, smiling a quick smile in Magnus' direction before he turned back to face the running water, scrubbing his hairline for a second before turning back and opening the glass shower door just slightly, silently asking Magnus if he did want to join him. 

 

Magnus smiled back flirtatiously before shyly looking down at the ground for a second and peeling his clothes off.  
He stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around Alec from behind, his hands gliding over Alec's wet skin. He nipped little kisses into Alec's shoulder and neck, pressing his body against Alec's back. 

Alec blushed furiously but tried his best not to let his body tense as Magnus caressed his body from behind him. He could feel his skin tingling and his heart beating erratically in his chest. He turned in the cage of Magnus' arms, meeting his lips, moving the two of them back slightly to get Magnus' body wet under the steaming water.  
He ran the curled fingers of his hand up and down Magnus' spine, making his skin tingle.

Magnus hummed with happiness into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, holding the wrist of one hand in the other before raising just an inch or so up onto his tiptoes. 

"I wanna try something," Alec said, shyly and a little terrified, but doing the best he could to push himself out of his comfort zone to try new things. The look of lust in his eyes was unlike anything Magnus had ever seen.  
"Yeah?" Magnus asked softly, slightly twisting his body back and forth flirtatiously and a little dazed.

He snapped out of his dream-like state when Alec gently pushed him against the warm tiled wall and sank to his knees slowly, kissing the line down the centre of Magnus' stomach.  
Magnus gasped as Alec enveloped his length into his mouth, sinking down on it slowly before bobbing up and down a few more times, testing and training his gag reflex to see how much more he could take.   
Magnus closed his eyes, resting his head back against the wall behind him and running his hand through Alec's hair.  
Alec gagged just slightly before pulling back to run his tongue up the length of Magnus' dick before sinking back down on it.  
"Alexander" Magnus panted breathlessly as he tugged slightly at his hair. He looked down to see Alec gracefully devouring him and it almost sent him over the edge.  
"Alexander I'm...." he panted once more.  
Alec took the hint, releasing Magnus with a pop of his mouth before rising to his feet again, finishing Magnus off with his hand as he nipped and sucked at the delicate skin on his neck.  
Magnus eventually exploded in Alec's hand. His eyes were wide with surprise as Alec confidently continued to nip at his neck and jaw, dancing his fingers with Magnus' as the steaming water continued to cascade over them, cleaning them both up.  
"Wow" Magnus gasped when the blood finally started to rush back to his brain so that he could form a word.   
Alec chuckled before shyly meeting Magnus' eyes and nervously asking "It was... okay?"   
"Okay?" Magnus asked, wide-eyed, not being able to comprehend how Alec thought that that was anything less than 'okay'.  
"Alexander that was..." Magnus said before pulling Alec's body up against him as close as he could get him "...incredible" he finished with a sigh as Alec grazed their noses together.

Alec's smile could light up the night sky. He wrapped Magnus in his arms, snuggling into him.  
"Magnus Bane, what are you doing to me?" Alec hummed flirtatiously.  
"I did nothing" Magnus laughed, "I am but a sweet innocent little angel" Magnus batted his lashes at Alec, making him laugh. Alec kissed him like he had never kissed him before, lifting his chin with nothing but the power of his lips curling around his. Magnus' knees went weak below him as Alec stole his breath, making his heart skip a beat. 

They got out of the shower, towelling dry roughly and quickly before snuggling into each other once again, unable to keep away for more than a few seconds.   
Alec sighed, realising he should probably put some clothes on.

"Hold on there cowboy" Magnus hummed as Alec went to pick up his folded sweatpants from the chair. "What if I told you that I wanted to try a little something too?" Magnus asked softly and flirtatiously, running his fingertips up and down Alec's ribs and looking up at him through his lashes, waiting for Alec to give him the green light.

"Okay," Alec said nervously, but sure.  
Magnus faced Alec, turning his palms to face him to link their hands together.  
"If you wanna stop, just say so" Magnus tried to reassure Alec, who was looking more nervous the more steps they took towards the bed.  
"Alec?" Magnus asked softly, catching his eyes, "I'm not gonna bite" he added, "Well...." he said with a little smirk and a look of playful lust in his eyes.   
Alec chuckled, shaking off his nerves, letting Magnus sweetly pull him down onto his unmade bed. 

Magnus took his time, laying Alec on his back and straddling him as he kissed and nipped at his neck and collarbone.   
Alec wasn't sure what to do with his hands until Magnus moved down to his nipple, taking it into his hot mouth with ease, Alec's hand instinctively carded through Magnus' damp hair and he hummed quietly in the back of his throat. He cautiously accepted his new feeling of someone admiring him, admiring his body.

Magnus started to trail kisses down Alec's chest and across his stomach.  
Alec gasped as Magnus enveloped his dick in his mouth, slowly sinking down a little more each time, the size of Alec's length seriously testing his gag reflex. Magnus hummed each time he pulled upwards, the vibration causing Alec's body to shudder, in the best way possible.   
"Fuck" Alec whimpered after a while, causing Magnus to glance up at Alec while still rising and falling with his mouth, twisting his tongue in perfect circles around the tip every so often, to see Alec gazing down at him like some kind of angel.

Alec's head was spinning, he'd imagined this moment a thousand times, but had never realised how good it would feel. The feeling of every nerve in his body reacting of it's own accord was so new. The loss of control and the need and desire to get swept up by and please this one person was something he never knew could feel. He liked it. 

Seeing Alec dazed and enjoying what he was doing made Magnus speed up.  
"Oh, my gosh" Alec panted, his head falling back into the pillow.  
"Magnus I'm really close" he whispered after a while, tugging on his hair just a little. "Magnus!" he repeated, wondering if Magnus heard him as he carried on, sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks and running his thumbs over the sensitive skin on Alec's inner thighs.

Alec's hips bucked a little as he erupted in Magnus' mouth, hissing and gasping in surprise, wondering for a second if he had done something wrong before seeing the smile crawl across Magnus' mouth as he swallowed and brushed his bottom lip with his thumb after licking it clean.

Alec's eyes were wide with shock and surprise as he huffed out a single little laugh. He'd never seen anything so hot in his life. He bit his bottom lip smiling as he traced Magnus' bottom lip with his fingertips. 

Magnus crawled back up Alec's body, spreading his weight evenly over him.  
"God, Magnus that was incredible" Alec gasped. Wrapping his arms around Magnus' back as he turned on his side to lay them facing each other.   
"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to let me do that" Magnus hummed happily "God you are exquisite" he finished, running the back of his hand over Alec's body, finding every notch in his muscles and exploring them with his fingertips.

Alec felt the blush in his cheeks deepening as Magnus gazed at him with such adoration.

Alec yawned, still dazed.  
"You wanna get some sleep?" Magnus asked as he saw Alec's eyes flutter open and shut a few times. Alec just nodded, letting his eyes fall closed one last time before snuggling into Magnus' chest.   
Magnus wound their legs together, wrapping his arm over Alec's shoulder to play with the ends of his hair as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec awoke pretty early the next morning to a chill coming through the slightly ajar window. Without opening his eyes, he pulled the duvet up to his bare chest, to brace against the chill. He noticed suddenly that it was way too easy to move the duvet. He eyes fluttered open to see the open space beside him. But after a second noticed the music coming from downstairs.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, smirking as the memory of the night before came flooding back.  
He swung his legs from the bed and pulled on the clean clothes he had originally grabbed for after his shower last night, black boxers, light grey sweatpants and a pale blue T-shirt and then padded his way into the bathroom to splash some water on his face to wake him up and tidy up his messy hair a little.

He swished a little mouthwash and tentatively made his way downstairs, standing in the kitchen doorway, arms folded as he leaned against it, smiling at Magnus who was standing over the stove top, frying up bacon and eggs while singing and dancing to the music on the radio. 

Alec's eyes travelled up and down Magnus, who was wearing just pair of short black boxer shorts and a fitted V-neck grey T-shirt along with his usual thick-rimmed black glasses. 

"Morning" Alec croaked with a smile, suddenly catching Magnus' attention.  
"Nooo, you're supposed to be in bed! How can I bring you breakfast in bed if you're not in bed?" Magnus pouted.  
Alec chuckled, stepping towards Magnus and pulling him into him by the hem of his shirt for a good morning kiss.  
"Hmmmm" Magnus hummed with a smile as Alec pulled back. "Morning" he whispered, laying his arms over Alec's shoulders, linking his fingers behind Alec's neck as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' hips, resting them in the small of his back.  
"And Happy Birthday" Magnus cooed.  
"Thank you" Alec smiled, skimming their noses together. 

Magnus turned back to the stove top, switching it off and serving up 2 plates of bacon and eggs and pouring 2 cups of coffee. Which they polished off quickly, both being ravenous.

"What do you say to a movie day? Just you and me on the couch?" Magnus asked, taking Alec's empty plate and putting it in the sink with his own.  
"God that sounds perfect" Alec sighed, throwing his head back in satisfaction at the concept "I don't even have to keep my pants on" he laughed, making Magnus giggle.  
"Promises" Magnus hummed, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist from behind him where he sat on his bar stool at the kitchen island.

Alec pulled his phone from his pocket as he settled on the couch while Magnus ran back upstairs to grab some movies and blanket. He pulled off his sweatpants, tossing them on to the top of his overnight bag which sat in the corner of the room.

He had 'Happy Birthday' texts from all his friends and family, which made him smile. He replied to each of them, thanking them and wishing Isabelle a Happy Birthday too.

Magnus settled on the sofa beside Alec, draping the thin patchwork blanket over their laps after putting the DVD into the player. As the titles started up, Magnus curled his legs up onto the couch beside him, laying his head on Alec's shoulder and accepting Alec's arm around him.

\--

A few hours later, while starting the third movie, Alec was starting to feel like he'd rather be doing something else.   
His arm was still wrapped around Magnus' shoulder, so he started to run his curled fingertips up and down Magnus' arm, tickling slightly. He kept his eyes on the TV, smirking, hoping that Magnus was getting the hint.

Magnus' skin was starting to tingle under Alec's touch. Was Alec feeling playful perhaps? He smiled, wanting nothing more than to leap up from his leaning position and wrap Alec's lips in an oxygen stealing kiss, but he wanted for Alec's confidence to carry on building so he decided to wait and see how far Alec would take it first.

Alec moved his hand back slightly so that his fingertips were running up and down Magnus' ribs and back side of his hip. He unintentionally skimmed Magnus' shirt up just a little at the hip, so he took advantage of the opportunity and slid his hand under there, brushing his thumb back and forth against Magnus' soft golden skin.

"Magnus?" Alec asked, still looking at the TV.  
"Hmmm?" Magnus asked.  
"For god's sake can you just get up here and kiss me" Alec laughed as Magnus immediately leapt up into Alec's lap, his knees on either side of Alec's hips.  
Their lips nipped together in cute, sweet kisses mixed with flirtatious giggles. Alec ran his hands up into Magnus' hair, to hold him lovingly as he kissed him with every bit of passion and desire that his soul could bring into his body. 

"Hmmm, I love you" Magnus hummed into Alec's lips with a sweet smile.

Alec's heart raced so hard he felt like he'd be able to see it if he looked down at his chest. His breathing was ragged from the kiss and he didn't answer right away. He couldn't. His brain couldn't form a single word as his tongue darted in and out of Magnus' mouth. His shock was almost palpable. But the fear he'd thought he would feel... there was none. He realised he had no reason to be afraid of Magnus loving him, of him loving Magnus. It was the most natural thing he'd ever felt in his life.

Alec could feel that Magnus was now getting nervous at his lack of a reaction.  
He pulled Magnus closer, moulding the shape of their bodies into one with his elbows resting on Magnus' hips and his hands gliding over Magnus' back.

"I love you too" Alec smiled into the kiss.

Magnus smiled back, sighing with relief. He had thought for a second that he had done it again, that he'd scared the crap out of Alec and that he might go running for the hills. But he hadn't. Alec had opened himself up to Magnus so much over the last few months, more so than he ever had to anyone before and it made Magnus feel so wanted and appreciated. To love someone the way he loved Alec was one thing, but to have Alec love him back was a new feeling that lit him up from the inside out.

They were swimming in their happiness with each other.  
"You know you don't have to say that just because I did" Magnus tried to tell Alec, brushing Alec's hair back from his forehead.  
"Magnus," Alec said, tenderly stroking his cheek, "I love you" he repeated, more certain than he had ever been about anything in his life, making sure that Magnus heard and felt every word. 

"Now kiss me again" Alec hummed with a smile at the coy and loving expression that Magnus had in his eyes.  
Magnus obliged with ease, moulding their lips back together.

It wasn't long, a minute maybe, before Alec stood, holding Magnus tightly around the waist, not breaking the kiss for a second as he turned to lay Magnus down on the couch, laying on top of him and peeling Magnus' shirt off over his head. 

Magnus giggled sweetly as Alec pulled back, pushing Magnus' glasses back up his nose and into place as they'd slipped down just a little.   
It didn't take long for Alec to get back to work, moving his kisses down to Magnus' jaw, neck, collarbone and chest. 

Alec moved the kiss back to Magnus' lips, raggedly pulling air through his nose as his lips curled tightly around Magnus'.   
Magnus pulled Alec's shirt off over his head with ease, Alec letting him do it seamlessly.  
The feeling of the skin to skin contact brought them both back to the previous night as their hands ran confidently all over each other.

Alec ran his hand up Magnus' chest, stopping around his jawline and curling his fingers to brush them over Magnus' cheek, he pulled back to gaze at Magnus, wondering how in just a few months, Magnus had swept into his life, teaching him all he needed to know about love, about himself and he had stolen his heart in an instant. How was it possible to love somebody this much?

"What?" Magnus chuckled, gazing back into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes.  
"Nothing" Alec smiled, pulling Magnus back up to sit cross-legged on the sofa opposite him as he brought his legs up to wrap around him.

 

"What was this movie about?" Magnus asked, confused and chuckling.  
"I have no idea" Alec laughed.   
Magnus stood to turn the TV off, stretching out his muscles as he stood, leaning from one side to the other with his arms above his head. He grunted in satisfaction at the relief.

 

"Do you wanna order in pizza for lunch?" Magnus asked   
"Yeah that sounds perfect," Alec said  
"Pepperoni and onions?" Magnus asked, holding the phone to his ear to order the pizza  
Alec just nodded.

Magnus ordered the pizza and a couple of sodas before slouching back onto the couch with Alec.   
"Oh, I almost forgot," Magnus said, pulling open the little drawer on the underside of the coffee table and taking out a little gift box wrapped in golden paper.  
"Happy Birthday," Magnus said.

"Magnus, you didn't have to," Alec said, taking the little box as Magnus handed it to him.  
Magnus shrugged "It's nothing special. Just a little token" he smiled, pulling his legs up onto the couch beside him to sit and watch Alec open his gift.

Alec peeled off the paper, not wanting to rip it off like a Neanderthal to reveal a little blue box, he opened up the top to reveal a cute little keychain with a little bronze and silver football.  
On further inspection, Alec could see 'Alexander' etched into one side of the little football and '22'; his jersey number into the other side.

"Magnus, I love it, Thank you" Alec smiled, holding the keychain up on his finger, inspecting it before he nipped a little kiss into Magnus' lips.

He set the keychain back into the box, making a mental note to add it to his house keys later on.

\--

"Oh, I totally forgot," Alec said, around a mouthful of Pizza, "Mum wanted me to ask if you and your parents wanted to come over for Thanksgiving? She's apparently invited half the town already" he rolled his eyes, finished with a little laugh.

"Yeah we'd love to" Magnus replied, "I mean I'll have to check with them first when they get home on Monday. But my Mum always hates cooking Thanksgiving dinner" he laughed, picking bits of Pepperoni off of his pizza slice to eat them first, which made Alec smirk and frown. Magnus really was a strange little dude. 

Alec licked his lips, stuffed and rubbing at his stomach after his fourth huge slice. Magnus had only managed two before he pulled the last few slices into the fridge.

They sat, talking about how worried Alec was about his end of semester Math exam that was coming up next week. 

"I don't know, I mean, I feel like I'm prepared. But what if it all goes wrong and I fail?" Alec asked.

"Alexander, you've been doing great in our tutoring sessions, you've got your test scores up to a B average. There's no reason why you can't get a B on this test" Magnus reassured him with a hand on his knee. "And you're parents are gonna be so proud of you" he finished with a smile. 

"Hey, do you wanna take a little walk? I feel like I need to stretch my legs" Magnus asked  
"Do I have to put on pants?" Alec asked, laying his head to one side to face Magnus, making him laugh.  
"Well not on my account" he chuckled in response.

 

Alec stood up to pull on his sweatpants and sneakers, while Magnus ran upstairs to throw on a pair of jeans and some shoes.   
He came back downstairs, wrapping his coat around his shoulders as Alec was pulling a hoodie over his head, he took Alec's hand as they stepped outside and locked the door, bracing against the cold winter air. 

They walked around town, Alec having a story for every part of town from his childhood.   
He told Magnus about the time he was learning to ride a bike and he fell off on the corner outside the town hall and rolled into the road, almost giving Maryse a heart attack.   
About the time when he and Jace were 8 years old and had accidentally broken one of the police station windows with a baseball and run for their lives in fear of getting arrested.   
About the time Simon had gotten a gig at the local bar and grill and they had all helped lug his gear clear across town after his van broke down on the way there.   
And about the time in high school when the girl that had a crush on him tried to kiss him at midnight at the new years' fireworks display and he had faked an allergy to her lip gloss to get out of it.

Magnus got a particular kick out of that last one, laughing into his hand, with tears in his eyes as Alec tried to explain how embarrassing it was, trying really hard not to laugh himself, but failing.  
"It's not funny" he chuckled, picking Magnus up by the waist from behind for a second and nuzzling into his neck. Magnus eventually got a hold of himself.  
"Oh, baby that is hilarious!" he said, wiping a tear of laughter from under his eye.   
"Please tell me the poor girl has moved on?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah!" Alec said rolling his eyes "She moved on to Russell Wolfe. Big wrestling jock, has more toes than IQ points" he finished with a little laugh.

 

As darkness started to set in, the cold air sinking into their bones, they started to make their way home.  
Alec was quiet, barely saying a word the whole walk home. Just thinking about what a perfectly relaxed birthday Magnus had given him. And the best gift he could have in telling him how he felt, filling that hole in his heart that he never knew he'd been missing and giving him everything he hadn't know he was looking for.


	18. Chapter 18

The next Friday

Alec came walking out of the exam room with a defeated look on his face.  
"No more we can do now. Just gotta wait and see" he sighed to Jace, who was walking by his side. 

"Hey," Clary said as she came skipping up beside them, wrapping her arm around Jace and kissing his cheek. "How did it go?" she asked them both.

She just got a defeated look from both of them, neither of them confident that they had done well at all.

"I'm sure you both did fine" she tried to reassure them.  
"Alec what time does your Mum want us over on Sunday for dinner?" she asked.  
"About 1 o'clock should be fine" he replied.

"I've gotta get to Lacrosse practice" Jace sighed, kissing Clary goodbye as she and Alec headed off to the Library. 

\--

When Sunday morning came around, Alec rolled over in bed, pretty late in the day, to the sound of his mother screaming at Robert to 'get out of her kitchen'  
"Ah must be Thanksgiving" Alec muttered to himself. 

He got up, showered and got dressed into a pair of smart black jeans and a red and white flannel shirt, white T-shirt underneath and black work boots. 

He couldn't wait for Magnus to arrive so that he could steal his boyfriend away from the crowds for a steamy make-out session.  
He stayed in his room where everything was quiet for a little while, texting Magnus.

As he descended the stairs, he found the living room full with people, all dressed in smart casual clothes, with drinks in hands.  
Robert, Luke, Jace, Izzy, Ragnor, Maia, Imogen, Elaine, and Caterina sat around the couches, while Simon, Clary, Raphael, Becky, Max and little Madzie sat around the coffee table on the floor playing one of Max's board games.  
Jocelyn was in the kitchen helping Maryse prepare the food. 

"Happy Thanksgiving" Alec greeted everyone, swinging Max up into a hug when he ran towards him, arms stretched out.  
"Is Magnus coming over for dinner too?" Max asked.  
"Yeah, he should be here any minute. And his parents too" Alec replied with a smile. 

"Okay, boys. Let's get the table set" Robert said, Alec, Jace, Simon and Raphael following him, Ragnor heading to the kitchen to grab cutlery and placemats.  
The rest of the guys headed out to the barn to collect the fold up chairs.

While Alec was on his way back into the house with the last of the chairs, he spotted Magnus and Mr & Mrs Bane walking up the driveway, Mrs Bane carrying a big Tupperware container of green bean salad.  
"Hey" Alec greeted them, kissing Magnus on the cheek, followed by Mrs Bane and giving Magnus Dad a firm handshake. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready"

"Oh, we need 3 more chairs" Maryse said as she saw the guys setting the table in the big, rarely used dining room.  
"3 more?" Alec asked, confused, counting up in his head how many people were there against how many chairs they had collected.

"I invited the Morgensterns over too" Maryse added, which was greeted with horrified looks from everyone.

"What?" she asked, confused by their faces. Magnus' parents had no idea who the Morgensterns were, or that their son had been the reason Magnus had come home with cuts and bruises a few months ago.

"Mum," Alec said, pulling her aside, "I am not sitting at a table and breaking bread with Jonathan Morgenstern. Thanksgiving or not. He's made our lives hell for years. I know his Dad is an ass and that you get along great with his Mum, but the guy is a homophobic ass!" he whispered.

Maryse looked horrified, "But he's on the football team and you guys used to get along in Junior High?" she frowned.

"You remember when I brought Magnus back here that night, with a black eye. Mum that was Jonathan that did that" Alec informed her.

There was a knock at the door, Alec sighed, knowing who it was. Robert answered the door, directing them all into the dining room and to the seats at one end of the table.  
Alec took Magnus' hand, pulling him up to the other end of the table when he looked terrified after catching sight of Jonathan and his thug looking father. 

 

Sitting around the table to eat was quiet and a little awkward. Alec was trying not to be too obvious as he glared at Jonathan, who sat looking angry; like he would rather be anywhere else in the world. His mother had obviously had to drag them both there. 

Maryse and Jocelyn started bringing in serving dishes of food and a huge turkey, big enough to feed everyone there for a week. Maryse decided to add a little background music with the radio to help cut the awkward silence in the room.

Eventually, everyone settled into quiet conversations in small groups and enjoyed the massive feast that Maryse and Jocelyn had prepared. 

As Alec and Magnus talked quietly between themselves, making Christmas plans for winter break and Magnus teased Alec over the subject of a New Years Kiss. Alec placed a small laughing kiss into Magnus' cheek. He glanced up to see Jonathan staring at the two of them with a look of disgust and hatred over his face.  
He couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your problem?" Alec roared, maybe a little too loud he realised as Magnus jumped just a little at the volume. 

The room fell silent, eyes darting between the two of them.  
Jonathan just looked around like he had done nothing wrong, a look that said he obviously thought he was superior to everyone around the table. 

"I am so tired of your attitude. He's my boyfriend, yeah dude, I'm gay, it's the 21st century, you might wanna haul your homophobic ass into it!. I love him and I'm not gonna change to please you or anyone else. So you can get used to it, or you can leave now before I throw you out" Alec boomed, standing and gesturing to the door. 

The tension in the room was as thick as butter. Alec was fighting the urge to leap across the table and knock Jonathan out as he stood, pulling his jacket around his shoulders. His father, who was probably drunk, seemed indifferent to the whole situation, but looked ready to jump at the opportunity to leave, not really wanting to be there anyway. His stepmother just looked embarrassed.

Jace looked like he was ready to break Jonathan's nose. He leaned forward in his chair like he was going to stand up and drag Jonathan outside away from everyone and kick 10 barrels out of him, but Clary and Simon managed to hold him back, reminding him that there were kids in the room. 

"I suppose we should leave," Mrs Morgenstern said quietly, sighing and sending a small apologetic smile in Maryse, Robert & Alec's direction. She shoved her son out the door. "Val! Move it!" she yelled angrily to her husband who just trotted after them, not a single word from his mouth. 

"I'm sorry" Alec sighed, closing his eyes in a combination of relief and embarrassment at his outburst.  
Magnus placed a comforting hand on his knee, while Magnus' parents were looking at Alec like they had never seen him before.  
If they ever needed assurance that Alec was right for Magnus, they had it now. 

Maryse took Alec's hand, assuring him that it was okay, that she was proud of him and that they all supported him, no matter what.  
"No, sweetheart, I'm sorry, I had no idea. And Magnus, honey, I'm so sorry..."  
"It's okay Mrs L. Don't apologize. We should have told you about the trouble we'd had with him. Hopefully, this will put an end to it"

 

They all settled into a more natural and casual dinner, sharing food and stories, Max and Madzie playing at one end of the table, paying no attention to the adults.

Alec, still a little flushed glanced at Magnus who was smiling at him proudly.  
"I love you so much right now" Magnus whispered as he leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek. 

 

An hour or so later, when everyone was bloated but happy, stuffed to the brim with Turkey and all the trimmings, followed by Pumpkin and Pecan Pie, Alec sat back in his chair, rubbing his stomach with a happy sigh. "Mum that was your best yet!" he laughed, looking around at everyone else agreeing.

"Oh we'll get those Mrs Lightwood," Clary said when Maryse tried to clear away the dishes.  
She, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Becky and Maia stood to clear the empty plates and leftovers, taking them all into the kitchen.

"Thank you Maryse, for having us, it's been... eventful" Magnus' mother laughed. "But we had better get going" she finished, standing.  
Magnus looked like he was ready to protest, wanting to spend more time with Alec.  
"Oh don't worry honey, your Dad will come back and get you later," she said, "If that's okay with you?" She finished, asking Maryse and Robert. 

"Of course" Maryse replied, Magnus was always welcome in their house. He was practically family now. 

After a while, when the table was cleared and the dishwasher loaded, they had bid everyone goodbye except for Simon and Magnus who were staying behind with Izzy and Alec for a little while, everyone thanking Maryse and Robert for their hospitality. 

Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen, putting the leftovers into Tupperware containers and popping them all in the fridge, Magnus flirtatiously admiring Alec's ass as he leant to put the last container on the bottom shelf. Alec turned around to see Magnus chewing on his thumb with a cheeky smile. 

"Come on" Alec said, taking Magnus' hand and quietly leading him out the front door and over to the barn.  
"Where are we going?" Magnus laughed as he and Magnus climbed the wooden steps at the back of the barn, up to the second floor.  
His eyes were sparkling with wonder at what Alec had laid out, a soft layer of hay covered most of the floor, which Alec had topped with a big soft picnic style blanket and a few throw pillows.

"Alexander" Magnus hummed romantically, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. "You did all this for me?" he asked, twisting his body from side to side. 

"Maybe" Alec smiled, cheekily, leading Magnus over to the blanket, sitting them both down on it and wrapping his arm around Magnus' shoulder as they gazed out the open loft door to watch the sunset.  
Magnus snuggled into Alec's shoulder, letting Alec card his fingertips through his hair as they watched the golden orange sun set behind the tall trees at the edge of the farm.

 

"I'm so proud of how you handled yourself today," Magnus said, bringing his face up to meet Alec's.  
Alec smiled, proud of himself too. "Thank you"

Magnus leaned in to kiss him, softly, sighing with satisfaction at the mind spinning feeling that he got from lacing his lips with Alec's. He raggedly pulled air in through his nose as Alec deepened the kiss with a flick of his tongue, running his hand over Magnus' chest and up his neck to cup his jaw.

"Nobody can see us up here, right?" Magnus asked, almost in a whisper into the kiss  
"No, why?" Alec quietly asked  
Magnus pulled back wiggling his eyebrows.

Alec chuckled, tenderly pushing Magnus onto his back and resting his head on one of the throw pillows behind him. His kisses trailed down Magnus' neck, unbuttoning one button on his shirt at a time, kissing the newly exposed bit of skin with each button.

Once Alec had opened up Magnus' shirt up his hand started to unbuckle Magnus' belt while he licked a perfect line tentatively back up across Magnus' abs and chest to his neck.

Nipping and sucking tender little bites into his neck, Alec worked on unzipping Magnus' jeans to reach down under his boxers, wrapping his warm hand around Magnus' throbbing length.

Because of the work Alec had already done on him to this point, Magnus was already hard as a rock.  
Alec hummed a smile into Magnus' neck as he discovered this. Slowly but tightly pumping his shaft while little gasps and moans escaped Magnus' mouth, Alec climbed over Magnus' lap, sitting across his knees while Magnus propped himself up on his elbows, their kiss not breaking for a second.  
Magnus threw his head back with a moan as Alec scooted himself down to take Magnus back into his hot, wet mouth.

He'd learned from Magnus' technique, learning how to do things that would drive Magnus wild. He pulled up slowly, hollowing his cheeks before running the tip of his tongue up the underside of his boyfriends' dick, circling the tender head, making Magnus throw his head back with a whimpering moan. 

Alec prepped his throat, sinking down as far as he could on Magnus' cock, gagging slightly as the tip his the back.

"Fuck Alexander" Magnus panted, carding his fingers through Alec's hair.

Alec continued bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder and faster as Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's hair, signalling for him to pull off. But Alec kept going.

"Alec. Fuck. Alec, I'm gonna..." his lip quivered.  
Alec gagged one last time as Magnus' shot hot sticky ropes into the back of his throat. Alec swallowed, breathless and rose back up to kiss Magnus, letting him taste a little of himself on the end of his tongue while he continued tenderly stroking Magnus' length until both their breathing settled. 

Magnus giggled into the kiss as he pulled his pants back up and zipped them and wrapped his shirt back around his shoulders, leaving it open.  
"God Alexander what are you trying to do to me?" he asked, dazed as Alec kissed his cheek.

Alec's confidence was soaring.  
"Well what can I say... oooft" he gasped out before he was laying on his back with Magnus straddling his lap.

 

Alec's entire body went weak with pleasure as Magnus ran his hands absolutely everywhere, clawing gently as he devoured Alec's lips. 

Alec hummed in the back of his throat as Magnus unbuckled his belt furiously, a little rougher and more confident than Alec had been. Alec fell back into 2 of the pillows, his arms crossing above his head as he relaxed to let Magnus explore him. 

"Hmmmmm delicious" Magnus hummed with a smile as he pulled up Alec's shirt and started devouring his abs. He unbuttoned Alec's shirt and pulled off like a pro, letting Alec peel off his white T-shirt himself.

Magnus danced his fingertips over Alec's ribs, as he sucked red marks and bites into Alec's stomach.  
Alec bit down on his bottom lip at the shocks of pleasure running through him from the tips of his fingers to his toes.  
Alec laced his fingers behind his head, gazing down at Magnus as he continued to inhale his body.

Magnus settled his knees on either side of Alec, pinning his chest down with his hands and grinding against his lap, immediately getting the reaction he hoped for. He could feel the intense throbbing of Alec's huge dick through his jeans. He ran the tip of his forefinger over Alec's bottom lip.  
"Good enough to eat" Magnus muttered with a sexy smile. 

Magnus ran his hands down to the waist of Alec's pants, skimming them down to his knees with ease.  
He wrapped his hand confidently around Alec's cock, pumping and twisting with ease and he kissed Alec's weak and quivering mouth, sucking at his tongue.  
"Oh Fuck, Magnus" Alec sighed, throwing his head back in pure pleasure at the agonisingly slow pace Magnus was setting.

Alec mustered enough strength into his weak body to pull his head back up and bite Magnus' bottom lip, letting him know he wanted more  
"Fuck, I love you so much" Alec panted into Magnus' mouth.  
Magnus slid down easily, with the finesse that only a dancer could do, taking Alec's throbbing dick into his mouth, licking up the precum that was already falling in lines from the slit. 

"Oh god!" Alec panted raggedly, running his fingers through Alec's hair. "Fuck, don't stop!" he stuttered out as Magnus slowed.

Magnus worked and sucked with intensity, wanting to make Alec as happy as he made him, his free hand massaging Alec's sac tenderly.  
He pulled off for a second, "Cum for me sweetheart" he whispered, his hot breath against the underside of Alec's dick sending him over the edge as Magnus sank back down on it once more, devouring everything Alec gave him as he erupted in his mouth. 

Magnus kissed a sweet little line of kisses back up Alec's stomach to meet his mouth in a breathlessly week and passionate kiss once more.  
"Hmmmm my sweet baby boy that was incredible" Alec hummed, pulling his pants back up.

Magnus sat forward on Alec's lap as Alec leaned up against the hay baled stacked behind him, their sweating bodies were starting to cool under the winter air coming in the open loft door so Magnus picked up Alec's inside out white T-shirt, helping him get it back on before Alec buttoned Magnus' shirt back up for him. Alec also picked up his own thick cotton flannel shirt, wrapping it over Magnus' shoulders to keep him warm.

 

They came walking out of the barn, hand in hand, slowly strolling back towards the house.  
"I suppose I'd better get home. I've got early classes in the morning" Magnus sighed, not wanting to say it or to leave but he knew he would see Alec tomorrow after Alec got his exam results.  
He looked upset at the prospect of leaving, pouting and squeezing Alec's hand, never wanting to let go.  
He pressed their foreheads together, swaying a little and talking about plans for winter break to take a road trip to the huge mall a few towns over to do some Christmas shopping.

\--

Monday Afternoon;

Alec and Jace came walking out into the hallway outside their Algebra class to find Izzy, Simon, Clary and Magnus, waiting for them with looks of anticipation on their faces.  
Alec and Jace looked at each other.  
'Oh no,' Magnus thought. They looked worried and nervous, carrying their test results in their hands.  
They approached the group tentatively, their expressions unchanged.

"Yeah, baby!!" Jace yelled at the top of his lungs as they both turned their test papers around, revealing a B+ on each along with huge smiles. 

Jace wrapped Clary up in a spinning hug as Magnus jumped into Alec's arms, wrapping his legs around his waist as Alec spun him around in excitement too. 

"Frappuccino's are on me!" Magnus said, raising his arm in excitement and celebration. Greeted by cheers from everyone.  
"I'm so proud of you" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear as they walked hand in hand down the crowded hallway.

They all jumped into Simon's van to head to Java Jones, singing along with the radio on the way.  
The excitement and happiness within their little group was almost tangible.

 

"6 Mocha Frappuccino's please," Magnus asked as he approached the counter, paying the barista.  
"I'll have Raphael bring them over" she smiled. Magnus thanked her and joined the group at their usual table, sitting at the bench seat against the wall next to Alec, swinging his legs up to lay across Alec's knees. 

"What's with the celebration?" Raphael asked with a smile as he approached with a tray of drinks.  
Alec showed him the folded bit of paper he had clutched in his hand.  
"Heyyy! Congrats guys" Raphael almost sang, high-fiving Alec and Jace.

Alec couldn't wipe the smile from his face. This was the lightest and happiest he had felt in a long time.


	19. Chapter 19

Winter Break;

Alec honked the horn of his Dad's beat up old truck right outside Magnus' house.   
They were going Christmas shopping and Alec was eager to get it all over and done with in one day, shopping wasn't really his forte. 

"Good Morning Handsome" Magnus sang as he hoped excitedly up into the big bench seat on the passenger side, nipping a sweet little hello kiss into his boyfriends lips.  
Magnus looked cute and cosy today, in black skinny jeans and sneakers, a white T-shirt, covered with a deep red cashmere sweater and a dark grey pea coat with a long thin matching scarf.

Alec had gone with a dark blue pair of jeans, dark brown work boots and a crimson red hoodie with little white drawstrings.

A light snow was covering the ground all around town today, giving everything a romantic glow.

"So any gift ideas in mind?" Magnus asked, they had a lot of people to buy for.  
"All I know is that Isabelle is happy with Jewellery " Alec laughed, other than that, I'm stumped.

"I'm sure we'll find plenty of options" Magnus assured him. "I'm a little stumped for what to get my Dad, he's a nightmare to buy for" Magnus finished, rolling his eyes.

Alec smiled, watching the road with a thoughtful smile on his face.  
"What is it?" Magnus asked with a little chuckle.  
"Oh, nothing, just.... thinking" Alec replied with a sweet smile, greeted by a gentle but accepting frown from Alec. 

"Mind if I put the radio on?" Magnus asked, met by a quick smiling shake of the head from Alec.  
Magnus sat, dancing in his seat and singing along to the Top 40 as it played, getting Alec to join in with him on some songs. The hours' drive seemed to pass way too quickly. 

Alec parked up in the crowded parking lot and taking Magnus' cold hand, led him into the mall that he and his friends had visited many times.   
"Baby, you're freezing" Alec said, pulling Magnus into his side to warm him up. 

They walked in and out of dozens of stores, collecting a few little gifts. Alec finally found a few ideas that he had been looking for.   
Alec settled on a pack of spray-paints for Clary, while Magnus went beautiful spiral bound sketchbook.

Then was Jace, Alec knew Jace better than anyone in the world, but he was finding it hard to find the perfect gift for his best friend, when they came across a sporting goods store, Alec spotted a pair of red boxing gloves, perfect, he knew how much Jace loved hitting the punching bag at the gym. Magnus added to this with a pair of black and red chequered sweatbands.

Simon was a little easier, obviously they headed straight for the Music store, Alec picking up a book of classic rock sheet music and Magnus spotting a little pocket-sized set of pitch pipes that would be perfect. 

Next was Izzy, Alec went with a silver bracelet that looked like a curling snake and Magnus picked out a little pair of silver hoop earrings. 

Obviously, Max was easily pleased with toys and colouring books.

Next up was finding something to buy for their parents. But Alec decided a break was in order. He and Magnus found a few chairs in the food court, setting their piles of bags under the table while Alec ran over to the hot dog cart to pick up a couple of dogs and some sodas.  
While Magnus pulled his phone out of his pocket to check off the little list he'd saved of gifts to buy.   
He was glad that he'd ordered Alec's present online a few weeks ago.

"Eww, I am so not kissing you if you eat that" Magnus howled at the mock wounded expression on Alec's face as he glanced down at his chilli, onion and mustard drenched hot dog and root beer soda.   
"Oh I guess I better get a kiss in now then," Alec said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Magnus' lips, pretending to bite at them like an animal wanting to devour him, making Magnus giggle. 

"I have no idea what to get your parents" Alec confessed after finishing up his lunch.  
"Oh, I'm sure we'll find something. I'm still not sure what to get yours either" Magnus confessed.  
They decided to head to the department store to pick out a little present for each after lunch. 

Alec, always the gentleman, took the weighty bags, letting Magnus carry the light ones as they made their way through the store, picking out perfect gifts for their parents. 

They headed back to the car with so many bags that they couldn't even hold hands, which Alec hated; he loved holding Magnus' hand. They piled all their bags in and wrapped each other into an almost celebratory hug, relieved to have finished what they set out to do. Alec pulled back from the hug to kiss Magnus, pulling his scarf up around his neck to keep him warm. 

"My parents are going out and asked if we would babysit Max tomorrow night, you wanna come over? Maybe you could... stay over?" Alec asked with a twinkle in his eye.   
"It's a date" Magnus smiled, snuggling into his scarf as Alec pulled it up around his neck. 

 

They sang to the radio again on the way home, laughing at each other every time one of them forgot the words. 

Snow was starting to fall again as they got back into town, giant flakes hitting the windscreen and setting in mounds over everything around them. It was like a winter wonderland.  
"Wow" Magnus gaped in awe at the beautiful scenery as Alec drove him right back to his door.   
Before he let Magnus grab his bags and head inside, Alec pulled him into him, sliding him along the bench seat with one swift pull, snuggling together as they fell into the sweetest, warmest kiss they had settled into all day. 

Alec couldn't stop gazing at Magnus, falling in love with every fleck of colour in his beautiful brown eyes, his sweet little eyelashes, the smile lines around his mouth. He knew that he was ready to really surrender his heart, his body and soul to his beautiful guy

\--

When Alec woke up the next morning, he set about making sure that his bedroom was tidy and put fresh sheets on his bed. He picked up all the dirty laundry, got rid of any mess and put away his books and school supplies.   
Maryse walked past his open bedroom door, glancing inside as she walked past. She took a few steps backwards after passing the door, with a frown of confusion on her face, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Alec change his own sheets.  
She shrugged with a little proud smile and carried on.

Alec took a look around his room, satisfied with it before heading off to take a shower. He took his time, scrubbing and exfoliating. After his shower, he wrapped a snow-white towel around his waist, wiped the steam from the mirror and prepped his face to shave, trimming and preening from every angle. He even picked up a pair of tweezers that he had no idea were even in his bathroom cabinet and tidied up his eyebrows.   
Alec stepped back, checking himself in the mirror and taking a few deep breaths as he looked himself up and down.

He stepped into his bedroom, scrubbing his hair dry with another towel while looking through his closet for something perfect to wear. A realisation made him chuckle to himself; Magnus didn't care whether Alec was wearing jeans or sweats, he didn't care if his hair was styled or a mess. He cared about Alec.

It had taken a long time for him to realise that falling in love with someone was about so much more than just the outside. Falling in love with Magnus had been like finally coming up for air, like he'd been drowning slowly, so slowly that he hadn't noticed, until he surrendered himself, laying everything on the line when he'd opened himself up to loving Magnus and it was like coming up for fresh air, the sweetest freshest air his lungs had ever encountered. But the best part of it was that he had no question, not a doubt in his mind, that Magnus loved him the same way. Because to love someone was to trust them implicitly. Magnus had told him he loved him and so he loved him. That was all he ever needed to know.

He grabbed his favourite pair of dark blue sweatpants and a white V-neck T-shirt. It was comfortable, it was snugly and he didn't know this, but it was Magnus' favourite look on him. 

 

Alec spent most of the morning with his face buried in a book while Max played at this feet in front of the couch.   
"Hey Alec, is Magnus come over today?" Izzy asked as she brushed past to flop into the armchair.  
Alec just nodded with a little smile, pulling his eyes away from the book for just a second.

"Cool. Well Jace, Clary & Simon are on their way over too"  
Alec looked up, quickly schooling the worry in his eyes, "But you're still staying at Simon's tonight yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked absent-mindedly playing with the hem of her shirt as she looked around, bored.

"No reason. Just, uh... just that Magnus is staying here tonight" he said as casually as he could manage, flipping the page in his book.   
Izzy glanced up, an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk. She decided not to say anything, she didn't need to.

 

A little later, when the guys arrived, having unintentionally met up with Magnus on the way, Simon decided on a unique way to knock on the door. He scooped up a handful of snow, patting and moulding it into a ball. Jace spotted what he was doing and threw his head back in a laugh. Simon took up a baseball pitchers stance at the bottom of the porch steps, aiming his snowball and using all his weight to toss it at the front door. Just as Isabelle opened the door.

Izzy's scream could be heard for miles. She shrieked at the top of her lungs at the shock and freezing cold snow hitting her shirt and melting through to her skin. Her body stiffened as she stood wide-eyed looking at Simon like she was ready to rip his head off. 

"I'm so sorry" Simon pleaded, running up the steps and trying his best not to laugh.   
Jace was of course howling, while Clary and Magnus were stood wide-eyed, waiting for Izzy to slap Simon back down the steps and onto his ass. She just scowled at him, crossed her arms and walked back inside and Simon followed, still apologising. 

The rest of them climbed the steps, Alec appeared in the doorway, wondering what the screaming was about. His saw Magnus heading towards him and a big bright smile crept over his face.  
"Hey, beautiful" he cooed, wrapping Magnus up in his arms.

It took Alec a second to notice that Magnus had brought an overnight bag with him, which made him smile, excited to spend the night with Magnus.  
Magnus was donning black skinny jeans and a deep blue and V-neck cashmere sweater, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a white T-shirt underneath, just showing around the neck. 

 

They all settled in the living room to watch a movie, Simon still leaning into Izzy, making puppy eyes as she seethed with her arms still folded, making everyone laugh. 

Alec sat snuggled in the big armchair with Magnus across his lap. Not even 5 minutes into the movie and the two of them were whispering sweet nothings to each other, giggling softly and nipping little kisses into each other. Alec was running his fingertips up and down Magnus' bare forearm as they whispered to each other.

Magnus had noted the way that Alec had obviously taken his time preening himself this morning. He appreciated the effort, but really there was no need. He loved Alec just the way he was.   
Magnus ran his fingertip along Alec's jawline as he enveloped his lips in a sweet little kiss.

"You have no idea how much I wanna drag you upstairs right now" Magnus flirtatiously whispered in Alec's ear, making Alec blush and smile a big toothy grin.   
Just for a second, Alec was considering scooping Magnus up and taking the stairs 2 at a time.   
"Later" he promised with a whisper, winking at Magnus as he danced their fingers, lacing them together, palm to palm.

Magnus let the thought cross his mind for a moment that maybe that was Alec's way of telling me he was ready to be completely intimate. But as always he didn't want to rush him or to assume anything, so he pushed the thought aside and enjoyed the movie, snuggling into Alec's side. 

 

After the movie, they sat around talking, just passing time. Robert had just come back from the farmers market and was exhausted after a long day, so he asked Alec and Isabelle if they could go around the enclosures and feed the animals. Which of course as always, Alec was happy to do.   
Jace, Clary, Simon & Magnus all, of course, volunteered to pitch in.  
They got their coats and gloves on, heading down the porch steps to the barn to get the animal feed. 

Izzy let out a howling laugh when karma bit Simon in the ass for the snowball and he slipped on an ice patch by the door, falling straight onto his backside. After laughing her head off, she felt like he'd learned his lesson and, still chuckling, took his hand to help pull him up. 

They fed the animals, Alec as always, spending ages petting the cows and talking with them, making everyone roll their eyes with a smile. Magnus thought it was adorable.

The group seemed to congregate in the yard between the house and barn once they were done and Simon decided it was high time for a snowball fight, aiming one and Jace, splatting it right in the centre of his back. 

The battle commenced, snowballs flying everywhere, met with screams, hollering and laughs as they ducked behind whatever they could find. Somehow they seemed to break off into 3 pairs, Simon and Clary ducking behind a stack of hay bales over by the chicken enclosures, Jace and Magnus taking cover behind a stack of hay bales by the barn door and the Lightwood Twins using the tractor as a defence from the onslaught of snow headed their way.

Alec took a soft snowball to the face, roaring with laughter as he wiped his red cheek dry just as Clary took one to the back of the head, the snow melting through the curls of her hair.

The group, satisfyingly soaked and freezing, sighed with exhaustion as they met back in the centre of the yard, Jace pulling Clary's scarf up around her neck as he planted a kiss on her lips. Simon scooped up Isabelle in a spin, snuggling into her freezing cold cheek and Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder, sweet and warm, until he cheekily shoved the little bunch of snow he held in his hand down the back of Magnus' collar, making him shriek, followed by a laugh and a look at Alec that said 'I'm so getting you back for that one' 

They all howled with laughter as Alec scooped up a fake-wounded, pouting Magnus into his arms and kissed his cheeks, making his pout break into a cheeky, nose crinkling smile. 

"Come on guys, hot chocolate's on" Maryse called from the doorway.   
They settled at the kitchen table, rubbing their wet hair with towels and sipping Maryse's famous candy cane hot chocolate.

"Okay guys, Robert and I are going out for dinner in an hour so do you guys want a ride home? Izzy, honey, are you going to Simons?" Maryse asked.

"Mmmhmm" Izzy hummed around a mouthful of whipped cream from her chocolate drink.

Maryse and Robert got ready piled the guys into Roberts truck, ready to go.

"Alec sweetheart, Max is in the living room, here's some money for a pizza. Just make sure he gets a bath, okay?" she said, handing Alec some cash, kissing him on the cheek and dashing off to the living room to say goodbye to Max and heading out the door.

 

Alec and Magnus caught each other's eyes, knowing they were almost alone, all they had to do was get Max fed, bathed and into bed. Magnus playfully snatched the dollar bills from Alec's hand.   
"I'll call for a pizza, you get the munchkin in the bath" he chuckled as Alec took off to scoop up Max and get him ready for bed. 

Alec got Max bathed and into his blue dinosaur onesie pyjamas and downstairs just as the Pizza arrived. He sat Max down on the couch and headed towards the door where Magnus was stood to collect the pizza and pay the delivery guy.

It took him a second to notice that the delivery guy was trying to flirt with Magnus. He stopped in his tracks, frowning, wondering who this guy thought he was. He could tell that Magnus was uncomfortable but trying not to be rude as he shuffled awkwardly on the spot. Alec walked up behind Magnus, wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling Magnus' back close against his body. 

"Thank you," Alec said clearly with a passive aggressive smile, feeling Magnus' tense body relax as he softly pulled him back to shut the front door. 

"Alexander I wasn't..." Magnus tried to explain.

"I know," Alec said softly.

"I would never..." Magnus added.

"I know" Alec repeated, before nipping a tiny kiss into Magnus' lips.

 

Magnus grabbed some plates from the kitchen as Alec settled down next to Max on the couch to watch a movie. It didn't take long for Max to polish off 2 great big slices of Pizza. 

Max sat between Alec and Magnus, with his feet curled up beside him while they watched 'Wreck-It Ralph' for what seemed like the 500th time. It was Max's favourite movie and Alec knew if he let him watch it and have Pizza for dinner then he could get him to bed with no fuss. 

"Magnus?" Max asked sleepily before a big yawn.  
"What's up buddy?" Magnus asked softly, looking down at the sleepy little guy that was starting to lean against his side.  
"Can you tuck me in tonight?" Max asked, his eyes drifting closed a little.  
"Aww, of course, I can little man," Magnus said, scooping Max up to carry him upstairs. "Stay awake little one. Gotta brush your teeth first" he chuckled as he walked up the stairs.

 

Alec waited a few minutes before shutting off the TV and wringing his hands together nervously for a moment before shaking it off and jogging up the stairs, taking them two at a time.   
He stopped in the doorway of Max's bedroom to see Magnus tucking the blankets around him as he softly, almost inaudibly from Alec's position, sang him a lullaby to get him to sleep.   
Alec leant against the doorway, smiling and falling more in love with Magnus as each moment passed. 

Magnus turned around with a look of surprise on his face with the ghost of a little smile.  
"How long have you been standing there?" he whispered with a chuckle.  
"Hours" Alec joked, rolling his eyes with a quiet little laugh.  
He held out his hand to Magnus, who coyly laced their fingers together.

 

Alec led Magnus to his room, turning to close the door and facing it for just a moment to take a deep breath and relax.   
He turned to see Magnus wringing his hands shyly, his skin glowing in the soft lamplight, looking at him through his lashes as Alec approached and softly wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. 

Alec tenderly dipped his head, lacing his lips together was Magnus', drawing in a long breath through his nose as he surrendered his soul to him.   
"I love you" Alec whispered, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against Magnus'.   
"I love you too" Magnus replied with a shy smile, meaning it with every piece of his heart, body and soul. 

Alec met Magnus' eyes nervously for a second before pulling back to take his T-shirt off over his head, he moved back into position, cupping Magnus' jaw in his hands as he kissed him like his life depended on it. Magnus held onto Alec's wrists at his knees went weak with the intensity of the kiss. 

Alec took steps towards his bed, softly pressing his body into Magnus' to signal him to do the same. He obliged, stepping backwards slowly, his knees bending as they hit the edge.  
Before lowering himself down, he pulled his own T-shirt off over his head, revealing smooth golden skin, a perfect yin to Alec's yang of pale alabaster skin, peppered with dark little hairs. 

Alec was drunk on Magnus' beauty, he ran kisses across Magnus' cheek and down his neck to his collarbone. Magnus rolled his head back, his eyelids fluttering shut with a contented sigh of happiness.

Magnus curled his fingers over the waistband of Alec's pants, pulling him in closer and inching himself back across the bed while Alec crawled over him, both of their bodies moving in perfect synchronicity. Alec's weight spread evenly across him, nipping sweet kisses into his lips. 

They slowly, one piece at a time, pulled the rest of their clothes off, barely parting their lips for a more than a couple of seconds. Magnus removed his thick-rimmed glasses, setting them on the nightstand. 

 

There was no conversation needed. The want and desire they had for each other was spurring them both on further and further. Alec had started to relax more and more each time he and Magnus had been intimate with each other, building himself up to this moment for weeks.  
He wanted Magnus, Magnus wanted him, they cared deeply about each other & he felt safe.

Alec rolled onto his back, letting Magnus, who was totally stark naked, straddle his lap.  
Magnus ran a line of kisses down Alec's chest and stomach, one of his hands lingering on Alec's chest, his thumb running back and forth over Alec's nipple, sending little shocks of pleasure through his body. 

Magnus enveloped Alec's length in his mouth, hardening him instantly. humming as the tip hit the back of his throat. The vibration made Alec inhale quickly with a hiss as he started to just slightly roll his hips in sync with Magnus' movements.  
Alec gazed down to see Magnus rising and falling on him, his eyelids were fluttering as he bit on his bottom lip, taking in every moment of seeing such a beautiful sight.

Alec took slow deep breaths, trying to control himself.  
Magnus released Alec with a little popping sound before continuing to pump his shaft with his hand, gripping tightly and he trailed more kisses back up Alec's torso to meet his lips again, skimming their noses together lazily and curling their lips around each others. 

Alec's rock hard cock fell back against his stomach when Magnus released it, using both his hands to cup Alec's face as their kiss deepened to a level of passion that neither of them had ever reached before.   
Alec rolled Magnus over with ease, pressing his lips into Magnus' neck, sucking and nipping little bites into his smooth skin. Magnus rolled his head to one side, giving Alec better access. He moaned in pleasure as Alec sucked at his Adam's apple.  
Alec knelt with his knees under Magnus' thighs, running his hands up and down them from his knees to his pelvis in soft strokes.

Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus' back, pulling him up to sit across his lap as he knelt on the bed, he let his legs slide underneath Magnus to sit in a cross-legged position, holding Magnus in place the whole time, gazing at him with such adoration and trust that Magnus' heart felt like it would burst from his chest. His heart was thumping.

Alec reached down, wrapping a strong hand around Magnus' dick, running his thumb tenderly over the slit before pumping his wrist up and down. Magnus' body was trembling with intense pleasure as Alec also enveloped his nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over the tender skin.   
Alec picked up the pace, hardening Magnus was a few flicks of his wrist.  
"Alexander" Magnus panted, throwing his head back in a moan.

 

After getting suitably warmed up, Alec found himself laying on his back, looking up at Magnus, who sat across his lap, running his fingertips lovingly over all the notches in Alec's muscles. The lust in Magnus' eyes was enough to make Alec's head spin. Magnus leaned forward to kiss Alec once again. He just couldn't get enough. 

"Magnus, I want you so much!" Alec stated like it was the truest thing he had ever said, like simple and total fact. Magnus purred into the kiss before pulling back just slightly. 

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked in a whisper. 

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Alec said, running his thumb over Magnus' cheekbone.

"I, um, I don't know what to do with this" Alec laughed a little embarrassed with a light blush forming on his cheeks, pulling a bottle of lube from the drawer in his nightstand "But Izzy said I would need it when the time was right" he finished, looking up at Magnus who had a wide-eyed smile.  
Magnus chuckled, taking the bottle from Alec's hand and dipping his head to kiss Alec's blushing cheek, swooning over how sweet and adorable Alec was. 

"Oh, sweetheart" Magnus chuckled, "Yes, we're going to need this," he said, squeezing some onto his hand and running his fingers along Alec's ass, making eye contact with him as he pushed a finger slowly into him.  
"See" Magnus smiled as Alec rolled his head back with a gasp at how easily he slid into him.   
"Shit" Alec gasped in a whisper as Magnus tested him, preparing to add a second finger.

Alec dug his fingers into the sheet, bunching them up in his palms as he moaned at the intense pleasure he felt when Magnus slid another finger in, stretching him out.

"Oh my god" Alec said, finally finding the strength to lift his head for a few moments to look down at what Magnus was doing. His breath was starting to labour as Magnus continued, sinking deeper and leaning forward to kiss his stomach, which was twitching and shaking with intense shocks of pleasure. Magnus was working some sort of magic over him for sure.

 

Magnus pulled his fingers from Alec, leaving him feeling empty and craving more.

Magnus made eye contact with Alec as he poured more lube onto his hand, wrapping it around his length, prepping himself for Alec.

Alec held onto Magnus' hips as he leaned forward, lining himself up with Alec.   
He had a little worry and fear behind his eyes, which worried Magnus.

"Baby are you sure you want this?" Magnus asked, never wanting for Alec to feel nervous or uncomfortable.   
"I'm sure," Alec said, pushing the fear in his stomach down "I love you. And I trust you" he finished.

Magnus slowly sank into him, taking it one inch at a time as he watched a mixture of pleasure and a little pain work it's way across Alec's face. Magnus kissed at Alec's chest, running his hands up the back of Alec's thighs, pulling his legs up to get the perfect angle as he sank completely into him.

Alec's eyes rolled back. He had no idea that anything could feel this good. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, pulling him in to kiss him, moaning into his mouth with everything thrust Magnus made into him.

Magnus had never felt anything so spectacular as the feeling of being buried inside Alec. He softly but solidly edged himself in deeper and deeper, hitting the sweet spot with ease once he found the right angle. Causing both he and Alec to whimper with euphoria as the friction of their bodies warmed them both, breaking out in a sheen of sweat. 

The intensity of Magnus sliding in and out of him made Alec's knees weak, falling to the sides.  
"Oh my god Magnus" he moaned, rolling his head back against the pillow. "Fuck, Magnus I'm gonna cum" he stuttered out. Alec started to reach down but Magnus had other ideas. He took a hold of Alec's wrists, pinning them softly over his head and nibbling at his neck.  
"Oh fuck! Magnus!" Alec panted as the shocks became so intense that he erupted, shooting a huge load between his and Magnus' stomachs. 

"Oh my god, baby!" Magnus moaned. Seeing Alec dazed and panting underneath him sent Magnus over the edge as he scrunched his eyes shut and shot everything he had into Alec's perfect and tight ass. Hitting Alec's prostate with rope after rope of warm liquid almost had Alec trembling, ready to cum again. 

"Fuck! I love you so much!" Magnus moaned into Alec's neck as he let himself fall from Alec's ass and fall onto his back on the bed beside him. Alec quickly took a tissue from the box on the nightstand, cleaning himself up.

"That was incredible" Alec panted, staring up at the ceiling wide-eyed, wondering what he was so worried about. "I love you too" Alec smiled, turning on his side and wrapping an exhausted Magnus into his arms. 

They nipped lazy kisses into each other's lips as they lay, laced around each other.

"Why didn't you tell me it could be that good" Alec laughed into Magnus' neck, making him chuckle.   
"It was?... I mean, did you?... Was it.. good?" Alec nervously asked.  
"Sweetheart," Magnus said, cupping Alec's jaw in his hand. "It was incredible. You're incredible. I would wait a lifetime for you, but I'm so glad you felt comfortable enough, that you trust me enough, to give me your heart, your body" he added, running his hand softly over Alec's chest. "I love you more than I know how to put into words. I am yours, so completely" he told Alec.

Alec was gazing at Magnus with so much love he felt tears start to sting behind his eyes.  
"I never thought I would meet someone like you, that I was missing that part of me. I am forever yours. I love you so much" Alec said around the lump in his throat. Kissing Magnus before the tears forced their way from his eyes. 

As sleep approached them both, Alec couldn't help but silently thank his lucky stars that he had bumped into Magnus that morning. He'd never believed in fate until now. 

They fell asleep with their legs laced together, facing each other the same way they had that first night they'd shared Alec's bed together.


	20. Chapter 20

Alec awoke, laying on his back with one arm over his stomach and 1 arm wrapped around Magnus. Before he opened his eyes he could feel that Magnus was already awake. He kept his eyes closed for a minute just to soak in that feeling of Magnus snuggling into him before smiling when he could feel Magnus' eyes on his face.

"Morning" Magnus cooed in Alec's ear, making him smile wider.

"Good Morning" Alec croaked, still without opening his eyes.

Magnus snuggled deeper into Alec's side, nuzzling his neck, nipping little kisses into him.  
Alec flinched with a chuckle when Magnus' kisses started to tickle. He opened his beautiful hazel eyes and rolled his body over onto Magnus', alternating between fake mauling him and nipping sweet kisses into his collarbone. Magnus giggled, hoping that Alec was going to take things a little further.   
He let his knees fall to the sides, allowing Alec plenty of access to do whatever he wanted to do. 

"Hmmm" Alec hummed, "Good morning indeed" he continued. "Now.... what. to do. with. you?" he punctuated with kisses to Magnus' neck, jaw and cheek, running his hands up Magnus' arms to pin his wrists over his head playfully.  
Magnus relaxed his body, surrendering it to Alec. "I'm all yours" Magnus hummed. Alec pressed their foreheads together, meeting Magnus' eyes.  
"Always" Magnus finished flirtatiously. 

Alec's eyes were sparkling with love. He kissed Magnus with one more breath-stealing kiss before lowering his body against Magnus' and snuggling into his chest, lazily drawing little circles on his soft golden skin with his finger.  
"What time is it?" Alec asked with a yawn. Magnus turned to the alarm clock on Alec's nightstand, turning it to face him.   
"8:10" Magnus replied before rubbing at his tired eyes with his free hand. His other hand running softly up and down Alec's back. "I didn't even hear your parents come home last night" Magnus laughed.

"I guess we'd better get up and get dressed" Magnus sighed after a moment.  
"Do we have to?" Alec asked sleepily, closing his eyes and snuggling deeper against Magnus, making him chuckle and tighten his arm around him. 

"I just wanna stay here. Just a few more minutes?" Alec whispered, running his nose up Magnus' neck to his face and kissing his cheek.  
"Just a few more minutes" Magnus echoed, kissing Alec's forehead.

 

Eventually, they pulled themselves up and out of bed, but it didn't mean they were finding it easy to keep their hands off of each other. Alec took Magnus' hand, leading him to the shower.

The hot steaming water crashing over them, wetting their hair and bodies was enough to drive Alec to a level of bravery that he didn't know he possessed.   
His loving and passionate gaze into Magnus' eyes was saying one thing; 'I need to make love to you. Right now!'

Magnus relaxed against Alec's body, his arms wrapped around his neck, flirtatiously looking up at Alec through his lashes, showing Alec his submission.

Alec was breathing deep and raggedly, his chest close to rumbling with a dominant alpha tone and his eyes sparkling with lust. Alec delicately, yet dominantly, took steps forward, pushing Magnus up against the warm tiled wall, checking Magnus' expression for permission. 

Magnus stood on his tip toes, humming into a sweet and soft kiss, letting Alec know he was free to do whatever he wanted to do with him. 

Alec ran his hands down Magnus' sides, sliding his palms around to cup his ass and pull him up to wrap his legs around Alec's waist.  
Alec pressed him up against the wall for balance and starting to bite and suck the delicate skin of Magnus' neck. 

Magnus could feel Alec hardening beneath him as he rolled his hips against him, hardening himself in the process. The soapy and slipperiness of their bodies created perfect lubrication for them to glide against one another.   
Alec ran his hand down Magnus' chest and stomach, his other hand cupping Magnus' jaw while he kissed him. Magnus melted into the kiss while Alec wrapped his hand around Magnus' cock, softly flicking his wrist back and forth, making Magnus moan, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Alec pulled back from sucking red hickies into Magnus' neck and released his rock hard length, then cupping Magnus' face with both hands he whispered to him; "You are magnificent. I love you so much" 

Magnus could feel the Goosebumps rising up his spine as Alec's hot breath hit his ear, he melted against the wall while Alec lined his fingers up against Magnus' ass.  
Magnus breathed heavily, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "I love you too," he said breathlessly. 

Alec lowered Magnus' body down, sinking into him slowly, gasping at the tightness constricting around his fingers. He took Magnus' hand in his own and raised it over his head, pressing it against the wall. They sank into a steamy kiss as Magnus started to roll his hips, letting Alec sink deeper and deeper inside of him. Magnus started to breathe heavily as they made perfect eye contact.

Shocks of pleasure ran through Magnus from his head to his toes as Alec sped up, sinking completely into him with every thrust of his wrist, brushing at his prostate again and again.  
Alec grunted as he could feel the tight ring loosening around his fingers, adding a 3rd one, causing Magnus to throw his head back with an intense moan of pleasure. Magnus' body trembled at the tight feeling, making him whimper as Alec stretched him out.

Alec pushed in an out while sucking on Magnus' limp bottom lip, Magnus' body shaking at the intensity of what Alec was doing. He was certainly multi-talented, Magnus thought to himself.   
Alec pulled his fingers from Magnus' ass, leaving him feeling empty and all but begging with his body language for Alec to fill him up again. He needed to be fucked by Alec and he needed it badly!

Alec held both of Magnus' hands over his head and lined his throbbing length up with Magnus' twitching asshole, teasing him by running the tip back and forth along his crack with a slight roll of his hips.

"Alexander, please!" Magnus pleaded with a whisper, his head rolling to one side, baring his neck to Alec, begging to be sucked and nipped at again.

Alec stiffened his body, lowering Magnus down a few inches, sinking into him painfully slowly.  
Magnus hissed with pleasure and just a tiny amount of pain before loosening up and letting Alec angle his hips perfectly to immediately hit his prostate. With the size of Alec's dick, it really wasn't difficult for him to find that sweet spot

Magnus moaned, digging his curled fingertips into the back of Alec's hands where he held them in place against the wall. 

Alec rolled his hips, slowly at first, lightly grazing the nerves that caused Magnus to moan lazily and speeding up once he found that perfect position. 

Alec had no idea how good it would feel to have himself buried balls deep inside Magnus, his tight ring constricting around him was making Alec's knees tremble. He sank in further until every millimetre of his enormous length was enveloped by Magnus' tight ass.

He released Magnus' hands, letting him drape his arms over his shoulders and sank into a passionate kiss, wrestling Magnus' tongue into submission. He gripped tightly at Magnus' hips to hold him against his body as he lowered down to the warm wet floor of the shower, laying Magnus on his back and pulling his ankles up in line with his shoulders.

Alec couldn't take his eyes off of Magnus' face, his lips quivering and eyelids fluttering at the intense pace that Alec set.  
Magnus carded his fingers through his own hair while moaning intensely, needing something to grab onto after finding no grasp against the slippery floor. 

Alec pounded into him with intense thrusts, grunting hard as Magnus managed to find the strength to pull his knees together, tightening himself around Alec's cock even more. Alec got deeper and deeper with every long thrust. He let go of Magnus' ankle for just a second to brush the wet hair back from his forehead, catching Magnus' weak falling leg and holding it back in place as Magnus had lost all the strength he had a few moments before. He pushed forward, causing Magnus to angle his ass up slightly.

"Fuck! Right there" Magnus whispered breathlessly. "That's it, that's the spot! Don't stop" he pleaded with Alec as he continued to pound against his ass, leaving red marks against his cheeks. 

Magnus' breathing laboured and he reached for his own dick, pumping his fist intensely before exploding across his stomach, whimpering as Alec's intense pace didn't stop until he started to shoot hot sticky ropes of cum against his prostate, drawing out his orgasm. Alec's eyes shut tight, seeing stars against his eyelids as his dick pulsed shot after shot of sticky liquid into his boyfriend. 

Alec finally slowed his pace with a sigh and a smile before letting the adrenaline settle, leaning down to envelop Magnus' lips in a soft slow kiss while painfully slowly pulling out of his asshole, making Magnus wince and nip at Alec's bottom lip.

"Fuck, I love you so much" Magnus gasped with a chuckle, making Alec laugh into his shoulder before they both settled on their knees, letting the water crash over both of them to clean them up. 

Alec melted against Magnus, pressing his forehead to the wall over Magnus' shoulder with an exhausted and satisfied sigh. 

They stood cautiously, both still a little weak at the knees and Alec softly brushed his thumbs back and forth across Magnus' nipples, making him twitch as it tickled. 

"Breakfast?" Alec asked dazed as they swiped their noses together.  
"Oh, I thought that was breakfast" Magnus chuckled before shutting off the hot water and drying himself off with a towel, while Alec laughed, nuzzling Magnus' shoulder from behind and wrapping a towel around his own waist. 

"I don't wanna leave this room" Alec romantically confessed with a whisper into Magnus' ear, running his nose up and down Magnus' neck, breathing in his beautiful scent.

 

They dressed in sweatpants and T-shirts, brushed their teeth and padded downstairs in bare feet, both still with slightly damp hair, heading towards the smell of fresh brewed coffee and bacon.   
"Morning" Alec smiled to Maryse, Robert and Max who were all in the kitchen.

\--

Magnus shyly made his way into the kitchen behind Alec, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone right away.  
"Good Morning," he said, quietly. He nervously played with the drawstrings on his pants for a second before relief sank in when Maryse smiled at him after sipping her coffee. 

"Good morning boys" she smiled, holding up the coffee pot to offer one to them both, which they gratefully accepted. 

Alec pulled out the chair next to Max, who was sat colouring with crayons and completely unaware of everything around him. He sat confidently, leaning back with 1 arm draped across the back of the chair, holding out his other hand to Magnus to invite him to sit in his lap. Magnus accepted with a coy smile, delicately sitting across Alec's lap, laying his arm over Alec's shoulder.

Maryse served up several plates of bacon and eggs, placing them down on the table before settling into the seat opposite Alec and Magnus and sipping her coffee and gazing at her happy son, sharing breakfast with his sweet boyfriend. Maryse couldn't remember ever seeing Alec this happy, she watched in awe as he shared a slice of toast with Magnus and kissed him confidently. She felt tears of pride start to sting in her eyes and she promised herself right then that she would protect Magnus like family, the same way she did with Simon. 

"Alec, can you make some deliveries for me today? It's all loaded up in the truck but I've got a fence on the back field to fix so I'm not gonna have time" Robert asked, referring to the fresh produce deliveries that the Lightwoods often made around town. Fresh veggies, eggs, milk etc. 

"Sure" Alec replied before sipping his coffee and taking the handwritten list of address' from his dad. 

He patted his hand on Magnus' lap, signalling him to stand up from his lap while he gulped down the rest of his coffee. Magnus did the same, following Alec back upstairs while still chewing on a piece of bacon. 

"You want me to drop you off at home, or?" Alec asked Magnus as he pulled his jeans on. Hoping that Magnus would say no.  
"You don't want me to come with you?" Magnus asked, a little wounded.  
"What? No, of course, I do" Alec quickly amended, "I just thought maybe you'd wanna see your folks" he added, pulling his red and white flannel shirt over his shoulders. 

Magnus smiled as he jumped to pull up his skinny jeans, taking a second to kiss Alec before pulling his white t-shirt, deep red V-neck sweater and black leather biker boots on. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, sitting on the bed with his legs crossed in front of him while he watched Alec style his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah?" Alec asked, making eye contact in the mirror with Magnus ad he continued swiping his fingers through his hair. 

"Do you feel different?" he asked, picking at his fingernails, suddenly a little shy. 

Alec turned around, a little bemused at Magnus' question. He walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, taking one of Magnus' fidgeting hands in his own.

"Different?" he asked, looking Magnus in the eye.  
"Baby. I feel amazing. I love you so much. Last night... and this morning?" he recalled with a flirtatious smile, leaning forward to swipe his nose with Magnus' "I've never..." he stuttered, "I've never felt so close and connected to someone. You make me feel brave, confident, loved.... sexy" he admitted, wiggling his eyebrows, making Magnus giggle. "I just hope that I,... that I make you feel the same way" Alec confessed, nervous.

Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes with disbelief that Alec could think that he felt anything less than he had just described. Magnus sat up and swung his leg over Alec's lap where he sat on the edge of the bed, straddling him and laying his arms over Alec's shoulder to run his fingers through the hair on the back of Alec's neck. 

"I love you more than ever thought it was possible to love another human being. You make my world better, brighter, so full of joy and happiness. You are so handsome, so loving, so kind and I feel so lucky that out of everyone in the world, you chose me. You chose me! You own my heart Alexander Lightwood" he confessed before tears started to sting behind his eyes and Alec looked at him with poetic wonder. 

Alec kissed him, humming with happiness into the kiss.

Alec's phone rang in his pocket and he sighed, pulling back to reluctantly answer it.  
"Hey buddy" Alec greeted Jace while Magnus continued to run little kisses down his neck, trying to cheekily distract him. It was working, he could see Alec was trying to concentrate on talking but was smiling and blushing furiously like he thought that Jace would know what was happening like he was right there watching. 

"Mmhm" he tried his best to focus, answering Jace's question.  
"Yeah that sounds good, we'll meet you there after we've dropped off the deliveries for my Dad" he finished.

"Okay, cool" Magnus could hear Jace say.  
"Bye buddy" Jace paused... "Bye Magnus," he said a little louder, making Alec's eyes widen in a little embarrassment.   
Magnus took the phone from Alec's hand. "Byyye Jace" he laughed into the phone before hanging up, dropping the phone on the bed and locking lips with a red-faced Alec once again. 

Alec chuckled, fake biting at Magnus' lips as he stood, setting Magnus down in front of him. 

"Where are we meeting Jace?" Magnus asked when it hit him what Alec had said on the phone. 

"Oh," Alec said, remembering, "We're meeting him and Clary at the movies. Then going to Java Jones to meet Simon and Izzy too" he told Magnus.

"Sounds good to me" Magnus smiled, grabbing his things and stuffing them in his pockets and taking Alec's hand.

\--

Alec and Magnus drove to the 5 different address' on the list, dropping off boxes of fresh produce to family friends, one of them being Imogen Herondale.  
Alec jumped back into the bench seat of the truck with a sigh before starting it up again while Magnus scrolled through Twitter on his phone. 

"Hey. Are you okay?" Alec asked softly, seeing that Magnus seemed to be reading and frowning.

Magnus wasn't aware of the look on his face as he read and tried to school his expression quickly.  
"All good" he smiled reassuringly to Alec.

It wasn't. He'd received a message on Twitter from George, his ex-boyfriend, telling him how much he missed him and how much he'd been thinking about him lately. George explained how his parents had forced him to break up with Magnus before they'd left town, wanting to keep him safe. He explained that they were moving back to New York and that he wanted to see Magnus again.

Magnus didn't know what to feel. At first, he was angry. Angry at George for bringing all those memories flooding back, angry at George's parents for forcing him to break his heart like that, angry at the horrible situation they had faced a couple of years ago. And then he was heartbroken, thinking about what could have been, what they had missed out on.

Nothing was going to tear Magnus away from Alec, not George, not Jonathan, nothing. But he couldn't help but wonder how his life would be now if what had happened that night never happened. He pushed the thought aside, locking his phone and stuffing it in his pocket. He hadn't replied, he wouldn't even know what to say if he wanted to.

He didn't know whether to tell Alec about the message or not. He had nothing to hide, his feelings for George were ancient history, but he didn't want Alec to get the wrong idea or to worry. He was conflicted, his head and heart wresting to come up with an answer. He decided he would think about it and maybe read the message again later and decide whether to reply or not.

Magnus tried not to let it affect him but Alec could tell there was something wrong but didn't want to push or pry. He did the only thing he could think to do and placed his hand tenderly on Magnus' knee for comfort. 

 

Alec parked up at the movie theatre, taking Magnus' hand and walking inside to meet Clary and Jace in the foyer. They bought some popcorn and made their way inside, choosing seats in the back row.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Alec asked, concerned at how quiet Magnus seemed.  
"I'm fine" Magnus smiled, reassuringly once again, pecking a little kiss onto Alec's cheek.

Alec accepted it and wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder, letting Magnus rest against him. But he wasn't convinced.


	21. Chapter 21

2 days later and the Christmas decorations in the town square were being set up for the annual festivities. The guys had all volunteered to help out with the decorating and were having a lot of fun streaming lights and setting up the carolling stage. 

Magnus and Clary were helping some of the local kids hang their hand decorations from the massive tree while Alec and Jace were climbing up on scaffolding to set up the stage for the music. Simon sitting on a stone bench just across the path from them, tuning his guitar and Isabelle was helping some girls from the local day-care sort through donated toys for the charity fundraiser. 

Alec glanced down towards the bottom of the massive 20ft tree to see Max sat on Magnus' shoulders, hanging his home-made snowflake decorations. He smiled at how cute Magnus looked in his black pea coat, red and white striped scarf and matching mittens and little reindeer antlers headband across his head. Alec waved down to his parents as he saw them approaching, hand in hand, thick coats on to brace against the cold. 

He and Jace climbed down to join the group as they congregated around the stone benches in the middle of the square. Simons' mother, Elaine, brought over a huge tray of hot chocolates, much to everyone's delight. Alec sat back on the bench behind him, savouring the feeling of the steamy hot drink in his freezing cold hands and snuggled into Magnus as he perched on Alec's lap.

Magnus ran his hand under Alec's letterman jacket and over his stomach to wrap around his waist to snuggle back into his embrace. 

"Hey" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, confident and full of lust.

"Hey" Magnus smiled sweetly as he turned to meet Alec's eyes, noticing his wide pupils right away. He sweetly and quietly giggled as Alec nipped a couple of tiny kisses into his bottom lip. 

"When do I get to steal you away for a few moments? I haven't had you to myself in days" Alec asked, a little forlorn. 

Magnus instantly felt guilty, he had almost subconsciously avoided being alone with Alec for the last couple of days so that he could avoid bringing up the subject of George's message. He knew he had to tell Alec about it, they were always honest with each other. but now, Magnus was worried that Alec would be mad that he'd left it for so long without telling him like he had something to hide. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

He hadn't told him right away because he was in shock and then suddenly it had been 2 or 3 days and now he didn't know how to broach the subject. 

"Later. I promise" Magnus told him as he lifted Alec's chin with his fingers to kiss him sweetly. The little twinkle in Magnus' eye didn't go un-noticed by Alec. 

 

All the guys and their parents, friends and siblings carried on helping to set up the festivities. Simon managed to get all the lighting working just as darkness started to approach, met by a cheer from everyone as the whole town square lit up with twinkling silver lights. 

It was stunning! Like a winter wonderland; sparkling lights hung from every tree, arch and surrounding building, a light blanket of snow over the ground and a spattering of tiny snowflakes floating in the air. It was so romantic, Magnus couldn't help but reach for Alec's hand to steady him as he gazed around in wonder and awe. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus from behind, swaying as their bodies were pressed together and taking in the beautiful scenery around them.#

"Merry Christmas Baby" he whispered in Magnus' ear. 

Magnus leaned his head back, relaxing into Alec's embrace as their bodies moved softly from side to side and the happy, beautiful Christmas music began to play from the huge speakers at either side of the bandstand style stage.

"We need to talk" Magnus whispered. He instantly hated himself for ruining the romantic moment they were sharing but he needed to tell Alec about George. 

Alec looked a mixture of confused and worried as he slowly pulled back, letting Magnus turn in the cage of his arms.

"Is everything okay?" Alec asked softly.

Magnus smiled a thin smile, trying to reassure Alec that it was nothing to worry about. He took Alec's hand to lead him away to a quiet spot. They found a stone bench at the edge of the square, away from the crowds. He decided to show Alec the message before saying anything. 

Magnus pulled his phone from his pocket, opened up the Twitter app and opened the message from George and handing it to Alec.

Alec looked a little bemused, but took the phone, noticing what he was looking at, he met Magnus' eyes with confusion before Magnus nodded back towards to phone, telling Alec to read the message.

Magnus watched a thousand emotions run across Alec's face as he read. 

"I don't understand" Alec paused for a second, "Are you telling me you're leaving me?" He asked around a lump in his throat. 

Magnus' heart shattered in his chest. 

"What?! No!!" Magnus quickly said a little louder than he meant to, but so devastated at that being the first thought to run through Alec's mind.

"I got this message a few days ago. I just didn't know how to tell you. Look I'm not gonna lie to you. When I saw it. It stirred up some old feelings" Magnus said, looking down at his hands. "But by the time I'd finished reading it, all I felt was angry. He has no right after all this time." Magnus finished shaking his head.

Alec was relieved as he took Magnus' shaking hand in his own, bringing him more comfort than he even knew he could. 

"Alexander, I love you," Magnus said quickly, realising that he hadn't reassured him of that yet.

"I love you too" Alec replied, smiling comfortingly at Magnus.

"He broke my heart" Magnus whispered after a few moments, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Alec shuffled closer, wrapping his arm around Magnus. 

"I'm going to reply," Magnus said, taking back his phone and starting to type furiously.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alec asked, worried that it might make Magnus feel worse. Alec would have just ignored the message and moved on. But Magnus needed closure. He needed to tell George how he felt, both then and now. And to make sure that George knew he had moved on and he was happy now, happier than he had ever been and that despite what had happened, he hoped that George was happy too.

Magnus sighed as he fired off the message, not realising how much relief it would bring him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Magnus told Alec.

"Don't be" Alec replied, "I just hope you know that you can always talk to me. About anything. You don't ever have to put on a brave face with me. You loved him once, he's a part of you, he always will be. You have nothing to be sorry for. I know you'd never do anything to intentionally hurt me. The same as I would never do anything to hurt you." Alec explained as he softly held Magnus' cheek in the palm of his hand.

Magnus turned to kiss Alec's palm, bringing his hand up to hold it in place as he did so. He'd never understand what he'd done to deserve Alec, but it must have been something amazing.

"Come on," Alec said, holding Magnus' hand and rising to his feet. "It's over, it's done. All I wanna do is share a perfect Christmas with you"

Magnus smiled, flirtatiously tucking his chin into his shoulder for a second before standing and kissing a sweet little kiss into Alec's lips. 

 

They rejoined the group as they listened to the middle school choir singing beautiful Christmas carols.

"Everything okay?" Izzy mouthed to Alec as they rejoined everyone, noticing their absence just a minute before.

Alec smiled in response with a little nod. He laughed a little to himself, knowingly. It really was okay, if anything, this had strengthened their relationship and now both he and Magnus knew that no one could come between them.

Everyone broke out in a chorus of cheers as Simon hopped up the stage steps and up to the microphone. Alec and Jace whistling and hollering to support their friend. Izzy looking at him in adoration. She loved to see him perform. 

"This is for my beautiful girl. And for anyone of you that are lucky enough to be in love this Christmas. Isabelle, I love you baby" Simon said, meeting Izzy's eyes and making her blush.

Alec stood behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around him in a warming and comforting hug, swaying with him as Simon broke into "Please come home for Christmas", playing his guitar, with his foot up on the speaker at the front of the stage.

Alec glanced over at Izzy, watching her boyfriend with all the love in her heart evident on her face, then over at Jace and Clary, who were facing one another, smiling with their foreheads pressed together as the danced sweet and slow with their arms wrapped around each other. 

Finally, Alec wasn't the one on the outside anymore, watching from the sidelines. He was front and centre for the for the first time in his life, he was in love. He snuggled into Magnus, who melted into his embrace.

\--

3 days later, on the night before Christmas Eve, Maryse had invited everyone over for a little gathering and some drinks. Allowing Alec, Izzy and their friends, if their parents agreed, to have a few beers too. 

Alec sat in the big comfortable armchair with a beer in hand and 1 leg rested over the other as he watched his friends and family conversing, dancing and drinking, everyone having a good time. Magnus stumbled, just slightly tipsy, to sit in Alec's laps. He was glad that his parents had respectfully declined Maryse's invitation, having promised to have Magnus' aunt and uncle over for dinner.

Alec laughed as Magnus settled into his lap, whispering dirty sweet nothings into his ear, making him blush and giggle furiously, thinking that someone could hear him.

Alec ran his thumb over Magnus' cheek as his fingers curled around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to kiss him.

"Get a room you guys" Simon joked as he and Izzy ground together to the music, which was met with Alec jokingly aiming a throw pillow in Simon's direction. 

"Actually that's not a bad idea" Magnus whispered, wiggling his eyebrows, a suggestive twinkle in his eye. 

Alec's heart rate picked up at the idea, looking around to see if he and Magnus could discreetly make an exit and head upstairs for some alone time.

They almost managed it before they heard Maryse behind them "Have fun boys" she teased, making Alec go wide-eyed as he blushed more than Magnus had ever seen before. He couldn't turn around, he had to just keep walking, unable to look his mother in the eye. Magnus threw his head back in laughter, knowing that it had embarrassed Alec immensely and he found it oddly sexy.

Alec shut his bedroom door behind them, sighing into a laugh of his own embarrassment before pulling Magnus against him into a tooth clashing kiss, both of them a little tipsy and fumbling.

Alec pulled Magnus' sweater off over his head, unintentionally pulling off his white T-shirt too. He ran his hands over the smooth skin of Magnus' chest, making it tingle under his warm hands.

Magnus melted against Alec, moulding their bodies together as his knees went weak, he kissed Alec like he had never kissed him before, sucking air in through his nose as he reached up to the top button on Alec's shirt, unbuttoning them furiously before pulling it off his shoulders to expose his bare skin. 

Magnus trailed his kisses down Alec's neck before biting at his shoulder as Alec lifted him off his feet.

He wrapped his legs around Alec's waist, kicking off his shoes and carding his fingers through the ends of Alec's hair. He moaned in pleasure as Alec sucked at the skin at the nape of his neck as he laid him back on the messy bed, crawling over him dominantly, checking Magnus' eyes to see if he was okay with Alec taking charge. He was more than okay with it. Magnus loved when Alec took charge and made Magnus bend to his will. It was something he never knew he was into until he and Alec had started to become intimate with each other. 

Magnus hummed into a moan as Alec left a wet trail of kisses down the centre of his chest and across his stomach before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off with ease, unintentionally taking his socks with them. 

Magnus' legs fell to the sides as Alec threw his crumpled jeans on the floor and lowered himself back down over Magnus' giggling into another heart racing kiss. 

Magnus bit down on Alec's bottom lip, holding it between his teeth for a second as he frantically unbuttoned Alec's jeans, wanting to get them off as soon as possible. 

Alec kicked them off before biting and sucking at Magnus' nipples, paying equal attention to both and holding on to his hips to keep them pinned to the bed. 

Alec lowered himself to Magnus' boxers, pulling them down to his knees as his lips nipped and sucked at the skin at the bottom of his stomach, right above his straining cock. Magnus quickly kicked his underwear off, his moans begging Alec to envelop him.

Alec teased with little nips and sucks at the delicate area around his shaft as he gazed upwards at Magnus' pleading eyes. 

Alec knew what Magnus wanted, but he was going to take his time. He reached down with one hand to massage Magnus' sac as he worked at the soft skin on Magnus' inner thigh. 

"Alec, please" Magnus begged, throwing his head back in a moan of desperation. 

Alec smiled into a deep kiss into Magnus' thigh, right where it met his groin, finally giving in to Magnus' desperation and taking his entire length into his mouth in one fell swoop, right down to the base, making him gag immediately. 

"Fuck! Alexander!" Magnus loudly moaned, his fingers gripping in Alec's hair as his body tried to twist in desperation for friction but Alec still had a hold of his hips. He was so grateful that the music was still playing downstairs, loud enough to make sure no one could hear them. 

Magnus was hard as a rock within seconds of Alec bobbing up and down on his cock, hard, fast and desperate. His head was light and he could see fireworks exploding in his mind as Alec twisted and turned his mouth and hand around his throbbing cock. Trying not to come straight down Alec's throat was the most difficult thing Magnus had ever experienced. Alec sank down one last time and hummed as Magnus hit the back of his throat, the vibration making Magnus' lip quiver with pleasure.

Alec crawled back up over Magnus, sucking at his lips as Magnus weakly kissed back, tasting the precum on Alec's lips. Magnus took a deep breath, getting a second wind of energy as the blood started to rush back to his brain.

He placed the flat of his palms on Alec's shoulders, pushing him onto his back and climbing into his lap in seconds, twisting tenderly at Alec's nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. 

"Fuck" Alec moaned breathlessly, throwing his head back at the shocks of pleasure running through him, his dick straining in his boxers. 

Alec sat forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus as he rested his elbows on Alec's shoulders and kissing him with every ounce of passion he could muster into his body.

Magnus reached down, skimming his fingers over the thin material that separated Alec's enormous twitching length from his hand.

"So hard for me already" Magnus whispered into the kiss, sending chills down Alec's spine. 

Magnus pulled back, gazing flirtatiously at Alec through his lashes, he sank down, not breaking eye contact until he reached Alec's waist and pulled his underwear off painfully slowly. 

Magnus sank down on Alec, paying him the same attention that Alec had paid him, twisting and turning and running the tip of his tongue around the sensitive skin at the head of Alec's dick. He choked and gagged on the head of Alec's cock as it scraped at the back of his throat.

Alec reached down, running his fingers under Magnus' chin to pull him back up so they were face to face. Magnus straightened his back, as Alec stood up off the bed, tenderly leading Magnus to stand up too. Alec twisted Magnus around so he was facing the bed with his back to Alec.

Magnus was submissive to anything Alec wanted, wanting nothing more than to please him.

Alec sucked at Magnus' shoulder, leaving little red bites as he ran his curled fingertips down Magnus' sides, sending goosebumps down his spine before cupping his perfect ass in his strong hands.

Alec placed the palm of his hand in the space between Magnus shoulder blades and applied a little pressure, pushing him forward, while holding his hip with the other hand to signal him to bend and not lay. 

Magnus placed his elbows and chest on the bed, presenting himself to Alec.

 

Alec sank to his knees, running his tongue up and down Magnus' crack, teasing him before spreading him and plunging straight in.

Magnus gasped as Alec's tongue sank into him. He wasn't expecting it at all, this was something they had never done before and he was both shocked and impressed at how good Alec was at working his tongue around the tight hole. He moaned desperately, stuttering as his knees threatened to drop beneath him. Alec tightly held on to his ass, holding him in place. 

When Alec's tongue started to numb, he pulled back, biting loving nips into Magnus' cheeks and working 2 fingers in and out of Magnus' wet ring. He loved hearing Magnus moan and whimper as he roughly stretched him out, preparing to add a third finger.

Alec stood as he carried on sinking knuckle deep into Magnus, running his other hand across the soft skin of Magnus' back. 

"Oh my God, Alexander!" Magnus stuttered, "I need more. Please" he begged. 

Alec grabbed the almost empty bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer, pouring it all over Magnus' spread cheeks and running his fingers in and out to lubricate him. 

He gently pushed Magnus, signalling him to crawl back onto the bed before kneeling behind him and lining himself up.

He pulled Magnus upright, pressing his chest against Magnus' back and running his hands up Magus' arms.

Magnus effortlessly raised his arms as Alec's fingers trailed over them, linking them behind his neck. Alec held them there, loving this new position. He used one hand to direct his straining and lubed up cock to push into Magnus' entrance, biting at the shell of Magnus' ear as he did so. 

"Tell me. Tell me how much you need me" Alec whispered, lighting every nerve in Magnus' body on fire.

"Alexander, I need you buried inside of me" he panted. Alec hummed with satisfaction in response before pushing the hard head of his dick past the rim of Magnus' asshole. Magnus whined as Alec sank into him, inch by inch, brushing the tip against his prostate almost immediately. The slick of the lube providing the perfect amount of friction for Alec to go in hard and fast, right to the base of his dick. 

He thrust into Magnus again and again, noticing how Magnus' body accepted him with ease. 

Magnus' body was weak with shocks of intense pleasure running through every extremity. He fell forward, palms flat on the pillow in front of him before bunching them up to grip and keep himself steady, bouncing his ass to meet Alec thrust for thrust. 

"Fuck, don't stop!" Magnus almost screamed as Alec started to slow with exhaustion. 

Alec came forward to lay against Magnus' back as he kept his hips beating furiously against his perfectly smooth backside, rutting him with desperation and intense need. 

Alec rose up once again and brought one foot up to lay flat on the bed, getting a new angle to be able to explore. 

"Shit" Alec moaned, softly running his fingernails in perfect lines down Magnus' back. 

They both broke out in a sheen of sweat as Alec set a punishing pace. Alec knew he was extremely close and wanted Magnus to come with him. He pulled Magnus back up to a kneeling position, reaching around to tug at Magnus' bouncing cock, not letting Magnus touch himself. Instead, Magnus found himself holding onto Alec's strong forearms where they were wrapped around him. 

"Come with me baby" Alec whispered in Magnus' ear, making him shudder with excitement. 

"I'm so close" Magnus whispered in response. 

"Hold on beautiful. Not until I say so" Alec said, a dominance in his tone that Magnus didn't know he needed. 

"Fuck" Magnus panted in desperation, holding on to his orgasm for as long as he could before Alec almost inaudibly whispered "Now" in his ear.

Magnus shot rope after rope into Alec's hand, whining in euphoria before he slumped forward, stomach flat on the bed and Alec exploded into Magnus' slick hot asshole, pounding shot after shot of sticky liquid into Magnus' prostate, not letting up until he'd milked every last drop.

Alec panted for a few seconds before slowly pulling out and flipping Magnus over to his back, smiling down at this dazed, sweating, beautiful man beneath him. he pulled several tissues from the box on his nightstand, cleaning them both up as best he could.

"Hmmm. That was incredible. I loved that" Magnus hummed into Alec's lips as he leaned forward to kiss him.

"Me too" Alec smiled into the kiss, before rising back up to gaze at Magnus' beautiful body. "I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, but...." he trailed off, running his hand over Magnus' chest.

Magnus smiled sweetly and a little shyly as he danced his fingers with the ones Alec was running over his body.

Alec slumped down to lay on his back beside Magnus and giggled as Magnus snuggled into him. Falling asleep wrapped around each other didn't take long at all, they were both completely spent. 

\--

When Alec woke in the morning, Magnus was nowhere to be seen, but all his clothes were still thrown around Alec's bedroom. He hoped for his parents and Max's sake that Magnus wasn't walking around the house naked but he supposed he was wearing some of Alec's clean clothes.

He was right. After he dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen to find Magnus sipping on a cup of coffee as he chatted with Maryse.

He had borrowed a pair of Alec's black boxers and a dark green T-shirt that was a little too big on him, but Alec swooned over how cute he looked wearing his clothes. 

 

Alec walked over, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist and greeting him with a good morning kiss before helping himself to a cup of coffee from the pot. 

The whole family, including Simon and Magnus, settled on the couches in the living room to exchange a few gifts and watch a Christmas movie.

Alec loved the signed football jersey that Magnus had bought him, holding it up with pride as he inspected it before thanking Magnus with a kiss that almost went a little too far before they remembered that they weren't alone.

Magnus tore the paper from his gift from Alec, a signed first edition of a book on dance techniques.

They were sweet and thoughtful gifts that showed just how well they knew each other already after just a few months. 

Magnus snuggled into a cuddle with Alec in the big armchair, pulling a throw blanket over their laps as they watched their friends and Alec's family open their gifts before Max made everyone watch "The Grinch" for the 100th time this year. But no one could say no to him, they knew how much he loved the movie.


	22. Chapter 22

Alec and Magnus spent Christmas day with their respective families, but it didn't stop them firing of texts to each other whenever they got the chance. 

Alec smiled flirtatiously at his phone as he sat back casually in the big comfortable arm chair with a foot rested up on his knee. He replied to Magnus with a dirty flirty text that he knew would make Magnus blush and smile before tucking his phone back in his pocket, proud as punch.

They'd spent all day talking about family and making plans to see a movie later in the week, but now Alec was thirsty to get Magnus in the mood. He sent text after text suggesting things he wanted to do to and with Magnus, feeling confident and sexy every time Magnus sent back a winking or blushing emoji. 

"Wanna come over tomorrow? We could spend all day in bed x" Magnus sent back, bringing a big toothy grin to Alec's face, thinking about all the fun they could get up to. And why not? They were young and in love.

\--

"Hmmm. Do that again" Magnus hummed to Alec, who was circling his nipple with his tongue, biting tiny little nips into it. 

Alec had come over to Magnus' early that morning and Magnus was true to his word, they hadn't left the bed yet.

His parents were sleeping in, or at least he hoped they were still sleeping. He loved his parents and was very close to them, but they thought of his parents hearing the words and various sounds that were coming out of his mouth had a beetroot red blush crawl over his cheeks. 

Alec obliged before laying on his stomach beside Magnus, his arm curled across the pillow to rest his head on. They'd been fooling around for hours and quite frankly, his tongue was getting numb. Alec was gazing at Magnus with a dreamy romantic smile while he tickled his fingers delicately over his chest.

Magnus laid back on the propped up pillow with his fingers laced behind his head, dreamily watching Alec's fingers trail over his body. 

"So are you missing football practice?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah kind of. I never thought I'd say this but I miss class too" Alec replied, talking softly. "How about you? You missing dance class?"

"Yeah, a lot actually. Maybe you could let me teach you a little dancing?" Magnus asked for what seemed like the 100th time in the last few months with a slight flirtatious pleading in his tone as he rolled to one side to face Alec and bat his eyelashes. 

Alec rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing that Magnus was never going to let up until he gave in. But Alec was going to get something for himself out of this deal for sure.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, tapping his finger on his chin, pretending to think about it just to tease Magnus. "And what's in it for me?" Alec asked, suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Magnus sat up quickly, throwing his leg over Alec to straddle his lap as Alec turned with him to lay flat on his back, mimicking Magnus' previous position of laying with his fingers laced behind his head.

Alec smiled up at Magnus as he ran his hands in unison up and down Alec's chest, twisting his shoulders flirtatiously. "Tell me what you want baby" he whispered, his eyes sparkling and dancing over Alec's pale muscular form. 

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec, soft and slow, savouring the mind-numbing feeling of Alec's plump, swollen bottom lip between his own. His head swam in a warm feeling of love and happiness unlike he had ever felt.

Alec unlinked his fingers, slowly trailing them towards Magnus' hips before taking a soft yet dominant hold on them, keeping their kiss true, letting it sink deeper as he gripped. 

After a moment, Magnus flicked his tongue, hoping to get Alec to open up for him. Alec obliged, but instantly wrestled for dominance and won. Magnus barely put up a fight anyway, allowing Alec to take control of him just like he liked. 

Alec lazily rolled his head from side to side, lightly breaking the kiss and brushing their noses together. 

Magnus sat up, starting to roll his hips to create friction between their bodies. He kept perfect eye contact with Alec the whole time as the grinding feeling started to harden them both.  
He slowly licked and bit his own bottom lip, signalling that he wanted more. He ran one finger down the centre of Alec's chest, across his stomach and belly button and then tenderly down his shaft. 

Alec's eyelids fluttered, bringing a slow smirk to Magnus' lips. Magnus slowly licked his forefinger before lowering it back down to Alec's now twitching dick, running it along the slit. 

"Kiss me again" Alec whispered.  
Magnus leaned forward, his hand wrapping around Alec's cock as he did so.  
He laced his lips with Alec's and kissed him deeply and passionately, causing Alec to sigh into a moan as Magnus' grip tightened around the base.

Magnus tugged softly on Alec's bottom lip with his teeth before Alec threw his head back with a little hiss as Magnus started to pump his wrist up and down, gripping tight as he twisted, pulling the skin back and forth over the throbbing head. 

Magnus loved watching the pleasure streak across Alec's face as he lay back, eyes closed, taking in everything Magnus was doing to him. Magnus rose up slowly, doing his best not to draw attention to his movements so that Alec wouldn't open his eyes. 

Magnus lowered himself down over Alec's length, running the tip along his crack, which made Alec's eyes snap open.  
Alec's heart rate doubled as he saw and felt the way Magnus was painfully slowly teasing him.   
The precum leaking from Alec's cock was just enough to lube Magnus up for him to slide the tip in. 

Magnus winced as the head of Alec's cock pushed past his tight rim. They'd never had sex without being stretched out first and Alec's 8 inches were going to be a challenge going in dry.  
Magnus braced his palms against the front of Alec's shoulders while Alec took a soft hold of his hips.   
They kept eye contact, breathing heavily as Magnus sank down just half an inch at a time.

Alec worried each time Magnus winced but kept going when Magnus assured him it was okay. The pressure of Magnus' tight hole around Alec's dick was sending his head into a spin. Magnus used the length and girth of Alec's dick to stretch him out, waiting for the intense pleasure to make its way through the pain. Every time he rose and fell back down on Alec, he loosened up a little more. 

"Magnus" Alec moaned, throwing his head back as Magnus tight hole squeezed at his cock.

Magnus' pace intensified when he saw what it was doing to Alec. He started to relax and roll his hips in long drawn out strokes down on Alec.

Alec breathed intensely, running his hands up Magnus' muscular form, twisting at his nipples and caressing his every curve. 

Magnus threw his head back in a long, drawn out moan as he finally sank right down to the base of Alec's cock. Alec sat up, wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist and cupping his jaw with the other hand.

"I love you baby" Alec whispered into a kiss against the corner of Magnus' mouth.

"Alexander" Magnus moaned quietly into a kiss, "God I love you so much"

Alec adjusted his angle, lifting Magnus up, wrapped tightly in his arms and laid him on his back on the bed. He kissed him deep and slow as he rolled his hips, burying himself in Magnus in quick deep thrusts. 

The pace had Magnus' head swimming in euphoria as he ground his body between the sheets and Alec's hips.  
Alec ran his hands up Magnus' arms, tenderly pinning his wrists above his head as he carried on kissing him. 

They twisted, turned, moaned and nipped at each others' skin, loving and slow and soft until Magnus whispered to Alec that he was getting close. Alec sucked at Magnus' neck as he quickened his pace, swiftly bringing on Magnus' orgasm. 

Magnus came between them, smothering their stomachs with sticky white ropes, letting out a toe-curling moan before his body went weak with pleasure, Alec swiftly following, shooting stream after stream of hot shots into Magnus' prostate, drawing his orgasm out as they came together.

Magnus winced as Alec fell from him, lying beside him and pulling him into him to snuggle against his chest. 

"Okay, so we can do a little dancing" Alec whispered into a little laugh, making Magnus chuckle. 

"Not now" Magnus sighed, "Can we sleep a little first" he whispered back, laying his head on Alec's chest and closing his eyes while Alec played with the ends of his hair.

\--

"...Well, Maryse Lightwood invited us all over for New Years Eve" Mrs Bane explained to her husband as they descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen before gasping by the sight they were confronted with.

Alec sat on the kitchen counter, wearing just his blue jeans and white socks with Magnus stood between his separated knees, wearing only black, ripped skinny jeans and his glasses. Their naked chests pressed together and hands fingering at each other's waistbands playfully as they made out, soft, slow and longing and the friction of their bare skin rubbing together ruffling Alec's chest hair and heating their bodies. 

"Oh my god!" Magnus gasped, jumping back after noticing his parents standing there, buttoning up his jeans and blushing just a little.

Alec hopped down from the counter. "Mr Bane, Mrs Bane" he gasped, blushing furiously, crossing his arms over his bare chest and looking down in embarrassment as he backed up against the counter, wishing he was anywhere else in that moment. He was praying that the baggy fit of his jeans was disguising his boner. 

"Good Morning boys" Magnus' father said casually with a little smirk, pulling out a chair to sit at the dining table, his mother still wide-eyed with embarrassment for walking in on them. She was not naive, she knew that her son was no virgin and she had seen him kiss Alec before and it wasn't that she didn't approve, she just wasn't expecting to be confronted with the sight of them on the verge of being intimate in her kitchen.

It didn't really bother Magnus, in fact, he and his father met eyes for a second, trying not to laugh, knowing that both Alec and his mother were mortified as they tried to school their expressions. 

"Is there coffee?" Mr Bane asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, in the pot. Sorry, we're just, um, we're gonna....." Magnus trailed off, taking Alec's hand and pointing up the stairs.

Magnus held in a laugh all the way up the stairs as he practically dragged Alec behind him.  
He let out a roar of laughter at the embarrassment on Alec's face, thinking it might be just about the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh baby, that was hilarious," he said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye and wrapping Alec in a loving hug as Alec looked at him with an 'I have to laugh or I might die' sort of expression.   
Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders and relaxed his body in relief that they were once again alone.

Magnus sighed as they separated, looking longingly up into Alec's eyes. "Now. Where were we?" he whispered romantically, linking his fingers behind Alec's neck and standing on the tips of his toes to kiss him again, taking steps back towards the bed, pulling Alec by the waistband of his jeans.

"My turn" Magnus muttered into the kiss, turning Alec around and dramatically pushing him back onto the bed. Alec smiled as he landed on his back, propping himself up on his elbows and watching Magnus crawl into his lap. 

Alec rolled his head back to expose his neck as Magnus ran sweet little kisses down it and over his collarbone. Alec's chest rumbled with satisfaction at what Magnus was doing to him and Magnus could feel Alec's dick straining in his pants. 

"God, the things that you do to me" Alec whispered breathlessly, not actually meaning to say the words out loud but he meant every word of it. 

Magnus smiled behind his kisses, proud and so turned on. He stood up to pull his jeans and boxers off before leaning forward to pull Alec's off too. He leaned forward to run kisses up the length of Alec's inner thigh, from his knee to his groin, keeping eye contact with Alec the whole time. 

He guided Alec back to rest his head on the pillows so that he could crawl over him and explore his body, there wasn't a single inch of him that Magnus didn't want to kiss. 

"Roll over hot stuff" Alec whispered in his ear, sending shivers of pleasure and excitement through his body. He obeyed, rolling on to his stomach, resting his cheek on his crossed arms on the pillow.  
Magnus squeezed tenderly at Alec's ass as he ran a trail of kisses down his spine. He bit little nips into one of Alec's ass cheeks.

"Ow," Alec laughed as Magnus bit just a little too hard, leaving teeth marks.

"Sorry baby" Magnus chuckled, kissing at the red mark he had left on his boyfriends' cheek. 

Magnus ran his tongue along Alec's crack, teasing him before pulling his hips up to the right angle.  
Alec rested his knees on the bed, presenting himself. He breathed heavily in anticipation.

Magnus returned to licking stripes down Alec's ass before slowly darting in his tongue into him, sinking deeper each time. Alec's legs were shaking with intense shocks of pleasure as he moaned into the crook of his elbow. 

"Fuck, Magnus!" he whimpered as Magnus kneaded his ass and slid his tongue in and out, quivering the tip, the vibration sending Alec's nerves haywire. 

"Oh god!" Alec hissed, bunching up some of the pillow in his fist.  
Magnus' tongue started to numb so he licked a long slow line back up Alec's back, kissing at his shoulder blades.

Alec was dazed and light headed as goosebumps crawled across his skin. Magnus ran his hand back down Alec's back to slide his fingers into him, just one to started with, followed by a second and then when he felt Alec start to loosen up, he added a third, sinking knuckle deep curling them to brush against the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

Alec moaned intensely at the punishing pace that Magnus set, his toes curling as Magnus stopped, deep inside of him before giving it a few seconds and pulling out quickly, almost sending Alec over the edge. 

Magnus pulled a new bottle of lube from the drawer, pouring some over Alec's beautifully presented asshole, sliding his finger in and out a couple more times to lubricate him perfectly. He dumped some more lube into his hand before wrapping it around his cock to prepare himself for Alec.

"Magnus please, I need you" Alec begged desperately.

"Shhh, baby" Magnus soothed, running his free hand over his back, "Almost" he finished in a whisper.

Magnus twisted and pulled his hand around his length, the sight of his beautiful boyfriend prepped and waiting for him sending all the blood in his body rushing to his dick, hardening him in seconds. 

Magnus placed one hand on Alec's shoulder, steadying himself, guiding his cock into Alec, sinking all the way in. 

"Fuck!" Alec gasped, angling his ass up further to give Magnus access to sink as deep as he wanted or needed to.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hips tightly and set a heart-thumping pace, pounding into him with everything he had. 

Alec's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt his orgasm swiftly approaching but holding on to give Magnus time to catch up with him so that they could come together. He loved when they came together.

Alec rested his hands on the pillow, standing himself on all fours, pushing back to meet Magnus, thrust for thrust. 

"Oh fuck baby!" Magnus moaned as Alec pounded backwards into him. He draped himself over Alec's back, rolling his hips to carry on filling Alec. 

"Fuck, sweetheart I'm so close!" He whispered in Alec's ear, almost sending Alec over the edge

"Me too. Fuck!" Alec panted

Magnus tenderly slapped Alec's ass as he pounded time and time again into his prostate.

Alec reached down to his throbbing dick, wrapping his fist around the head and coming in his own hand, unable to hold on a second longer. His moans and the clenching of his tight ring around Magnus' cock sent Magnus over the edge. He whimpered as he shot load after load of hot sticky little bullets into Alec's glorious asshole. 

"Fuck" Magnus sighed as he draped himself over Alec, letting the blood return to his brain before he pulled out, rolling Alec back onto his back and cleaning him up before leaning forward to wrap their lips together again.

Alec hummed into the kiss, his body still twitching from the shocking pleasure running through it. 

Magnus fell to his side, snuggling into Alec's chest, not saying a word just soaking up every second of being in that beautiful afterglow with this beautiful guy.

\--

"Do you think maybe we should leave the bed at some point today?" Magnus asked, dazed as Alec was sat straddling his lap and nipping sweet kisses into his neck.

"Nope" Alec muttered softly between kisses

Magnus chuckled, flirtatiously as Alec ran his thumbs back and forth over his nipples, sending little shocks of pleasure through him.

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Alec said, pulling back with a flirty little pout. 

"What do you say we get dressed and go see that movie?" Magnus asked

"Sounds good to me" Alec smiled.

They dressed in big comfy hoodies and headed out to walk down to the movie theatre, walking hand in hand.


	23. Chapter 23

New Years Eve.

"I was talking with Coach Wayland a couple of weeks ago about some extra credit work for spring break and he was telling me about a camp not far from here by the lake that's looking for volunteer councillors to help teach the kids. Sports, swimming, archery, dance, arts & crafts, that kinda thing. I think we should all sign up, It'll be like that summer we went camping, what do you think?" Jace asked Alec as they sat lazily on the porch steps drinking their beers as the party went on inside the house behind them.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing" Alec said with an excited smile, sipping his beer, "There's something for everybody"

"Hey guysss" Simon slurred with a big happy grin as he came stumbling out the front door to unsteadily sit himself on the steps next to Alec while Jace stood at the base of the steps, one foot up on them. They met each other's eyes before rolling them and smirking. 

"Hey buddy" Alec said, like he was talking to a toddler, wrapping his arm around Simons shoulder, cracking Jace up.  
"I love you guys, you know? You're my besssst friends" Simon slurred with a big smile "And you're sister...." he pointed at Alec's chest "I love her soooo much. She's so beautiful!" he said dreamily before laying his head on Alec's shoulder.  
Simon had never been able to handle his drink. Jace and Alec were doing their best to hold back their laughter while Alec patted Simon on the shoulder.

After a moment, Izzy, Clary and Magnus came walking out the front door.  
"There you guys are," Clary said with a relieved laugh, thinking they'd all disappeared.  
She descended the steps and wrapped her free arm around Jace's waist, her other hand holding on to her drink.  
Izzy took one look at Simon and rolled her eyes with a laugh and a sigh before she sat next to him, peeling him off of Alec's shoulder and against her side.  
"Oh heyyyyyy beautiful!" he said with a big toothy smile as he looked up and saw Izzy.

Magnus chuckled at Simon as Alec moved backwards up to the top step and invited Magnus to sit with him. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder to keep him warm. It was freezing outside.  
"Hey cutie" Alec whispered, nipping a little kiss into Magnus' already slightly pouted lips.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Izzy asked as she stroked her fingertips through Simon's hair. 

"Iz, you remember that camp I was telling you about," Jace said, angling his beer bottle towards her as he spoke.  
She nodded.  
"They're looking for volunteers for their spring break camp. 2 weeks, we get rooms and food, all we gotta do is help the kids with sports and arts and crafts, things like that" Jace explained before sipping his beer, "What do you say guys, shall I sign us all up?" Jace asked the group, his arms outstretched. 

They all loved the idea, nodding with smiles at the thought of spending spring break at the lake.  
They took Simons over exaggerated 'thumbs up' as a yes.

"How are your parents, are they having fun?" Alec whispered to Magnus, the two of them in their own little world.

"Yeah, they're loving it. My Dad's looking forward to the countdown" Magnus assured him with a smile.

"Speaking of which..." Alec said, sliding closer to Magnus, before grazing their noses together.  
"You wanna be my new years kiss?" Alec smiled flirtatiously. 

"Hmmmm" Magnus looked around with a fake thoughtfulness, "Well I have had a few offers....." he trailed off, with a little chuckle as Alec used the arm he had wrapped around him to tickle his ribs, playfully.  
"There's no one else in the world I would rather start a new year of my life with" Magnus cooed in a little whisper, running his fingers under Alec's chin to bring him forward for a sweet little kiss. 

 

The group headed back inside. Clary got Simon a glass of water before taking away his beer and giving Izzy a sympathetic little smile as she sat with him curled up in her lap on the sofa.

'Best New Years Ever' Alec thought to himself. He had the most loving and supporting family, the best of friends and the most perfect boyfriend. There was nothing not to love about being Alec Lightwood right now.

"Almost time" Robert called out to the room, turning the music down a little. 11:57 pm. Everyone grabbed their drinks and headed outside to the yard between the house and barn.

Alec grabbed his football jacket just before he headed out the door, noticing that Magnus had headed out with just his button up shirt on. He stepped up behind Magnus and wrapped the jacket around his shoulders before also wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on Magnus' shoulder. 

"10 seconds" Robert called out and waited a few seconds, keeping an eye on his watch "...5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The whole group erupted in cheers and clapping, chanting "Happy New Year".

Alec spun Magnus around and kissed him, so soft, loving and slow, cupping Magnus' jaw in his hand.  
Magnus held on to Alec's wrist as he reciprocated the kiss. He was amazed how Alec's kisses could still make his head spin.

"Happy New Year Baby" Alec whispered as he pulled back, holding on to Magnus as they pressed their foreheads together, feeling like they were the only two people there in that yard.

The yard lit up with huge bursts of colour and crackling as fireworks filled the black velvety sky above them.

"Happy New Year sweetheart," Mrs Bane said as she came up beside Magnus, wrapping him in a motherly hug and kissing him on the cheek, closely followed by the same from his father, then both offering a hug to Alec as well. That made Alec smile, he really wanted to feel a part of Magnus' family and this was one step closer. 

After that, they were met with and offering up hugs to everyone. The group headed back inside after admiring the fireworks, too cold to stay outside any longer. Alec and Magnus lingering at the back of the group. 

"We're gonna head home honey, are you staying here tonight?" Magnus' mother asked as she pulled him into a hug before slipping her coat on and glancing at Maryse to silently check if it was okay to leave her son there for the night. Of course, Maryse didn't mind at all, Simon was staying over too. 

Most of the guests left together, walking each other home one family group at a time. 

\--

Alec undressed to his boxers, brushed his teeth and settled into bed next to Magnus, who was already sat in the bed, with the covers pulled up to his stomach, scrolling through the pictures he'd taken on his phone.

"Oh my god!" Magnus cracked up, covering his mouth.

"What?" Alec chuckled as he looked between Magnus and his phone.

"Look at the look on Izzy's face here" Magnus replied, showing Alec the picture of Isabelle sat on the couch with Simon's head in her lap. She looked like she was about to slap Simon upside the head for being such a lightweight. 

Alec cracked up, knowing that Clary would love that photo for her album.

Magnus continued to scroll through photos as Alec snuggled into his side. Magnus wrapped his left arm around Alec and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Alec gazing at him with lust and suggestion in his eyes. Magnus continued to scroll for a moment, teasing Alec, pretending he didn't notice. 

Alec caught on to what he was doing so he placed tiny little kisses against Magnus' ribs and the side of his chest, trying to break Magnus' concentration.

Magnus couldn't help but giggle as Alec's lips tickled him. Alec slowly took the phone from Magnus' hand and turned to place it on the nightstand before turning back to Magnus, who was ready and waiting to crash their lips together in a messy, tipsy, lust-fuelled kiss.

They snuggled together during their kiss, running their hands all over each other.  
Alec wasn't sure how, but Magnus managed to get both of their underwear off in one fell swoop. 

Alec rolled over onto Magnus, sitting with a knee on either side of Magnus' thighs, pinning his wrists above his head as he wrestled his tongue into submission, making Magnus' body go weak with pleasure and anticipation. 

Alec ran deep, passionate kisses down Magnus' neck as he leaned his head to the side, allowing Alec better access. He laced their fingers together, keeping the back of Magnus' hands pinned in place on the pillow above his head. 

"Hmmm, delicious" Alec hummed into Magnus' nipple. The warm breath and vibration, sending shivers down Magnus' spine, making his back arch and his dick rub against Alec's stomach. Just the reaction Alec was hoping for. He released one of Magnus' hands, which quickly came up to card through Alec's hair, while Alec reached down between them, wrapping his big strong hand around both their cocks at once and tenderly rubbing and twisting.

Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth as he kissed him, whimpering desperately and his bottom lip shaking before Alec took it between his teeth for just a second.

Once Alec was satisfied that they were both hard as rocks, he reached over to the nightstand drawer, not breaking the deep kiss, as he blindly grabbed the bottle of lube. He pulled back, from the kiss, kneeling back up and spreading Magnus' legs to lay over his thighs.

Magnus was shaking with excitement and anticipation and he kept eye contact with Alec as he poured a puddle of lube into his hand. He saw Alec deep in thought before he smiled, rubbing the lube between his fingers.  
Magnus smiled with a little frown, curious as to what Alec was thinking.  
He found out when Alec sank 2 fingers, knuckle deep into him, throwing his head back in a moan as the skin in and around his ass started to warm and tingle. 

"Alexander, I'm impressed" he sighed as he threw his head back with a big smile at the thought of Alec buying warming lube.

Alec smirked as he watched Magnus writhe in pleasure, angling his ass up a little to give Alec better access. He sank a third finger in once he felt Magnus start to loosen up around him, scissoring and stretching him out.

"Fuck! Oh, my gosh" Magnus whispered, his eyes scrunched up tight, gripping at the pillow under his head. Alec pulled his fingers out painfully slowly before wrapping his hand around his dick to prepare himself for Magnus.  
He leaned forward, licking a slow wet line from the base of Magnus' dick, across his toned stomach and up his sternum and then his neck, stopping to suck at his Adams apple for a moment before crashing their lips together again, all the while, pumping and jerking his cock in hard twists and turns.

He lined himself up with the twitching opening of Magnus' asshole, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs and sinking the tip in agonisingly slow.

Magnus sighed in pleasure as the tip breached his entrance, swelling inside him as Magnus' asshole constricted around Alec's cock. 

Alec stopped, gazing down at Magnus' dazed expression. "More?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"More!" Magnus begged breathlessly. 

Alec inched in just a little before stopping, he loved seeing the painfully desperate expression on Magnus' face. He ran his thumb over Magnus' bottom lip.  
"More baby?" he asked, soft and sexy.

"More!!" Magnus begged again.

"Tell me how much more" Alec demanded, soft but dominant.

"I need it all!" Magnus moaned, twisting and turning his body, trying to push himself down onto Alec's enormous length, but getting nowhere, as Alec held his hips in place. 

"Yeah? You need it all?" Alec whispered as into Magnus' ear as he leaned forward over him.  
"You sure baby?" Alec teased, softly, smirking against Magnus' neck, secretly loving making him beg for it.

"Pleeeease Alexander" Magnus whined, desperate and panting, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Alec ran his fingers across Magnus' cheek and thumb across his lip, while he brushed their noses together, making Magnus open up his eyes.

They kept loving, sexy and perfect eye contact as Alec sank into him, inch by inch.  
Magnus' eyes rolled back in his head with a huge moan as the trimmed hairs at the base of Alec's dick hit the underside of his balls.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" Alec smiled, whispering into Magnus' mouth as their lips brushed delicately together. 

"Jesus Alec, move!" Magnus stuttered, begging Alec for friction as the tip of his cock brushed against his prostate with such intense pressure, Magnus was ready to come right then and there. 

Alec pulled back with a little chuckle before slamming forward into Magnus again, watching him tremble with pleasure beneath him. 

A light sheen of sweat broke out over them both and Alec could feel himself getting light-headed, so he took a second to lean over and push the window open to let a little cool air pour into the room. 

Magnus was grateful for the breeze that brushed over his exposed skin, cooling him down and clearing his mind enough for him to angle his hips up further and lace his fingers with Alec's for Alec to brace himself against as he thrust forward time and time again, pounding a heart-thumping pace into the bundle of nerves deep inside Magnus. 

Magnus lifted his legs to rest his ankles on Alec's shoulders, tightening himself around Alec's throbbing length once more. Alec's thighs trembled beneath him, trying desperately to find the strength to keep up the punishing pace as he wrapped his hands around Magnus' knees, pinning them to his body.

Magnus' head started to spin and he knew his orgasm was approaching as he clenched even tighter around Alec, making him hiss and throw his head back.  
Magnus reached down to pump his own shaft, stuttering out a whining moan as he exploded all over his sweaty stomach.

Seeing this sent Alec over the edge, he pulled out of Magnus, leaving his ass cheeks red-raw after the pounding he had endured against them and tightly wrapped his hand around his own rock-solid length, moaning as he shot rope after rope of sweet sticky mess over Magnus' stomach to mix with his own, milking every last drop as he stuttered and shook with intense pleasure. 

Alec's knees buckled beneath him and he fell to his side next to Magnus, panting and chuckling with happiness at the best fuck they had ever had.

Magnus reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand, cleaning himself up before rolling to his side to kiss Alec again and snuggle into his chest.

"Best. New years. Ever." he punctuated with kisses into the corner of Alec's lips. 

"God, I just can't get enough of you" Alec whispered, running the back of his hand over Magnus' cheek and looking into his eyes with a longing and love that was incomparable. 

Magnus laid his hand over Alec's, kissing the inside of his wrist and closing his eyes as he surrendered to the soft feeling of Alec's touch.

Sleep certainly came easy that night.

\--

The next morning;

"...I'm not saying that... I'm just saying maybe put a pillow between the headboard and the wall next time" Simon explained with a chuckle to a roaring Magnus as they sipped their coffee.

Magnus wiped a tear from his eye as he finally stopped hysterically laughing at the thought of Simon and Isabelle being able to hear most of their shenanigans through the wall last night. Neither he or Simon were embarrassed by it, but Isabelle was sticking her fingers in her ears, pretending she couldn't hear a word and he knew Alec would go beetroot red when he found out. Which he was about to because just as that thought occurred to Magnus, Alec came padding barefoot into the kitchen, wearing dark blue sweats and a figure-hugging grey T-shirt and pecking a good morning kiss onto Magnus' cheek before silently pouring a cup of coffee and sitting at the silent table. 

"...What?" Alec said with confusion when he looked around to see Isabelle, Simon and Magnus all looking at him with little smirks.

"Baby I think we need to learn to be a little quieter" Magnus chuckled, reaching forward to pat the back of Alec's hand.

Alec frowned for a second, looking between the three of them when suddenly it dawned on him what that meant. His eyes went as wide as they had ever seen and Magnus was right, a beetroot red blush crawled over Alec's cheeks instantly before he stared down into his coffee cup, unsure of where to look or what to say. 

Magnus roared once again before standing up to move around the table and sit in Alec's lap, wrapping him up in a hug, shielding him a little from Izzy and Simon, like a protective barrier. He loved how Alec was dominant yet delicate in the bedroom but when it came to talking about that sort of thing with anyone other than Magnus, he was a blushing mess. It was the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen.

"Morning guys, what're you laughing about?" Maryse asked as she came walking into the kitchen to help herself to the coffee that Simon had kindly made. 

"Nothing!" Alec quickly said, trying to calm the deep crimson colour in his cheeks. 

Maryse raised one eyebrow, smiling, if a little confused but accepting as he poured her coffee.

Magnus waited until eyes were off him and Alec and reassured him that everything was okay with a sweet little fleeting kiss. 

It helped, but Alec was still blushing like crazy. Magnus thought it was adorable as he beeped the end of Alec's nose with his finger. Alec just pouted, making Magnus chuckle.

 

"Can't believe it's back to class on Monday" Isabelle sighed, nursing a mild hangover with a strong, sweet cup of coffee. 

"I'm actually excited to get back to dance class" Magnus practically bounced in Alec's lap.  
"Oooh speaking of which..." he said in Alec's direction. 

"Oh, God, I'd forgotten about that" Alec sighed with a little chuckle

"What?" Izzy asked with a curious little smile.

"Alexander promised he would let me teach him a little" Magnus exclaimed, proudly.

"Oh, really?" Simon asked, full of innuendo, wiggling his eyebrows in Alec's direction.  
For which he received a little shove in the arm from Izzy and a death stare from Alec.

"I heard that they're adding a new section to the dance wing, that's why there have been construction workers there the last few weeks" Izzy explained. 

"I wondered what they were doing," Magnus said, sipping the last of his coffee.

They talked about what classes they were looking forward to getting back to and about the camp they had talked about volunteering for last night while they finished their drinks.

 

"Come on, I better walk you home," Alec said, taking Magnus' hand to lead him back upstairs to get dressed.

Of course, getting dressed took a while because as usual, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. At one point just laying back on the couch in a steamy make-out session that would have made a hooker blush. 

"Hmmm" Magnus hummed, "I wish every morning was like this," he said with a dazed smile as Alec pulled him up to his feet.

Alec silently agreed as he handed Magnus his T-shirt, not wanting him to cover up but also not wanting him to freeze to death on the way home.


	24. Chapter 24

"You do actually need to move Alexander" Magnus grinned

Alec sighed with a little roll of the eyes and a smirk, "I think I might need your help with that" Alec said over his shoulder

Magnus chuckled, pressing his forehead into Alec's back and resting his hands on top of Alec's hip bones. 

"Just. Like. This" Magnus punctuated with each roll of Alec's hips.

Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's sides, tickling his ribs seductively with his fingertips. "You've been holding out on me Alexander. You're a natural" he whispered in Alec's ear, making the hairs on the back of Alec's neck stand on end.

Alec smiled with a little blush as he looked down, which Magnus could see clearly in the mirror as he looked over Alec's shoulder, making him smile too. 

Magnus ran his right hand up Alec's arm, keeping the left one wrapped around his waist, rolling his hips from side to side, before lacing their fingers and holding on to Alec's hand and spinning him to the right with a flourish.

Magnus smirked as he looked into Alec's sweet and innocent eyes.

"Not a dancer, huh?" Magnus asked with a chuckle, to which Alec responded with a side smile and a little shrug of his shoulders.

Magnus stalked towards him, placing Alec's hands on his hips and lacing his own fingers behind Alec's neck. "Just sway with me" Magnus smiled as Alec started to loosen up and the music played from the boom box behind them.

Alec was dressed in his classic blue jeans and tan work boots, always a creature of habit, his choice of T-shirt being a light blue V-neck today. Magnus had changed into black sweats and a white tank top just before Alec had gotten there, his feet bare while his black sneakers sat with his bag on the studio bench.

"I feel weird. Like somebody's gonna walk in any minute now" Alec blushed, glancing towards the door.

"Alexander, the Neanderthals on the football team don't tend to frequent the dance studios" Magnus replied, looking a little annoyed.

"They're not all bad" Alec assured him, to which Magnus just pouted his lips and rolled his eyes a little.

"Really? So why do you never let me walk you to practice?" Magnus asked softly but earnestly.

"You know why. I don't want you anywhere near Jonathan" Alec assured him, running his thumb over his cheek. "Magnus, do you... do you think I'm ashamed of you?" Alec asked; the look in his eyes like someone had just stabbed him in the heart. 

Magnus glanced up, not wanting to say yes, but not feeling right saying no either. He didn't say anything but sometimes he did wonder if Alec was embarrassed by him, the make-up, the clothes, the dancing.

"Magnus, I am not ashamed of you" Alec stated, clearly. "Hey" he added, raising Magnus' chin up with his softly curled fingers, "I'm not. Magnus, I love you! I love you and if it weren't weird, I'd climb up to the roof and shout it at the top of my lungs for the whole world to hear" Alec smiled, making Magnus shyly smile back before he snuggled himself against Alec, needing comfort after those ugly thoughts of doubt had crept into his mind. It wasn't like Magnus to feel insecure, but after the idyllic and romantic winter break, they'd found coming back to classes had been like a snap back to the reality of mundane, everyday life and Magnus never wanted that 'honeymoon stage' to end.

"I love you too" Magnus said as they carried on swaying to the music.

They broke from their embrace when the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch period and students started to walk into the studio. 

"Walk me to practice?" Alec asked as he held out his hand to Magnus, squaring his backpack on the other shoulder. Magnus coyly accepted his hand, after pulling on his shoes and slinging his messenger bag over his own shoulder. 

"Same time again tomorrow?" Magnus asked as they walked the halls, heading towards the locker room, their joined hands swinging between them.

"It's a date" Alec smiled, "Hey I forgot to ask, how's the music assignment going? God knows I love Simon like a brother but he can be a pain in the ass to work with" he finished with a laugh.

"It's good, Simon's written a beautiful song, I'm glad we were paired together. Just a lot of stress what with trying to find time to rehearse, dance practice, finish homework and study, not to mention try and have some sort of social life. It's gonna be a busy semester" he finished with a little shrug.

He loved being busy and loved to do well at school, but it was a big workload he'd taken on. The light at the end of the tunnel was getting through the next couple of months to spend a few weeks away at the lake with Alec and their friends; Jace had signed them all up for the camp he'd told them about and they'd all gotten their confirmation letters the previous morning. 

Alec squeezed his hand sympathetically. He'd also taken on a lot of work this semester, his math, algebra and accounting classes were all getting tougher, football practice was now more important than ever since Coach Garroway had hinted that he wanted to shake up the team and possibly promote Alec to Quarterback, so Alec was spending more and more time on the field and helping to come up with new plays and tactics. Not to mention chores at the farm on top of all of that, Magnus was just happy to steal Alec away for a few moments whenever he could.

"How about you come and stay over this Friday? I wanna get you alone for more than just a lunch break" Alec finished with a secret, sexy whisper in Magnus' ear, just before they reached the locker room door. 

Magnus twitched, flirtatiously at the brush of Alec's hot breath on his neck, he loved the idea.  
"Only if we can sneak off to our little barn hideaway again," he said, winking and shoulder bumping Alec, sweetly.

"Deal," Alec said before leaning in to kiss Magnus, quick and sweet, gazing at him for just a second longer than necessary and saying goodbye before heading in to practice and letting Magnus leave for his study period in the library.

\--

Thursday;

'I can't wait to come over tomorrow night x' Magnus text Alec from his bed while he snuggled under the duvet and got comfortable.

Alec smiled, knowing who the text was from before he even picked up his phone.

'I can't wait either. I'm dying to get you all to myself ;) x" Alec text back. He really meant it too. It had been a busy week and all he wanted to do was cuddle up with his boyfriend, watch the sunset and get up to a little mischief.

Alec fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face that night

\--

Friday;

"Good morning handsome" Magnus cooed as he approached Alec, who was sitting on the stone bench in the courtyard.

Alec looked up from his notebook, where he was furiously scribbling new football plays and his expression softened when he saw Magnus standing in front of him.

Magnus leaned down to kiss him, soft and quick but longing. 

"Everything okay?" he asked, noting the tired look around Alec's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good" Alec smiled a tired little smile, noticing the concerned look on Magnus' face. "I just didn't sleep well last night. I've got an algebra assignment due today and my accountancy paper due on Monday and I'm... I don't know, just a little stressed I guess" he finished, with a with a little reluctant smile.

"You need to take care of yourself Alexander" Magnus tried to tell him as Alec stuffed his books into his bag.

He knew Magnus was right, but he also knew how much work he had to get done. He just didn't want to fall behind.

"I know" he sighed, taking Magnus' hand to start walking him to class, hoping Magnus would accept the answer. "I guess you'll just have to find some way to relax me tonight" he added flirtatiously, making Magnus chuckle to himself.

The halls were still fairly empty, Alec and Magnus were both early to classes this morning.   
Alec stood outside Magnus' class with him for a few minutes until he had to head off to his algebra class, kissing him sweetly before he headed off down the hallway.

Magnus watched him go, the sway of his hips in those jeans making him long for the end of the day when he could put the books aside and just focus on spending time with Alec; his favourite thing in the world to do. Alec had a calming effect on him that he was happy to get drunk on.

"Put your tongue back in Magnus" Simon chuckled as he came up to Magnus' side to walk into Music class with him.

"Are you free to rehearse at lunch today?" Simon asked as they settled into their seats in the music room. "I think we've got it down pretty good, I just wanna run through it one more time so I know we're ready to perform it on Monday" Simon added.

Magnus thought for a second. He was meant to be spending his lunch break with Alec, but Simon was right, they needed to make sure they had their assignment ready and he would rather get it out of the way than have to sacrifice time with Alec over the weekend. He assumed that Simon was thinking the same thing about spending time with Izzy over the weekend.

"Yeah sure," he smiled, hating that he wouldn't be holding Alec in his arms until tonight.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and fired off a quick text to Alec;

'I'm sorry baby, I won't be able to make it to dance class at lunch. Simon and I need to run through our number one more time. My last class finishes at 3:15, so I can come meet you at football practice afterwards if you want? x'

 

Alec felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and held it under the desk, out of view of his classmate. He read the text with a sad little smile. He didn't want to stop Magnus from rehearsing but he was definitely upset that he wouldn't be seeing him until after school.

'No problem cutie. Yeah, meet me after practice and I can walk you home before you come over tonight x'

\--

3:20

Magnus made his way through the parking lot and to the bleachers, settling in a seat that gave him a good view. He smiled, adoringly, when he spotted Alec and his friend Steven, throwing the football between them, taking a step back each time, widening the gap between them. Magnus wasn't sure exactly what the point to this was, but he knew better by now not to try and figure football out for himself. He chuckled to himself at the thought; He was dating a sweet college jock, who knew they actually existed?

Maybe seeing as he was teaching Alec a little dancing, he could ask Alec to teach him a little football.

He pulled out his sheet music for his and Simon's song, making sure he had it all in order. Simon was going to singing and playing his guitar while Magnus accompanied him on Piano and singing a little backup. He tucked all the papers away in the folder before pulling out a math book and settling into reading to prepare for his test next week.

 

Alec finished up his training for the day before talking with Coach Garroway for a little while. He sat himself down on the grass near the locker room entrance to do a few cooling down stretches.

He spotted Magnus sitting up in the bleachers, with his nose buried in a book and smiled, silently to himself, gazing at Magnus. It reminded him of the day he met Magnus and he'd seen him sitting up there, reading before Alec had fallen over and scraped his knees on the track. 

Magnus must have read his mind because he looked up right at that mode to see Alec gazing at him with a smile. He returned the smile before tucking away his book and making his way down the steps towards Alec. 

"Hey," Magnus said as he approached, leaning on the railings while Alec sat with his legs straight out in front of him, leaning forward to stretch and touch his toes. 

"Hey," Alec said with a slight gasp in his breath as he sat back up straight. He was pushing himself too hard, Magnus thought.

Alec hoped up to his feet and kissed Magnus through the bars of the railings.

"I've just gotta take a quick shower and then I'm all yours," Alec said. He really did need a shower, his shirt was saturated with sweat and his hair was a mess. Not that Magnus was complaining at all, it was seriously hot. He hoped he could Alec all hot and sweaty again later.

\--

Alec, back in his jeans and T-shirt, dry and styled hair, took Magnus' hand right away as he came walking out of the locker room. He sighed with relief at the feeling of having Magnus to himself for the weekend. It had been a long week.

"I'll just drop my books off at home and grab a change of clothes and a few things and we'll head back to yours" Magnus smiled as they walked down the university entrance steps. 

Once they'd done exactly that and dropped his overnight bag off in Alec's bedroom, Maryse called them down to dinner before anything interesting could happen, making Alec sigh with frustration and Magnus chuckle at his reaction, until Alec felt his stomach rumbling with hunger. He realised that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

Maryse laid out plates on the table in the dining room and placed a huge lasagne in the middle along with a bowl of side salad. Alec tucked in like he was starving, while Magnus showed a little more restraint. He loved Maryse's cooking though and she never minded setting an extra place for him. 

They chatted about school over dinner, while Alec and Magnus played footsie under the table. Magnus was trying his best not to blush as Alec slipped his shoe off and ran his foot up Magnus' thigh. He glanced over at him, widening his eyes as Alec just sat back and smirked, rubbing his full stomach with satisfaction. 

"Alec.... Alec?" Maryse asked.

"Hmm?" Alec turned to his mother, still in a daze for a second, until he realised that his Mum could see his lovestruck expression. He lowered his foot from Magnus' thigh as he snapped out of his daydream and listened as Maryse repeated her question.

"How's football practice going honey?" she asked

"Oh, it's good. Coach seems to be liking my ideas" he smiled proudly. 

Magnus and Alec made their way upstairs after dinner.

Alec sat on the edge of the bed in his T-shirt and boxers while Magnus stripped down to the same, coming across the room to sit across Alec's lap and envelop his lips in a sweet loving kiss, that Alec deepened a little with a flick of his tongue. He'd been waiting all day to get Magnus to himself.  
Their kiss was slow and sweet and longing, like they hadn't seen each other in six months.

Magnus pulled back, dazed and so in love. He gazed for a moment, taking in the golden flecks in Alec's eyes.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower," he said, only meaning to be 5 minutes. He grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom, showered in record time and came walking back out, scrubbing at his wet hair to find Alec, laid back on the bed like he'd just fallen back against his own will and snoring adorable little snores. Magnus loved watching Alec sleep, the soft rise and fall of his chest. 

He finished drying his hair before somehow coaxing Alec to shuffle under the covers and climbed in beside him, wrapping an arm around him to spoon him from behind. They both needed sleep, badly. And what better way to fall asleep than wrapped in each other's embrace.


	25. Chapter 25

Alec rolled over lazily onto his stomach in his sleep, unconsciously reaching out for Magnus. His eyes snapped open and he raised his body up, palms flat on the bed, when he realised Magnus wasn't there. He looked around, quickly, realising that he couldn't remember even falling asleep. 

He wondered for a second if he had pissed Magnus off by falling asleep and wondered if Magnus had just gone home; he wouldn't have blamed him. 

"Crap" he muttered to himself, shuffling out of bed to quickly throw on some jeans. He glanced around the room frantically as he buttoned up his jeans and noticed Magnus' overnight bag sitting on the chair. He sighed with relief, realising that Magnus hadn't taken off and that he must be downstairs. 

Alec ran his hands through his messy hair and over his face a few times, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before he got properly dressed in some sweats and a long sleeve T-shirt, rolled up to the elbows and then padded downstairs in bare feet. 

"Morning Mum" he croaked, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sweetheart" Maryse replied, not turning to face him, she was transfixed on whatever was happening outside the window. She stood with her coffee in one hand, watching with a little smile. 

"What is it?" Alec asked after pouring himself a strong cup of coffee and walking over.

The smile that crept over his face when he saw Magnus was bright and beautiful. 

Magnus was wearing his own jeans and sneakers, but he had on one of Alec's work shirts, a little baggy on him, but Alec thought it was super cute. 

Magnus was helping Robert to clean out and feed the chicken coops. He'd come a long way from that city kid that was afraid of going near the cows when Alec had first met him. He and Maryse watched with affection at how Robert treated Magnus just like another son, the same way he did with Simon. 

Alec finished his coffee in a few gulps, the caffeine waking up his brain. He pulled on the work boots that he left beside the door and went outside to join them while Maryse cooked up some breakfast for them all, letting Max help make up some pancake batter. 

"Morning" Alec called as he jogged over to join them, placing a hand on Magnus' hip as he kissed him good morning. 

"Morning, Son" Robert called for the far corner of the chicken run where he was trying to catch one of the hens to get her back to the coop. 

"Hey" Magnus cooed, "Sleep well?" he teased, making Alec feel bad for a second before he realised that Magnus wasn't mad. In fact, Magnus was actually happy that Alec had gotten a good nights sleep and seemed refreshed. 

"I'm so sorry, I was just so tired...." Alec stumbled over his words, trying to explain.

"Alec, Alec, I'm joking" Magnus assured him with a smile, "I'm glad you got some sleep" he finished.

Alec side smiled, still being apologetic as he kissed Magnus' cheek. 

They helped Robert finish up the morning chores and just for a change, the whole farm was tidy, organised, the animals were fed, the vegetable garden and greenhouses were full and ready to make up the orders, all that was left to do was fix the motor on the tractor, which Alec volunteered to do after breakfast.

They headed inside to find Maryse had laid out a beautiful big spread of pancakes, fruit salad, coffee and juice and they joined her and Max at the table, tucking in just as Izzy made her way down the stairs sleepily, still in her silk red PJs and joined them at the table. 

"Morning Sunshine," Magnus said to a grumpy and sleepy Isabelle. She really wasn't a morning person. 

Alec laughed as he tucked into his pancakes and syrup, wondering how Simon ever coped with Izzy in the morning. 

Alec was mesmerized, watching Magnus as he and Max coloured in one of the pictures in his colouring book he'd given him for Christmas with crayons. Magnus was so good with the little one, it made Alec fall even harder for him every time he saw them together.

Alec, casually and discreetly, placed his hand on Magnus' knee under the table, making Magnus smile to himself without turning to meet Alec's loving eyes. Alec noticed the smile though. He carried on eating while he ran his hand back and forth over Magnus' thigh. He was feeling like they'd missed out last night and now he was refreshed, he was feeling a little playful. 

Magnus knew exactly what Alec was thinking, he raised one eyebrow, pondering to himself for a second how they could discreetly finish up breakfast and head upstairs for a little alone time. He loved when Alec was feeling like this. 

"Thank you for breakfast, Mrs L," Magnus said as he sat back, rubbing his stomach, full and satisfied. 

"You're welcome honey" she replied, standing to put her own plate in the sink and picking Max up from his seat, "Come on Sweetpea, let's get you dressed," she said, taking Max off to get him ready for the day. 

Magnus took the opportunity to run his hand down his leg to link with Alec's and dancing their fingers together flirtatiously. He met Alec's eyes for a second. Yep, they were both thinking the same thing.

Alec smirked, excited and turned on. He picked up both their plates and they casually excused themselves, fooling no one of course, before making their way upstairs.

Alec had barely locked the bedroom door and turned fully around before Magnus crashed their lips together, full of lust and desperation. He dragged Alec towards the bed before spinning him around and pushing him down onto the unmade mess and crawling over him.

Alec was surprised, but happy to oblige and submit to Magnus' will. He breathed raggedly as Magnus want to work, desperately trying to devour Alec's lips.

Magnus pulled back, checking Alec's eyes for permission, which Alec gave with a frantic nod of his head, before he pulled Alec's shirt off over his head, running kisses down his chest and unbuttoning his own shirt, not giving Alec the chance.

Magnus may have been happy to let Alec sleep last night, but the tension that had built up inside of him was now pouring out and Alec was happy to lay back and let Magnus do his thing. 

Their clothes were in a pile on the floor in record time. Alec shuffled back to lay his head on the pillows while Magnus explored every part of Alec's body with his tongue, nipping and sucking at the delicate areas of his skin. 

"Hmmm" Alec hummed as he closed his eyes and reached down to card his fingers through Magnus' hair.

Magnus came down to meet Alec's mouth once again, breaking the kiss just barely after a few seconds, their lips still grazing and eyes fixed on each other's while Magnus reached down to grip Alec's length, twisting and squeezing just enough to cause Alec to throw his head back with a hiss.

Magnus adjusted his position to kneel between Alec's legs, which he draped across his thighs. 

Magnus loved being close enough to see all the blood leave Alec's brain and rush to his dick. His dazed expression alone was hardening Magnus pretty quickly. 

Alec bit his bottom lip and looked back up at Magnus with lust and desperation as he felt Magnus' hard dick pressing against his inner thigh. He had just enough of a thought process to reach over and switch on the radio beside his bed, hoping that a little music would muffle the animalistic sounds he knew that Magnus could cause to spill from his lips.

Magnus sat up straight, still tugging desperately at Alec's shaft. He ran his free hand up Alec's chest and neck before laying 2 fingers on Alec's bottom lip and smirking with a raised eyebrow at Alec.

Alec knew what he wanted, he took Magnus' fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva, running his tongue in between them to get them as wet as possible.

Magnus released Alec's cock, letting it fall back against his stomach before he ran kisses down his chest and abdomen, finding his twitching asshole with his tongue and starting to run delicate circles around the opening. 

Satisfied that his fingers were soaked enough, he pulled them from Alec's hot, desperate mouth and, making sure not to lose any of the spit against Alec's skin, brought his fingers down to plunge into Alec. He wasn't delicate at all, as he sank knuckle deep in one swoop, making Alec's hips buck as he moaned and whimpered, tightening around Magnus' fingers.

Magnus continued to include his tongue, adding more lubrication as needed.

He came back up to meet Alec's face. "Come on baby, loosen up for me" he whispered, sending shivers down Alec's spine as he rolled his hips, fucking himself down on Magnus' fingers. 

"Fuck" Alec panted, as he finally started to loosen around the stretch of Magnus' scissoring fingers. Magnus thought for a second before sliding in a third finger, knowing that Alec would need it as he planned on foregoing the lube today. 

He got Alec comfortably stretched out before leaning forward, his hand palm to palm with Alec as he pinned it to the pillow beside his head. He lined himself with Alec, checking Alec's eyes again for permission.

Alec looked nervous but excited and desperate as he nodded quickly, needing to be filled by Magnus once again. He angled his hips perfectly for Magnus to sink in, a few inches at a time. 

Once he was in, Magnus pinned Alec's other hand before leaning forward and moaning intensely into the crease of Alec's neck. Alec was constricting around his dick beautifully.

Alec's eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a stuttered and whimpering moan when the swelling head of Magnus' cock hit his prostate, pressing into it with a force that nearly had Alec emptying his sac all over his stomach right then and there. 

"Oh, my god, Magnus... shit... move! Please!" he begged, stuttering, his eyes scrunched shut. 

Magnus obliged, pulling back until the tip almost fell from Alec before, pounding back into him to hit that same spot again and again. 

Alec rolled his head to the side as he lost the ability to think straight, wave after wave of pleasure shooting through his body in intense shocks. 

He bit down on the pillow with the side of his mouth as Magnus sat up straight, getting a grip around Alec's ankles and quickening his pace. 

Magnus pulled Alec's legs together, just tightening Alec more as he thrust into his prostate, hitting it with ease, time and time again.

Alec held onto the headboard behind him as Magnus beat against his body, wincing with a mixture of pleasure with just a tiny bit of pain. 

"Magnus...I'm....." he managed to stutter before erupting over his stomach, hard fast and drawn out by the fact that Magnus leaned into him, bucking his hips as his own orgasm shot bullet after bullet of come into Alec's prostate in a constant rhythm.

Magnus' knees buckled and he fell forward onto Alec, catching his lips in a lazy, slow kiss.

"Fuck" Alec whispered into Magnus' mouth, making him chuckle.

"I love you" Magnus reminded Alec softly as he brushed his knuckles along Alec's cheek. 

Alec gazed back, looking at Magnus like he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. And he was. "I love you too" he replied in a whisper.

Alec winced a little as Magnus fell from him. His tense hips finally relaxed and he knew he was going to have trouble standing after a pounding that intense. He had no idea how Magnus had managed to walk after some of the intense nights they'd had. 

Magnus cleaned them both up with tissues before helping Alec up off the bed and pulling him into a steaming hot shower.

They kissed lazily as the hot water crashed over them, giggling in a romantic haze as they realised that it was the middle of the day and they prayed to God that no one had heard them. 

 

After their shower, Alec sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in his black jeans and long sleeve white T-shirt, towel drying his hair as Magnus got dressed.

"So are you gonna come watch Simon and I perform on Monday or do you have practice?" Magnus asked.

Alec couldn't say no to that. He'd seen Magnus heard Magnus sing before, he had a beautiful voice, but he'd somehow never watched him play the piano and he was desperate to see it, he knew how hard they'd both worked on their song.

"I have practice but no reason I can't duck out for a few minutes to come watch" he smiled as Magnus sat in his lap, linking his hands behind Alec's neck.

Magnus loved the thought of Alec sneaking out of practice, sweaty and in his black gym shorts to come and sit at the back of the music room to watch him perform.

They were brought back down to earth when Robert knocked on the door. "Alec. I need you to get started on that tractor buddy" he called through the door.

Alec sighed, letting his forehead fall forward into Magnus' chest.  
"I'll be down in a second" he called back.

"Need some help?" Magnus asked, sweetly.

"You know how to fix tractor motors too?" Alec playfully teased.

"Well... no" Magnus chuckled, "But I know how to handle a tool or two" Magnus wiggled his eyebrows, making Alec throw his head back in a chuckle.

Alec kissed him one last time, drawing it out as long as he could. He flirtatiously slapped Magnus' ass as he stood from his lap to go and unlock the door.

\--

Magnus sat up in the driver's seat of the tractor with his legs hanging out the side as he watched Alec work away, elbow deep in the mechanics and covered in grime and grease. It seemed to be taking forever

He leaned his head to the side as he watched Alec wipe the sweat from his brow with his wrist, leaving a little smudge of oil above his eyebrow. Magnus thought it might be just about the most endearing thing he'd ever seen.

Magnus hoped down, coming around to face the inside of the tractor. He looked totally perplexed, he couldn't work out what Alec was doing. He was more focused on watching Alec's bicep flex as he tightened a bolt with a huge wrench, the sheen on greasy sweat making it glisten from all angles.

"Okay..." Alec breathed heavily as he stepped back, wiping his hands on the stained rag that he had hanging from the loop in his jeans. "...Start her up"

Magnus nodded, jumping back up into the seat and turning the key in the ignition. The engine stuttered to life, making Alec throw his head back in relief. 

"Finally" he sighed, wiping sweat from his brow once again. 

Magnus shut the engine off, impressed at Alec's mechanical skills and hoped back down to join him.

Alec, still covered in sweat and grease, leaned forward to kiss Magnus.

"Eww" Magnus giggled, "You're all greasy, you're gonna need another shower" Magnus giggled, trying to back away playfully. 

"Oh do I?" Alec joked, mock wounded. "Well if I do, then you do too," he said, chasing after Magnus who had grabbed the greasy rag and was trying to playfully bat Alec away with it. 

Magnus howled with laughter as Alec chased after him and picked him up from behind, his arms wrapped around his waist before spinning him around and pinning him up against the side of the barn to kiss him, intentionally making sure to get oil and sweat all over him. 

He pulled back and playfully beeped a dot of oil on to the end of Magnus' nose as he pouted, trying his best to look annoyed, even though he wasn't. He looked up at a romantically smiling Alec through his lashes, wanting to drag him by his oil-stained shirt into that barn and repeat this mornings' shenanigans all over again.

"Hey Alec" Max called out as he came running over with 2 soda cans in his little hands, "Hey Magnus" he finished as he reached them, handing them both a soda.

"Hey little buddy" Magnus smiled as he picked Max up, sitting him on his hip. 

"Later" Alec promised before winking.

"What later?" Max innocently asked as his little eyes looked confusedly up at his big brother.

"Nothing little man" Magnus laughed, walking back towards the house with him while Alec finished up, looking back over his shoulder at Alec, wide-eyed with a little silent chuckle. 

 

Magnus walked into the kitchen, sitting Max down at the table and getting himself a paper towel to wipe the oil smear from his nose.

"Magnus?" Max asked.

"Yeah?" Magnus replied, sitting down beside Max. The little fella looked up into his eyes.

"Do you love Alec?" the little boy asked, earnestly.

"I do buddy. I love him with all my heart" Magnus smiled down at the little one. 

"Are you gonna get married like my Mummy & Daddy?" Max innocently asked with genuine wonder.

Magnus chuckled at Max's innocence. "Well...." he smiled, raising his eyebrows for a second in surprise at the question "...maybe someday" he finished, making Max smile. 

\--

Later that evening, Magnus and Alec settled down at the kitchen table after dinner to do some studying.

Magnus thought that Alec wanted to study because he needed to catch up, but in actual fact, he was miles ahead, he just didn't want to fall behind. He was impressed with Alec's work ethic and dedication.

After a couple of hours, Alec looked like he was getting tired, so Magnus reached over and softly closed his book. Alec looked up, a little confused.

"Come on baby, you're gonna run yourself into the ground" Magnus tried to tell him.

"Yeah I guess," Alec said, sitting back and stretching out his muscles.

"Oh hey, Clary asked if we all wanted to go to Java Jones on Monday after school," Alec said, reading the text on his phone.

"Yeah, sounds good to me. Izzy and I have a late finishing class though, around 4 o'clock" he said to a nodding Alec as he typed back a reply to Clary.

He got a reply almost instantly, "Okay, Clary said that's cool, we'll meet in the library to study and then come to meet you guys at the dance studio when you're done" Alec said paraphrasing Clary's text.

"Sounds good to me" Magnus smiled, standing to put his water glass in the sink.

Magnus yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. "Bed. Bed is calling" he said, making Alec chuckle.  
Alec took Magnus' hand, walking him upstairs.

They took turns brushing their teeth and getting undressed to snuggle under the covers.  
Magnus curled up and settled into Alec's chest as Alec wrapped an arm around him.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered softly.

"Mmhmm?" Alec hummed softly as his eyes drifted closed.

"You wanna fool around?" Magnus smiled, making Alec chuckle.

Alec rolled over on to his side and kissed Magnus, soft and slow, running his curled fingers up and down Magnus' side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a quick thank you to everyone who had read and left kudos and comments on my story. I'm so flattered by how nice you have all been and I really appreciate it. I've never done any writing until a few months ago and I'm really enjoying it and the fact that others are enjoying it too really keeps me going. And a special mention to my #Parabatri Maria (@AtowncaledMalec) & Tommy (@grrrsquishy) who have always been so supportive of my writing and helping me in more ways than I even knew I needed <3 And the smut in this chapter is dedicated to them both ;) haha. Love you all and don't forget to tweet #SaveShadowhunters


	26. Chapter 26

Monday Morning;

Simon piled everyone into his van to drive them all to school. The back was a bit of a squeeze with his gear in there as well. Alec sighed at the tight squeeze until he realised it would mean Magnus would have to sit on his lap. That perked him up a little.

When they got to the parking lot out front of the university, it was filled with students, more so than usual.

"What's going on?" Alec asked Steven as they approached the crowd.

"That construction work over at the studios. Apparently, they thought there was a gas leak but it's all good now, they're just trying to clear some of the debris before they let us back in" Steven explained.

The crowd started to file back into the building, heading off to classes.

"I'll see you in an hour. Good luck baby" Alec whispered to Magnus, squeezing his hand before they separated to head to music class and football practice.

\--

Alec sat on the bench with Coach Garroway going over plays for next weeks game. The Coach was impressed, Alec definitely had leadership potential.

"This looks good Alec" Coach Garroway said, nodding in approval as he looked over the papers. "I'm impressed" he smiled, looking Alec in the eye. Alec was so proud of himself, he couldn't help the big grin that covered his face.

"Go on, go join the rest of the team, they'll think I'm going soft on you" Coach smiled, patting Alec on the shoulder before he stood to take Alec's sketches back to his office.

Alec stood, taking a deep breath, still smiling from ear to ear. He stretched out his arms and cracked his neck and started to jog across the field. He ran laps with his teammates for a while before he tried his best to motivate them all into some practice runs, succeeding with some of them, but of course, Morgenstern just scoffed and walked off, probably to go for a smoke behind the equipment shed. Whatever. Who needed him anyway?

The team ran through plays and tactics for a while before Alec excused himself for a 'bathroom break'. He quietly snuck through the locker room, avoiding the Coach as he turned his back, facing the blackboard.

Alec crept through the hallways, meeting Izzy who had also snuck out for a 'bathroom break' too. The two of them chuckled as they tiptoed quickly through the hallway and through the back door of the music room, casually and discreetly slipping into 2 seats at the back of the class.

Alec smiled and waved an excited little wave to nervous-looking Magnus as he settled down at the piano at the front of the room. Magnus smiled back, meeting Alec's eyes.

Alec had never seen Magnus nervous like this.

'I love you' Alec mouthed, silently, giving Magnus the little bit of extra confidence he needed.

Magnus cracked his knuckles and adjusted his position.

Simon seated himself next to Magnus and held his guitar up on his knee.

"Let me down and I'm right here where you want me

All your words, but it hurts I'm a thorn on a vine

Hanging on every line..."

Alec watched Magnus with wonder as he played. He was mesmerized by him, smiling with adoration.

Isabelle was the same, she'd seen Simon play a hundred times, but every time was like the first all over again.

The whole class stood to clap, Alec and Izzy joining in, proudly hollering from the back of the room.

"Urm, who are you two?!" The music teacher asked, confused.

Alec and Izzy roared with laughter as they scampered out of the room like 2 children in trouble.

Magnus and Simon mirroring their laughter as they stepped down from the makeshift stage in the music room to rejoin their classmates.

Alec headed back to practice with a smile on his face.

He stepped back into the locker room, looking around, trying not to be obvious. He crept in silently and made it back out to the field with very little suspicion.

He rejoined his teammates in drills and strength training, noticing that Jonathan still wasn't back.

"Alright everyone, hit the showers" Coach called out to the team about a half hour later.

Alec jogged back to the locker room and stripped down to take a hot shower, washing the sweat from his hair and body. He was excited to finish school today and get together with all his friends to head to Java Jones.

He dressed in his regular jeans and T-shirt look and headed to the cafeteria to meet Jace, Clary & Simon for lunch. Magnus and Izzy had a late lunch in between dance classes later in the day.

Jace brought over a tray of chilli fries and sodas.

"So how're things, man? I feel like we haven't talked in weeks" Jace said as he sat across from Alec.

"Oh you know what it's like, just a lot of work, a lot of practice. Hey, those football plays I was working on, Coach looked over them this morning, he loves them" Alec said proudly, shoving some fries into his mouth.

"That's awesome!" Jace said, hands out, just as proud of Alec as he was of himself.

They talked for ages about football and lacrosse, totally losing Simon and Clary who talked between themselves.

"What time does Magnus' and Izzy's class finish?" Jace asked around another mouthful.

"Four" Alec replied, around a mouthful of fries himself.

"Alright well we've got... 3 hours then," Jace said, checking his watch. "Better get to the library"

They finished up their food, grabbed their backpacks and headed to their lockers to grab a few more books.

Clary snuggled into Jace's side as they sat at the thick wooden desk in the library, talking quietly, trying to study, but not really getting anywhere.

Alec glanced up, smiling at his friends, he loved seeing them happy. "You guys gonna get any work done today?" Alec asked with a teasing smile as he looked down at his own books, writing notes in his notebook, his smile turning to a smirk when he thought about the death stare Jace was giving him.

"Oh please, if Magnus were here, the 2 of you would be in the back of the stacks already" Jace teased, smirking when Alec cocked his head with a look that just said 'Yeah, you're probably right.'

\--

Magnus and Izzy sat on the dance studio floor, both dressed in light grey sweatpants, Magnus in a white T-shirt and Izzy in a hot pink tank top.

They put the soles of their feet together and joined hands, helping each other stretch before getting up bouncing on their feet. They carried on stretching and limbering up as they talked, waiting for their instructor to arrive.

"So do you have your assignments for Camp DuMort in the spring?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, they've got me teaching dance and also lifeguard duty mostly" Magnus explained, "You?"

"Yeah, same here and swimming lessons too," Izzy said with a big smile. She was probably more excited than anyone about going, she loved kids.

"Do you know what Alec's doing? I keep forgetting to ask him" Magnus asked.

"Yeah he's on lifeguard duty too and Archery" she said with a frown as she leaned down to touch her toes, "Which is weird" she explained as she stood back up straight "because my brother has never held a bow and arrow in his life" she continued frowning, thinking about it, with her hands on her hips.

Magnus chuckled, the thought of Alec holding a bow and arrow was oddly arousing.

Dance class was dragging on forever. Magnus couldn't wait to get to Java Jones and finally spend some time with all of his friends. They hadn't all been together at once since New Years.

He and Izzy were spinning around the room with perfect form as they danced the tango, backs straight and their feet moving poetically.

Magnus held his hand firmly on the small of Izzy's back as she leaned on back on her heel.

"Damn, Magnus, If neither of us had boyfriends, a girl could easily fall for you," Izzy said with a wink, making them both chuckle.

Magnus and Izzy sat cross-legged on the floor, watching their classmates performances.

"What are you and Simon doing for Valentine's day?" Magnus whispered to Izzy.

"I don't know, usually we just go out to a movie or something" Izzy whispered in reply "Why?"

"I can't think of what to do or where to take Alec" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I've never been with anyone over Valentine's day" he admitted, a little embarrassed.

Izzy just looked at Magnus for a second with an adoring smile. She loved how much he cared about her brother.

"Maybe just take him to a movie. Or tickets to a football game?" she suggested.

Magnus thought for a moment, "Football. That could work" he nodded, looking off into the distance, wondering how he was going to bear watching another football game. But if he was with Alec and Alec was happy, he would sit through a hundred football games.

He thought about it as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, the soft music playing in the background. He thought about the look on Alec's face when he gave him the tickets.

He thought about asking his Dad if he could borrow the car and driving there with Alec, listening to the radio and singing along. He thought about sharing popcorn and sitting beside Alec in those uncomfortable fold down seats, watching his eyes sparkle and his wide smile as the game went on. Of course, the only thing Magnus would be watching would be Alec. And that would be all he needed for Valentine's day.

Sometimes it still shocked him to his core just how much he loved Alec.

When the performances were all over, Magnus and Izzy grabbed their bags and headed off to the bathroom stalls to change back into their jeans.

When they were done, they headed back into the empty studio to wait for the guys to come to meet them from the library.

Izzy shut the door to drown out the construction noise going on down the hall while she and Magnus talked more about the camp.

After 20 minutes had passed, Magnus realised that they'd been waiting for a while. He frowned, getting up to head to the door, wondering what was taking them so long.

"God, why's it so hot in here?" Izzy asked, peeling off her pink zip-up hoodie.

"I know, it's like a million degrees in here" Magnus frowned as he turned the handle on the door, just as the mass of flames pushed it open, knocking him back onto his ass.


	27. Chapter 27

Izzy shrieked at the top of her lungs as she ran forward to help Magnus up, slamming the door shut before she even had a second to think.

"Magnus! MAGNUS! are you okay?" she screamed, pulling him up to his feet.

Magnus was in shock, his body screaming in pain at the force of the impact against the floor and his ears ringing from the force of the explosion. It took him a second to realise that Izzy was even talking, let alone screaming.

Magnus looked around, dazed and confused, trying to make sense of what had just happened. 

"Magnus!!" Izzy yelled one more time, cupping his face in her hands, terrified as she saw the cut on his forehead, a line of blood running down the side of his face and over her fingers. 

"Fire... there's... there's fire" Magnus stuttered, his brain finally putting the situation together. 

"Magnus we need to get out of here," Izzy said, trying to get Magnus to move. She grabbed one of the little wooden chairs, pulling it over to the narrow horizontal windows that sat high on the far wall. She pushed at the frame of the window, trying desperately to slide it open.

"It won't open" she whispered to herself, terrified. "It won't open!" she repeated, trying to wrap her mind around it. "IT WON'T. FUCKING. OPEN!!" she screamed, beating at the window frame with the heel of her hand, tears starting to stream down her face. 

Magnus was watching the door, tears forming in his eyes as he noticed a whisper of smoke starting to run in under the crack of the door. He gasped, backing up against the wall, slowly, terror sinking into his bones.

"Magnus! Help me!" Izzy cried, the words bouncing around his head, snapping him out of his terror.

Magnus wiped the blood from his forehead with the back of his hand and looked around the room, clarity hitting his brain, he picked up a second chair, handing it to Izzy, hoping she could use it to smash the glass.

Nothing. Safety Glass. "Damn it!" She screamed, beating the wood against the glass and then the wall, in frustration.

Izzy pulled her shirt up over her mouth, needing to keep the smoke out of her throat. Magnus furiously dug around in his bag for a bottle of water, soaking the front of his shirt and doing the same. He underhand tossed it to Izzy, who caught the half-full bottle with one hand, frowning at him with confusion.

"Just trust me," Magnus said, encouraging her to do the same.

Izzy copied what Magnus had done before holding her wet shirt back up over her nose and mouth.

"Izzy, what're we gonna do?" Magnus asked, a quiver in his voice.

"Okay... okay...." Izzy said, pacing for a moment to think. "Call the fire department," Izzy said.

Magnus pulled his phone from his pocket, his fingers shaking as he dialled 911.

\--

Alec glanced up at the clock 16:14 pm. He smiled, shoving his books into his backpack and trying to get Jace, Simon and Clary to do the same but they were taking their sweet time. 

Alec squared his bag onto his shoulders and he and his friends walked towards the library doors and out into the hallway. 

The walls and ground shook around them as the gas lines blew, sending a huge wave of fire down one of the hallways in front of them.

Clary screamed as the explosion sent them all stumbling back. They ran back into the library, unsure of what to do. The force of the explosion had set fire to notice boards, drapes and several pieces of furniture that lined the wide main university hallway. Smoke was filling the halls, escaping through a couple of small open windows, but not fast enough.

Jace held Clary tightly against him, comfortingly as she screamed and cried, the shock instantly pouring out of her. She didn't know what else to do besides scream.

It took a few seconds for the realisation of what just happened to catch up with the rest of them, their ears all ringing with a high pitched whine.

Alec ran forward towards the glass door once he got his bearings, bracing his hands on the frame either side of it and cautiously looking back down the main hall for the source of the blaze, stepping back a little when he felt the intensity of the heat. 

"The gas mains. It must be the gas mains from this morning, they've blown. FUCK!" Alec stuttered, trying to process what just happened.

Alec scrunched his eyes shut, trying to think. "Shut her up! SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!" Alec roared, instantly feeling awful for shouting. He looked apologetic before he turned back to look down the hallway again.

"Clary! Clary! CLARY!!" Simon roared, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking softly for a moment, trying to calm her down.

He held her against his chest, giving Jace a chance to join Alec at the door and assess the situation.

Jace pulled the bottle of water from his bag, pouring it over Clary's shirt and pulling it up over her mouth, she looked confused, but she trusted Jace implicitly, so she held it in place. He handed it to Simon, making him to the same before soaking the gym shirt that he pulled from his bag and wrapped it around his face, he ran over to Alec, making him do the same. There was a little water still left in the bottle, so he shoved it into Alec's backpack.

"Oh my God," Alec said in a whisper, looking down and shaking his head, "It's coming from the dance wing, the studios" he stuttered as Jace approached his side.

"Isabelle" Alec's eyes were wide with shock and horror, he felt the tears stinging in his eyes "...Magnus" he breathed after a second.

His eyes met Jace's for a moment before he turned to take off down the hall without a second thought.

"Alec! You can't!" Jace yelled, his voice muffled by the wet shirt tied around his face, grabbing him by the arms to hold him back.

"LET GO OF ME!" Alec roared, as Jace wrapped his arms around his chest, pulling him back into the library.

"You think I'm gonna let you run out there are get yourself killed!? You saw what it looks like out there!!" Jace shouted, pulling the shirt away from his mouth a little to make sure Alec heard him loud and clear, pushing Alec back against the wall, holding his scrambling body in place.

"I can't leave them there! What if they're still down there!" Alec begged desperately, his voice shaking and cracking on the last word.

Jace looked into his best friends eyes, seeing the tears of desperation falling. He looked down at Simon and Clary, huddled in a bunch on the floor, Simon pulling Clary into his chest, keeping her as calm as he could. He could see the same desperation in Simon's face as he realised that Isabelle was down there.

Jace breathed heavily as he looked around at his friends, the smoke starting to make its way into the library doors as the fire spread down the hallway towards them.

"Get them out of here" Jace whispered to Alec, meeting his eyes with a perfect frown of clarity as he pulled the wet material back over his mouth and nose.

Alec frowned back as his mind raced, confused. Jace stepped back before jumping up to rip the college flag from the library wall and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"Jace" Alec whispered as the realisation hit him. "JACE!" he roared as Jace took off down the hall, wrapped in the thick red and yellow flag. He tried to grab him, but Jace was just way too fast.

"JACE NO!" Clary screamed. There was nothing they could do, he was already gone.  
Clary threw her hands over her tear-drenched face and fell back against Simon.

Alec let his mind race for a moment. Just for a moment. He leaned down to grab Simon and Clary by their arms and get them out of there. "Come on! Hurry up" he said, wrapping Clary up in a hug under his arm, his other hand pulling his shirt up to his face again before holding on to Simon's elbow. Simon had managed to grab his and Jace's backpacks as Alec had scooped them up from the floor. Clary's messenger bag was already over her shoulder and Alec's still across his back.

They managed to edge around the open library door and down the hall, the opposite direction of the fire of course. 

"Clary I'm sorry for yelling," Alec said, pulling her closer to him as she cried. "They're gonna be fine. They're gonna be fine" Alec repeated over and over, he didn't know who he was trying to convince. 

They squinted, walking through the hot smoke as they made their way down the hall at a jog, throwing open the entrance doors and stumbling down the stone steps onto the courtyard where a couple of other students and professors were watching as the wing at the right of the front building was billowing out streams of smoke.

Professor Verlac came running over to help them to their feet, pulling his phone from his pocket to call an ambulance. 

"The fire department are on their way. The construction crew are turning off the gas flow as we speak. Did you see anyone else inside?" the professor asked.

"What?" Alec choked, his lungs struggling to take in deep breaths of clean air. 

"Was there anybody else inside?" he repeated, his hand on Alec's shoulder.

"My sister, my best friend... my boyfriend" Alec explained desperately, his fear filled, red-rimmed eyes meeting Sebastian's. 

\--

Magnus and Izzy were huddled in the corner of the room as the smoke started to make it's way into the room in under the door, trying to cover their faces with their wet shirts. 

"Magnus, I don't know what to do" Izzy confessed, tears streaming from her eyes, a combination of smoke and sheer terror. 

Magnus squeezed his arm around her. 

"I'm scared" she cried, huddling closer to him.

"Me too" he confessed, choking as more smoke started to fill the room.

"What is that?" Izzy asked, frowning as she tried to see through the fog

There was a thudding at the door, crash after crash before it came smashing in and a body fell to the floor in front of them, wrapped in a singed and burning blanket of material. Izzy screamed as their only protection, the door, shattered into pieces, spreading across the room.

Jace jumped to his feet, stamping on the material that he threw from his back, his burned and bruised shoulder screaming in pain.

"Oh my God" Izzy said, scrambling to her feet and running forward to wrap Jace in a tight hug.

Jace breathed a sigh of relief, as best he could anyway, as he held Izzy close to his chest, she was practically his sister and the thought of anything happening to her made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Magnus got to his feet, walking tentatively forward into Jace's outstretched arm, letting tears pour from his eyes as Jace wrapped him up in their embrace too. Jace kissed Izzy's cheek and then Magnus', taking a second to sigh and thank God that they were both okay.

"We need to get out of here" Izzy stuttered as she pulled back.

Jace looked around the room, trying to think of something to do.  
"There" he pointed, "The chair"

"We already tried that" Izzy explained.

"Just let me try again," Jace said, getting up on the desk by the window. He took the solid little chair from Magnus' outstretched arms and steadied it up against the window, taking a deep breath, trying to find some strength, he was running seriously low.

He pulled it back and slammed 2 of the steel legs against the window as hard as he could, hearing a creak, he tried again, the glass starting to crack and splinter beneath the point of impact. He brought it back again, slamming it back into the same points, shattering a hole in the glass. He kept going until he'd blown out the majority of it.

He turned the chair around, using the backrest to push away the shattered glass around the edges, breathing in the sweet fresh air as it came pouring through the window.

"The flag, give me the flag" he instructed Izzy.

She pulled the huge piece of burned material up into her free arm, making sure that it wasn't still burning.

Izzy handed it to Jace, who laid it across the opening he'd created to cover the splinters of glass.

Magnus scooped up their bags, sitting them on the desk next to Jace's feet and helped Izzy to get up onto the desk where Jace was ready to take her hand and help her stumble through the smashed window. Smoke starting to pour out through the only escape in the room.

Izzy choked as she stepped out onto the grass bank beside the window, dropping the wet material from her face and standing with her arms stretched out to catch the backpacks that Jace threw out the window. 

"Come on!" Jace said to Magnus, pulling him up onto the desk with one hand, lifting him up to crawl through the narrow space, practically pushing him through. 

Once Magnus landed in Izzy's arms and they fell to the ground, choking to get fresh air back into his lungs, Jace held onto the windows edge and bounced on his heels a few times, taking a deep breath of the clean air before pulling himself up to the windows edge with all the strength he could muster into his now weak body.  
He would've fallen back down if Magnus and Izzy hadn't managed to grab his hands and pull him through the window. 

The 3 of them fell into a heap on the ground, hacking out stuttering chokes of pain as their lungs strained for air. Jace rolled over to his hands and knees, feeling like he was going to cough up a lung as he ripped the damp material from around his face to take a deep breath

The realisation of what could have just happened hit him all at once as he vomited all over the grass out of a mixture of stress and fear.

"Fuck" he stuttered, trying to catch his breath and stepping up to his unsteady feet.

"Magnus and Izzy jumped up, grabbing their bags and taking Jace's arms.

"Where's Alec, Simon? Where's Clary?" Izzy asked, her voice raspy and desperate as the three of them stumbled up the bank together, getting away from the smoke. 

"They should be out front. Come on, we have to get around to the courtyard" Jace said as the three of them made their way around the side of the building, the quickest way that they knew how.

A second explosion erupted behind them, shattering glass, shaking the earth and throwing cloud after cloud of thick black smoke up into the air. It almost knocked the 3 of them off balance again.

\--

Alec sat Clary on the stone bench, kneeling down in front of her to cup her face in his hands.  
"He's gonna be okay. They're all gonna be okay" Alec tried to tell her. Sweat and tears pouring down his face as she met his eyes. Clary was inconsolable, her body was shaking as she wrapped her arms around Alec's neck, pulling him close for reassurance. 

Simon was pacing back and forth, coughing and running his hands through his hair as he worried about his friends and about Isabelle. 

"Where are they?" he muttered, leaning forward, hands on his knees, trying to see something, anything. "Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY ALEC, WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Simon screamed, tightening his fists in his hair as he paced. 

Alec stood up, softly lifting his hands from Clary's shoulders as he tentatively approached Simon. He'd never seen him like this. Simon was a happy go lucky kind of guy, friendly, approachable, lovable, he didn't stress out and he definitely didn't yell. 

He pulled Simon into a tight hug as soon as he got face to face with him, squeezing his arms tighter as Simon cried and struggled. Simon's knees buckled as he fell to a heap on the ground, crying into Alec's shoulder, bringing him down to his knees with him. 

"Fuck this shit!" Alec said, jumping to his feet and throwing his bag from his shoulders, pulling out his grey gym T-shirt, dousing it in the rest of the water from the bottle.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Simon frowned, watching him with confusion until he tied the soaked shirt around the bottom half of his face, flush to his skin, but not too tight.

"Alec, no" Simon said, the realisation hitting him. He wanted to grab Alec's arm to hold him back, but his hands felt like lead.

Clary and Simon screamed behind him, Professor Verlac holding them back from following as Alec ran back into the building.

"ALEC STOP!" Clary screamed in terror as she saw her friend run back into the burning building.

 

About 20 seconds passed after Alec disappeared into the clouds of grey smoke filling the entrance when a second explosion sent Alec flying backwards into the wall behind him.

The first thing Alec noticed was the snapping sound, followed by the searing pain in his shoulder and then the ringing in his ears once again. He braced himself against the wall with his left hand, getting back to his feet before cradling his weak right arm in his left hand. 

He buried his mouth in the crook on his elbow, squinting and trying to breath shallow.

"Magnus!" he choked, "Jace! Izzy!" 

He couldn't see a thing, flames were beating against the walls, making their way closer and closer. 

Alec coughed, trying to clear his throat enough to scream out for his friends again, but his head was light and spinning, his vision blurring and a hot trail of blood pouring from his nose, until suddenly he was falling backwards, knees dropping from underneath him. His head hit the floor with a crack as all the light disappeared, fading from his eyes. His whole world turned to darkness as he passed out on the floor, just 10 feet from the entrance. 

\--

Jace, Izzy and Magnus came around the corner of the building, stumbling to get as far from the flames and smoke as possible.

Izzy screamed when she was Simon and Clary standing out the front, wrapped in each other's arms.  
She took off running towards Simon, who scooped her up in his arms, sobbing with relief as they sunk back down to the ground. Simon kissed her desperately, her lips, her nose, her cheeks, cradling her tear-stained face in his hands.

"You're okay" he whispered, sighing with relief as he pressed their foreheads together, not able to let her go again.

Clary ran towards Jace, almost bowling him over as she crashed into his chest, wanting to punch him for scaring her so badly, but wanting more just to hold him. Jace wrapped his arms around her, thanking God that she was safe. He owed Alec big time for looking after her. He stroked his fingers through her long hair, soothing and comforting her. 

The fire department came thundering up the driveway, dozens of men leaping from the trucks and instructing the crowds to vacate the area.

Magnus turned in circles, looking around desperately for Alec amongst the chaos, fearing the worst when he couldn't see him. "Where... I can't... I can't see him" Magnus whispered to himself, not wanting to believe that he wasn't there, because if he wasn't there, then that meant...

 

"Alec. Where's Alec?!" Izzy said, jumping to her feet. "Where's Alec!?" she cried at Simon.

"We couldn't stop him" Simon tried to explain, fear and worry colouring his eyes "...he ran back inside" Simon added after a few seconds.

Jace and Clary turned to face the building, breathing heavily.

"No" Izzy shook her head in disbelief, "No! No no no no no!" she yelled, scrambling to her feet and throwing her hands over her mouth.

Magnus stood in one spot, mouth gaping open and tears pouring down his face as he watched the university building burning before him.


	28. Chapter 28

Magnus and his friends shuffled back along the grass as the fireman directed them back away from the building.

"My brother! My brother, he's in there" Izzy stuttered, trying to get the fireman to listen to her, grabbing him by the arms as he directed them back.

"Where? Where is he?" the fireman asked through his mask, which muffled the sound of his voice.

"He ran in through there. He was only in there a few seconds before the explosion, but he..." Simon said, wrapping his arm back around Izzy and pointing out the entrance doors. The glass doors were blown out from the inside, shards of glass covering the steps and clouds of smoke pouring out of the gaps.

The fire chief gathered his team, heading up towards the building, stopping on the way to speak with Professor Verlac, asking him if he knew of anyone else being in the building.  
As far as he knew, there wasn't, most people were out of the building by around 3:30 and anyone that was left seemed to be out in the courtyard; a handful of students, a couple of professors and the librarian.

"Looks like the second explosion came from closer to the science wing" Sebastian was explaining to one of the firemen, "There's back up gas canisters over there. If the fire spread in that direction..."

 

"What's his name?" The fire chief asked as he approached the group.

"Alec ...Alexander Lightwood" Magnus said, his eyes lifeless with fear as he watched the building continue to burn in front of him. 

Izzy continued to scream and cry into Simon's chest, terrified for her brother.  
"Just get him out of there! Please!" She begged.

The crew set to work, securing the entrance before moving in.

\--

"ALEC?" the fireman called as he stepped through the blown out glass door, looking through the classroom door immediately to his right. It took him a few seconds to see the lifeless body laid on the hallway floor a few feet away.

"Alexander? Alexander Lightwood?" he asked as he knelt beside him, checking his chest for breath. He was breathing, weakly, but he was breathing. The first priority was to get him out of there. He hoisted Alec's limp body up onto his shoulder and made his way back towards the door.

He descended the steps, lowering Alec down onto the grass at the edge of the courtyard, untying the soaked shift from his face and getting an oxygen mask on him as soon as the paramedic handed it to him.

"ALEC!!" Izzy screamed, grabbing Magnus' hand and pushing through the crowd to run to her brother's side, one of the firemen trying to hold them back but failing as Izzy desperately shoved and screamed at him, kicking and scratching.

"Alexander" Magnus whispered as he fell to his knees at Alec's side, running his hands over him.

"Alec open your eyes, please! Please open your eyes" Magnus continued to whisper, cupping his face in his hands.

The paramedics moved Magnus and Izzy out of the way as they worked on assessing Alec's injuries.

Magnus felt powerless as he stood to the side, shaking and holding Isabelle tightly in his arms as sobs racked her body. 

"He's got a fractured clavicle and 3 broken fingers. And that head lac is gonna need stitches. Looks like he might have a concussion but he'll also need a CT, to rule out brain injury" the paramedic explained to his colleague as they moved Alec onto the gurney to get him into the ambulance. 

"I don't under... wh, what do you mean b-brain injury?" Magnus asked desperately as he tried to wrap his mind around all these words that didn't seem to be making sense.

"Go with him," Izzy told Magnus, holding onto his forearms, "Go with him, Simon will drive the rest of us to the hospital, we'll meet you there" she finished before running over to Simon's side to explain everything to their friends. 

Magnus stepped tentatively into the back of the ambulance next to Alec, running his hand along the sidebar of the gurney as he sat down next to it.

The sirens blared as the ambulance took off towards the hospital.

\--

"You can't leave me Alexander," Magnus said quietly, tears stinging behind his eyes again, holding Alec's hand as he lay unmoving on the gurney while the ambulance blazed down the street towards the hospital. Magnus leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees, cradling Alec's left hand between both of his own and bringing it to his lips.

"You can't leave me" he repeated "We're not done yet. We're not... Alexander, what were you thinking, running back in there? You have to be okay, you have to because I need to yell at you for being so stupid and I can't do that while you're laying in a hospital bed, so I need you to be okay so that I can yell and scream and so that I can love you until the day I die because we're not done yet! We're not done yet Alexander" he finished with a whisper, tears running down his face as he held Alec's limp hand against his forehead.

Alec moved his fingers, just a little, it was all he could manage, curling them around Magnus' index finger. Magnus' head snapped up when he felt movement, his eyes looking straight at Alec's as they peeked open just for a few seconds before he was unconscious again. 

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, cupping his jaw with one hand, still holding his hand with the other.

Magnus licked at his shaking bottom lip for a second, scrunching up his eyes in fear as he waited out the rest of the drive to the hospital, which seemed to be taking forever.

 

Alec was wheeled out of the ambulance and into a trauma room while Magnus was left waiting in the wings, feeling lost, helpless and alone. The paramedics reeled off a lot of information to the doctors that Magnus didn't really understand, something about scans and pulse ox, numbers and stats that made no sense to him.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to wait in the waiting room" a nurse said to Magnus, directing him to the room off to the side, a dozen or so uncomfortable looking chairs, a raggedy old coffee table and a few out-dated magazines were all that filled the room, along with 2 scared-looking people obviously waiting to see if their loved ones were okay too.

He glanced around the room, confused and scared. He took a deep breath, rubbing the palms of his hands over his face and then through his hair, trying to bring himself into the awful reality that he was facing.

He set himself down in the least uncomfortable looking chair, leaning his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands as he rocked back and forth lightly.

"I can't do this again. I can't do this again" he repeated to himself over and over.

 

A few minutes later, Izzy, Jace, Simon and Clary came running in, wrapping Magnus in a hug.

"What have they said?" Izzy asked, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything because I'm not family" Magnus explained, folding his arms and running the heel of his hand over his red-rimmed eyes. He couldn't cry any more, he had no tears left in him. 

Just a few seconds later, Maryse, Robert and Max came running in. Maryse wrapped Isabelle tightly in her arms, thanking God that her baby girl was okay.

"Where is he? Where's Alec?" She asked her shaking daughter as she loosened her grip a little. 

"We just got here, I don't know where he is" Izzy explained as she started to sob again.

"He's through there" Magnus pointed to the closed curtain around the cubicle.

"Magnus. Sweetheart" Maryse cried, wrapping him up in a hug that caused those impossible tears to cascade from his eyes as he squeezed back.

"Come on," Maryse said, taking his hand, Robert taking Izzy's hand.

"Max, stay here buddy, we'll just be a minute," Robert said to the confused-looking little boy, who took Jace's hand before Jace picked him up and sat himself down in the seat behind him, cradling him like he was his own little brother. 

Jace looked tired and weak as he leaned back, wincing when his head touched the wall behind him.

"Jace, buddy you need to see a doctor" Simon advised, taking Max from his arms.

"I'm alright," Jace said, sleepily and dazed, not sure who was trying to convince. His arm was stinging, pink and burning where the fire had caught the edge of his sleeve. 

"No! You're seeing a doctor!" Clary said, pulling him to his feet when she took his hand and over to reception to find a doctor or a nurse.

Simon sat back, pulling Max up to sit across his lap and sighing as he rested his head back against Simon's chest.

"Simon, what happened?" Max asked after a while. Simon closed his eyes for a second, wondering what he was supposed to say.

He shuffled forward a little, sitting Max up in his lap.

"Max, buddy..." Simon started, staring into those innocent little eyes, unsure of how to word it. 

"Your brother, he... he got hurt. He got hurt trying to help people. And now we have to wait while the doctors try to help him too" Simon explained, his stomach twisting in knots as he tried to be careful with his words.

Max frowned, thinking it over for a second, "But is he going to be okay?" Max asked, confused.

Simon could feel tears stinging behind his eyes as he glanced up at Izzy and the rest of the family, talking to the doctors and then over at Clary as she walked Jace over to a bed with a nurse, checking his eyes and reflexes. 

"I don't know buddy. I don't know. I hope so" Simon whispered, unsure of what to say.

He cradled the little boy against his chest again, laying his own head back against the wall.

\--

"I'm sorry are you family?" The doctor said as Marsye, Robert, Izzy and Magnus approached the curtain. 

"Yes, I'm his mother. What's wrong? Is he okay?" Maryse stumbled over her words, more tears pouring out of her as she saw her sweet boy laying bruised and cut in that hospital bed.

"Most of his injuries are superficial. He had a concussion, he's gonna need some stitches and a sling for his shoulder and probably a splint for those fingers. But we need to take him for a CT scan to make sure there are no permanent brain injuries" the doctor explained.

"Brain injuries?" Maryse asked, distraught. 

Izzy took his free hand, steadying her breath. She wanted to be strong for him. 

The intern came by to wheel Alec to the CT room, letting his mother kiss his forehead before they left.  
"I'm right here baby, we're all right here" Maryse whispered while she was close to him for those few seconds.

They re-joined Simon and Max in the ER waiting room, hating that they would have to wait while Alec just lay in that bed.

"Where are Jace and Clary?" Robert asked as he sat down next to Simon, taking the sleeping little boy from his arms.

"Seeing a doctor. They're worried in case he inhaled too much smoke, they've got him on oxygen, plus he might have a fracture in his arm and a pretty nasty burn" Simon explained, tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"You should all get the all clear from the doctor, I'm gonna see if I can find one who will come and check you all over" Robert explained, getting to his feet to find a doctor.

The doctor came to see them, checking their vitals right there in the waiting room as they all refused to leave. He was satisfied that they were all okay but advised them to take it easy. 

 

Magnus' parents, Simon's Mum and Sister, Jace's grandmother and Clary's Mum came rushing in through the ER doors, heading straight for their respective children. 

Imogen Herondale was inconsolable when she saw her grandson, sitting on the edge of the ER bed a few feet away from the waiting room with an oxygen mask over his face and a nurse trying to clean up the burn on his arm.

"How's Alec?" Elaine Lewis asked, her arms wrapped tightly around her son, seeing the looks of despair on all their faces. 

"They've taken him for a CT scan" Maryse explained, "We're just waiting for some news" she finished, wiping another tear from her cheek. She didn't think she had any left in her. She sat slowly, pulling Izzy against her side for comfort.

 

The minutes turned to hours as they all sat and waited in silence. Jace had been given the all clear but was told to stay on oxygen for at least another hour until they were satisfied his lungs were clear. His burn was wrapped in sterile dressing and the morphine was definitely helping. 

Nobody wanted to leave until they knew Alec was okay.

Clary and Simon made a vending machine run, bringing back sodas and coffees, no one seemed to have an appetite for food. 

"Hey remember that time when we were camping and Alec jumped into that lake to pull Simon out when he fell in?" Jace smiled to himself, glancing up around the room from his slouched position, trying to break the mind-numbing silence that filled the room.

Simon chuckled, recalling the memory. "Remember when he dropped the whole bag of marshmallows into the campfire" Simon added, looking up to meet Jace's eyes, both of them smiling, everyone around the room joining in with tentative little smiles too.

"What about that time, Senior Year, when he knocked over that bottle in Chem class, the one with the little skull and crossbones on it and burned a hole in the table and we all had to be escorted outside. He was so embarrassed." Clary laughed as she recalled the memory, cracking everyone up in fits of laughter. 

They were hysterical, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes before they settled into sighs and nervous chuckles.

Silence fell upon the room again.

It was another 10 minutes before the doctor came walking in. Everyone sat up straight, shuffling forward in their seats, Maryse, Robert, Izzy and Magnus jumping to their feet.

"Is he okay?" Magnus asked desperately, the first thing he'd said in hours. His parents were starting to worry that he might be too traumatised to say anything.

No one else said a word, they all would have just asked the same thing.

"He's fine," the doctor said reassuringly, placing his hand on Maryse's arm as her knees went weak and she burst into tears. The energy in the room changed to sheer relief.

"He's okay?" Izzy sobbed, her heart beating furiously in her chest.

"He does have a concussion and he's gonna need some rest. He did inhale some smoke so we're gonna need to keep him in for a few nights for observation, but that wet T-shirt that was around his face saved his life. From what the paramedics tell me, he was in there for more than a few minutes. He'd have been dead without it. His cuts have been stitched, and his fingers are splinted but yes, he will be fine once he's gotten some rest" the doctor explained.

"I'm gonna need you all to go home, get some rest, you can come back and see your friend tomorrow. In small groups. Family only until then, just 2 at a time" the doctor said to the room. 

"Mum I need to stay, I need to see him," Magnus said to his mother as she stood at his side.

"I'm sorry, it's just family only tonight" the doctor explained again.

"He is family," Maryse said, taking Magnus' hand.

The doctor looked thoughtful for a second before he just nodded and left the room.

"I'll give him a ride home later," Robert said to Magnus' father, shaking his hand. 

Their friends left the room, saying their goodbyes and heading home.  
"We'll stay with Max, you guys go first," Izzy said to her Mum and Magnus.

Maryse walked Magnus through the hall and over to the private room Alec was in.   
They sat by his bedside for an hour, talking to him, not wanting to wake him, but just wanting him to know that they were there before they swapped shifts with Izzy and Robert.

\--

Early the next morning, after they'd all been home and got a couple of hours sleep, Magnus took a slow walk over to the hospital, it was on the other side of town, but he needed the fresh air.

Once he reached the hospital, he greeted the nurse that he'd spoken to the night before, she must be on a damn long shift and made his way down the hall to Alec's room. 

He came through the door to find Alec sitting up in bed, awake, if a little groggy, while a nurse checked his stitches.

"You're awake!" Magnus gasped, standing in shock just for a second before he raced forward to Alec's side, cupping his face in his hands and pressing their lips together tentatively before Alec even had a chance to say hello.

Alec winced in pain, the bruises and cut on the side of his face, shooting pain throughout his body.

"Ow!" he whispered, scrunching up his eyes with a little hiss of pain as Magnus pulled back, not letting go of his jaw.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Magnus stuttered, examining Alec's face.

"I'm fine, just... bruised" Alec winced.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you scared the crap out of me! What the hell were you thinking! Who runs into a burning building?!" Magnus yelled, smacking Alec's leg, before he felt bad for raising his voice and sat on the side of the bed, leaning forward to kiss Alec again.

Tears fell from his eyes as he kissed little kisses into Alec's lips over and over. 

Alec brought his uninjured hand up to cup Magnus' face.

"I am so sorry," Alec said earnestly, raising his eyebrows, "I thought you were still in there, I didn't know what to do. Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"Am I... Am I okay?" Magnus stuttered, worry in his wide eyes, "Alexander, I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed" he finished.

"Baby I'm okay. It's just a few fingers ...and some stitches. Oh, and the shoulder" Alec said, wincing in pain as he tried to sit up straight.

"Is Jace okay? Izzy? Was there anyone else inside?" Alec asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Everyone's fine. Jace had to be on oxygen for a little while and he has a burn on his arm that might need a skin graft, but the doctor says he's gonna be fine. Izzy's okay, she's just scared. Your parents are gonna be here soon, they just went home to get some sleep and take a shower, they were here most of the night. School is obviously closed until further notice, so that's a plus" Magnus chuckled at the end, nervously. He picked at his fingernails nervously as he explained the situation. 

Alec just smiled a little side smile, relieved that everyone was okay, but truthfully he was too tired to even attempt a full smile.

"What is it?" Magnus asked as Alec blinked quickly, trying to keep himself awake.

"Just tired. These pain meds are strong" Alec chuckled, weakly. 

Magnus smiled, dancing his fingers with Alec's where they sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sleep," Magnus told him, stepping down from the side of Alec's bed to get comfortable in the visitors' chair. "I'll be here when you wake up. Everyone else will be too, they're on their way right now." he finished before picking up a magazine from the table and putting his feet up on the bed next to Alec's.

Alec gazed at him for a moment, a tiny curve at the corner of his lips before surrendering to the heavy feeling in his eyelids.


	29. Chapter 29

Alec woke slowly after about an hour of sleep. Magnus tried to keep the room as quiet as possible so that he could get the peaceful rest that he needed.

His eyes fluttered open to see Magnus still flipping through old magazines while he sat in the visitors chair. He didn't make a sound, just laid on his left side, gazing for a while at the cute way Magnus scrunched up his nose while he read the trashy articles about celebrities that he couldn't care less about. 

"Oooh" Magnus sounded as he flipped the page to a recipe for chocolate fudge brownies.

"Naked pictures of Chris Hemsworth?" Alec croaked with a little smile.

Magnus looked up, meeting Alec's tired, smiling eyes with surprise before he smiled back.

"Hey" Magnus greeted him softly "Feeling better sleepy?" he asked, tilting his head.

Alec nodded a tired little nod with a smile. The restful sleep had definitely helped. He tried to shuffle himself back up to a sitting position until he felt a shock of pain shoot through his collarbone and shoulder. Magnus jumped up, helping Alec to find a comfortable position. 

"I've gotta stand up," Alec said as his muscles began to ache.

"Woahhh what'cha doin' there cowboy?" Magnus asked as Alec planted his feet on the floor, putting pressure on them to test his aching legs.

Magnus held on to Alec's uninjured shoulder, trying to stop him from standing.

"You need to take it easy" Magnus tried to tell him.

"Magnus," Alec said with a tired little sigh "If I don't get up and stretch my legs soon, my ass is going to be permanently moulded to this bed" he explained with a pleading sound a smile at the corner of his lips.

Magnus sighed as he looked at Alec's pleading face, resigning himself to the fact that Alec was going to get up with or without his help. He may as well be there to help keep him steady.

He held onto Alec's elbow and put his other hand on the small of Alec's back, guiding him to his feet, taking the strain a little as Alec's weak knees adjusted to the weight. 

"You okay?" Magnus asked as Alec stood straight, finding his footing and taking a deep breath. 

Alec took a few deep breaths, savouring the feeling of standing up straight before his knees weakened again and his head started swimming.

"Magnus..." Alec breathed, sleepily.

"Woah woah woah," Magnus said, taking the strain of Alec's weight again and guiding him back into the bed.

"Okay, maybe that was a little too fast" Alec admitted as he settled into the most comfortable position he could find. He glanced at Magnus as he stood at the edge of his bed, watching him with worry. "I'm sorry" Alec added.

"It's okay," Magnus said, "We'll try again later" he added, patting Alec's knee.

"No, Magnus... I'm Sorry. I'm sorry that I did this to you, that I scared you like this. I keep thinking about what I would be like if the roles were reversed. I'd... God, I'd be going crazy!" Alec shook his head. "And I also know that this isn't the first time you've sat by a bedside, terrified" he finished, meeting Magnus' eyes. 

Magnus smiled a sad little smile, dancing his fingers over Alec's lap. 

"I'm okay. I mean, I wasn't... but I'm okay" Magnus admitted.

Alec didn't really believe Magnus, but he accepted his assurance.

"I heard what you said in the ambulance you know," Alec told Magnus, meeting his sad eyes. "If you wanna yell, if you need to scream at me, you can. What I did was stupid, it was reckless, but I thought...." Alec explained before tears started to form in his eyes. "I don't even know what I thought" Alec shook his head, looking down at his hands as he picked at his un-splinted fingers. 

Magnus smiled sympathetically, not sure what to say.

"Just promise me..." Magnus said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Promise me you'll never do anything like that again. I can't lose you, Alexander. I have never been so scared him my entire damn life. And when that firefighter came walking out with you over his shoulder, I honestly thought you were dead" 

Tears were starting to threaten his eyes as he talked past the lump in his throat.

Magnus took a deep breath, tilting his head back to stop any tears from falling.

Alec's heart was breaking as the guilt of his decision settled in his bones. He felt like there would never be anything he could do to make it up to Magnus, but he was damn sure he was going to spend the rest of his life trying.

Magnus didn't want Alec to feel guilty. What he did, he did out of love, so he didn't need to feel guilty about that. But he didn't know what he could say to Alec to reassure him.

 

After a few minutes of silence. Maryse, Robert, Izzy and Max came through the door. Maryse running straight to Alec's side to see her baby.

"You're awake!" She cried, "Oh my sweet baby boy!" she said, wrapping Alec's head into a hug.

Alec widened his eyes, looking at Magnus with a 'please help me' expression in his eyes. Magnus just chuckled.

Max jumped up onto the side of Alec's bed, going to give him the biggest hug he'd ever given. 

"Careful buddy" Robert tried to tell Max so that he wouldn't hurt Alec. 

Max wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, laying across his lap, doing his best not to hurt him at all. "Alec are you okay?" Max asked, quietly with concern.

"I'm alright buddy," Alec said with a little smile and nod as he stroked his unbroken hand through Max's hair. 

Magnus smiled as he stepped back, watching Alec's family, the people who had become family to him too, see him, speak to him and let him know how much they loved him. 

After an hour, the doctor came in to speak to them all. He greeted Alec with a smile. 

"Mr Lightwood. It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked, checking the screens and Alec's vitals. 

"Tired, sore, a little headache. But I'm okay" Alec said, looking up at the doctor as he checked his blood pressure.

"He can be a bit of a tough guy Doc." Magnus explained, stepping forward with his arms folded "Is he really okay?"

"Everything looks good" The doctor explained, taking the sphygmomanometer from Alec's arm. "I do still wanna keep you another night though Alec. We need to make sure all those toxins are out of your system and get your strength back up. But I see no reason why we can't get you in a wheelchair and get you down to the cafeteria with your family to get you some food" the doctor said, smiling and patting Alec's good shoulder.

Alec smiled back, "Thanks Doc"

"And your friends are out in the waiting room. Brought a few more with them too" the doctor explained, bringing a smile to Alec's face.

"Tell you what, your Mother and I will go drop Max off at baseball practice, give your friends a chance to come in and see you and then we'll come back and all go for lunch" Robert suggested to Alec.

"That sounds good, Thanks Dad," Alec said, fist bumping his Dad with his good hand.

"But I wanna stay here with Alec," Max said, looking up at his parents.

"It's okay buddy, I'll be home tomorrow, I promise. Hey, tell you what, you be good for Mum and Dad and I promise, we can order Pizza and watch movies when I get home" Alec said with a wink to his little brother. 

Maryse and Robert exchanged a look with a little smile. Alec was always good at convincing Max to do as he was told, sometimes he was the only one Max would listen to.

"Come on little man," Robert said, picking Max up and sitting him on his hip.

"Bye Alec. I love you" Max said, waving over his Dad's shoulder as they left the room.

"Love you too buddy" Alec waved.

"We'll be back soon honey," Maryse said before kissing Alec's forehead and following her husband and son out of the room.

Izzy sat in one of the chairs while Magnus went to get their friends from the waiting room.

Jace, Simon, Clary, Becky, Maia and Raphael came walking into the room with Magnus, greeting Alec with tentative hugs and fist bumps.

"Jesus Jace! Your arm!" Alec said after he caught sight of it when Jace took his jacket off, referring to the pink, lightly blistered burn marks on Jace's upper arm and elbow and the bandage that was wrapped around the worst part.

"It's not so bad," Jace said, twisting his arm to get a good view at it. "Just kinda stings. And I've gotta get the dressing changed every day for a week. But hey at least the pain meds are good" Jace laughed. "How are you feeling?" he said to Alec.

Alec shrugged with his good shoulder, wincing just slightly at the pain in his right shoulder when he made any sort of movement.

"I'm okay," Alec said, lying, of course, he was still in pain and kind of dizzy. "I just wanna get out of here and get home, back to normal. The whole thing was awful and it felt like a nightmare but it's over now and I just wanna pretend like it never happened" he explained. 

"We went by the campus on the way here. They couldn't tell us what happened, 'need to know' basis and all that..." Simon explained, rolling his eyes. "But we heard the construction crew saying that they think it was a cigarette butt that wasn't stubbed out properly. There was a small leak in one of the pipes and it caught that and... well... boom" Simon finished, making an explosion gesture with his hands.

"A cigarette?" Alec asked with a frown. His mind raced for a moment, "Do they know who's it was?" he asked.

"He's in a bed down the hall," Jace said, meeting Alec's eyes, knowing exactly who Alec was asking about.

"Is he okay?" Alec asked, still frowning. He hated Jonathan, they all did, but he didn't want him barbequed to death. 

Jace scoffed at his question, not able to believe that he was concerned, especially now after all he'd put them through.

"He's still a person Jace. I mean barely, but he's still just a person" Alec said, meeting his eyes, knowing that he was the only person that could get through to him sometimes.

Jace just darted his eyebrows up for a second in a moment of reluctant acceptance as he rolled his eyes. 

"It looks like he was still pretty close when it blew. He's in a medically induced coma because of the swelling in his brain and he has some pretty nasty burns too" Clary explained. 

The room fell silent for a minute. 

"Apparently the professors are going to email everyone their assignments for the next few weeks while they make the essential repairs. On the plus side no boring teachers or dusty old library for a few weeks" Izzy laughed, making Alec chuckle too.

It was pretty crowded in the room with 8 visitors, but they made it work, talking for an hour or so before Alec's parents came back to take him for lunch.

Izzy and Magnus obviously stayed, but Alec bid the rest of his friend's goodbye before Robert went off to ask a nurse for a wheelchair.

\--

"I need to apologize to you all" Alec suddenly said as he was being wheeled towards the elevator.  
"I should never have gone running back in there. Everything just happened so fast, I didn't..." Alec said, a little softly as he looked down at his hands. 

Nobody really responded. They didn't know what to say. Robert just placed a reassuring hand on Alec's shoulder.

 

Alec had trouble eating with just one hand. Not being able to use his right arm for the next 6 weeks was going to be a struggle, but his family did their best to help him, without making him feel useless. 

"We'll bring you back some clothes later tonight so that you can change to come home tomorrow," Maryse said, sipping her coffee. 

"Thanks, Mum" Alec smiled.

"At least you should be all back to health by the time spring break rolls around" Izzy assured him, noting the defeated look on his face. He looked like he felt awful for worrying everyone like he was now a burden to them all.

Alec was grateful that he would be okay by the spring, he was really looking forward to spending time at the lake with Magnus and their friends and if what he had done had screwed that up for everybody he never would've forgiven himself. He smiled, taking comfort in his sister's warm smile. 

A couple of hours later, as Alec was wheeled back to his room, they passed by the room Jace had told him Jonathan was occupying. Alec glanced through the open door on the way past, seeing Jonathan's still body lying in the bed, his Dad and step mum sitting beside it as the doctor talked. Alec couldn't hear what the doctor was saying, but Clary was right, he had some pretty bad burns.

Alec felt bad, he hated Jonathan for everything he'd done, but he wouldn't wish this kind of misery on anyone. Alec didn't really know if he believed in a higher power of any kind, but in that moment, he sent up a silent little prayer for Jonathan and his family.

 

Once back in his room, Alec shuffled back into his bed, reminding himself as he sighed that it was just one more night and then he could get home to his own bed.

They said their goodbyes, letting Alec get some more rest.

"I love you" Magnus whispered after he'd leaned down to kiss Alec's sweet lips, still close to his face as he cupped Alec's jaw, looking him in the eye, making sure Alec knew that he meant every word. 

"I love you too" Alec smiled sweetly as he raised his good hand to brush his fingers along Magnus' cheek. 

"I'll see you tomorrow" Magnus assured him as he walked towards the door, stretching out his arm as they struggled to unlink their fingers, not wanting to let go.

\--

"Magnus honey do you wanna come stay over tonight?" Maryse asked as Robert started the truck up.

"Would that be okay?" Magnus asked as he looked up at the question, surprised that Maryse had offered. If he couldn't stay with Alec, then staying in his bed for the night would be the next best thing.

"Of course sweetheart, we'll stop by your house and you can pick up some clothes" Maryse offered. 

Izzy silently took Magnus' hand where it was rested in the seat between them on the back seat. 

Once Magnus had run in to grab some clothes and they'd gone by the little league field to pick up Max, the family headed home.

Magnus offered to do the dishes after dinner, needing a little quiet time to himself. He rolled up his sleeves on his thin black sweater and got to work, scrubbing the dishes in the suds. 

Magnus' mind really wasn't on the task in front of him as he stared out the window above the kitchen sink out into the yard, towards the barn.

He thought about the day after he'd first stayed over at the farm and he and Alec had gone around to feed the animals in the morning and how Alec had been brave and told him how he felt while they were in the barn, kissing his cheek when he didn't know what else to say. The memory made Magnus smile, fondly.

He thought about Thanksgiving when Alec had taken his hand as he lead him over to the barn where he had set up a secret little escape for the two of them. He smiled as he glanced down at the clean plate in his hand, setting it on the rack.

He thought about the epic snowball fight that he, Alec and their friends had broken into right there in the yard, laughing and hollering while pelting each other with snowballs. How Alec had pushed a handful of snow down the back of his hoodie, making him squeal and shiver and how bright and beautiful Alec's smile was as he scooped Magnus up into his arms to carry him back into the house. His heart swelled at the memory as he rinsed the next plate before dipping it into the soapy water.

And finally, he thought about New Years. As he gazed outside, he could see himself, Alec and their friends sitting on the porch steps, snuggling into Alec's side as he settled on the top step next to him and how they were all laughing at how drunk Simon had gotten.  
And how all of them, their families and friends had all headed out to the yard for the countdown to midnight, Alec wrapping his letterman jacket around his shoulders from behind, keeping him safe and warm and spinning him around to kiss him like he had never kissed him before.

Magnus' knees went weak as he dropped the plate back into the bubbly water, bracing his hands against the edge of the counter as tears poured from his eyes. He let the quiet sobs rack his body for a moment as he unwillingly thought about the idea of what could have happened to Alec.

Magnus closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath and bringing the back of his wrist up to his face. He wiped away the streams of tears that had fallen and straightened himself back up, still taking deep breaths. He let his chin fall forward to his chest, while he scrunched up his eyes just for a second, centring himself, his hands still braced on the edge of the countertop.

When Magnus looked up towards the window again, he could see the reflection of Izzy, stood behind him in the kitchen doorway.

Izzy was never one to be lost for words, but there she stood, her eyes sad and stinging with tears as she watched Magnus' heartbreaking right before her. Her heart broke for him as well. 

They made eye contact in the reflection of the window as she approached. standing just behind Magnus, slightly to the side as she wrapped an arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. 

They both sighed as they broke apart, making eye contact for just a second before Izzy silently picked up a dish towel and started to dry the plates as Magnus washed them.

 

Magnus headed up to bed after bidding everyone goodnight. He hopped into the shower, scrubbing quickly before wrapping a fluffy blue towel around his waist and rubbing his hair dry with another. 

He picked up his phone from his jeans pocket after hearing it vibrate against the floor to see a goodnight text from Alec. 

'Good Night beautiful. I love you x'

Magnus could feel tears threatening his eyes again, but he kept his cool.

'Good Night Sweetheart. I love you too x' Magnus replied.

He pulled on some underwear and went to take a t-shirt from his overnight bag before he thought again, pushing it back into the bag. He walked over to Alec's dresser, opening up the 2nd drawer, pulling out one of Alec's plain white T's and bringing it up to his face to inhale the familiar and comforting scent. He sighed with a smile before pulling it on over his head and settling into the big unmade bed, pulling the covers up to his neck as he lay on his side, wishing that Alec was there for him to cuddle up to.


	30. Chapter 30

"Do you think Alec will like this one?" Magnus asked, holding the vanilla cinnamon scented candle up for Izzy to take a sniff of.

"Oh, that's beautiful. If Alec doesn't like it, I'll take it" Izzy said, wide-eyed, pointing her perfectly manicured finger at the candle before she continued to browse through the rack of scarves.

"Hmm, I don't know" Magnus pouted as he smelled the candle a couple more times, while he continued to worry over finding a little gift for Alec. He was coming home that afternoon and he wanted to make sure Alec was comfortable and well looked after as he'd be laid up in bed for at least a couple of days while he got his strength back.

"Maybe a new comfy pillow?" Magnus thought out loud as he buzzed around the beautiful little boutique store from display to display.

"Magnus, take it easy. Alec's just gonna be happy to be home. You need to slow down" Izzy tried to reassure Magnus as he picked up item after item inspecting it from top to bottom.

Alec had text Izzy that morning; 'Please look after Magnus, I know he's gonna be stressing out and feeling like he has to try and fix everything but I know him, he's gonna run himself into the ground x'

Izzy was trying to look after him, but she wasn't prepared for how fast Magnus would be flitting around.

"Magnus!" Izzy said, grabbing him by the shoulders and making eye contact with him, "Slow down" she said earnestly, staring him down until she knew she was getting through.   
"Alec is going to be okay, but you're no good to him if you exhaust yourself like this. He's just gonna be happy to be home and the only thing he needs to be there is you"

Magnus sighed as he met Izzy's eyes, a little embarrassed.   
"You're right," Magnus admitted, all he and Alec had ever needed was each other.

"Come on," Izzy said, taking his hand to lead him out of the store "you haven't eaten since yesterday, you must be starving" 

"I just wanna make sure Alec is comfortable when he gets home," Magnus said to Izzy as they walked down the street to Java Jones, hand in hand.

"He will be. He has you, his injuries are healing up nicely, he just needs to be careful with his shoulder, that's all. You don't need to worry" Izzy explained.

"Don't need to worry? That's all I've done for days," Magnus said, sadly.

 

They found a small table, their usual one taken by a larger group and Izzy went to the counter to order 2 coffees and 2 bagels.

Magnus pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time, they were picking Alec up in a couple of hours and he needed to get home and clean up his room, make sure that Alec had plenty of pillows to make him comfortable, but Izzy was insistent that he look after himself too.

"I know what you're doing" Izzy explained as she put down the 2 white coffee mugs on the table and settled into her seat. "You feel guilty" she stated, "Alec ran back in there because he thought we were trapped. You feel guilty because if we'd gotten out just a minute earlier then he wouldn't have done it" Izzy continued, resting her elbows on the table, looking as Magnus as he looked down into the black abyss of his steaming coffee mug.

He looked up slowly. She was exactly right. He could feel his eyes stinging.

Izzy reached across the table to take Magnus' hand.

"You've got to stop beating yourself up. Magnus, he's okay. We just need to help him when we can" Izzy said.

Magnus smiled and then sighed before sipping his coffee.

"You're right. I know you're right" Magnus shook his head as he sat back and let out a sigh of relief as he finally realised that someone understood what he was feeling.

They finished lunch and walked back to the farm. He still wanted to spend a little time cleaning up Alec's room before he came home.

\--

"When's Alec coming home?" Max softly asked Maryse as he walked into the kitchen where she, Izzy and Magnus were sat around the table.

"Aww he's coming home now honey, Daddy's just gone to pick him up" Maryse explained as she picked Max up to sit on her lap. The little boy's face lit up, he was so excited to see his big brother.

Just a couple of minutes later, Alec came walking through the door, looking like he was getting better even though his arm was still in a sling and his fingers splinted, he was walking more steady and he had a smile on his face, happy to be home, which was the best thing anyone could wish for.

"Alec!!" Max yelled as he jumped down from his mother's lap and ran up to Alec to hug his legs.

"Hey, Max!" Alec laughed as he patted his little brother on the back. 

When Alec's smiling eyes looked up from the little one who was unwrapping himself from his leg, they immediately went to Magnus, who was walking towards him with a loving smile or relief and happiness.

"Hi, beautiful" Alec smiled as he wrapped his uninjured arm around Magnus.  
Magnus tentatively hugged him back, being really careful not to press against his arm. 

"I'm so glad you're home," Magnus said, muffled because his face was buried in the crook of Alec's neck.

"Me too" Alec whispered as they swayed for a moment.

Magnus realised he should probably release Alec from his grasp so that he could say hello to the rest of his family.

Alec hugged them all, letting his mother fuss over him for a while before she sat him down at the table when the doorbell rang, knowing it was the pizza delivery guy.

Alec suddenly realised he was starving. Robert pulled some plates from the cupboard and sat Max up at the table next to Izzy, before setting plates out for everyone as Maryse came walking back in with 2 huge pizza boxes.

After a few days of hospital cafeteria food, Alec was ravenous for some real dinner. Magnus sat to his left with his hand on Alec's knee, unable to keep his hands off of him, so happy to have him home, happy and for the most part, healthy. 

\--

Alec sighed as he shut his bedroom door behind himself and Magnus. He loved being able to see and have dinner with his family but he missed Magnus like crazy.

They made eye contact after a few seconds of silence. Oh yeah. They were definitely thinking the same thing. 

"Get over here and kiss me" Alec whispered with a little smirk as he backed himself up against the chunky wooden bedroom door, a twinkle in his eye and a longing in his voice.

Magnus strolled forward, peeling his salmon pink skinny T-shirt off over his head, sexy and sultry.  
Alec watched him approach with lust in his eyes before he pressed himself against Alec's left side, not wanting to agitate his right side and softly laced their lips together.

Alec ran his hand up and down the silky smooth skin of Magnus' back, savouring the feeling of having him against his body again.

"God I missed this" Alec whispered against Magnus' lips. "Help me get this shirt off?" he finished with a chuckle.

Magnus smiled coyly as he slowly helped Alec take off his dark blue T-shirt, being careful not to jostle his shoulder at all.

Alec continued to kiss Magnus, pulling him against his body so that their skin was flush against each other. He ran kisses across Magnus' cheek and down to his jaw before licking a soft line across his Adam's apple.

A soft moan escaped Magnus' lips as sensations started to jolt through his body. He let his head fall back as his body went weak. 

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's elbow to guide him to the bed. He spun Alec around to sit on the edge of the bed, paying a lot of care and attention to him. He stood between Alec's knees and lifted his chin with his fingers to kiss him again.

Magnus cupped Alec's jaw with both hands as they both melted into the kiss. Alec curled his fingers over the waistband on Magnus' pants, keeping him against his body.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered against his boyfriends' lips.

"Hmm?" Magnus hummed back as he devoured Alec's mouth, darting his tongue in circles around Alec's.

"Take your pant's off!" Alec purred back, his voice deep and just a little commanding as a smirk found it's way to the corner of his lips.

Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth as Alec ran his thumb back and forth over his abs while Magnus unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his underwear off with ease.

Magnus was definitely winning the fight for dominance as his kiss stole Alec's breath and left Alec panting as Magnus ran kisses down his jaw.

Magnus straightened up and rose one eyebrow in slight question as he made eye contact with Alec and wrapped his hand around his own dick, stroking slowly as Alec shuffled forward just slightly until his butt was right at the edge of the bed.

Alec wasted no time, he enveloped Magnus' cock in his hot mouth, circling the head with his tongue each time he pulled back. 

Magnus gasped as he let his head fall back and carded his fingers through Alec's hair.  
"Fuck! Alexander!" Magnus stuttered as he put a slight bit of a pressure on the back of Alec's head, rolling his hips and fucking into Alec's mouth.

Alec tested his gag reflex, taking the head of Magnus' dick right to the back of his throat, he looked up through his lashes at Magnus, who was gazing down at him like he was losing his mind. 

Alec hummed each time the head of Magnus' dick hit the back of his throat, smirking as he watched Magnus' eyes flutter each time. Clearly, Magnus was enjoying what he was doing.

Alec hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off of Magnus' length with a pop before running the tip of his tongue up the vein on the underside and continued stroking with his hand.

Alec stood up, letting Magnus help him by keeping a hand on his elbow.

Alec kissed Magnus desperately as he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, making Magnus weak at the knees.

Magnus desperately unbuttoned Alec's blue jeans and pulled his belt through the loops in one swoop.  
He sank to his knees as Alec sat back down on the edge of the bed, sinking down on Alec before the back of his thighs even touched the bed sheets.

Alec gasped as he settled into a sitting position, spreading his knees to allow Magnus to get closer and he grasped Magnus' shoulder to steady himself.

"Oh my God, Magnus" Alec sighed as he let himself fall back slowly onto his back, laying across the soft duvet. "Don't stop, don't stop" he whispered as Magnus started to slow.

Magnus gagged a few times on Alec's considerable length, making his eyes water. He ran his hand up Alec's inner thigh, tenderly wrapping his warm hand around Alec's sac to massage it, making his knees shake.

Magnus pulled up, releasing Alec from his wet desperate mouth and continued pumping his shaft with both hands, squeezing jut enough to make Alec's breath stutter and muscles twitch.

"Okay, stop" Alec stuttered out with a little laugh, catching his breath with a little smile.

Alec shuffled his way back on the bed, as best he could with the use of only one shoulder. He rested his head back on the pillow, gazing at Magnus as he crawled over his lap. 

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec like it was somehow both the first and last time he ever had or ever would kiss him, slow and longing but also deep and passionate. He swiped their noses together softly as he pulled up slowly, smiling.

"Alexander, I am so devastatingly and completely in love with you" Magnus whispered, unable to open his eyes as he spoke.

Alec ran his thumb over Magnus' cheek, gazing at his golden perfection. He didn't know what to say, saying 'me too' just felt lame. He didn't need to say anything. Magnus enveloped his lips again, gnawing softly on his bottom lip with a little chuckle. 

Magnus blindly reached for the bottle of lube that was in the bedside cabinet drawer. He pulled away from Alec's lips, straightening himself back up across Alec's lap. He rose on his knees, putting a little space between them as he poured some lube onto his hand and leaned forward, steadying himself with his dry hand flat on the pillow beside Alec's head while he reached down to prepare himself for Alec.

Alec was mystified by Magnus as he watched his eyes roll and flutter while he scissored his lubed up fingers in and out of himself.

"Fuck!" Magnus panted, resting his forehead against Alec's as his brain started spinning. He was desperate to get Alec inside of him. He twisted and parted his fingers, loosening himself up for Alec within just a few moments.

Magnus picked the bottle back up after he pulled his fingers out, adding a little more lube and wrapping his hand firmly around Alec's dick, soaking it, darting his thumb up and down the slit and on the underside to get in suitably covered.

"Magnus" Alec gasped as shocks and sensations started to run through his body.

Magnus sank his lips into the crook of Alec's neck as he continued to pump his wrist up and down with ease, sucking and nipping sweet little kisses into his pale porcelain skin. 

Magnus rose back up on his knees, guiding Alec's dick to his twitching entrance, gasping as he sank down on it, inch by blissful inch. He ran his hands through his hair as Alec's dick was enveloped by his ass.

Magnus rose and fell slowly, moaning as the head of Alec's cock brushed at his prostate.

Alec curled his fingers, tenderly scraping his fingernails down the front of Magnus' chest, brushing over his nipple.

Magnus started to grind down on Alec, rolling his hips and speeding up as Alec gasped at the intensity, making eye contact with Magnus. Alec wrapped his strong free hand around Magnus' hip bone, pulling him down harder onto him. 

"Oh fuck!" Magnus moaned as his hips rolled, beating Alec's dick into his prostate again and again.

"Oh my God, baby!" Alec moaned as he pushed his head back into the pillow, arching his back, finding an angle that drove Magnus wild. 

Magnus whimpered and groaned as Alec's cock throbbed inside of him, pulsing against the nerves of his prostate. 

Magnus leaned the heels of his hand against Alec's chest, bouncing his ass up and down against Alec's lap, hissing as he set a punching pace, his messy hair swaying and bouncing against his forehead.

"Oh my god, I'm close!" Magnus moaned, scrunching his eyes shut.

"Me too" Alec moaned, letting his head fall to the side as the shocks of pleasure through his dick and balls made his body weak, "Come with me, baby!" Alec whispered as he cupped Magnus' jaw, getting him to make eye contact again.

"Alexander I can't hold on much longer" Magnus stuttered, his body shaking and sweating.

Alec panted, not breaking contact with Magnus' eyes. As he watched Magnus, taking every bit of pleasure into his body, he felt his orgasm very swiftly approaching.

Alec wined as he felt his balls tighten. "Now!" he whined, his voice cracking as he shot load after load of hot sticky ropes into Magnus' prostate, bombarding it relentlessly.

Magnus' eyes rolled back in his head, his toes curling as he shot a massive load over Alec's stomach, his hand weakly stroking at his shaft to milk every last drop.

He came back down to reality slowly but surely, his head swimming in euphoria as he looked down as saw Alec's dazed, smiling eyes. 

"I love you so much" Alec smiled up at his boyfriend. Magnus' panting and loving expression was certainly a sight to behold.

Magnus smiled as he rose up, letting Alec's slick cock fall from his ass, letting out a tiny moan as the head brushed out passed his rim again.

Magnus pulled a couple of tissues from the box, cleaning Alec's stomach up before he laid himself down on Alec's chest, running circles around his nipple with his fingertip.

"I love you too" Magnus cooed. 

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus' shoulder, keeping him close to his chest.

Magnus was mesmerized by the beautiful sound of Alec's heart beating in his chest, he let himself appreciate that sound deep down in his soul for a few minutes before he took a deep, slow breath, looking up at Alec with adoration before he kissed him sweetly. 

Magnus pulled the soft duvet up over the two of them and they fell asleep moulded to one another.


	31. Chapter 31

6 weeks later;

Alec came padding downstairs in his bare feet, but dressed in jeans and a Maroon Red Hoodie, looking for his sneakers, his black backpack in his hand.

"Mum have you seen my shoes?" he called out to Maryse who was in the kitchen.

"They're by the door honey," Maryse called back.

It was the first day back at school today after the repairs had been made and Alec was already nervous about going back into a building that he almost died in. 

Alec picked up his shoes and sat down so that he could pull them on with his one usable hand. His right arm was still in a sling and would be for a couple of weeks more yet, but his fingers were okay now and his cuts were all healed up nicely too. He'd been left with a little scar on his eyebrow, but he was okay with that; Magnus thought it was sexy as hell. 

"I've gotta go into town for some supplies," Robert said as he came back in through the front door, rubbing his hands with a rag. "Do you guys want a ride to school?" he asked Alec and Isabelle. 

"Thanks, Daddy" Izzy smiled as she swung her bag up onto her shoulder.

They got in the truck and headed to class. 

Alec and Izzy stepped onto the concrete parking lot to the left of the main building and stared up at the entrance, Alec taking the time to take a deep breath before they strode forward, meeting up with Jace, Clary, Simon and Magnus in the courtyard out front. 

"Good Morning," Magnus said with a sweet smile as Alec wrapped his left arm around Magnus' shoulder and kissed at his lips, quick and soft. 

"Hey" Alec smiled, feeling that same familiar swelling of his heart that he always felt when he saw Magnus.

The group walked up towards the main stone steps, new glass doors sat in place of the old glass panel doors, much more modern looking. And inside was pretty similar too, new couches in the common areas, new notice boards and posters decorated the walls but other than that, pretty much everything looked the same. 

The biggest difference was over in the Dance wing, where the worst of the fire had been, some of the studios were still closed off while the last of the maintenance was being done.

The only place really unaffected was the football field because it was the furthest point from the studios. Which was ironic really because even though Alec was okay, he was told he wouldn't be able to play for a few more weeks until his arm was fully healed and out of the sling, which broke his heart. 

He walked Magnus to the sports hall, where some of the dance classes were temporarily moved to and kissed him goodbye before he and Simon headed to their accounting class.

"You okay buddy? You're pretty quiet" Simon said as their settled in their seats, tucking their backpacks under their chairs.

"Yeah I'm alright" Alec sighed with a little smile. "Just weird being back here. It's the same but... just a little different" Alec looked around the room. He felt a little numb to be honest.

Simon's phone buzzed in his pocket.  
"Java Jones after school?" Simon whispered to Alec as the bell to signal the start of class rang.

\--

"2 Latte's, 2 black Americano's, 1 Iced Tea and 1 Chai Latte" Raphael reeled off as he brought over a tray of drinks. Jace moved his huge textbook off the table to make space, his eyes were tired from reading anyway, they all had a little catching up to do when it came to coursework.

Only 4 weeks to go before they were headed to the lake for spring break but if any of them fell too far behind, they would have to do makeup classes to catch up and wouldn't be able to go, so they were all helping each other as much as they could. 

Magnus lifted his knees and swung his legs to the side to lay them over Alec's lap as they read from the same textbook. Alec would have wrapped his arm around Magnus if not for the sling.

"You wanna stay over this weekend?" Magnus asked Alec after a while of reading.

"Yeah sure" Alec smiled back, "You gonna help me study?" he finished with a laugh.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, but yeah sure" Magnus chuckled. 

Alec subconsciously glanced around with a quick wide-eyed expression and a secret little smirk, checking that no one heard. Once he knew no one was paying attention, he tenderly brushed his free hand up and down Magnus' inner thigh under the table. He planted the tiniest of kisses on Magnus' lips.

As Alec and Magnus were lost in their own little world while their friends talked amongst themselves, someone behind the counter dropped a tray of cups that hit the floor with an ear piercing crash as the ceramic smashed into pieces against the tiled floor. 

Alec's entire body reacted of its own accord as his heart rate doubled and he shot up from his chair, agitating his shoulder, sending a shock of pain through the right side of his body. His eyes darted around the room in fear and shock as he hissed and fell back against his seat, stumbling and breathing heavily.

"Alexander?" Magnus said, darting up from his sitting position to steady Alec. "What is it? Are you okay?" he worried, staring at Alec's terrified face.

When the realisation that it was just a tray being dropped hit Alec's brain, he felt stupid and embarrassed about his reaction. He looked around, his breathing still heavy but starting to slow and a blush crawling over his cheeks as he noticed everyone was staring at him, worried.

"Sorry..." he muttered, sinking back into his seat, embarrassed and unable to look around.

"Are you alright?" Magnus whispered, concerned.

Alec's eyes glanced around, worried. He looked at Magnus, wondering what to say.

"Yeah. Just... startled me is all" Alec said, still blushing.

Magnus was worried that Alec was suffering from a little bit of PTSD after being knocked down by the 2nd explosion during the fire. But he didn't want to embarrass Alec any further so he just comfortingly held his hand, letting him know that he was right there and that everything was okay. Soothing him more than he knew he could. 

 

An hour or so later, while Magnus and Alec were walking home, Magnus decided to chance asking Alec about his reaction earlier.

"Are you sure you're okay? That's not the first time I've seen you startled by a loud nose lately?" Magnus asked softly.

Alec was looking down at the ground as he walked alongside Magnus, their intertwined hands swinging between them. He stared at the ground for a moment, looking like he didn't know what to say.

"It was just... It was really loud" he paused, "It's like I was right back there all over again," Alec said, while slowly striding forward, his glazed eyes not able to meet Magnus'

"Alec it's okay. Anything you're feeling is okay. If you ever need to talk about it..." Magnus tried to say.

"I'm alright," Alec said, quickly, frowning just a little and shaking his head quickly, not wanting Magnus to worry about him.

"I know. I know you are. But I just mean if you ever need to talk about it, about anything..." Magnus replied.

Alec softly met Magnus' eyes with a thankful little smile before they carried on walking in silence for a little while. Neither of them knew what to say. Not that silence was ever awkward between the two of them.

"I heard Jonathan is awake," Alec said after a little while.

"Yeah?" Magnus said, strangely a little optimistic.

"Yeah, Mum was speaking with his step Mum, she said the doctors have been amazing. It's gonna be a few weeks before he can leave the hospital, he needs physical therapy and a couple more minor surgeries, but if all goes well, he should be fine" Alec explained.

"That's great" Magnus nodded with a sweet little smile as he focused on the sidewalk in front of him while they walked. 

"Do you think maybe we should stop by and see him?" Magnus asked after a few seconds.

Alec looked thoughtful.  
"I feel bad that he got so hurt" Alec explained, still concentrating on taking steps forward, rather than looking at Magnus as he spoke, "And I hope he gets better, I really do. But I still don't want him near you. Whether it was intentional or not, he nearly killed us all and it's gonna take a little time to forgive and forget, you know?"

Magnus smiled a quick, sympathetic little smile. "Yeah I know," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Hey, do you wanna come over on Friday? Mum's making Chai Pao" Magnus asked, optimistically bouncing slightly on his heels as they walked towards his garden path. 

Alec chuckled, Magnus was adorable when he was excited.

"Sure," he said with a flirtatious little smile, wrapping his left arm around Magnus' waist to pull him close for a kiss.  
Alec was grateful for the change of subject, he was much happier about flirting and sweet talking with his boyfriend than he was with addressing his issues. Unhealthy, but true. 

Magnus melted against Alec, who was leaned up against the short brick wall, almost sitting on the edge, as he deepened the kiss, sighing in satisfaction as Alec's tongue invaded his mouth.

The streets were fairly empty, dusk setting in as the street lamps came on, creating a romantic hue all around them.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist, resting his joined hands in the small of Alec's back, losing himself in the kiss as Alec circled his tongue with his own.

Alec swiped their noses together, sweetly before bidding Magnus goodnight and finally releasing him to go inside, waiting until he saw Magnus close the door behind him before he headed home.

 

"Hi honey, how was your first day back?" Maryse asked as Alec walked into the kitchen, setting his bag on the back of the chair before he sat down.

Alec was just in time, Maryse was serving up her famous meatloaf for dinner. 

"It was fine" Alec shrugged.

Maryse looked concerned, but she didn't want to push. She just lightly and lovingly brushed her hand through Alec's hair as she walked behind him, in that typical 'Mum' fashion, to call everyone for dinner. 

Alec smiled a quick, tight-lipped little smile. He knew that was his Mum's way of telling him that she was there if he needed her.

Alec ate pretty quietly as his family conversed around him. He joined in from time to time, but mostly was just caught up in his own thoughts.

As the family settled on the living room couches to watch a movie after dinner, Alec decided to get the rest of his homework done at the kitchen table. He opened up his laptop and started typing away his 'History of accountancy' paper, which he found pretty boring to be honest, but it was almost done and then he'd be all caught up once he handed this paper in.

His phone, which was face down on the table, next to his laptop, pinged with a text.

'Alexander, I'm worried about you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened at Java Jones. I think you need to speak to someone. I love you so much and I hate to see you hurting xx' Magnus had written.

Alec stared down at the message, sadly. Magnus was right. Every loud noise made him jump, he flinched every time he felt anything hot; a coffee cup, the hot water in the shower, the steam from the open oven. And he was angry at himself for how much he had worried everyone, even though everyone was just relieved he was okay, he was still angry at himself. 

The worst part was that he was angry at Jonathan. He felt bad for being angry, knowing that Jonathan had certainly suffered enough, but he couldn't stop thinking that Magnus and Izzy could have died, being so close to the initial explosion, they were lucky to get out of there with no more than a few cuts and bruises. He'd forgiven and forgotten a lot of things Jonathan had done in the past, but he wasn't sure he could just move on from this one.

He sighed, staring down at his phone, carefully using his right hand to type out a reply.

'I know I do baby. And I'm sorry I've worried you. I didn't say anything before because to be honest it's a little embarrassing but I have an appointment with the guidance counsellor at school on Friday. I'm gonna do better, I promise. I love you too xx' Alec sent back.

A minute or two passed before Magnus sent back a reply.

'Why would you be embarrassed? Alec, I'm so proud of you, that's great! Do you want me to go with you? Meet you after? Whatever you need I'm here for you x' Magnus' text explained.

Alec could feel tears starting to sting behind his eyes.

He hadn't realised how worried Magnus had been until he could practically hear is desperately happy and supportive tone in his message.

He swiped at his eyes before the tears had a chance to fall.

'How about you just buy me lunch afterwards? ;) x' Alec sent back.

'You got it :) x' Magnus replied.

Alec felt relieved. It was funny how Magnus could always have that calming effect on him. He finished up what he was doing, closed his laptop and headed up to bed.

\--

Friday afternoon;

Magnus was sitting in the cafeteria, reading through his music class textbook while he waited for Alec. Sandwiches, potato chips and sodas at the ready.

He glanced up at the big black and white clock on the wall, Alec should be done any minute now. 

Just with that thought, Alec came walking into the cafeteria, letterman jacket on, only over the shoulder on his right side and his books in his left hand. He'd opted to leave his backpack in his locker.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Magnus asked, cheerfully but trying really hard not to sound patronising. 

"It was fine. I'm gonna go back twice a week for a little while" Alec shrugged as he sat down opposite Magnus, who reached across the table to take Alec's hand. Alec lifted Magnus' hand to kiss the back of it before he smiled and reached over to get his soda. He definitely seemed in better spirits, but Magnus didn't want to kid himself, it might be a little while before Alec was back to himself completely.

Magnus smiled back, before tucking into his chips, ravenous after making himself wait for Alec before eating.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before how bad I was feeling" Alec admitted, a little embarrassed as he picked at his sandwich.

"Alexander, it's okay" Magnus shook his head softly, "I know, sometimes you find it hard to open up and it's okay. You're doing the best thing you can for yourself now... that's all I can ask from you. You know I just want you to be happy, right?" Magnus finished.

"I know," Alec said, his eyes soft and smiling. 

They talked about classes as they ate, talking about how much they had left to do over the next couple of weeks before spring break. 

Their friends joined them after a while, but Magnus and Alec kept Alec's councillor sessions between themselves, even though it was evident that Alec was more talkative than he had been in a while. He was even laughing with his friends, genuinely laughing.  
Izzy and Magnus smiled secretly at each other, happy to see a bit of the real Alec coming back.

"Alec we better get to class," Simon said, looking at his watch and picking up his backpack before kissing Izzy goodbye.

Alec picked up his books and kissed Magnus goodbye too before they headed off down the hallway. Alec smiled as he walked, feeling better than he had in weeks.

"You okay?" Simon asked.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm good" Alec smiled back.

Alec knew what he needed to do now. He needed to see Jonathan, he needed to forgive him and to let go of his anger so that he could move on.

He didn't need to tell his friends about it, but he was going to stop by the hospital before heading home after school today and see how Jonathan was doing. He didn't need to pretend like they were best friends, but he needed to let him know that he didn't blame him for what had happened.

\--

Jonathan didn't speak much while Alec was there. Too depressed about being stuck in bed, Alec thought. But it gave Alec the chance to say his piece. He forgave Jonathan for the damage he'd done and let him know that no matter what had happened in the past, that he hoped that he was feeling better and would be out of hospital soon; no one deserved to be going through what he was right now. Being stuck in bed, unable to move from the waist down, to bathe, walk or even sit up on his own was one of the most depressing things Alec could imagine. 

He didn't stay long, he wanted to get home and change before heading over to Magnus' for dinner. 

As he walked back out through the hospital foyer, he saw the young nurse that had taken care of his arm for him during his stay a few weeks back and smiled at her on his way past.  
He felt a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and like he could finally breathe again.


	32. Chapter 32

A few weeks later;

Alec's arm was finally healed and his sling off and there were just a few more days of school before he, Magnus and their friends were heading off to the lake for 2 weeks.

Alec was probably more excited than the rest of them. He'd been to the lake a few times when he was younger and he loved the tranquillity of it. Plus he loved kids so was looking forward to spending some time teaching kids to swim and helping them have a really fun vacation. 

Alec was packing his books in his bag, loving the feeling of being able to use both of his hands after so long, he knew what he'd rather be doing with his hands right now. He smiled as he looked in the mirror, checking his look before running his hands through his messy hair to tidy it up. He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs to grab some pancakes for breakfast.

It was the first time in a long time that he wasn't just grabbing a cookie or 2 for breakfast on his way out the door. Just for once, he was up, showered, dressed and ready with time to spare.

"Good Morning Sunshine," Maryse said, a little surprised, as he sat down at the kitchen table, hanging his bag on the back of the chair. 

"Morning Mum" Alec smiled before pulling his phone from his pocket to text Magnus.

'Dad said I can borrow the truck today if you want a ride? I can pick you up in about a half hour? x'

Magnus replied almost immediately. 

'Sounds good to me, Thanks cutie x'

Alec smiled as he tucked his phone back in his pocket just as Maryse put down a little plate with 2 pancakes and some strawberries in front of him.

"You're in good spirits," Maryse said, observant as ever as she sat down at the table opposite Alec, sipping her coffee as she waited for Max and Isabelle to come downstairs before she made their breakfast. She and Robert had been up for hours and had already had their breakfast and Robert was just finishing up the morning chores outside. 

"Just excited to get home and start packing tonight. Is it okay if Magnus stays over?" Alec asked before tucking into his pancakes like he was starving.

Maryse nodded as she continued to sip her hot black coffee. She'd never advertise it, but she loved having a full house of people to feed, it brought out all her mothering instincts.

Alec chugged half a cup of black coffee and threw the rest of the pancakes and strawberries down his throat before grabbing his bag and calling Isabelle who came running down the stairs, all ready but looking everywhere for her shoes, which Alec handed to her with a roll of his eyes and a little smirk.

They headed outside to grab the keys from their dad who pulled them from his back pocket and underhand tossed them to Alec.

"Thanks, Dad" Alec smiled.

"Have a good day guys" Robert called as he finished up sweeping out the chicken coops.

Alec started up the truck just as Izzy got herself up in the seat and strapped in. He was eager to see Magnus today. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of days being busy with finishing up work for classes and Alec getting back into football practice after his injuries had all healed. And after the dream that Alec had woken up with a smile from this morning, he was eager to get even just 2 minutes alone with Magnus.

"Are you all ready to go for Saturday?" Izzy asked. She'd been packing since February, it was like she thought she'd be changing 3 times a day.

"Almost," Alec said, lying, he hadn't even started. "I was going to ask Magnus to come over tonight to help me finish packing," Alec said as they descended the long driveway.

"Packing? Suuuure" Izzy said sarcastically, nodding as she smiled, looking out the window. 

Alec smiled, not even trying to deny the obvious innuendo.

 

"Morning" Magnus sang as he jumped down from the brick wall he was sitting on at the end of his front yard, waiting for Alec.

He looked really good, which wasn't doing anything to stop Alec's already mischievous thoughts from running wild. 

Magnus had on black, ripped skinny jeans, red sneakers and a black and red striped T-shirt finished off with a black bomber jacket. He'd also added some red streaks to his spiky hair again. No book bag today, just a couple of textbooks tucked under his arm.

Alec looked him up and down, lust in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, which Magus definitely noticed as he approached the drivers' side window to greet Alec with a little kiss before he strode around to the other side of the truck and climbed up into the long bench seat beside Izzy.

Unintentionally, Alec and Magnus were almost matching with the colour scheme today, Alec donning a plain red T-shirt and running shoes, but he'd gone with dark blue jeans.

They pulled up in the university car park just a few minutes later. Alec loved the feeling of being able to drive again, having the use of both hands back was something he was never going to take it for granted again. 

He took Magnus' free hand as he came around the side of the truck to meet him. 

They hung there for a while, waiting on Simon, Jace and Clary.

Simon's yellow van came rolling around the corner, sounding like it had seen better days and backfired as it pulled up into the parking space alongside the Lightwoods' truck. 

Magnus' first reaction was to glance at Alec, worried that the loud noise may have startled him. But he was fine, smiling and shaking his head at Simon's mess of a van.

Magnus was relieved, the counselling that Alec was getting was obviously helping and he was getting back to the old Alec again. 

"I know, I know, Don't worry, she's getting fully checked over and fixed up on Friday before we leave," Simon said, coming around the side of the van, hands up when he saw the looks of worry on Izzy's face. 

They were all relying on Simons van to get them to the lake and back and if she broke down on them, they would all be screwed. 

Alec leaned up against the side of the truck, pulling Magnus' body flush against him to kiss him properly, running one hand around Magnus' waist, just under his jacket and his other hand cupping Magnus' jaw. 

"You wanna come over after class today? Help me pack? You can stay over" Alec hummed quietly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he settled his hands in the small of Magnus' back.

Intimacy had been a little awkward recently, with Alec's sling getting in the way being spontaneous wasn't as easy. So Alec and Magnus were both looking forward to getting to be a little more adventurous again. 

Magnus held the wrist of one hand in the other behind Alec's neck.

"Wild horses" he whispered, making Alec smile as he swiped their noses together.

\--

"Thanks for dinner, Mama," Magnus said before he and Alec headed upstairs.

He was stuffed from the gorgeous veggie lasagne that Maryse had put together with vegetables fresh from her garden.

 

Alec leaned against the thick wooden door as he closed it behind him, excited and his eyes full of suggestion.

"Come on, let's get your suitcase. I'm guessing you haven't packed a thing?" Magnus said, being the grown up, making Alec pout comically.

Magnus rolled his eyes with a little laugh and nipped a kiss into Alec's pouting lips. "You know, the quicker we get done..." Magnus explained, making Alec groan as he stood up straight and walked towards his little walk in closet.

"Where's your luggage case?" Magnus asked, looking around the dim lit closet, his hands open, palms up in confusion as he tried to find it. 

Alec just pointed up. Magnus looked up, sighing when he saw the high shelf that was too tall for even Alec to reach.

"How on earth did you get it up there?" Magnus said frowning as he stood on his tiptoes, trying to stretch enough to pull it down. No luck of course.

"I sat Max on my shoulders" Alec laughed.

Alec thought for a moment, smiling as he watched Magnus try to concentrate on stretching his arm out to reach it. He was still way too short.

Alec crouched down and tucked his head between Magnus' knees before rising up, sitting Magnus on his shoulders.

"Woah!" Magnus almost yelled, unsteady, holding on to the edge of the first shelf with one hand and the top of Alec's head with the other.

"Got it" Magnus said as he pulled the black, wheeled case down from the shelf, holding it in his arms as Alec lowered him down to his feet again.

"Thanks!" Alec smiled, nipping a kiss into Magnus' lips. Now Magnus was the one playfully pouting. 

Alec laid the case on his bed, unzipping the front and walking over to his dresser. 

"How many pairs of jeans do you need, 4? 5?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, 4 should do it. Can you grab a couple of pairs of shorts too?" he called to Magnus who was rummaging around in the closet. "And flip-flops" he called out after a second. 

Alec grabbed several pairs of boxers and pairs of socks from his top dresser drawer, basically just throwing them in the case. He didn't care for packing neatly at the best of times, let alone when there was the promise of sex after he was done.

He grabbed a stack of T-shirts from the drawer, 7 or 8 of them in total, lots of greys, blues and a couple red and black. He also grabbed 3 pairs of sweatpants and ran out to the linen closet to grab a towel and a washcloth.

By the time Alec got back to the room, Magnus was sat cross-legged on his bed, taking all the clothes back out of the case and folding them nicely one at a time to put them back in. 

Alec rolled his eyes, not caring about creases in his jeans, but Magnus would have killed him if he'd sealed up the case looking like that.

Lastly, Alec grabbed a couple of button up shirts, a dark grey hoodie, a pair of sneakers and a pair of tan work boots, his laptop, chargers for both that and his spare phone one and then went to the bathroom to put a few toiletries into a small travel bag.

He dumped everything on the bed and gave in to helping Magnus fold his clothes neatly, hoping to get the formality out of the way as soon as possible. 

"Is that everything?" Magnus asked, to which Alec just nodded as he zipped the front back up, tucking his chargers into the front pocket.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Magnus laughed, standing up off the bed and wheeling the suitcase over to the side of the room where it would sit until Saturday morning. 

 

Before Magnus fully turned around, Alec had come up behind him, scooping him up and pressing his back against the wooden bedroom door. 

Magnus giggled flirtatiously as Alec ran his hands up under his shirt, the pads of his fingers exploring Magnus' body as he kissed his lips messily, breathing heavily. 

Magnus smiled as he licked and bit at Alec's bottom lip before meeting his fiery passionate eyes, nodding, giving Alec permission to take control.

Alec pushed Magnus T-shirt up, pulling it off over his head before cupping Magnus' jaw with both hands, kissing him with every ounce of passion in his body.

Magnus' knees went weak as he held on to Alec's wrists, keeping his balance as he kissed Alec back, not bothering to fight for dominance, Alec was already winning that battle. 

Alec sank to his knees in front of Magnus, devouring his abs with sweet little nips and kisses and his hands fumbled to unbutton Magnus' skinny jeans.

Once they were unbuttoned, Alec pulled back for a second to pull his own shirt off over his head, moving his hair out of his face with a little flick of his neck once the shirt came off. 

Alec grabbed Magnus' hips with both of his strong hands, working on inhaling those abs once again, devouring him as Magnus pushed Alec's hair back from his forehead.

After a few moments, Alec stood, pressing himself against Magnus' body, the skin to skin feeling had his heart racing, desperate to uncover more of Magnus.

Magnus kicked his jeans off as he kissed Alec desperately, running his curled fingers tenderly up and down Alec's chest, hardening his nipples as he brushed them.

Alec unbuttoned his own jeans and awkwardly kicked them off as Magnus rolled his head to one side, letting Alec nip and suck at the delicate skin in the crease of his neck and collarbone as he worked on getting his jeans off. 

"Kiss me again" Magnus whispered heavily as he rolled his face back up level with Alec's.  
Alec obliged, of course, breathing raggedly as he sucked at Magnus' bottom lip.

They stepped awkwardly towards Alec's unmade bed, Alec falling back onto it with ease, pulling Magnus with him by the waistband of his boxers.

Magnus nipped and sucked at Alec's nipples, paying each one equal attention as Alec closed his eyes, running 1 hand through Magnus' hair as he did his thing.

"Hmmm" Alec moaned as Magnus continued to suck at the delicate skin of his nipples, making Magnus hum his approval, low in the back of his throat. The vibration through Alec's skin set all his nerves on fire. 

Magnus peeled off both of their boxers as he carried on working his tongue over Alec's peppered chest. 

Now, sufficiently naked and turned on, Alec was ready to take back dominance. He flipped Magnus back over onto his back, pinning his wrists to the pillow over his head as he devoured his lips once again.

Alec could feel Magnus' hardening length pressing against his stomach, hardening his own with ease. 

"Fuck! I love you so much!" Alec whispered as he ran kisses over Magnus' cheek, neck and collarbone and down to his shoulder, biting soft love bites and leaving red teeth marks. 

Magnus moaned his approval with every bite Alec made into his skin, his body writhing in pleasure. It was amazing how Alec could be dominant and yet still tender at the same time, it made Magnus feel so safe and protected.

"I love you too" Magnus panted, running his hands up and down Alec's smooth alabaster back. 

Alec shuffled down the bed, running kisses down Magnus' sternum and stomach. He wrapped his hand around Magnus' dick as he licked at the base, his hot breath hardening Magnus completely.

Magnus moaned and shuddered at the intensity of the pressure of Alec's hand around his cock. His eyelids fluttered as he carded one hand through Alec's hair, his other hand pinching at his own nipple.

Alec enveloped the whole of Magnus' length into his hot panting mouth, twisting, sucking and circling the head with his tongue, dipping into the slit every so often.

"Oh my... Fuck! Alexander!" Magnus panted, now running both his hands through Alec's hair. Besides Alec being the love of his life, he was also the best sex he'd ever had. So loving, so tender and so unbelievably hot!

Alec picked up the pace, rising and falling on Magnus' dick in quick desperate sucks, gagging and creating a slurping sound as he got plenty of lubrication from the saliva filling his mouth, mixing with the precum leaking from Magnus' tip.

Alec sank down one last time, bracing himself for the feeling of Magnus' cock head brushing the back of his throat, humming when it did, watching the vibration send shockwaves through Magnus' body.

Seeing how Magnus' hips bucked at the sensation made Alec smile as he hollowed his cheeks, pulling off of Magnus' cock with a pop.

Alec ran kisses back up to Magnus' neck, crawling back up his body slowly before meeting his lips once again. Magnus kissed him back lazily, trying to find the strength in his weakened body to kiss him back the way he wanted to.

Alec reached down to jerk his own dick, not really needing to, he was hard as a rock already, watching Magnus' dazed, turned on body roll in pleasure beneath him was enough to have blood rushing to his cock, hardening it instantly. He continued to kiss and suck at Magnus' exposed neck as he teased him, running the tip of his own cock up and down the crack of Magnus' ass.

Magnus managed to find enough strength in his body to fumble around the bedside drawer for the lube that Alec kept there, opening the bottle and pouring some into Alec's hand where he held it flat, waiting.

Alec ran the sticky liquid around his fingers, running some over his shaft a little before releasing it and running his fingers teasingly around Magnus' tight asshole. 

Alec slid his middle finger in with ease, sitting upright on his knees as he did so so that he could watch Magnus writhe in pleasure at what he was doing. 

He used his left hand to softly stroke himself as he watched Magnus pant and shuffle, rolling his hips, fucking onto Alec's finger, his hard, still wet cock, bouncing against his stomach. 

Alec smiled, watching Magnus jerk and moan as he pinched at his nipples, rolling his head back into the pillow.

Alec added his index finger, making louder, more intense moans escape Magnus' mouth, some voluntary, some not. He fucked into Magnus with his fingers, stretching and scissoring his fingers as he sank knuckle deep, twisting and turning as he felt Magnus loosen up around him.

He sank in a third finger, making a loud moan escape Magnus' mouth. Magnus hissed at the pressure in his ass as Alec continued to twist and scissor all 3 fingers. He bucked his hips, panting Alec's name as he fucked down onto Alec's hand once again. 

"Alexander, it's not enough! I need more!" Magnus panted, his dazed, blown eyes meeting Alec's.   
Alec sunk his 3 fingers knuckle deep one last time before pulling out quickly, leaving Magnus' opening twitching and empty.

Magnus involuntarily whimpered as Alec pulled out, the little while that escaped him begging and pleading for more. 

Alec lifted Magnus' ass from the bed, spreading his cheeks and running kisses up the soft skin on the back of Magnus' thigh. he straightened up again, lining his hard twitching dick up with Magnus' entrance, teasing him again as he softly pushed the head just into the hole.

Magnus begged and moaned as Alec breached his rim with the soft slick head of his cock, he could feel the blood pulsing through it, vibrating his sensitive opening as Alec sank in painfully slowly. 

Alec leaned forward and sucked at Magnus' lips once again as he sank into him, watching Magnus' eyes roll back in his head as he got around 6 inches deep, smiling knowing there was still around 3 inches to go and he was already close to brushing against Magnus' prostate. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Magnus panted as he twisted and wriggled, scrunching his eyes shut as the head of Alec's dick scraped against the nerves deep inside him.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, kissing him back as he started to roll his hips, fucking so deep into Magnus, he could barely find the energy to move his lips. 

Alec held onto Magnus' knees, pressing them into either side of his neck, tightening Magnus around him as he started to speed up, pounding into Magnus' prostate at a punishing pace. 

Magnus raised his hands over his head, gripping the headboard in his fists as he hissed at the intense pleasure shooting through his body in bolts and waves.

He linked his ankles together behind Alec's head, while Alec used his biceps to keep Magnus' legs in place, moving his strong hands down to Magnus' chest, pinching at his nipples as he pounded and rutted into him, hard and fast, not pulling out more than an inch each time, just enough to use enough force to have the whole bed rocking beneath them as he furiously beat against the smooth plump flesh of Magnus' ass. 

"Fuck!! Oh my God, Alexander!! Yes! yes! Please don't stop" Magnus whined, moaning and panting. 

Alec leaned forward, releasing Magnus' legs, letting them fall to the sides, opening Magnus up a little wider for Alec to adjust his angle. He placed his hands on either side of Magnus' head, bunching the pillow up in his fists.

Alec rolled his hips in long drawn out thrusts, almost falling from Magnus each time he pulled back.

Alec smiled as he panted, caressing Magnus' jaw with one hand, watching his eye flutter open and shut as he breathed soft little moans each time Alec sank into him again.

Magnus noticed that Alec's arm was starting to shake, a little weak from the exertion he supposed. He placed his hand flat on Alec's chest, signalling him to move back. 

Magnus rolled Alec over on to his back, without letting Alec fall from him as he sat straddling across Alec's lap.  
Alec held firmly on to Magnus' hips as they started to roll, Magnus' body moving like poetry in motion. 

Magnus ran one hand over Alec's chest while the other stroked at his own dick.

Alec loved nothing more than feeling the pressure of Magnus' body pressing down on him, gravity working it's magic as it allowed him to bury himself as deep as he could inside of Magnus' sweet, tight ass.

Alec ran his hands over Magnus' golden muscles in his arms, panting and throwing his head back against the pillow as Magnus picked up the pace of the roll of his hips.

"Fuck, Magnus, I'm close!" Alec stuttered, breathing heavily.

"Me too" Magnus moaned as he continued to roll and bounce his hips.

And with that Alec felt his balls tighten, his grip tightened on Magnus' hips, digging his nails in to the top of Magnus' ass as he erupted inside of him, shooting pulse after pulse of hot sticky ropes beating against Magnus' prostate, sending Magnus over the edge as he also shot load after load across Alec's stomach and even up to his chest, the force of his orgasm more intense than anything he had ever felt.

Magnus was so light headed he almost passed out. Alec sat up to steady Magnus' weak body against his own as the roll of Magnus' hips slowed to a soft gentle pace.

"Fuck!!" Magnus moaned as he threw his head back in sheer pleasure as his orgasm drew out, milking every drop from both of them. 

Alec pulled Magnus head back upright to kiss him lazily with the tiny bit of energy they both had left. They both smiled into the kiss, loving and flirtatiously. 

Alec turned to grab a few tissues from the box on his nightstand while Magnus kissed tiny little kisses into the crease of Alec's neck, his hips still lightly rolling, pretty much moving of their own accord. 

Alec cleaned up the mess across his stomach before Magnus dismounted him, cleaning up the mess from himself as well before he collapsed onto his side beside Alec.

"That was incredible" Magnus panted, making Alec chuckle.

Alec rolled onto his side, now face to face with Magnus, he continued to kiss his numb lips lazily, swiping their noses together, lost in the dreamy afterglow.

"I need a shower before I sleep" Magnus hummed, quiet and tired.

Alec perked up, the thought of round 2 exciting him enough to make his eyes sparkle.

"Oh no," Magnus smiled, pressing Alec's body back down against the bed as he tried to stand up and make his way to the bathroom. 

"I actually need to shower and if you follow me then you and I both know that we might not make it to the shower" Magnus winked as he walked towards the open bathroom door, swaying his hips just to tease Alec a little.

Alec smiled as he watched Magnus go, linking his fingers behind his head as he watched the light catch every notch in his golden complexion. 

 

Alec was asleep by the time Magnus came back into the room, scrubbing at his damp hair with a soft white towel.  
Great, now Magnus would have to make him shower in the morning before class. He rolled his eyes with a smile as he finishing drying off his hair and got into bed, snuggling up to Alec's side.


	33. Chapter 33

Saturday Morning;

Izzy was, for the first time ever, up, dressed and ready before everyone else. 

"Honey, What are you doing? It's 6:30 am" Simon croaked, face pressed against the pillow before sitting himself up a little and rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"I just wanna make sure I'm ready in time. Aren't you excited?" Izzy smiled, cheerfully.

"Okay, but sweetheart, you look like you're ready to go and the rest of us aren't even up yet. You're gonna be waiting a while" Simon chuckled.

He slumped his body back down on the bed.

"Nah uh!" Izzy said, pulling Simon back up by his arm. He groaned his defiance, not wanting to get out of bed yet. Izzy chuckled.

"Come on, In the shower" she patted his back, softly pushing him towards the bathroom.

\--

"I think Izzy's awake" Magnus mumbled low against Alec's chest.

Neither of them had the energy to open their eyes yet.

"Urghh, Can we not just have a few minutes to ourselves?" Alec groaned, almost laughing. 

He peeked his eyes open for a moment to see Magnus gazing up at him with a smile. Alec smiled back and closed his eyes again.

Alec sighed after a moment, resigning himself to the fact that they would have to get up and shower at some point. 

"Nope" Magnus pouted, cute and playful, pulling Alec back against him as he snuggled into his side when Alec tried to get up. 

Alec chuckled, not fighting against Magnus' pull.

"If we don't get up soon, you know Izzy is going to burst through that door and pull us out of bed. And I don't know about you but I'm not exactly 'decent' under this blanket right now" Alec smiled with a cheeky little blush.

Magnus just giggled before grunting as he stood, stretched out his muscles and walked to the bathroom, the golden skin of his bare ass almost daring Alec to pull him back to the bed. 

It took an hour for Alec and Magnus to get ready, despite Izzy's constant yelling at them from downstairs where she was sat waiting with a yawning Simon, who was sipping on hot black coffee, hoping it would wake up his brain. 

"Finally" she threw up her hands as Alec and Magnus came walking down the stairs, hand in hand, Alec carrying a small duffle bag over his shoulder. 

"Alright guys, I packed you up some sandwiches and sodas for the road trip, " Maryse said, handing Magnus the little cool bag before kissing all her babies goodbye, a proud little tear in her eye that she held back.

Simon's van was parked outside and all they had to do was load in their bags and head over to Clary's to pick up her and Jace. 

Simon stood, pulling his acid wash denim jacket on over his white t-shirt and pulling his keys from his pocket. 

"Everybody ready?" he asked, tossing the keys up in the air and grabbing them in his palm again. 

The group said their goodbyes and piled everything into the van, Alec and Magnus hoping up onto the bench seat in the back, and Simon and Izzy into the front seat.

"All in" Alec called up to the front, tapping on the ceiling of the van after he closed the side door.

Simon started up the van and off they went to pick up Jace and Clary

\--

"Slow hands, Like sweat dripping down our dirty laundry" Magnus, Clary, Izzy and Simon continued to sing at the top of their lungs as the van made its way down the highway to their exit.

Alec and Jace just laughed and rolled their eyes as Clary and Magnus sang passionately, over exaggerating their movements. 

"There ain't no stoppin' your plans and those, slow hands..." Magnus sang with a smile to Alec who was smiling back as he chewed the inside of his cheek while Magnus ran his hand up Alec's inner thigh.

Magnus nipped a little kiss into Alec's smiling lips.

"Wait..." Simon said as he turned down the music "Was that the exit?" 

"Damn it" Izzy said as she looked at the map on her phone. "Take the next one and then make a left" she explained as she turned the music down a little further.

\--

An hour later, Simon pulled up at a rest stop in the middle of nowhere.

The side door slid open with a crash as Alec, Clary and Izzy ran from the van over to the restrooms while Simon, Magnus and Jace stepped down with a little more decorum, stretching out their legs before casually walking over to the little building surrounded by trees, picnic tables and a couple of vending machines. 

"Okay... okay, I think I've got it" Simon said after frowning at his phone for 20 minutes, slouched at one of the picnic tables with Jace observing over his shoulder. "We need to head west, It's gonna take about an hour and then we should be back on track, sorry guys" 

Clary, Izzy and Magnus had taken to laying on the grass, sunglasses on and jeans rolled up to the knees to catch some sun while Simon tried to figure out where they'd gone wrong.

"It's all good buddy Alec said as he came back to the picnic table with the cool bag from the van, handing out sandwiches and cans of soda "We've got time" 

They took their time with lunch, laughing and enjoying each other's company and Clary took a few photos, knowing that they would be perfect for her photo album. She loved getting pictures of the good times with her friends and getting lost on the road would be a great first story from their first road trip as a group of 6. 

They piled back in the van after Izzy and Jace had made a quick run to the vending machines for candy bars.

Magnus sat on the far end of the bench seat, leaning his back up against one of the suitcases before swinging sideways to lay his legs across Alec's lap when he sat down next to him.

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus, pulling him close as the van stuttered to life once again and they headed back down the road.

\--

About an hour and a half later, Simon pulled up to a big clearing in the woods, alongside some wooden log cabins.

"Camp Seraph" Alec read from the big wooden sign to the left of the driveway, "This must be the place!" he said, more excited than he thought he would be. He slid the van door open and let everyone else hop down before himself.

Everyone pushed their sunglasses up, looking around, taking in their beautiful surroundings.

"Hey guys, I'm Cleo" the woman with the clipboard who approached them cheerfully chimed. "I assume you're the guys from Idris coming to join us? My brother said you were coming" she smiled, looking down at the forms in her hand.

"That'd be us" Jace replied.

"Okay, so we've got... Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Clary and Isabelle?" she asked, checking the names off of her list.

"All present and accounted for" Simon smiled. "Where shall we park up?"

Cleo spoke to Simon about where he could park his van and directed them all to the last 3 cabins, which they were all happy to find out were 2 per bunk, to drop off their bags.

Each little cabin had 2 single beds, easy enough to push together, not that anyone mentioned that, along with 2 nightstands, a large dresser, TV, radio, small closet, a bookshelf and a small en-suite bathroom.

Alec nodded in approval as they looked around like he and Magnus were on their own private little vacation. 

After dropping off their cases, they joined Cleo once again as she waited outside the 3 cabins for them. She handed them each their pale blue T-shirts with "Camp Councillor" printed across the front and their names on the back, 2 t-shirts each and a lanyard ID. 

"Okay guys, so quick orientation" Cleo smiled as they followed her down the dusty dirt path that ran through the middle of the huge, sunny campgrounds.

"As you can see, these are the counsellor cabins and just over here are the 4 kids dorm rooms, 2 for the boys" she pointed to her left "and 2 for the girls" she gestured to her right.  
"Down here we have the mess hall," she said as they got the big cul-de-sac style area, with benches and a stone fire pit in the middle. "We all eat together, breakfast is from 6:30 - 8. Just over there is the arts and crafts rooms and to the left of that is the music hall, which also doubles like a kind of dance studio" 

The group smiled, looking around in wonder at all the gorgeous log cabins and buildings surrounded by bright green trees, cascading bright sunlight all across the grounds.

"Then if you come through here" Cleo explained as they walked down the dirt path between 2 huge oak trees, "We have the archery and track fields, which we also sometimes use for football, volleyball... Sometimes we also have lunch down here too" she pointed out all the wooden picnic benches along the left side of the field "And of course here we have the lake" she gestured to the right to the massive beautiful blue lake and sandbanks, complete with lifeguard seats, lemonade stand and diving deck.

Magnus was practically bouncing on his heels with excitement, he could remember going to camp when he was a kid and all the good friends he'd made and fun he'd had and was excited to help some kids make some wonderful memories over the next few weeks. 

Alec took Magnus hand, smiling a bright smile, he hadn't realised that Magnus had been just as eager as Izzy. 

Cleo turned to face them all, a warm smile on her face. "Any questions?" she asked.

"How do we know what we're gonna be doing each day?" Clary asked.

"Everybody gets their assignments at breakfast in the morning. And tomorrow the kids will start arriving at around 10:30, so tonight at dinner, which is at 6, you'll all get your first few days worth of instructions and you can meet all the other councillors you'll be working with. Sooo yeah... I'd say, go back to your cabins and unpack and then make your way over to the mess hall in an hour when you hear the bell and we'll get started" Cleo finished with a smile.

The guys headed back to their cabins, eager and excited.

\--

"I hope I get swim lessons as my first, that lake is beautiful!" Magnus said as Alec handed him the stack of T-shirts to tuck away into the dresser drawer.

Magnus closed the drawer and stepped over to the window to look out over the camp, they had a great view from the east-facing window of their cabin.

"I'm kinda hoping for archery first, could be interesting" Alec chuckled, raising both his eyebrows, as he moved one of the nightstands out of the way of the beds. Magnus suddenly heard a heavy scraping sound behind him as Alec had taken it upon himself to slide one of the beds up against the side of the other before moving the little nightstand back into place beside the headboard. 

Alec hoped onto the bed with a smile, laying on his back with his hands linked behind his head as he looked around the room, his eyes falling eventually on Magnus. He looked so cute in his denim shorts and a red and white chequered button up, short sleeve shirt with a blue bow tie that matched the colour of his shorts.

Magnus smiled back, coming around the other side of the now giant bed, laying down on his usual side and snuggling up to Alec.

"This is weird," Magnus said after a while, making Alec frown.

"I just mean, you know, no parents, no class, no responsibilities" Magnus shrugged with a smile.

"Yeah, just 100 overly excited children and a group of experienced adults trusting us to look after them" Alec joked, making Magnus chuckle.

"Plus it's kind of romantic" Magnus cooed as he almost crawled up to meet Alec's face, nipping little kisses into his lips.

Alec was more than happy to get comfortable until a high pitched ringing broke them both from their train of thought.

"Dinner bell" Alec sighed, taking Magnus' hand to walk down to the mess hall together, waiting outside for their friends to emerge from their cabins too. The next few weeks were certainly going to be interesting.


	34. Chapter 34

'Hnnnng' Magnus moaned as he stretched out his muscles as he woke up in the snuggly make-shift double bed that Alec had put together. He stretched his arms over his head, balling up his fingers into tight fists before he let out a satisfied sigh and cuddled into Alec's side.

"Hmm, Morning" Alec hummed with a smile without opening his eyes, wrapping his arm around Magnus to pull him in closer, resting his other hand on his bare stomach. 

It was almost 7 am, birds were chirping outside the window of their cabin and the sounds of nature all around them to wake up to was so peaceful and serene. 

In the far left corner of the room was a little section of counter space with a small sink, a kitchen style cabinet just above it on the wall and a mini-fridge and trash can underneath. 

Alec thought about getting up to make some breakfast or a cup of coffee but he knew there was no milk in their little fridge or for that matter, food in the cabinet. They'd have to make a quick run to the nearby town for a few essentials as soon as they got a chance.

Magnus suddenly opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbow, his other palm on Alec's chest.   
"Morning!? Are we late?" he asked quickly, looking around.

"No" Alec chuckled, "We don't have to be down at the down at the ground 'til 8:30. We've got time" he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Magnus chuckled, snuggling into Alec, fully prepared to spend the next half hour making out until he heard the 'wake up' bell echo through the grounds.

They were told the bell would sound every morning but the kids wouldn't be arriving for a couple more hours on the first day, so they had a little time, but the ringing had snapped them out of their haze. 

Alec sighed, smiling as he stood, stretching out his muscles as he walked over to the mini-kitchenette in just his short black boxers, the marble white skin on his muscular back glistening in the early morning sun pouring in through the lace dressed window.

Magnus watched with adoration in his eyes, resting his cheek on Alec's pillow as he spread out across the bed for a minute while he watched Alec look around for a couple of mugs and clicked on the electric pot to boil. 

It made Magnus' mind wander to what their life might be like after college; they could move into a little place together, spending their Sunday mornings laying in bed before getting up to make breakfast together. Magnus smiled at the scenarios that his mind played out in his head.

Eventually, Alec found 2 mugs and a couple of tea bags, no coffee in sight, but it would do for now.

Magnus got up and threw on some boxers and dark blue skinny jeans while Alec threw on some green cargo shorts and 1 of his camp councillor t-shirts. He handed Magnus his mug of steaming black tea and they headed out to sit on the little wooden log porch.

Magnus lowered himself down to the porch steps, holding the warm mug between his hands, sipping tentatively and taking his time to soak in the peaceful and beautiful surroundings, a light breeze brushing against his back and shoulders.

Alec saw the goose bumps run over Magnus' shoulders. He lowered himself down to sit behind him on the log panelled floor of the porch, situating his legs on either side of him, his tea mug in 1 hand and his other wrapping around Magnus' waist, pressing his chest against Magnus' back, warming him in so many ways.

Magnus leaned back into Alec's embrace, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

"How much you wanna bet that Izzy is dragging Simon out of bed and shoving him into the shower again right now?" Alec chuckled.

He felt the shake of Magnus' shoulders as he silently laughed in agreement, screwing up his nose with a big smile. 

"Morning" Cleo called up to the cabin as she walked past, waving as she carried her clipboard down to the mess hall, ready for the day to begin. They waved back, smiling.

Jace stepped out of the cabin that was facing Alec and Magnus', no shirt yet, just a pair of ripped pale blue jeans, showing the waistband of his American Apparel boxer shorts and black work boots as he stretched his arms out, soaking up the warm sunlight that hit his skin. The burn scars still evident on his arm but starting to fade.

"Morning guys" he called across the open space and with that, Clary emerged from the open doorway, handing Jace his camp T-shirt, which he threw on over his head with ease. She waved over too, to which Alec and Magnus just raised their tea mugs with a nod and a smile. Clary was fully dressed in her pale blue skinny jeans, camp shirt and white tennis shoes.

Simon and Izzy emerged from around the corner, Simon looking like he'd still rather be in bed as he rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

"Morning" Simon croaked as he sat down on the edge of Jace and Clary's porch.

"I suppose we'd better get dressed too" Alec sighed with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess so," Magnus said as he raised up to his feet and went inside to find a shirt and some sneakers.

"You want your boots?" he called back before Alec had a chance to stand

Alec smiled. "Thanks, babe" he called back over his shoulder. 

A minute or 2 later, Magnus emerged from the doorway once again, T-shirt and sneakers on, carrying a pair of Alec's black boots in 1 hand and his half-empty cup of tea in the other, finishing off the rest in a few more gulps.

Alec pulled his boots on and laced them up before standing and bouncing on his heels for a second to get his feet comfortable.

He laced his fingers with Magnus after they set their mugs down on the porch steps; they would wash them later, then headed over to join their friends.

They waited for Clary to finish brushing her fiery red hair up into a ponytail before they made their way down to the dirt path and followed it down to the main campgrounds, turning left after passing the fire pit and heading into the mess hall. 

They were greeted by all the people they'd met the night before at dinner with 'good morning' and smiles before Cleo approached the group, handing out their assignment sheets.

Alec and Magnus smiled brightly at each other at discovering they were both on lifeguard/ swimming duty down at the lake for the first couple of days. Jace and Clary were assigned to the volleyball field and Izzy and Simon to the dance studio.

Cleo winked as she saw their happy faces. She'd paired them up on purpose, much to their surprise. 

The group made their way up to the buffet style table at the far end of the hall, helping themselves to eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice before sitting in amongst their fellow councillors to enjoy breakfast together. 

It was about 20 minutes before they could hear cars and a couple of school buses pulling up outside.

\--

"Alright guys, so just stay inside the buoys and keep your armbands on at all times aaaand yeah, just have fun" Magnus said with a little clap of his hands to the small group of children that he and Alec were in charge of, 9 girls and 7 boys, ranging from 7 to 11 years old. 

Magnus noticed two of the older girls swooning over Alec, It was sweet and the little boy in Magnus could relate, If the councillors at camp had looked like that when he was little, he would've been the same. He had to admit, Alec looked super hot in his board shorts and blue shirt with flip-flops and classic aviator sunglasses.

Alec was completely clueless of course, which made Magnus chuckle a silent little laugh to himself as he turned to head over to the lifeguard seats.

He thought about holding Alec's hand while they walked over to their seats, but he didn't want to break these little girls' hearts.

It was more relaxing than either of them thought it would be, they were very lucky to get a really well-behaved group of kids. They watched with big smiles on their faces as the kids splashed and hollered, having the time of their lives.

"Hey, what time is lights out for the little ones?" Alec asked in a slight whisper.

"I think it's 8 o'clock. Why?" Magnus asked.

"I was just thinking..." Alec said, "This little beach is pretty romantic, maybe we could sneak down here again one night, just the 2 of us" Alec whispered with a smile, that big toothy smile that always made Magnus weak at the knees. 

"Sounds good to me" Magnus whispered back, reaching across the little open space between the 2 seats to dance his fingertips with Alec's, making Alec don the 'love heart eyes' that Magnus loved so much, his sunglasses now dangling from the front of his shirt.

Magnus hopped down from the chair after a few minutes, taking half the kids aside to teach them some swimming techniques. He was good with kids, it made Alec imagine what life would be like when they were older and had a family of their own. He thought about these kinds of things all the time, not that he had ever told Magnus that, maybe he should, he thought.

Alec watched over the rest as they played in the water, keeping an eye on each one as best as he could.

The lunch bell rang and Alec and Magnus gathered up the kids, handing them all their towels, T-shirts and shoes before guiding them up the path to the mess hall.

\--

That night, Alec laid in bed, propped up on the pillows, scrolling on his phone while Magnus went to take a quick shower.   
Magnus emerged from the little bathroom just a few minutes later with a towel around his waist and scrubbing his hair dry with another, the light glow of the lamp lights illuminating his body in a way that sent Alec's mind into overdrive.

Alec had had the foresight to close all the curtains before climbing into bed, knowing exactly when he wanted to be doing when Magnus got out of the shower. 

He folded the blanket over on Magnus' side of the bed, inviting him to join him.

Magnus coyly accepted the offer, climbing into bed beside Alec and snuggling up beside him, his hair still slightly damp. 

"Good first day?" Magnus asked.

"Great first day" Alec answered, "You're so good with the kids" he added, adjusting his position to face Magnus, "Made me think of what it might be like when we have our own someday," Alec said, a little nervously.

"Oh, really?" Magnus smiled, "You think about that sort of thing?" he swiped his nose with Alec's briefly before nipping a little kiss into his lips.

Magnus' heart was warming with all the love in the world that he had ever felt for Alec. Of course he wanted for he and Alec to live together, to get married, to start a family, but it was a subject that they hadn't really talked about much, after all, in the grand scheme of things, they hadn't been together that long, but of course they were crazy about each other. 

"A little" Alec said with a shy little pout and smile as he danced his fingers in little circles on Magnus' smooth chest. 

"How many?" Magnus asked, loving the little blush that was forming on Alec's cheeks.

"Four. Two sets of twins" Alec added, looking up to meet Magnus' smiling eyes.

"Woah, Twins, I don't know, I don't want to lose my figure" Magnus joked "And the stretch mark...eek" he added, making Alec laugh. 

"I love you" Alec cooed romantically as he leaned forward to kiss Magnus.

"I love you too" Magnus replied between little kisses.

"Hmmmm" Alec hummed into the kiss.

Magnus took the green light and deepened the kiss with a flick of his tongue, invading Alec's mouth as his hands caressed his body.

Before he knew it, he was straddling Alec's lap, a knee on either side of him, running his hands over Alec's chest and stomach while Alec's hands made their way down Magnus' back to cup his perfect ass in his strong hands, their kiss becoming desperate and passionate. 

Magnus cupped Alec's jaw, dominating him in a way that he hadn't done in a while. Alec put up no fight for dominance, he wanted Magnus to take the lead, to do anything and everything to his body that he wanted to.

Alec's hands held on to Magnus' wrists as his hands kept a strong hold on his jaw, forefingers wrapped behind his ears. 

Magnus released him after a few seconds, running kisses down Alec's neck, across his chest and collarbone and eventually down to his rock hard stomach, leaving a wet trail of kisses in the notches. As he kissed and licked at Alec's skin, Magnus wrapped the tips of his fingers around the waistband of Alec's boxers and slid them down his legs with ease.

As Alec lowered his legs back down, he placed one on either side of Magnus, who was still on his knees.

Magnus leant forward, butterfly kissing along Alec's groin and the base of his shaft, his warm breath making Alec's dick twitch and begin to harden. 

"Oh my God," Alec said, breathlessly, his head swimming and dazed as it rolled around on the pillow. 

Magnus enveloped Alec's cock in his hot desperate mouth, running his tongue around the tip before sinking down to the base, gagging as the soft head brushed the back of his throat. 

"Fuck!" Alec moaned as he started to roll his hips. Magnus could feel himself hardening at the sounds that Alec was making.

Magnus twisted and turned as he rose and fell on Alec's cock, humming each time the tip reached the back of his throat, the vibration sent shocks of pleasure shooting through Alec's body.

Magnus reached down to his own dick, wrapping his hand around it tightly and pulsing the tight fist around it up and down, hardening himself completely, just on anticipation alone. 

He released Alec's dick with a little pop, wrapping his free hand around it and simultaneously pumping both shafts in his hands, making eye contact with a dazed and lazily smiling Alec. 

Alec fumbled into the drawer of the bedside cabinet for the half bottle of lube that they had left, popping the top and pouring some into Magnus' hand as he outstretched it before lowering back to his own dick, slicking it generously.

Once satisfied that he was well coated, Magnus used the excess lube on his fingers to tease the opening of Alec's ass, making Alec moan and quiver. 

Alec ran his hands up Magnus' strong muscular arms, pulling him back down to crash their lips together again. He bit tenderly on Magnus' bottom lip as Magnus teased his entrance with the tip of his lubed up cock.

"Magnus, please!" Alec mumbled, dazed and barely audible, he rolled his head to the side and exposed his neck to Magnus, who bit little love bites into it, licking and sucking as he penetrated Alec's ass, slow and deep.

Alec's hips bucked as Magnus' started to roll, creating friction and pleasure sensations to shoot through Alec's body. Alec breathed heavily, accepting every inch that Magnus was giving him, moaning as his lips shook, unable to contain the feeling. 

Magnus ran his thumb along Alec's shaking bottom lip as he watched him twist and moan with pleasure.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

He ran his hands down Alec's body, tickling with his fingertips as he drew them up Alec's thighs, stopping just above his knees and pulling them up to his shoulders, finding a new angle that has his dick hitting Alec's prostate with ease, slipping in and out hot and wet, the base of his dick hitting the underside of Alec's balls, creating a tingling feeling that only added to the pleasure.  
"Oh god" Magnus hissed, the tension of Alec's opening constricting around his length sending quivers through his body. His knees began to tremble.

He pulled out and Alec's breathing slowed back to normal before he looked back up at him.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me..." Alec whispered, cupping Magnus' cheek.

Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec, soft and slow. "Turn over" he whispered as he pulled away just slightly, his lips still brushing at Alec's.

Alec's eyes were full of lust, he rolled onto his stomach, raising his hips from the bed, presenting himself to Magnus, who took a strong hold on his hips, kissing the cheeks of his ass, before running the tip of his tongue up Alec's spine, breaking his body out in goosebumps. 

He leant over Alec's back, breaching his entrance once again, wrapping his left arm around Alec's waist to hold him up and holding on to Alec's shoulder with his right, pounding him mercilessly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Oh my God!" Alec moaned, resting his sweating forehead on his fits that were pressed against the pillow in front of him.

A sheen of sweat broke out over both of them as Magnus continued to beat against Alec's ass at a pace that would quickly tire him.

Magnus released his hand from Alec's shoulder, running his palm up his neck and bunching his fingers up in Alec's hair, tugging slightly, pulling Alec backwards into an almost kneeling position, enough to expose Alec's neck for Magnus to nip, lick and suck at. 

Magnus released Alec's hair, but Alec stayed in the same position, much to Magnus' satisfaction.

"Oh my god, don't stop!" Alec muttered as Magnus kept a firm hold on his hip, reaching around with his other hand to grip and pump Alec's dick, hard and fast, setting every nerve ending in Alec's body on fire.

"Oh Fuck! Jesus!" Magnus slurred as he scrunched his eyes shut and buried his face in the crook of Alec's neck.

"Baby, I'm... Shit, I'm really close" Alec mumbled, making Magnus' pace pick up, sinking his entire self, balls deep, into Alec's body, milking every ounce of pleasure from him that he could. 

"Oh, God!" Magnus stuttered as he exploded inside of Alec, pulsing wave after wave of strings of come into Alec's nerve endings, sending Alec completely over the edge as he erupted into Magnus' hand, moaning and cursing.

Magnus milked every drop he could from Alec before he removed his hand, cleaning up with a tissue from the box.

He gently fell forward to lay across Alec's back, still buried deep inside of him.

Alec, swimming in a daze of pleasure and happiness, let Magnus continue to use his body, humming as Magnus ran kisses over his shoulder blades.

"That was so hot" Magnus chuckled dirtily in Alec's ear, quietly, making Alec laugh a little too.

Magnus slowly raised up to his knees, letting his cock fall from Alec's opening, leaving Alec feeling empty and wanting more instantly.

Alec rolled onto his back, running his hand softly over Magnus' smooth golden skin, looking dreamily up at Magnus who was gazing back at him with the same expression.

"Round 2?" Alec asked with a cheeky grin, making Magnus laugh as he leant forward to kiss him passionately again.


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks later;

"Shhh, you're gonna wake somebody" Magnus giggled as he and Alec tried their best to sneak quietly out of their cabin, carrying a blanket, some towels, a little portable radio and a little hip flask of whiskey they'd somehow managed to get a hold of.

They snuck through the camp grounds, laughing like little kids as they darted across the campfire area.

They were almost caught by a small group of councillors heading back to their cabins, but Magnus had managed to pull Alec behind a huge oak tree just in time, covering his laughing lips with the palm of his hand as he did his best to school his own laughter. 

Their eyes followed the small group as they passed them, Magnus and Alec ducked down, trying not to be seen. Once the small group of 4 was gone they snuck through the little grassy path down to the beautifully moon-lit, small beach-like setting of the lake.

Alec rolled out the blanket on a lightly glassed area near the edge of the sand and flopped down on to it, resting his head on the 2 towels and inviting Magnus to join him.

Magnus obliged of course, flirtatiously twisting his shoulders from side to side as he took Alec's hand and lowered down to his knees next to Alec, who was lying on his back. 

Alec looked good enough to eat to Magnus' eyes, he was wearing black sneakers and black cargo shorts with a red and white chequered flannel shirt, completely open, really just covering his back and shoulders.

"What is it?" Alec asked, tilting his head a little. Magnus was looking him up and down softly through adoring eyes.

"Nothing," Magnus said, a little smile creeping over his lips.

Magnus took a sip of whiskey from the flask before offering it to Alec.

Alec was still holding Magnus' hand but released the light grip to dance their fingers together while he looked Magnus up and down too after taking a large gulp from the flask, his eyes full of suggestion.

He sprung forward, wrapping both his arms around Magnus' waist and pushing him softly down on to his back, mounting his lap and leaning in to devour his lips.

"Hmmm" Alec hummed with a smile as he slowly twisted and turned his lips, enveloping Magnus' who received the kiss with ease, loving the soft feeling of Alec's plump bottom lip running over his own. 

Magnus stroked his hands around Alec's neck, gently pulling him closer to him, melting Alec's body against his own.

"I love you so much" Magnus hummed lazily.

Alec's smile was adoring as he ran his fingertips down Magnus' cheek and over his bottom lip. 

"I love you too" Alec cooed before leaning forward to kiss Magnus again, lowering his hand to run up Magnus' abs underneath his black fitted T-shirt.

Their bodies ground softly against each other as their kiss deepened and Alec's soft exploring hand found Magnus' little hard nipple and brushed it tenderly with his thumb.

After 10 minutes of this, Magnus could feel all his nerve endings tingling with anticipation, he propped himself up to a sitting position, keeping himself upright by linking his hands behind Alec's back.

"I have an idea" he whispered between kisses, his eyes sparkling.

Alec's brow furrowed in question, his smile still gracing his face.

Magnus slid out from between Alec's knees and bounced up to his feet, making eye contact with Alec who was still kneeling on the blanket. Magnus kicked off his sneakers and unbuttoned his skinny jeans, pushing them down and leaving them in a pile by the side of the blanket. He headed towards the water, swaying his hips as he knew Alec was watching him go.

Alec smirked as he watched Magnus' perfectly peach like ass sway as he walked slowly towards the edge of the lake. 

Magnus crossed his arms across his stomach, grabbing the hem of his T-shirt and pulling it upwards and over his head, flicking his neck slightly after pulling it over his hair. He bunched the T-shirt up and tossed it in Alec's direction. Alec caught the bunched up shirt with one hand, a filthy smirk crossing his face as he dropped it on to the blanket. 

Magnus pushed his short black boxers down his legs before kicking them back up into his hand and tossing them over the back of his head. He glanced over his shoulder flirtatiously as Alec, whose gaze was fixed on Magnus' soft, smooth ass, looking like he wanted to devour it. 

Alec licked at his bottom lip, while Magnus dipped his feet into the edge of the lightly swaying water, adjusting his body to the temperature. 

The water kissed his ankles, then his knees and when Alec saw the water kiss the edge of Magnus' perky cheeks, his body shuddered with goosebumps.

Alec stood and threw his shirt off of his shoulders, kicked off his sneakers and pulled both his shorts and boxers off in 1 fell swoop. He smiled as he watched Magnus turn to look over his shoulder again, biting his bottom lip as he watched Alec walk, stark naked, towards the water's edge. 

Alec approached Magnus' smooth muscular back, which glistened in the moonlight, curling the fingers on his left hand and gently running them up and down his spine. Alec's right hand ran over Magnus' hip, slowly pulling his body back to press against his chest. 

Magnus slowly turned his head from side to side, sighing with pleasure as Alec ran butterfly kisses up the back of his neck. 

Alec linked his hands just in front of Magnus' stomach, his kisses deepened as he started to gently bite and suck at Magnus' neck, inhaling his soft skin, leaving wet little red marks up and down his neck and shoulder.

Magnus raised his hand over his head and lowered it behind Alec's neck, gripping the ends of his hair as he moaned. His hand released Alec's hair, running down Alec's jaw as Magnus turned his face towards Alec's, meeting his lips and softly teasing each other's lips with tiny kisses.

Alec turned Magnus around to face him. Magnus looked up at Alec through his lashes, his eyes both innocent and flirtatiously dirty all in one look. 

Alec's chest rumbled as he growled low in his throat looking down at this glowing angel in the cage of his arms. His hands unlinked and ran down Magnus' back and hips, grasping his pert ass and pulling him up to wrap his legs around Alec's waist.

Alec kissed him with every ounce of passion in his soul, making Magnus' body turn to jelly as he melted into the kiss, needing to link his hands behind Alec's neck to keep him steady.

Alec could feel his dick hardening against the crack of Magnus' ass, which Magnus noticed too as he hummed in anticipation.

Alec chanced a quick look around to make sure they were definitely alone before looking back at his beautiful boyfriend, he swiped their noses together and then kissed him again, deep and soothing as he pulled air through his nose, losing himself in a kiss that made his own head swim. 

Magnus rested his elbows on Alec's shoulders while Alec teased Magnus' hard nipple with his tongue. Magnus let his head fall back, the ends of his hair gingerly brushing the water.

Alec smiled against Magnus' chest when he could hear him moaning. He stopped, running little kisses back up Magnus' collarbone. As he nipped little kisses, he backed Magnus up against the smooth wooden edge of the diving dock, giving him a way to hold Magnus' body up with ease.

Alec braced one hand against the wooden dock over Magnus' shoulder while he reached down into the water with the other, wrapping his fingers around Magnus' twitching dick and softly flicking his wrist while he continued to lazily kiss his lips.

"Fuck" Magnus whispered, barely audible, against Alec's lips as he closed his eyes, surrendering to the spine-tingling feeling of the water providing perfect lubrication for Alec's hand to glide over his length.

Alec sped up his pace just a little as he continued to nip at Magnus' neck, shoulder and collarbone while Magnus rested his head back on the dock. 

Alec released Magnus' cock after he was satisfyingly hardened, running both his hands up to Magnus' chest, sucking and biting a little more aggressively at his nipples. 

"Oh my gosh, Alexander...." Magnus trailed off.

The sound of Magnus moaning and the feeling of him writhing against his wet body had Alec's dick stiffening against Magnus' entrance.

Magnus carded his fingers through Alec's hair, sucking on his bottom lip before delving into his hot mouth once again, wrestling their tongues together.

Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus' body. He cupped his ass for a second with one hand, before curling in his third and fourth finger, slowly sliding the other two along Magnus' crack before breaching his entrance with the tips, pressing and twisting them, teasingly.

"Hmmm, Alec! Don't be a tease" Magnus almost chuckled as he continued to suck at Alec's lips.

Alec obliged, sinking knuckle deep, making Magnus release an involuntarily loud moan from his quivering lips.

"Shhh baby, someone will hear" Alec whispered with a smile as he watched Magnus twisting and rolling his hips in pleasure.

Magnus had his head rolled back as he enjoyed Alec's fingers sliding in and out, stretching him, curling and scissoring. He reached down to grip Alec's other hand, which was rested on his chest and brought it up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers, curling his tongue around each one.

Alec slowly uncurled his third finger, softly sliding it in against his first two, making Magnus hiss with satisfaction. Alec continued to twist and scissor inside of Magnus, stretching out the ring of muscle, helping him to loosen up, but Magnus was enjoying what Alec was doing too much, so he forcefully tightened himself around Alec's fingers.

Alec sped up, smiling against Magnus' sternum as he continued to kiss at it, knowing that Magnus wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

"Come on baby" Alec whispered as he licked a stripe up to Magnus' chin. 

Alec turned his hand so that his palm was gazing the underside of Magnus' balls every time he thrust his stiffened fingers into him again.

Magnus let out a moan that sent goosebumps down Alec's spine as he finally loosened up, allowing Alec's fingers to slide in and out with ease a few more times.

"Hmmm, there we go" Alec hummed, biting his bottom lip.

"I need you" Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth as he palmed his jaw with both hands.

Alec lined himself up, running the tip of his cock back and forth as their kiss got deep and intense.

He sank into Magnus was ease, the water providing perfect lubrication.

"Hmmm, Oh my god!" Magnus moaned.

Alec braced both his hands on the dock over Magnus' shoulders before rolling his hips, burying his cock into Magnus, slow and deep, brushing the tip of his dick against the bundle of nerves inside of Magnus.

Alec stopped moving, letting Magnus' asshole twitch with pleasure, causing a beautiful friction on his dick. 

Magnus tightened his legs around Alec's waist, using his hips to hold himself up as he bounced, impaling himself, harder and harder with each descent.

Alec scrunched his eyes tightly as he hissed while Magnus ring constricted around his throbbing cock. Alec met Magnus' bounces, thrust for thrust, almost forcefully twerking Magnus' ass onto his cock, loving the look of pleasure gracing Magnus' face.

Alec kept up the pace for a while, breaking them both out in a cold sweat.

"Slow, slow, slow" Magnus begged, his lips shaking with intensity.

"How's that baby?" Alec asked softly as he continued the same motion, just slow and deep, sinking balls deep as he used his strong hands to pull Magnus' cheeks apart, opening his glorious asshole up for him

"I'm gonna come" Magnus whispered against Alec's lips, lazily kissing him with the only bit of strength that was left in his body.

Alec pushed Magnus back flush against the smooth wood of the dock once again and rolled his hips while he buried his face in the crook of Magnus' neck.

"Hold on baby, I'm almost there. Almost....." Alec grunted.

He brought his face up to meet Magnus' again, pressing their foreheads together, their lips just touching as they both breathed heavily in anticipation.

"Now" Alec whispered, shooting his load into Magnus and watching Magnus' eyes roll back in his head as the hot sticky ropes beat against his prostate in a rough, hard rhythm. 

Magnus exploded into the water, whimpering and moaning into Alec's mouth as he lazily tried to bite at his bottom lip again.

They breathed heavily, almost in unison, gazing into each other's eyes while they waited for the blood to rush back to their brains. 

Alec's dick started to soften inside of Magnus as his heart rate came back down to normal.

He waited for a moment, licking softly at Magnus' smiling mouth before pulling his thick cock out, letting the tip fall slowly from Magnus' hole. 

Magnus sighed with contentment at the feeling of relief.

They made out like the world on fire was around them and they needed to get as much of each other as possible.

"I'm freezing" Magnus whispered after a while, making them both chuckle.

Alec swiped their noses together again as he carried Magnus, whose legs were still wrapped around his waist out of the water and up to the shoreline, finally releasing him and carefully holding him as he found his footing in the sand, his knees still a little weak. 

They glanced around again, making sure there was no one around as they walked up onto the sand. Magnus leaned down to pick up his boxers from the ground and was greeted with a slap against his smooth ass from Alec who was just inches behind him. 

Magnus giggled as he shimmied back into his underwear and Alec did the same once they'd got back to the area where most of their clothes seemed to be scattered.

Alec put his boxers, shorts and shirt back on, leaving it open once again while Magnus settled for just the boxers and black T-shirt while he sat down on the blanket using one of the towels to dry off his legs, not wanting to try and get skinny jeans on over wet skin.

He draped the towel over his lap like a little blanket and started picking the little daisy flowers from the grass around them while Alec laid back with his head propped on his towel pillow again, 1 arm above his head, the other softly rubbing soothing circles into Magnus' back. 

Alec flicked on the little radio and let it play softly as he sat himself up, pulling Magnus over to sit between his legs and lean back into his chest, making Magnus giggle sweetly. Alec placed his hands on Magnus' warm stomach, running his thumbs back and forth. 

"I honestly love you so much Magnus Bane. Since the day we bumped into each other in that hallway, I've been so in love with you that I can hardly breathe sometimes just thinking about it. I don't ever want to lose this. I want to move in with you someday, I want to start a family with you... I just... " Alec trailed off with a little smile, "What are you doing?" Alec asked, showing all his teeth in a big, beautiful smile.

Magnus formed a little ring out of the daisy chain that he'd made and slid it on to Alec's finger with a soft gaze.

"Alexander" he started, turning to look into Alec's beautiful Hazel eyes, "Promise me that you'll marry me one day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every one of my loyal readers who have made this story such a pleasure to write. You've made all the late nights and endless hours of typing, proofreading and editing so worth it with your lovely comments, helpful suggestions and of course, liking and sharing this fic with fellow Malec lovers.
> 
> A special mention and an extra big thank you to my Parabatri @AtowncaledMalec and @grrrsquishy who have helped me more than they could ever know with this fic and have been there every step of the way when I have struggled to get chapters done or updated. And even more than that, have been such loving and supportive friends. Love you guys so much <3
> 
> I hope that this story has brought you all a little happiness, that was my main goal right from the start. And don't worry, this isn't totally the end... My sequel 'Magnus Lightwood-Bane 101' is up on both Ao3 and Wattpad ;)
> 
> Love you all and thank you again <3


End file.
